Two Real Loves
by Klaroline-believer
Summary: Caroline Forbes is young beautiful and full of light. She's had everything any young girl in her position could dream of. But her family's money is gone and now she must marry to keep her family's status in society. Problem is she's in love with a poor soldier. And her family will do anything in their power to separate her from her first love and make her marry someone with wealth.
1. Chapter 1

Two Real Loves Prologue

Caroline Forbes is young beautiful and full of light. She's had everything any young girl in her position could dream of. But her family's money is gone and now she must marry to keep her family's status in society. Problem is she's in love with a poor soldier. Her family will do anything in their power to separate her from her first love and make her marry someone with wealth. Could she learn to love this mysterious wealthy bastard or will she hate him for the rest of their lives? Takes place in the 1800's Regency Era. [Klaus &amp; Caroline] &amp; [Caroline &amp; Tyler] [Klaroline, Forwood, Delena, Stebekah, Kennett, Kalijah, Jeremy&amp;Matt (Best friends) Fin&amp;Sage,] Drama &amp; Romance. All human Rated M for future chapters.

Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction and well I know things between Klaus and Caroline are probably over in the vampire diaries but I'm a believer of Klaroline. I love them together and well I've decided to write a fanfiction where I could control what happens. This is also inspired by my favorite Mexican soap opera. Also some relationships will be a little different than on the show, and some characters will still be alive so please just go with it, thanks. I hope you enjoy reading it and I'd love to read your comments and reviews. Oh I don't own the vampire diaries or any of the characters. Enjoy!

Prologue

1864

All he could do was wait. Wait for his father to die. His father: a man who was cruel to him, who beat him as a child and sent him away from his brothers and sister when he was fifteen. Niklaus Mikaelson was the bastard of Mikael Mikaelson. He was the consequence of a night of passion and weakness in Mikaels life. But now Mikael was old and sick, ready to die and asked to see Klaus one last time.

Klaus waited outside the Mikaelson estate when he heard his name being called.

"Niklaus! Niklaus!"

He immediately turned seeing his older half brother Elijah calling him, running towards him. He expected to hear that his father was dead and realized that he didn't get the chance to look him in the eye and tell him how much he loathed him. How much he despised him and was happy to see him like this.

"Father is asking for you," Elijah says.

Klaus quickly runs inside the estate and up the staircase to Mikaels chambers. Standing by the door, he sees his old man on his bed; he's pale, weak, sickly and too thin. This should bring Klaus joy, to see him like this. He remembers what Mikael used to yell at him when he beat him, "You're weak, boy. Sometimes I'm surprised you're still alive." But now this man that only brought him pain was about to die. Ten years he'd been away from his family because of him, but for some strange reason seeing him like this made him want to forgive him.

"Niklaus," Mikael croaks, "please, come closer."

Klaus slowly walks towards him and Mikael ushers him to sit next to him. Mikael only stares into Klaus' eyes and Klaus stares into Mikael's.

"I don't expect your forgiveness my boy," Mikael wheezes, "but I do wish for you to know how much I regret the way I treated you." He points to his nightstand, "I wrote you a letter years ago, but I never had the courage to send it to you, I want you to read it after I'm gone."

Klaus grabs the letter and puts it inside his pocket. Mikael smiles and stretches his arm out and Klaus kneels next to his bed and grabs his hand. "I love you son," are Mikael's last words.

Klaus holds on to his father's hands with unshed tears in his eyes, "I forgive you," he says to his father's body. He lets a tear fall but quickly goes back to his regular face. He stands up and heads out to the sitting room only to see his little sister Rebekah hugging their little brother Henrick. Kol has his back to him while he's serving himself a drink. He sees Elijah by the window looking out in the distance while Fin paces around in the room.

"He's gone," says Klaus.

Upon hearing the news you hear a whimper and then sobbing coming from Rebekah and Henrick. Kol gulps down his bourbon and goes for another drink. Elijah turns to look at Klaus and Fin stops pacing. Feeling like a stranger Klaus heads towards the exit leaving the Mikaelson estate. He jumps on his horse and quickly rides away only hearing his name being called in the distance. After riding for hours he sees it's getting dark and decides to stop at a near by village for some needed rest-"Mystic Falls," Klaus whispers to himself. He heads inside an inn and checks in with a very friendly girl. Klaus could tell she was flirting with him but he paid n attention to her advances he was in no mood for women. "Thank you," "Vicky," she finishes his sentence. He politely smiles and heads up to his room. He immediately jumps on the bed tired from his travels. He takes out the letter his father gave him. He takes a deep breath and opens the letter.

_Nikalus, _

_I have treated you in a way that no father should ever treat his son, and for that I am truly sorry. I have seen the wrongs in my actions and for that I ask for your forgiveness. I don't expect you to forgive me now or ever for that matter but I do wish to make it up to you. I know that nothing can remedy the hell I have put you through but I wish to try. Please come home, Esther has died and I wish to be reunited with you my son. Although you are In England I have kept tabs on you. My men tell me that you're a very successful doctor and have grown up to be a kind and honest man. I also wish to let you know that you have been added to my will, and I have given you my last name. You, like your brothers and sister, will be taken care of after my death. My son you deserve this and so much more. I love you son._

_A remorseful father,_

_Mikael_

_Dated 1858._

Klaus reads the letter thinking of what his life could have been like if Mikael had actually sent the letter. He probably wouldn't have felt as such a stranger with his family. But it was too late for regret. He quickly wrote a letter to his best friends Stefan and Damon Salvatore letting them know of the events taken place this day. Tired after a very long day he closes his eyes and falls into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Real Loves Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You must speak with my father, Tyler," Caroline giggles. Caroline would leave the comforts of her mansion everyday at the same time to meet the love of her life, Tyler Lockwood, behind the small church in Mystic falls. Tyler tried kissing her lips once more but Caroline moved away, giggling.

"Not until you promise me you'll speak with my father," she says once more putting her hand on his chest.

Tyler rolls his head and sighs, "you know he'll never agree to us being together Care."

Caroline grabs his check softly and looks into his eyes with her beautiful blue ones, "yes he will, my father loves me and wishes for me to be happy and marry whomever I choose to marry. And I choose you Tyler." She gently moves closer and captures his lips with hers and Tyler wraps his arms around her tiny waist. Their kiss is slow with Caroline trying to show Tyler how much she loves him.

"At least promise me you'll speak to him soon?" Caroline asks Tyler pulling away from their kiss.

"I promise Care," Tyler says. Caroline jumps up with so much joy and happiness, Tyler can't help but laugh and kiss her once more. "I should get going, my lieutenant will be asking where I went off to." Caroline pouts but nods, giving him one last peck on his lips. Tyler pulls away and shows off his best salute. "I love you Caroline."

"And I love you Tyler," Caroline says smiling.

* * *

"Where have you been little sister?" Matthew Forbes asks Caroline when she walks in through the front doors.

Caroline sighs taking off her gloves and cap and hands them to her maid. "Thank you Mia," she says kindly. "That would be none of your business dear brother," Caroline answers smiling while walking past him towards their fathers study, but turns before entering and says, "but if you must know I went to church to pray for your soul, even though it probably won't do any good, with all the whores you have and all the money you gamble away." Matt looks at his little sister with so much anger in his eyes and walks out their home.

Caroline lightly knocks and enters her father's study, "how is the most handsome father in this whole wide world today?" Caroline asks her father smiling. Bill Forbes looks up from his paperwork and smiles at his beautiful only daughter.

"Much better now that I see you honey."

Caroline smiles and sits down in front of his desk, "what can I do for you sweetie?" Caroline feigns ignorance and gasps," father you insult me! Can't I just come in and say hello to my father?" Caroline says putting a hand on her heart.

Bill Forbes laughs and says, "But of course, but I know you very well and I know you wish to ask me for something. So go on, what does your heart desire?"

Caroline smiles and starts, "Father you've always said that you would never force me into a loveless marriage and that I could always choose to marry whomever I please and-" Caroline says but Bill interrupts.

"Yes Caroline, I want you to be happy and marry someone you love but you must remember you should marry someone who will be able to take care of you under the same lifestyle you've grown up in." Caroline looks down sadly with unshed tears in her eyes, then looks at her father ready to tell him about Tyler when a knock on the door sounds and Elizabeth Forbes walks in.

"There you are Caroline! I've been looking for you all morning. Where did you head off to so early?" her mother inquires. Caroline stands up straightening out her skirt and says, "good morning to you too mother, I went to church. To pray." Caroline smiles at her father and excuses herself.

Elizabeth excuses herself as well and follows Caroline into the gardens.

"You've been going to church everyday for the past three months. Why?" Elizabeth asks Caroline suspiciously.

"Well mother I get so bored being inside this huge house everyday, I think some fresh air does me good," Caroline says grabbing her gardening equipment.

"You wouldn't be so bored if you let all those eligible gentlemen court you."

"Enough mother!" Caroline sighs, "I'm just not interested in any of those men, they're all so dull and I feel nothing for them."

Elizabeth grabs Caroline's arm roughly and yells, "Stop with this nonsense Caroline! You are of age to marry and you WILL marry! Your father is more sick everyday and our plantations are in drought, soon we'll have nothing unless you marry a rich gentleman who will support this family." She lets go of her arm and Caroline lets her tears fall and runs inside their home up to her bedroom. She falls on her bed and sobs uncontrollably when her aunt walks in.

"Oh Care, why are you crying sweetie?" Mary Forbes asks.

Caroline looks up at her loving aunt and Mary wipes away her tears, "tell me what troubles you?"

"Oh auntie! It's my mother again; she keeps reminding me of all our financial problems in hopes of pressuring me to accept a marriage proposal from any of those gentlemen. But I've already fallen in love auntie," Caroline sniffles.

"So what's the problem Care, why don't you tell your mother?" Asks Mary.

"Well the only problem is that—that he's not wealthy," Caroline whispers looking down.

"Ohh Care," Aunt Mary says grabbing her hands, "you know your parents will never allow you to marry someone who is not rich" she says softly. Mary looks at Caroline with so much sadness because she knows how much Caroline has always dreamed of falling in love, of marrying the man she falls in love with and living happily ever after like in a fairy tale.

"No, I must speak to my father. He will understand when I explain everything. I just need to find the right moment. He loves me, he'll agree because he will see how happy this will make me," says Caroline with so much hope in her voice.

Aunt Mary gives Caroline a kind smile knowing how wrong Caroline was. She would have to marry someone who could take care of her and her family financially. But she still had to ask, "And where did you meet your prince charming?"

Caroline's face lit up immediately," Do you remember three months ago when those performers from Europe came into town?" Caroline asks. "Of course," says Mary. "Well it was love at first sight auntie, I was in the crowd and I suddenly looked up when I see the most handsome man staring at me. He then came up to me and we talked for hours. He asked to see me again and I said yes." Caroline's eyes sparkled when she's telling her story, "and we've been seeing each other in secret since then," she finishes.

Mary gasps, "you haven't-?"

Caroline's eyes widen, "No of course not! I'm saving myself for marriage. I am a lady auntie." Caroline giggles.

Mary sighs, relieved, and suggests, "Alright Care, how about we go down to the kitchen and bake some biscuits?" Caroline giggles and nods yes.

* * *

"Straight flush for Lord Bennett," the dealer says.

"Noo! One more game Lord Bennett, I'll double your winnings, just one more game," Matt says aggressively.

"I don't want to be rude Lord Mathew but where exactly will you get the money from if you lose?" Lord Bennett asks.

"You insult me Lord Bennett, but I give you my word that I will pay you."

"I don't mean to offend, but we all know that your family is in the brink of ruin so I must know, do you have the money on you?"

Matt looks at the old hag angrily, cursing silently, "I'll be back, do not leave I'll bring the money with me, " he says.

"Matt stop," Jeremy Gilbert yells, Matts childhood friend, "where are you going to get the money from? You have nothing," he says.

"I'm just going to ask for a loan, don't worry, I have everything under control," Matt tells Jeremy.

"Well let me come with you," Jeremy says.

They're walking through the streets to Old Simons shop. That despicable man will let people borrow money for a ridiculous amount of interest, but what choice did Matt have, he needed to win back the money he lost to Lord Bennett. Lost in his thoughts he bumps into a man.

The man wasn't dressed in fine clothes but wasn't wearing rags either, must be a merchant Matt thought. You could see his messy blonde hair hadn't been combed and he had a small amount of scruff on his face and you could smell the whiskey on him.

"Watch where you're going! You dirty animal," Matt yells.

In no mood to fight, Klaus just nodded and kept walking, in other circumstances Klaus would have beat that man probably until he was dead, but he was in no condition to fight, he was extremely intoxicated and still mourning his father's death. He walked into the pub and signaled the bartender for a drink. He would just try to drink all the pain away.

* * *

"You raised the interest from last week, you pig!" Matt yells angrily at old Simon.

"Forgive me my Lord Mathew, but everything has gone up, I must make an earning," old Simon stutters.

"Just give me the money, we'll finish this conversation later," Matt commands.

"You must understand my Lord I need some kind of – um leverage."

"What are you saying?" Matt asks angrily.

"Well you still owe me from months ago and I need to have something that will cover your debt."

"You know I don't have anything right now, you will just have to go with my word," Matt says.

"I'm sorry my Lord but that is not enough, what about the deed to your house?" Old man Simon suggests.

"Are you out of your mind, you can't do this Matt," Jeremy says trying to reason with his friend.

"You disgraceful piece of shit," Matt yells and strides towards him.

"Of course I wouldn't do anything with it my Lord, I would just have it for my protection. To make sure you pay me back." Old Simon begs.

Matt stops and thinks, "fine, I'll win the money and get back the deed for my house anyways."

"Matt think about this, this is your home! Your father, mother, aunt and sister live there! You can't do this," says Jeremy, trying to knock some sense into Matt.

"Everything will be fine, come with me. I need to get the deed out of my fathers study," Matt says.

* * *

"Double or nothing Lord Bennett," Matt says proudly showing the bag of gold coins.

Lord Bennett smiles motioning for Matt to sit.

The dealer passes out the cards and Matt smiles looking at his cards. He has four of a kind, four aces, and one eight. He proudly shows Lord Bennett his cards and moves to grab all the money in the center of the table when Lord Bennett speaks.

"Not so fast Lord Mathew." Matt looks up nervously and Lord Bennett puts down his cards, a royal flush.

He couldn't breath. He just lost everything, all his money and his family's home. He stands up ready to accuse Lord Bennett of cheating when Jeremy comes up from behind him and drags Matt away from the pub.

"No Jeremy, I need that money back!" Matt yells.

"Stop, you'll have to figure out some other way of earning it, you can't go back in there."

"Do you—do you think you could lend me some money old pal?" Matt asks hopefully.

Jeremy sighs, "I wish, but my parents have cut me off, they say I'm a lazy bum who just lives off their money."

Matt drags his fingers through his hair and asks, "What am I going to do Jer?"

Jeremy looks up seriously, "Matt you have to tell your mother."


	3. Chapter 3

Two Real Loves Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Caroline walks up to her best friend's mansion after her trip to church. Katherine and Elena Gilbert were twins and extremely beautiful girls with their long brown hair and big brown eyes. She has always been closer to Katherine; both girls had been joined at the hip since they were little. Caroline knocks on the door and the Gilberts' maid lets her inside the sitting room.

"Caroooline! Oh I feel as if I haven't seen you in ages my dear friend! I've missed you so much!" Katherine says, running towards Caroline for a tight hug. "Why haven't you come visit?" Katherine asks. Caroline laughs and responds, "well you just returned from your trip to Europe! How was that?"

"Oh you know, same old same old, men everywhere begging for my hand in marriage," Katherine jokes.

Caroline laughs, "I believe you Kat, you can drive any man crazy with your outspoken personality, beauty and charm."

Katherine huffs, "My father says I'll never find a husband," says Katherine sadly.

"You know that's not true Kat, you'll find a man one day and fall madly in love with him and I know he'll love you back and soon enough you'll be married and that poor lad won't know what hit him," Caroline jokes and Katherine giggles.

Both girls start gossiping and whispering about the Gilberts' travels when Elena walks in.

"Care, oh I've missed you!" Elena yells walking towards her, giving her a tight hug.

"As I've missed you 'Lena" Caroline says. She truly missed her best friends for the last three months. She needed her best friends and she needed to tell them about Tyler.

"Kat," Caroline says, turning to look at both twins, the only actual difference between both girls was their hair. Katherine had thick curly hair and Elena had straight hair. "Elena," she says. "I've finally met someone!" Caroline squeals happily. And both Katherine and Elena squeal as well and bombarde her with questions. Caroline sits down on the couch and giggles while both girls look at her with hopeful eyes.

"We met soon after you left for Europe." Caroline tells her friends. She also tells them about the carnival and that she is still seeing him. Both Katherine and Elena have the same reaction as aunt Mary, but they were a little subtler to show what they really thought—that Caroline would end up being in a loveless marriage with a wealthy man. They knew her mother and there was no way she would ever allow her daughter to marry outside of their rich society.

* * *

Elizabeth Forbes was an intelligent and cunning woman. If she ever set her mind on something she would accomplish anything. That's probably why Caroline was so headstrong. She always wanted what was best for her; she always hoped her daughter would marry a man that she truly loved. But their economic situation has gone from bad to worse. They have to keep up appearances and marrying Caroline off to a wealthy man has become first priority. Love was not important at this moment; love will come with time and practice.

"Mother!" Matt yells walking into their mansion.

Elizabeth is brought out of her thoughts when she hears her son yelling out for her.

"I'm out by the patio," she replies.

Running towards his mother, Matt looks disheveled and tired.

"Why on earth do you look like a bum Matt, please go take a hot bath and change, and where have you been? You didn't come home last night," asks Elizabeth.

"Later mother," Matt replies, "I've done something terrible. I don't know what I was thinking-" he starts.

"What did you do Matthew?!" She interrupts.

"I lost all my money while playing a friendly card game with Lord Bennett so I tried winning it all back and went to Old Simon to ask for a lone but he asked for something in exchange..." He says.

"What did he want?"

"He-Umm- he wanted our home's deed as a means of protection." Matt says, looking away ashamed.

Elizabeth gasps and grabs on to her seat ready to faint. "How could you?!" She yells furiously. "You have to get it back NOW! If your father finds out, it will be the death of him!" she cries out. "Oh Matt the shame!"

"Mother I know! That's why I need your help, I was hoping to use some of your jewelry as a bargain" Elizabeth looks up shocked at her son's demand.

"No. My jewelry is all I have left from this horrible economic situation we're going through." She says sadly.

"I know mother, we'll get them back though, I promise."

Elizabeth thought long and hard about this but agreed. "We'll go tomorrow morning," she states.

* * *

"I'm going to have to cut you off sir," the bartender told Klaus.

"And who do you think you are to tell me what I can or can't do?! You stupid-" Klaus doesn't finish what he's about to say because he's interrupted by a voice behind him.

"I told him to cut you off Nik." Klaus turned around to see his best mates Stefan and Damon Salvatore.

"Ahh Stefan, " Klaus begins to stand and give his friend a hug when he trips on his own feet, but Stefan catches him. "Thanks mate," says Klaus. "And Damon," he acknowledges trying to walk towards him but failing.

"You look like hell Nik," Damon jokes.

Stefan glares at Damon and says, "come on let's get you to your room."

They got a key from the front desk and asked the girl where Klaus' room was and took him upstairs. They let him fall on the bed face down and moved to take off his shoes and left to let him rest off the drunken coma he was in.

Klaus woke up the next morning with the worst hangover imaginable—I guess drinking for two days straight does that to a man. He couldn't remember anything. He couldn't even remember how he got to his room.

He then heard a knock on his door and called out to let them in. Stefan and Damon walk in with breakfast and black coffee to help him with the horrible hangover.

They put the food on the small table next to his window and sit down on the couch gesturing for him to eat. Klaus stands up with a groan and heads towards his food.

"How did the two of you get here so quickly?" Klaus asks, "I don't even remember mailing my letter to you, and a trip from England would take at least one week."

"We have some business to attend to here in mystic falls," Damon replies.

"And since we were coming here, we decided to stop by your estate when Elijah told us everything that happened. We are truly sorry for your loss Nik," Stefan adds.

Klaus acknowledges their comment, "well I'm glad you're both here, how long are you staying?" He asks.

"Permanently, "Damon says.

Klaus looks up at them, shocked with this new information. "But your whole lives are in England, what are you going to do in this town?"

"Well as you know our father left us with a lot of property in his will and the most productive land is here in Mystic Falls and an estate next to the Mikaelsons—which is now yours Nik." Stefan says.

Klaus looks up at Stefan surprised. "The Mikaelson estate is yours, as well as the mansion here in Mystic Falls, a few plantations out by the farm lands, and a vast amount of money, Nik." Says Stefan. "You're an extremely wealthy man now Nik," Damon adds.

Klaus is shocked, he always lived off his work as a doctor, barley making ends meet and now, he was one of the richest men in Mystic Falls. Mikael was a very wealthy man and now part of his wealth was Klaus's.

"Now as your first duty to this new life, you must shower and get ready, you have to pay a visit to an old sleazy man who takes care of your new estates," Stefan says.

* * *

"I told you no more loans until you pay me for last week's loans!" Old Simon yells.

The poor man sitting on the chair stands up and leaves with a defeated look in his face.

Klaus, Stefan, and Damon see this interaction and walk inside Old Simon's office.

"What can I help you with today, fine gentlemen?" Simon asks.

Klaus smiles and chuckles at the different tone this horrible man used towards the poor old man and towards them. He was truly despicable. "My name is Niklaus Mikaelson and as of two days ago, I am the owner of the estates you take care of here in Mystic Falls. I'd like for you to hand over the book ledgers."

Old Simon goes white showing how nervous and worried he was. "Of course Lord Mikaelson." He responds. He grabs the books and shows them to Klaus. It took a few hours to check the books but with Stefan and Damon's help it was much faster. They found many irregularities in the books with large amounts of money missing.

"I assure you my Lord I have no idea what happened to that money," Simon stutters.

"Maybe that's where you get all that money you loan to people hmm?" Klaus accuses.

"Of course not my Lord, I would never steal from you or your father. But to show you my loyalty, I have this property deed and I'd like to give it to you to pay off my debt, it's worth a lot more than what I owe you," Old Simon says handing the deed for the Forbes mansion off to Klaus.

Klaus takes it and then tells Old Simon to pack his things. It was time for a new person to manage his holdings.

Klaus walked out from Simon's office to the main street when he sees the most beautiful blonde girl walk by with her two friends. _My God she's gorgeous_ Klaus thinks. It's like everything was now moving in slow motion. The rays of the sun were hitting her beautiful pale skin. Those lips as red as a rose were so tempting and her beautiful blue eyes so hypnotizing. She wore a beautiful white gown and showed of her intoxicating curves, small waist and large bosom. He then hears the most beautiful laugh escape her and he can't help but smile and stare at her for the time being. They make eye contact and he can't help but stare straight at her. He probably wasn't hiding the lustful look in his eyes but he couldn't seem to look away. She then abruptly turns around and heads the opposite direction. Klaus never believed in love at first site or in love for that matter, but there was something about this girl that drove him absolutely crazy and he had to know what it was. "I have to meet her," Klaus says out loud.

* * *

Caroline's out with Katherine and Elena, looking for new dresses for the ball taking place at her home at the end of the week. She can't help but laugh and smile when she's out with her two best friends. They giggle every time a man approaches them; they were the most beautiful girls in their town. But there was something different about Caroline—she was not just beautiful, she was gentle, pure, and full of light. Any man would be lucky to marry her. She drove men mad with desire. Her angelic face was just a cover up because in reality, she was outspoken and passionate. Not even in the brink of ruin would men stop their proposals. That's what the ball at the end of the week was for, her mother trying to get her to accept any rich man's marriage proposal but Caroline, like always, would reject any man that was not Tyler.

Caroline feels as if someone is staring at her while walking through the streets and when she looks up, she makes eye contact with a beautiful blonde man with the most piercing blue eyes. She can't help but blush under the man's stare and think how rude of him to stare at her so openly in public. The look in his eyes made her uncomfortable, was it lust she saw in them? She quickly turned away and made sure to go the other way to make sure she didn't bump into him.

* * *

"Meet who?" asks Stefan, walking out of Simons office, behind him.

Klaus chuckles and grabs Stefan on the shoulder, "I just saw the most beautiful blonde girl pass by," Klaus states.

"Well if you wish to meet desperate beautiful young women there's a ball this Friday, mate. We've been invited, since we're new bachelor men in this town," Damon chuckles. "Mother's are just dying to throw their daughters at us," Damon says excitedly.

Klaus can't stop thinking about this beautiful girl. _I guess it's time for a new suit_ Klaus thinks.

"Back to the inn?" asks Damon.

"I'll be taking residence in my new estate for a while, you're free to join me until your homes are fully furnished," Klaus suggests.

Stefan and Damon agree and head to the pub for a friendly card game with their best mate.

* * *

"Here, now give me back the deed to my home," Matt says, dropping a bag with his mother's finest jewelry on Old Simon's desk.

Old Simon starts to sweat and panic, "I'm truly sorry my lord but I had to use the deed to your home as an insurance policy to pay off a debt I owed."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'm going to kill you," Matt yells, attacking the old man.

"Matthew! Stop this," Elizabeth yells and Matt sops angrily. "Who is this man?" Elizabeth inquires.

"The Lord Mikaelson, my lady," Old Simon responds, relieved that she stopped her son before he killed him.

"As in Mikael Mikaelson?" Elizabeth asks.

"No my lady, one of his sons, Niklaus Mikaelson." Old Simon responds

"Lets go son, " Elizabeth tells Matt. Matt grabs his hat and coat and leaves after his mother.

* * *

After hours of being inside the dress shop, all the girls got their measurements for their new gowns. They headed out the boutique when Caroline sees her mother and brother walking briskly through the crowd.

Elizabeth and Matt are walking through the streets of Mystic Falls when they see Caroline with Katherine and Elena Gilbert.

"Caroline sweetheart," Elizabeth yells and the girls walk up to them, "Oh Katherine and Elena, how good to see you girls. How was Europe?" Elizabeth asks.

"It was fantastic, thank you for asking Mrs. Forbes." Katherine responds with a curtsy.

"I'm glad girls," Elizabeth says. She turns and looks at Caroline and grabs her blonde curls and face gently. "You look lovely today my dear." Elizabeth whispers to Caroline looking at her with loving eyes.

"Thank you mother, "Caroline replies with a smile.

Elizabeth can't help but smile at her beautiful daughter. She would be the absolute perfect daughter if it weren't for her strong head opinions and fantasy of finding true love. Her lovely Caroline never gave her headaches like her brother Matt. If only she realized how important it was for her to marry someone soon.

"I'll see you at home Caroline," Elizabeth says, "Your brother and I have some business we must attend to." Matt says goodbye by giving the ladies a bow and a kiss on their hand. And with that they left to find the Lord Mikaelson's estate.

* * *

Klaus was walking out of the pub with Stefan and Damon laughing when he saw her again. But this time she was talking to an older woman. Her mother maybe? There was also a man with them, Klaus had never felt so much jealousy run through his veins before; he felt so possessive over her. He saw him kiss his girl's hand; wait his girl? Oh how he wished he could kiss her, and not just her hands but also everywhere. He was pulled out of his daydream when Damon bumped into him.

"Sorry mate," Damon laughs. "Come lets go get our things out from the inn."

* * *

"Well then I guess we'll just have to wait for him to get back. Do you have any idea when that will be?" Elizabeth asks the elder doorman at the Mikealson home.

"No my lady he hasn't come in, but we were told to get his chambers ready for his arrival soon," the doorman says.

"You're very welcome to wait inside though."

"Thank you," Elizabeth replies.

* * *

Klaus knocks to get inside his own home. It feels strange owning an enormous estate like this one. Paul, the doorman, opens the door and Klaus introduces himself as Niklaus Mikaelson and Paul immediately lets all three men inside. He shows each of them to their rooms when he remembers that the Lord Mikaelson has visitors.

"My Lord the Lady Elizabeth Forbes and her son are waiting for you in your sitting room," Paul states.

Klaus is preparing himself a drink and looks up surprised that he has visitors. He barley arrived at this town and didn't now anyone. But why did that last name sound so familiar? He then remembers the deed Simon gave him belonged to the Forbes family's estate. Suddenly it all clicked.

"Thank you Paul. I'll be with them shortly," he says.

Paul bows and leaves to tell Lady Forbes and Matt that Lord Mikaelson will be with them soon.

* * *

"And what's your plan mother? Are you just going to ask for the deed back?" Matt asks in a mocking tone. "I truly doubt he'll want to hand it over so easily."

Elizabeth stares at her son with cold eyes and responds angrily, "I'm hoping he's a reasonable man and takes my jewels as payment for your debt and give us back the deed. God knows we need some good luck right now," she whispers.

"Lady Forbes?" Elizabeth hears her name being called and immediately turned to see a handsome blonde man.

"Lord Mikaelson," she curtsies .

Klaus immediately recognizes her as the woman talking to the beautiful blonde girl he's so enamored with. And the man with her was the same man he saw earlier too.

"To what do I owe this delightful visit," he asks feigning ignorance. Would you like something to drink?" He asks grabbing a glass for himself. Elizabeth blushes, _he has an accent_, she thinks.

"No thank you. Well lord Mikaelson-"

"Klaus- please call me Klaus," Klaus interrupts.

Elizabeth smiles "Klaus," she repeats, "I believe there's been a misunderstanding, if I am correct, Simon gave you the deed to our estate as a payment for a debt. Problem is, the deed wasn't his to give away, my son owed him a small amount of money and he gave the deed as an insurance policy just incase he didn't pay him back. But we're here to pay off Matthew's debt and get the deed back."

"But of course lady Forbes. Will you be paying the $12,000 cash?"

"WHAT?!" Matt yells out shocked.

"$12,000,"Elizabeth stutters. "Correct me if I'm wrong but my sons debt was only $1,000." Elizabeth says, still shocked from this new information.

"Oh, well Lady Forbes you see, Simon gave me the deed because he owed me $12,000. I don't know what arrangement your son had with Simon but the deed was given to me in order to pay a debt of $12,000." Klaus says casually.

Elizabeth and Matt are speechless; there is no way they could ever pay him that amount of money. "There has to be something else you want my Lord; perhaps we could compromise," Elizabeth suggests.

Klaus sits in his armchair and thinks about what he could possibly want from them, he gulps down his drink and stares at both Matt and Elizabeth with cold eyes.

"You have a daughter correct?" Klaus asks.

"Ye-ss," Elizabeth stutters, "Caroline; her name's Caroline."

Klaus sits forward in his seat and asks, "was she the young lady I saw you with earlier in the towns square?"

"Yes, I believe so," Elizabeth replies a bit suspicious with where Klaus was going with this.

"Well I believe we could come up with a solution that will benefit us both, Lady Forbes," Klaus says with a smile.

Both Elizabeth and Matt look at Klaus with wide eyes waiting for his proposal.

Klaus looks at Matt first then at Elizabeth and says, "I want your daughter."

* * *

Did you guys like this chapter? Please please review. I could really use your guy's feedback. 3 Just a few notes, $12,000 back then would be around $300,000 now and $1,000 would be around $15,000. Also I want you guys to know the characters ages in this story: Caroline Forbes 17, Niklaus Mikaelson 25, Tyler Lockwood 18, Matt Forbes 19, Jeremy Gilbert 19, Stefan Salvatore 23, Damon Salvatore 25, Elena Gilbert 17, Katherine Gilbert 17, Rebekah Mikaelson 17, Elijah Mikaelson27, Kol Mikaelson 19, Fin Mikaelson 29, Henrick Mikaelson 14, Bonnie Bennett 17, Elizabeth Forbes 39, Bill Forbes 55. And don't forget that this story is all human. With that said thank you so much to my readers and just want to let you know that I've finished chapter 3 I just need to edit it a little more. I know there are probably mistakes and I'm sorry sometimes they're hard to catch but please try your best to look around them. Thank you so much for all your support.

Love,

MC.


	4. Chapter 4

Two Real Loves Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Caroline, what do you want with Caroline," Elizabeth asks still shaken from Klaus's revelation.

Klaus stands up and walks up to Elizabeth "I just want to be given the opportunity to court her and get to know her; and maybe even ask for her hand in marriage, if she accepts of course."

Elizabeth composes herself smiles at Klaus and says, "we'd be honored for you to be part of our family. But of course I must speak to Caroline first. She has to agree to this and-"

"She can't know about our deal, " Klaus interrupts, "I don't want her to feel pressured into accepting anything from me because I'll be helping your family financially."

"Of course, I understand. So we have a deal Klaus?" Elizabeth asks picking her purse up from a nearby chair.

Klaus smiles and nods, "we do."

"We'll see ourselves out Klaus, thank you. Oh and before I forget, we're hosting a ball this Friday at our estate and we'd be honored if you joined us. It would be a great way for you to meet Caroline," Elizabeth smiles and walked out with Matt on her tail.

Klaus sits down on the armchair again with a sigh. "What have I done?" he says out loud.

"I heard you had visitors," Stefan says walking into the sitting room.

Klaus sighs, "remember the beautiful blonde girl I saw on the streets this morning?"

Stefan chuckles and serves himself a drink, " The intoxicating blonde?" he asks.

"Yes her, well the deed Simon gave me belonged to her family, and her mother and brother came here trying to get it back. I told them I didn't want their money but that I wanted the chance to court their daughter."

"Well that's great, you'll get to know her Nik."

"I know," Klaus sighs, "It's just that it feel as if I just bought her, and that feels extremely wrong. What if she finds out I lent her family money and only accepts me because of that? I want her to want me because she actually feels something for me." Klaus says seriously. "I haven't even told them the truth about my origin."

Stefan looks up at Klaus, "That might be a problem Nik, an aristocratic family like them might not accept you being a-" Stefan pauses for a moment and looks up at Klaus, "a natural child," he finishes.

"Bastard, Stefan. You can say it," Klaus says.

Stefan sighs, "Nik I'm just saying-never mind forget it. What else did you talk about?"

"Well they asked me to join them at the ball they're hosting this Friday, they think it would be a good place to officially meet Caroline," Klaus says, rolling out her name loving how it sounds.

"Caroline? That's the blonde beauty's name?" Stefan asks and Klaus nods.

"Enough about me Stefan. What about you? Any lovely girl out there catch your attention?"

Stefan chuckles, "no, not in Mystic Falls," he responds suspiciously. When Stefan and Damon went to the Mikaelson estate looking for Klaus earlier in the week, he saw Rebekah. Beautiful and enchanting Rebekah. But he couldn't tell Klaus just yet, he wanted to wait and see if Rebekah accepted to be courted by him first.

* * *

"Do you really have to leave?" Caroline asks Tyler the next morning in their regular spot.

Tyler sighs and grabs her tiny waist and Caroline puts her arms around his neck, "I do Care. I'll be back soon though; you know I can't stay away from you for long. And I promise as soon as I return I'll go speak to your father."

Caroline squeals and pecks Tyler on the lips.

"I just wish you didn't have to leave. If you didn't, you could go speak to him today and then accompany me to my family ball," Caroline pouts.

"There will be plenty of other balls we can attend together Care," Tyler chuckles.

"I know, and I know my father will love you! Especially because you're in the army and my father's a retired general," Caroline says and goes in for a passionate kiss. Their kiss seemed to go on forever when Caroline pulls away. "He'll also see how kind and good you are. Also that you make me happy and that's all that matters."

"You make me the happiest man alive Caroline." Tyler says with so much devotion. "I wish to marry you soon and have you all to myself. Then we'll start a family together and have children running around our home. And we'll grow old together and watch our children fall in love just like we did." Tyler says, imagining their future together.

Caroline giggles, "yes, I can't wait to marry you Tyler." Caroline says kissing his lips once more.

"When do you leave?" She asks.

"Tonight, we'll hopefully be back by Saturday."

"Saturday," Caroline repeats with a smile on her lips. Saturday, Tyler would talk to her father and get his blessing, and then they would start their future together.

* * *

Day of the ball.

"Suck it in Caroline," Elizabeth says while tightening Caroline's corset.

"I don't think it could be any tighter mother. I can hardly breathe," Caroline says trying very hard to breath.

Elizabeth tightens Caroline's dress and Caroline turns to face her.

"You look beautiful my dear."

Caroline's hair is up in a messy bun with curls lose on the side and her makeup looks flawless. It really shows her genuine beauty.

"Here let me help you with your gown," Elizabeth says grabbing Caroline's gown off the chair.

"This dress is beautiful Caroline! Every man will be looking at you tonight." The gown is royal blue, puffy on the bottom and with a ribbon on Caroline's waist that makes it look smaller than it already is. It has jewels on the top part of the dress that made the gown look even more beautiful. The sleeves were on the side of her arms and the amount of cleavage was enough to be respectful but also enough to drive any man mad.

Caroline rollsher eyes at her mother's comment but smiles.

"Come let's go downstairs, all the guests have arrived," Elizabeth tells Caroline.

Elizabeth walks down first and goes to greet some of her guests. Caroline's at the top of the staircase and takes a breath "I can do this" she whispers to herself. She walks down the stairs and bumps into a blonde man at the bottom. She looks into his eyes and can't help but blush at his piercing blue eyes. "Excuse me," Caroline says with a smile and walks into the ballroom to find Katherine and Elena.

* * *

"Come on Nik, we're going to be late," Damon says walking into Klaus' bedroom.

Klaus is looking at himself in the mirror, and Damon says," wow Nik you look great. Trying to impress that girl you're so obsessed with?" Damon jokes.

"Shut up mate. I'm not trying to impress anyone." Klaus lies. "I'm ready lets go. We're already late."

They arrive at the Forbes mansion and he's impressed when he sees it, it truly was beautiful. It's nice that Caroline grew up in a home like this; he wondered what her childhood was like. They're greeted at the front door and offered champagne but Klaus politely declines. When he walks in he's immediately stunned by the beauty and elegance of the Forbes' home. His estate was large and beautiful as well but this home had a woman's touch to it, he could definitely use a woman's opinion on remodeling his estates. He immediately thinks of Caroline being that woman and smiles. He's so distracted with his thoughts, he doesn't notice Caroline walking down the grand staircase and bumps into her when she reaches the bottom. He's stunned to the point of not being able to say anything. He'd only ever seen her from afar but right now she was right in front of him; at arms reach and he is absolutely speechless. She's beautiful beyond belief and the dress she's wearing helps show her amazing figure and her face so angelic and beautiful. She then smiles and says, "excuse me," and walks away. Klaus was dumbstruck and shocked. _Stupid stupid, I should have said something_ he thinks.

Damon and Stefan laugh watching Klaus's interaction with Caroline.

"Come on Nik, if you actually want to talk the girl you have to go inside the ball first," Stefan says chuckling.

"Lord Mikaelson! So glad you could come!" Matt yells walking up to Klaus.

Klaus acknowledges Matt and introduces Stefan and Damon.

"Very glad to have gotten your invitation, have you met Stefan and Damon Salvatore? They're new to Mystic Falls as well. "

"Honored to make your acquaintance," Matt gives them a slight bow.

"Come Klaus I'd like to introduce you to some people," Matt says dragging Klaus with him.

"This is the Lord Bennett and his lovely daughter Bonnie, she's a very close friend of Caroline's. They practically grew up together."

Bonnie has beautiful long thick hair and stunning green eyes. And it's hard to deny that she's an extremely beautiful girl. Bonnie gives Klaus a smile and excuses herself to find Caroline.

"Lord Bennett will be running for office this year. You know General Grant is so busy with the war but there's been rumors that he'll be running for president after the war. And Lord Bennett here is taking donations for his campaign." Matt says casually. Klaus laughs on the inside _I should have know they would want to get money out of me_ he thinks.

They were talking about politics when Elizabeth Forbes walks up to them.

"Gentlemen are you enjoying yourselves tonight? " she asks.

"Very much, it's a lovely party," Lord Gilbert says.

"I'm glad, and Klaus how are you tonight?"

"I'm great thank you lady Forbes. You have a beautiful home," he says.

"Thank you very much, although I can't take the credit for it. It's mostly Caroline who was in charge of the renovations." Liz says with a smile. "Here let me introduce you to her." Liz turns around searching for Caroline when she sees her with her best friends Katherine, Elena and Bonnie.

"Caroline come here honey," she calls out.

Caroline looks up from her conversation with her best friends and walks towards her mother welcoming a few guests on her way there.

Elizabeth grabs her daughter's hand and places it on Klaus'. "Caroline I'd like to introduce you to Niklaus Mikaelson."

Klaus gives Caroline's hand a slow kiss but never takes his eyes off her face.

"And Klaus, this is my beautiful daughter Caroline."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," Caroline tells Klaus.

"The pleasure is all mine Lady Caroline," Klaus says enamored by her beauty.

Caroline smiles "Caroline, please call me Caroline. Well if you would excuse me-"

"Oh no darling keep Lord Mikaelson some company," Elizabeth interrupts her daughter.

"Would you do me the honors of a dance my lady?" Klaus asks.

"Of course," Caroline says and Klaus leads them to the dance floor. They start with a simple dance when Klaus says, "you look absolutely ravishing tonight Caroline."

Caroline gasps, shocked by Klaus's forwardness.

Feeling uncomfortable with Klaus's constant stare she tries looking anywhere but him while he tries making conversation with her.

"You're a delightful dancer," Klaus tells her.

"We'll I've had some training. I happen to be Miss Mystic Falls," Caroline says remembering when she was crowned.

"Really?" Klaus asks genuinely curious. He wanted to know everything about her. Her hopes, her dreams.

Caroline smiled at his question, he seemed to genuinely care.

"Would you like to step outside for fresh air?" Klaus asks.

Caroline nods and they go outside to the gardens. There's a horse outside and Caroline runs to pet him. Klaus sees this and can't help but smile at her innocence.

"Do you like horses?" Klaus asks.

Caroline chuckles and responds, "I love them, they're very loyal creatures."

"Hey there," Caroline says to the horse and pets him on his head and the horse neighs snuggling closer to her. Caroline giggles and then gives the horse a kiss on his forehead. She walks up to Klaus and shivers. Klaus offers his coat but Caroline politely declines and asks to go back inside.

"I should get back to my friends." Caroline says. "It was a pleasure meeting you Lor-" she catches herself and smiles, "Klaus." She curtsies and Klaus gives her hand a long kiss.

"The pleasure was all mine Caroline." The way Klaus says Caroline's name sends shivers up her body. She leaves to go find Katherine, Elena and Bonnie and Klaus watches her walk away. She turns around and sees Klaus staring and smiling at her and she smiles back.

"Oh my gosh Care, tell us everything!" Katherine says excitedly with Elena and Bonnie on her tail.

"What are you talking about Kat?"

"Don't act dumb Miss 'I'm in love with Tyler'" Kat teases.

"Niklaus Mikaelson," Bonnie says. "He's the most eligible bachelor right now. He just inherited a ton of money and property form his father."

"And he couldn't keep his eyes off you Care," Elena adds with a mischief look in her eyes.

Caroline rolls her eyes and scoffs, "well I'm glad you guys like him," Caroline teases. "If you like him so much why don't you marry him?" Caroline mocks. "You know I'm in love with Tyler. He's actually going to speak to my father tomorrow." Caroline says excitedly. They continue to giggle and gossip through the night, especially about Elena and Lord Damon Salvatore.

* * *

Klaus and the Salvatore brothers walk into Klaus's estate after the ball.

"How was your night with the lovely Caroline?" Stefan teases.

Klaus grabs Stefan's shoulder and chuckles, "I've never been more enamored by a woman than I am by her," he replies. "Her mother invited me for tea tomorrow afternoon."

"And? Will you be attending?" Damon asks.

"Of course!" Klaus responds too excitedly and they all laugh.

"What about you Damon? If I'm not wrong I saw you very smiley with the lady Elena Gilbert," Stefan inquires.

"She's beautiful and smart beyond belief," Damon says.

They served themselves a drink and talked about their encounters with people at the ball then bid each other goodnight. Tomorrow would be a long day for them.

* * *

Hey guys, so there was a bit of Klaroline interaction in this chapter. I just want to make something clear; if I'm writing about Tyler and Caroline it's because I want you guys to understand that Tyler is Caroline's first love (hahaha just like Klaus says on TVD) but Klaus will be her last love. There will be a bit of a love triangle but I think that's okay? I really hope you enjoy the way I write it and aren't to upset with it. And did you guys catch that comment about General Gant? Yes the war I'm talking about is the civil war. I know Bonnie and her dad are…I don't want to say African American because Kat Graham is actually Swiss, but for this purpose lets just say African American but lets just pretend they're not. I really like Bonnie and I have great plans for her in this story and I didn't want to leave her out. And I know I said I would post a chapter today and I'm so sorry it's so late, but better late then never right? But on a side note, please please review! I really enjoy reading your comments, they inspire to me to write faster and update faster. Thank you to my readers.

Love,

MC


	5. Chapter 5

Two Real Loves Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Why are you up so early?" Elizabeth asks her husband after waking up from a much needed rest. Hosting a ball can be very tiring.

"I have to go to the bank," Bill says, "I'm hoping they haven't heard of our economic problems just yet and will be open to giving us a loan." He sighs, "I received a letter from the plantation foreman. The war got as far as to our lands, and they burned down all the crops."

Elizabeth sits up and gasps. "What are we going to do Bill?" she asks worriedly on the verge of tears.

"I'll figure it out honey," Bill says moving closer to Liz and giving her a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be back soon," he says walking out of their chambers.

Elizabeth gets ready quickly and knocks on Caroline's bedroom door.

"Come in."

Liz walks into to her daughter's bedroom and goes to her closet and picks out a beautiful yellow summer gown. "Wear this today. It really brings out the color of your eyes," she tells Caroline. Caroline smiles and Liz helps her put on her dress.

"Is father still sleeping?" Caroline asks.

"No, he had to go to the bank and ask for a loan. The war extended to our lands and we've lost everything," Liz says.

Caroline gasps shocked with the news. "What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry about it honey, we'll figure something out. All you have to do today is look pretty and make good conversation with Lord Niklaus Mikaelson. He'll be coming over for tea today," Liz says tightening Caroline's corset a little too tight.

Caroline rolls her eyes exasperated with her mother's antics to get her to agree to any rich man's proposal. But she decides to play along. Tyler would be coming today, and he would ask for her hand in marriage. Everything will be fine after that she thought.

"Of course mother," Caroline says with a smile. "Did Lord Mikaelson express any interest in me last night?" she asks nervously.

Liz is taken aback by Caroline's reaction. She had expected a witty reply, but she accepted and asked about Klaus. Maybe she actually liked Lord Mikaelson after their meeting last night. But _I doubt, it she's hiding something_ she thinks.

"No, he didn't Caroline," Liz lies.

Caroline lets out a deep breath, smiles, and nods at her mother.

"I'll tell Mia to help you with your hair darling," Elizabeth tells Caroline while walking out to go look for Mary. If Caroline was hiding something, Mary would know.

Liz walks into Mary's bedroom without knocking.

"Did you forget your manners dear sister?" Mary says while combing her hair.

"What's Caroline hiding?" Elizabeth asks angrily.

Mary turns from her mirror and looks at Elizabeth worriedly.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" she stutters.

"Don't act dumb. She's been going out every morning, she refuses to be courted by any man, and she acted very suspiciously today when I mentioned Lord Mikaelson." She says. "She's not- she's not seeing someone without her father's permission is she?"

"No, of course not," Mary lies.

Elizabeth looks at her sister-in-law suspiciously and knows she's hiding something.

"Good, because Lord Mikaelson has shown interest in her and God knows we need his money. All of our crops burned down because of the war, and we're left with nothing." Mary gasps upon hearing the news. "I don't want Caroline to have any secrets that could later affect this family," Liz says ready to walk out

"Wait." Mary's voice stops Elizabeth and makes her turn around. "There's a private she's enamored with. I thought it was just a phase she was going through." She sighs, "I thought she would forget about him; but apparently he's going to speak to Bill about asking for her hand in marriage," Mary says sadly, because she knows she just ruined any chance Caroline could have had to be happy with Tyler.

"WHAT!?" Elizabeth yells out feeling lightheaded. "That stupid naïve girl. I wont let her ruin this family's chances of rising from ruin just because she thinks she's fallen in love."

"We have to do something." Elizabeth says pacing.

"We? No thank you. I will not take part in ruining Caroline's life," Mary says.

"YES YOU ARE," Elizabeth stresses. "YOU, like everyone else in this house lives here, and eats here, so you have a responsibility to this family," Elizabeth yells out leaving Mary in her chambers alone.

Elizabeth is walking down the staircase when Matt walks into the Forbes residence with a smile on his face.

"Looks like our luck is changing mother. I won $500 last night," he says proudly.

Elizabeth is furious. "Look at the time Matthew! This is not a proper time to be walking home. Do you want people to have more to gossip about? You running around with your whores and gambling away money."

Matt doesn't know what to say, he's taken aback by his mothers comment. He'd never seen her this worried.

"Mother, what is this really about? You're not really angry because I stayed out late again," Matt says seriously.

Elizabeth sighs shaking her head, "your sister, she's apparently taken a liking to a private with no money. She wishes to marry him and completely ignores Klaus's advances."

"You don't look surprised," she states.

"One hears rumors mother, rumors circling my little sister are about her and her randevú with a soldier," Matt says chuckling. "But I didn't think it was serious," he adds.

"Well it seems to be. We have to do something to-" then a knock is heard at the front door. Elizabeth walks and opens the door and behind it is a handsome dark haired soldier.

"Private Tyler Lockwood," he says with a salute. "You must be Lady Forbes," he states with a bow. Elizabeth is shocked seeing this man here. Was he the man Caroline was seeing?

"I'm here to speak with General Forbes about Caroline," he says with a smile.

Elizabeth's eyes widen and she's angry that this soldier would dare come to her house.

She pushes him out the door and yells, "get out, don't ever come back here again."

Tyler puts up a fight and tries pushing himself through when Matt comes up to him and pushes him out. "Leave!" he yells, "leave before I call the guards and they take you away. You are never to see Caroline again! Is that clear?" Matt orders.

Tyler is angry at the way they're treating him and says, "No, I love Caroline and I will speak to her father and there's nothing you can do about it," Tyler yells. "CAROLINE, CAROLINE," he screams Caroline's name but Matt punches Tyler and drags him out. "Leave, or I'll report you to your officer in charge," he says and Tyler leaves, heartbroken.

"Did he leave?" Elizabeth asks worriedly.

"Yes, but I don't think we've see the last of him," Matt says.

"We can't let him get close to your father and we have to keep him away from Caroline."

"I have a plan," Matt says.

"And I have to go see General Grant," Liz says.

* * *

"Vicky, don't you look lovely today?" Damon flirts.

"Damon, how nice of you to stop by, I haven't seen you since you checked out," she says smiling.

Damon chuckles, "now why doesn't a beautiful girl like you have men crawling all over her?"

"I'm actually new to Mystic Falls and don't really know a lot of people. I'll be returning home soon though," she says casually.

"What a shame, I actually came to see if you had any information on some people but if you're new you might not know them."

"Sorry Damon, I wish I could help," Vicky says.

"Don't worry about it beautiful. I'll see you around," Damon says with a slight bow and Vicky giggles.

In that moment Jeremy walks in with Matt on his tail. "Vicky, looking lovely like always," Jeremy says.

Vicky scowls at Jeremy and asks, "What do you want Jer?"

"I need you to do me a favor," he says.

"Just because we had sex a few times doesn't mean we're friends. I don't owe you anything," she whispers angrily.

"Fine, I know you're angry but I really need your help with something," he tells her, handing her $100. Vicky looks at the money then at him. She could really use the money right now, especially if she wanted to go back home, she didn't want to go back empty handed.

She swallows nervously and asks, "What do you need me to do?"

"How are your acting skills?" Matt asks with a mischievous smile.

* * *

"Lady Forbes." General Grant acknowledges Elizabeth walking into his office. "You're a sight for sore eyes," he smiles giving her hand a kiss.

"Thank you General Grant. I'm truly ashamed that I have to come to you for this but I really need your help."

"Of course my Lady, anything for the wife of my General Forbes."

"Well there's this private under your regiment who's been inappropriately trying to seduce my Caroline." Elizabeth states. "You know girls can be so naïve at her age and he's been taking advantage of her filling her head with lies," she says worriedly.

"Yes, I understand. What's his name?" General Grant asks.

"Tyler Lockwood."

"You wont have to worry about him anymore Lady Forbes. I'll take care of it," General Grant says.

Elizabeth lets out the single breath she's been holding and smiles thanking him.

"Give my best to the General," he says.

"Of course," Elizabeth says and General Grant moves to give her hand a slight kiss.

"Good day general," she says and walks out of General Grant's office.

* * *

Bill Forbes was walking through the streets after going to the bank when he suddenly feels like his heart is about to give up and he then falls to the ground. A crowd starts to gather around him when someone says, "It's General Forbes."

"Someone call a doctor," a woman yells.

* * *

"Someone call a doctor," Klaus hears a woman yell when he's on his way to the Forbes estate. He immediately runs towards the crowd and says, "General Forbes, General Forbes- can you hear me? You're going to be fine." He helps him calm down and take deep breaths. In a moment Bill starts to calm down and Klaus helps him stand up.

"I'm Fine, thank you-"

"Niklaus Mikaelson," Klaus says, "but you may call me Klaus. Let me walk you home General I was on my way there. Your lovely wife asked me to come over for tea." Klaus tells Bill.

"Then yes, thank you," General Forbes says.

They reach the Forbes home when Elizabeth sees Bill walk in holding Klaus for support.

"What happened," Liz asks alarmed.

"Nothing honey, I just got a little lightheaded on my way back from the bank but Mr. Mikaelson was very kind to help me."

"Will you help him to our bedroom please?" Elizabeth asks Klaus.

"Certainly," Klaus says. After leaving the General in his chambers, Klaus tell Elizabeth that General Forbes should really try to avoid any stressful engagements and rest for a while. "If he has another attack like this one, his heart might not be able to handle it," he says.

"I know," Elizabeth, says looking down, "he has a weak heart but all the financial troubles we're having are just too much."

"How much do you need?" Klaus asks.

Elizabeth looks up at Klaus, "Oh no, we couldn't- no we couldn't take any of your money," she says walking down the stairs.

"Please let me help, take it as a loan. You can pay me back when you have the funds to. So, how much do you need?"

Elizabeth is speechless for a second but quickly composes herself. "I think $15,000 should cover the mortgage on our plantation and buy us some time to see what we'll do about the crops that burned down," She says.

"Very well, I'll speak to my accountant and have the money brought to you right away," Klaus says ready to leave.

"Won't you stay for tea?" Elizabeth asks.

"Oh no, you should go check on your husband. We'll have tea another day," he says giving Elizabeth a kiss on her hand, bidding goodbye.

* * *

Elizabeth walks up to her chambers to see her husband on their bed. Even though she was not in love with him when they first married she learned to love him. He was kind and gentle with her and always treated her with the utmost respect. He was also a great father and husband and she loved him more than any other man in this world.

"Did Lord Mikaelson leave already?" Bill asked.

"Yes," she says kindly. "how did the visit with the bank go?"

Bill sighs sadly, "not good, they heard of our financial ruin and refused to give me the loan. But they did tell me if there was anything they could do to please ask. What we need is a loan," he says exhausted.

Liz grabs her husband's hand and says," Klaus offered to help us."

Bill looks up at his wife, "Absolutely not," he says proudly.

"He insisted and I couldn't refuse Bill. He said it would only be a loan and that we could pay him back when we're out of this financial ruin."

Bill looks at his wife, _He couldn't accept Klaus' help, they barley knew him, but he didn't want to lose his home or have his family begging for scraps._

He sighs and nods, "We'll pay him back as soon as we can."

Elizabeth smiles and kisses her husband's forehead, "of course, I'll let you rest."

She then walks to Caroline's room and sees her reading a book.

"Your father had another attack," she says seriously.

Caroline gasps, and stands up from her seat, "Is he okay? Where is he?" she asks worriedly.

"He's fine, Klaus found him on the street and brought him home."

Caroline put her hand on her heart and sighs, relieved. "I'm glad. I want to see him," she says.

"Not so fast," Liz stops Caroline by grabbing her arm.

"You should know this. The bank refused your father the loan and Klaus very politely offered to lend us money. So if you know what's good for you then you will tell your father you've decided to allow Klaus to court you and you will show your gratitude by being the proper young lady I raised you to be." Liz tells her daughter sternly. "Are we clear?"

"No." Caroline responds angrily. "We are NOT clear mother. I have no interest in Lord Mikaelson and you told me this morning he didn't show interest in me-"

"Well, I lied," Liz interrupts. "And it's not the first time he helped us financially. He also paid off your brother's debt and gave us back the deed of this house."

"What do you mean the deed?" Caroline asks confused.

"Never mind that. But the only reason he's helping us is because he believes you could have feelings for him and he wishes to court you," Liz adds.

"Well you should have told him I have no interest in being courted by a man who thinks he can buy me!" Caroline yells furiously. "I will not be used as a chess piece by you or any one else! You can not force me to marry someone I do not love and I won't!" she screams.

"Caroline wait." Caroline stops and turns around annoyed, "don't stress your father out with any of this nonsense. Unless you want to be the reason for his sudden demise," Elizabeth says warningly walking out of Caroline's bedchambers.

Caroline throws herself on her bed and lets the tears she's been holding out. She couldn't marry a man who she didn't love. And her mother kept tormenting her with all their problems. Where was Tyler? Why hadn't he come over and spoken to her father? Just then she heard pebbles hitting her window and she quickly got up to see who it was. "Tyler" She whispers happily. He points out to the gardens and she nods. She runs to meet him and runs into his arms.

"Oh Tyler, I missed you. You have no idea what's happened," Caroline says crying.

Tyler tries to console her by wiping away her tears and kissing her forehead.

"What's wrong Caroline? Why are you crying?" he asks worriedly.

"My father gets worse everyday especially now with all our financial problems. He fainted today," she says sadly. "And my mother! She wants me to marry a rich man and I just can't take it anymore. Why didn't you come Tyler?" Caroline asks crying. "You should have been here," she states pushing herself away from him.

"I was here Care," he says troubled. "Your mother and brother didn't let me in. They even threatened to call the guards. I had to leave but I had to see you first."

Caroline's angry that her family would do something like this and thinks of just going to her father right now when Tyler says, "run away with me."

Caroline looks up shocked at Tyler and is at a loss for words.

"Run-run away?" she stutters.

"Yes. Run away with me," Tyler says excitedly. "Today."

"Tyler, I can't," Caroline whispers. "I can't leave my father. And I'd be ruined if I left. My parents would be put in shame," she says distressed.

"Your family will never let us be together Care. Running away with me is the only option," Tyler says seriously.

Caroline looks up at Tyler sadly and is about to say something when Tyler interrupts her, "I wish to marry you Caroline." He goes down on one knee and shows her a simple engagement ring; "I've had this for sometime now, just waiting to get your father's approval. But everything's changed now. "

Caroline couldn't process what was going through her head but she quickly yelled out, "YES! Of course I'll marry you Tyler." Tyler puts the ring on her finger and comes up to give her a passionate kiss. "I love you Caroline." He says smiling and Caroline giggles.

"So does this mean you'll come with me?" he asks.

"Yes," she whispers

"Good, go pack a few things. Not a lot, just enough so that we can travel for a few days. I'll come pick you up tonight," he says giving her one last kiss and leaving the Forbes estate.

Caroline walks back inside her house excited when she hears a knock on the door. She opens the door to see a beautiful young woman in a simple green dress.

"Can I help you?" Caroline asks sweetly.

The woman looks up nervously and asks, "Are you Caroline Forbes?"

Caroline looks at her suspiciously and nods.

"My Name is Diana Lockwood and Tyler Lockwood is my husband," she says.

* * *

OMG. I'm so sorry there was no Klaroline interaction in this chapter but I promise from now on only Klaroline. I really hope you guys liked this chapter and I'm really excited to read your comments. Also I want to explain Elizabeth Forbes a little bit, she's a really important character because she's the one that gets Caroline and Klaus together. Also She loves Caroline very much but you must understand that in that time peoples reputations would be measured by how wealthy they were and well Elizabeth is deathly afraid of loosing everything so she rather marry her daughter off to a rich man. But she won't marry her off to a man she doesn't believe she could love. (Just on the side) She usually invites young respectable men to court her.

But yea, just want you to know that she might seem cold hearted and horrible sometimes but she really isn't. Also who do you guys think this mysterious woman is? Stay tuned for the next chapter. I felt like I owed you guys for posting so late today, so that's why I posted chapter 4. I'm hoping to post chapter 5 by tomorrow but no promises. But for sure Saturday if not tomorrow. Don't forget to review!

Love,

MC


	6. Chapter 6

Two Real Loves Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Caroline inhaled a sharp breath after hearing that Tyler was married.

"His wi-wife," she stutters, shocked.

"Now I see why he left me," Vicky says, looking at Caroline up and down. "You're young, beautiful and rich," she says with disgust. "Three months ago he just packed all his things and left me and our son to vend for ourselves."

It gets hard for Caroline to breath and she can't process everything that's happening. _He has a wife and son she_ thinks.

"NO! You're lying," Caroline yells angrily with tears caught in her eyes. "Tyler told me he loved me. He even-"

"He told me he loved me too," Vicky cuts her off. "And look where that's gotten me?" she asks scornfully. "Abandoned by my husband. And now fighting to get him back," she says crying.

In that moment Elizabeth Forbes and Mary Forbes are walking down the staircase when they see a strange woman talking to Caroline in the entrance of their home.

"What is going on down there?" Elizabeth asks. "And who is this woman Caroline?"

"Diana Lockwood, my Lady," Vicky curtsies. "And I'm here to beg Caroline to leave my husband alone," Vicky cries out.

"Husband?" Mary yells out shocked.

"Yes, we've been married for two years now."

"No, she's lying mother. Tyler would never do that to me," Caroline yells out exasperated.

"If you don't believe me why don't we go confront him and see if he can lie to you when I'm there!" Vicky yells angrily grabbing Caroline's arm and dragging her towards the door.

"Oh no you don't," Elizabeth says pulling Caroline back. "You will not go exhibit yourself in public fighting for a man that is not worth it Caroline," she says forcefully.

"But mother I have to know if this is true! I have to go see him and no one is going to sto-" Elizabeth interrupts Caroline's rambling with a slap across her cheek. Caroline was stunned that her mother slapped her; no one had ever raised a hand on her and she couldn't believe that her mother was the one who hit her. She ran up the staircase to her bedroom and sobbed uncontrollably on her bed.

"Leave," Elizabeth tells Vicky and Vicky scurries out of the Forbes mansion.

"You shouldn't have slapped her Liz," Mary says sadly.

Elizabeth was already feeling regretful for slapping Caroline but she couldn't allow her to make another mistake.

"She wasn't thinking straight. She was acting impulsively," Elizabeth says feeling guilty.

"You still shouldn't have slapped her," Mary says walking up to Caroline's bedchamber.

* * *

"Tyler Lockwood?" The officer on top of the horse asks.

"Yes, who's asking?" Tyler responds.

"Arrest him!" The officer yells at the guards.

"For what charges?!" Tyler screams furiously. No one answers him.

"For what charges?!" Tyler screams again.

"Tie him up, we're taking him to Belle Isle," the officer in charge says.

Tyler looks up afraid. Belle Isle is where they would take murderers and traitors. No one ever escaped from that Prison, it was almost impossible.

"This is a mistake!" Tyler yells out panicked. "I haven't done anything wrong!"

"On the contrary, private Lockwood, you're guilty of setting your eyes on a girl that is out of your reach," the officer says maliciously.

Tyler stares at the officer defeated, _I'll never see Caroline again_ he thinks.

* * *

"Caroline, honey," aunt Mary says softly walking into Caroline's bedroom.

"Leave!" Caroline cries out. "Please, I wish to be alone."

Mary respects Caroline's privacy and walks out, leaving Caroline alone.

_He wouldn't do this to me, I know him. I know he loves me. I have to go see him. Confront him; ask him if anything that woman said was true._

Caroline grabs her cap and gloves and quietly sneaks out of her room and heads down to the kitchen to sneak out through the servant's door. She's walking briskly through the streets and reaches the army base camp when an officer stops her.

"Lady Forbes. What are you doing here?"

"You know me?" Caroline asks, confused and alarmed.

"Of course my lady, you're General Forbes daughter," he says.

"Oh, well…" she pauses thinking of what she could say," Is private Lockwood around? My father sent me to give him a message," she says a little nervously.

"No my lady, he hasn't come in since this morning. But when he does I'll tell him to report to your father."

"NO," Caroline yells a little too quickly. "No, it's fine it wasn't important, thank you," she says walking away.

_Where is he? He just came to see me an hour ago, what if something happened to him? What if Diana was telling the truth and they left together?_

All of this was going through Caroline's mind and she didn't notice there was an uproar of people fighting in the towns square. There were people fighting everywhere and gunshots were heard. It looked like the war had reached as far as their town but it was just some rebels trying to instill fear in people. Guards were chasing down and shooting the rebels, women were fighting trying to protect their children, and Caroline was in the middle of everything. Noticing her surroundings Caroline tries running to a safe place but trips and hits her head on a rock and loses all consciousness.

* * *

After speaking to his accountant about the money he'll lend the Forbes family, Klaus goes to the bank to settle a few affairs. When he walks out of the bank, he sees a turmoil of people fighting and rebels attacking the town of Mystic Falls. He then sees a head of blonde hair walking through the crowd. _He would recognize her anywhere_ he thinks. Caroline, his Caroline. He runs towards her when he sees her start running and trip, hitting her head on a rock. He immediately runs up to her and gently shakes her.

"Caroline, Caroline!" Klaus panics. "Caroline can you hear me?" No response. He picks her up and takes her to his estate because it's a lot closer than her home.

"Lord Klaus," Paul says opening the door of the Mikaelson estate.

"Paul, tell Emily to bring me warm water, towels, and my medicine bag quickly," Klaus says, carrying Caroline up to a spare bedroom.

He checks her pulse, it seems to be fine. She might just have a concussion. She has scrapes and bruises on her arms and a big gash on her forehead. Klaus can't help but look at her unconscious and move some hair from her face; _she looks like an angel. _

There's a slight knock on the door and Emily walks in with the warm water, towels and Klaus' medicine bag.

Klaus immediately gets the towels and warm water, and cleans Caroline's cuts then puts some medicine oil on the cuts and bruises and patches the scratch on her head.

"Can you please take off her dress I need to see if she has any other cuts," Klaus says to Emily. "I'll be right outside," he says walking out of the room.

"Are you okay Nik?" Stefan asks worriedly. "There was chaos in the streets just a few moments ago. Damon and I barley got out of there."

"Yes I'm fine. But I found Caroline unconscious and brought her here."

"Is she okay?" Stefan asks.

"She'll be fine. She might have a slight concussion and will be sore all over, but she'll live. Can you please send note to the Forbes residence letting them know Caroline's here?" Klaus asks.

"Of course."

Klaus thanks Stefan and walks back inside the room where Caroline was in.

Emily did as Klaus asked and took off Caroline's dress leaving her in her chemise and corset.

"She woke up but fainted again," Emily says concerned.

"That's fine," Klaus says. He checks Caroline's legs and notices there are a few scrapes on them. "You saw what I did with the cuts on her arms right?" Klaus asks Emily and she nods yes.

"Can you please do the same for the cuts on her legs?" He asks. He wishes he could do it himself, but what if she woke up and saw him between her legs? She may not react well to it. May even call him a pervert even though he was a doctor.

"Yes," she replies.

"I'll let you get to it then," he says leaving the room.

Caroline wakes up to Emily disinfecting scrapes on her legs.

She gasps, scared and asks, "where am I?"

Emily looks up at her kindly, "you're at Lord Mikaelson's estate."

Caroline's confused but then she remembers the rebels attacking their town.

"But why am I here?"

"Lord Mikaelson found you unconscious and brought you here so that he could attend to your wounds," Emily says putting medicine oil on her scrapes.

"Klaus?" Caroline asks with wide eyes. "Klaus saw me like this?" Caroline asks, embarrassed.

Emily looks up at Caroline and nods, "He's a doctor Lady Caroline."

"But who took off my dress?" Caroline asks nervously.

"I did my Lady." Emily finishes cleaning Caroline's wounds and asks her if she needs help getting dressed and Caroline politely nods.

* * *

Elizabeth and Mary Forbes walk into Klaus's sitting room panicking.

"Is she okay? Where is she?" Elizabeth asks, concerned.

"She's fine, I'll take you to her," Klaus says walking upstairs.

"What did the doctor say?" Mary asks.

Klaus smiles and says, "change the patch on her forehead every hour and apply medicine oil on it, plenty of rest and herbs for the pain." He then motions them to go inside the room.

"It was a miracle that you happen to be there Klaus. Thank you so much," Elizabeth says walking inside the bedroom.

"Caroline, sweetie," Liz says.

"Oh goodness, honey your face," aunt Mary says looking at the gash on Caroline's forehead.

Caroline sighs, "I know it's hideous. It looks horrible and it hurts just as much," she says struggling to get up. "Can we please go home?" _Today has been a very long day for her. _

Klaus offers to take them home in a carriage and they accept. When they arrive at the Forbes estate Caroline tries walking but feels lightheaded. Klaus sees Caroline struggling and picks her up bridal style and Caroline wraps her arms around his neck. They stare into each other's eyes and Caroline can't help but notice that he's a very attractive man. He has beautiful blue eyes and a slight stubble on his face. Caroline smiles at him and snuggles closer to his neck and Klaus was ecstatic that he was able to hold her this close. He carries her up to her bedroom and bids goodbye to her and her family, saying that he would be back tomorrow to check on her.

"He's so dreamy," aunt Mary says, blushing after Klaus leaves.

Caroline chuckles but stops because her body aches everywhere.

"I must send a note to Lord Gilbert for checking your wounds," Elizabeth tells Caroline.

Caroline blushes and clears her throat before saying, "Lord Gilbert didn't check my wounds mother."

Elizabeth and Mary look at Caroline confused. "Then who did?"

"He didn't tell you?" Caroline asks embarrassed. They both shake their heads no.

"He checked my wounds," she whispers. "He's apparently a doctor."

"What? He saw you in your undergarments," Elizabeth says surprised.

Caroline nods embarrassed.

"Well now you have to let him court you," Elizabeth says seriously.

"I almost died today mother and all you care about is getting Lord Mikaelson to court me," Caroline says upset.

"He lent this family a large amount of money Caroline. So you will allow him to court you and you will marry him if he proposes!" Elizabeth yells.

"FINE!" Caroline screams. "But please stop tormenting me," she says crying. "And the only reason I'll marry him is so that I can get away from you!" She adds bitterly.

Elizabeth inhales a deep breath hurt by Caroline's statement.

"Good. You'll finally do something good for this family," Liz says leaving Caroline's bedroom with tears in her eyes.

* * *

One month later.

Klaus started courting Caroline, with her father's permission, after her accident in town and he had been visiting her everyday since then. They had been getting closer but Caroline still couldn't open her heart again after Tyler. She was learning to like Klaus, but as nothing more than a friend. He was always so kind and gentle with her and he made her laugh a lot. She was out in her gardens when she saw Klaus walking towards her. She smiled and he gave her a kiss on her hand.

"Is it possible for you to look more beautiful than yesterday?" Klaus asks, smiling.

Caroline chuckles and continues her walk through her gardens. She was usually quiet during their times together. Caroline hasn't been herself since the day Tyler disappeared. She was now quiet and sad most of the time, nothing compared to her outspoken and bubbly personality.

"All your scars seem to be gone," he says looking at her face. "It's as if nothing ever happened."

Caroline thinks back to that day exactly one month ago. The day that everything in her life went bad. She hated Tyler now; she loathed his existence and hoped he was just as miserable as she was.

Caroline stayed quiet as always and Klaus decided to tell her about his plans.

"I have to go back to the capital for a few days. There's some business I must attend to there. But I'll be back soon," Klaus tells Caroline.

Caroline looks up at Klaus and nods acknowledging what he just told her.

"But Caroline, before I leave I wanted to ask you something," Klaus stops Caroline and she faces him. He grabs her hands nervously, kneels on one knee and takes out a beautiful enormous diamond engagement ring. Caroline looks at the ring then at Klaus speechless.

"Caroline, since the first day I saw you walking through the streets, I knew I wanted to marry you. You're beautiful, smart and kind. And you would make me the happiest man on earth if you accept to be my wife." Klaus says looking into Caroline's eyes.

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Caroline stares at Klaus for what seems forever but smiles and accepts.

"Yes," she whispers, "I will marry you."

Klaus chuckles and puts the ring on her finger. He stands up and kisses her for the first time. He moves his arms around her waist and Caroline wraps her arms around his neck. The warmth of her mouth sent shocks of electricity through Klaus' body. She's a phenomenal kisser and the bulge in his pants was evidence of his desire for her. The kiss went on for a few more seconds neither wanting to stop, until Caroline pulled away. Klaus pecked her lips once more then continued to walk.

"We could live here for a while after we're married, so that you can stay close to your family," Klaus says grabbing Caroline's hand.

"I'd like that very much. Thank you. Do you think my aunt Mary could go live with us for a while?"

Klaus smiles at Caroline. He would give her anything she asked for. It didn't matter what he had to do to get it or what it was, he would do anything if she asked him to.

"Of course sweetheart. Anything for you," he says, once more pecking her lips._ I will never get tired of kissing her._

They sit down on a small bench next to some roses when Caroline asks, "will you miss me when you're gone?"

Klaus chuckles and kisses her lips once more. He moves his arm around her waist and pulls her closer to him and they both get lost in the kiss.

Klaus pulls away and smiles, "yes, sweetheart. I'm definitely going to miss you."

* * *

"NO. Please stop!" Tyler yells.

"I have to cut off your leg, or else the infection will spread," the prison doctor says.

"The knife wound was too deep and you didn't get it checked in time."

"Please don't cut off my leg," Tyler begs.

The doctor sighs, "I'll try my best. You look like a good man and I really don't want to hurt you. But this is going to hurt."

With that, a piercing scream is heard through the prison infirmary.

Tyler wakes up days later in the prison infirmary and sees a soldier staring at him.

"My leg, I can't feel my leg." Tyler says.

"That's because the doctor gave you an anesthetic shot," the private tells him.

Tyler sighs relived that he still has all his body parts.

"You don't belong here do you?" The private asks Tyler.

Tyler looks down sadly, "no, I don't."

"Then why are you here?"

Tyler looks up at the private and asks, "What's your name?"

"Mason."

"Well Mason, I fell in love with a rich girl and she fell in love with me." Tyler says sadly. "Her family knows many powerful people and they wanted to separate us so they sent me here."

Mason scoffs, "No woman is worth going through this hell for."

Tyler looks up at Mason and says, "she IS."

Mason looks into Tyler's eyes and says seriously, "Then I'm going to help you escape this prison."

* * *

OH GOSH guys. I know I'm not one of the best writers out there but I'm trying. I'm sorry for any mistakes, I try to catch them but they're sometimes hard to catch. I actually end up seeing some after I post the chapter but anyways…The kissing scenes are hard for me to write because I really want to make them good, but then I don't really know how to explain them. So sorry I don't want you guys to be disappointed but yea I just hope the sex scenes are better (fingers crossed). I really hope you guys like this chapter and THANK YOU so much to those that comment. I really appreciate it and it's because of you guys that I try so hard to update everyday. I love reading your reviews and please continue. Next chapter the wedding! What do you guys think? Will Tyler make it in time to stop Caroline from marrying Klaus or will he be too late? Stay tuned for my next update! Don't forget to review!

Love,

MC


	7. Chapter 7

Two Real Loves Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**_Two months later: Early in the morning, Day of the wedding._**

"Wow, this must have cost you a fortune Nik," Stefan says looking at the diamond necklace and its matching bracelet.

Damon chuckles, "what are you trying to do? Cover her in diamonds?"

Klaus laughs and says, "No, it's just that buying things for her makes me happy. Seeing her beautiful face with a smile and knowing that I'm the cause for that smile is priceless." Klaus says enamored. "I want to make her as happy as she makes me," he adds.

"Never thought I'd see the day that Niklaus Mikaelson would tight the knot," Stefan says chuckling.

"I'm madly in love boys," Klaus says grabbing Stefan and Damon by their shoulders.

Stefan stops laughing and asks seriously, "Did you ever get the chance to tell them about your origin?"

Klaus sighs and nods. "Yes, I told Caroline's mother and I'm sure she told her brother and aunt."

"How did they react?" Damon asks.

"Not too well," Klaus replies, "but I'm marrying Caroline today right? So I guess it wasn't enough for them to cancel the engagement. I'm too wealthy for them to care," he says snidely remembering the night of his engagement party with Caroline two months ago.

**_Two months ago: Klaus and Caroline's engagement party:_**

"_It's a beautiful party Caroline," Katherine says._

"_It is," Caroline says with a small smile._

"_Then why is that smile fake. I thought you were starting to like Klaus?" Katherine asks troubled._

"_It's nothing, I think I'm just nervous, that's all." Caroline says laughing._

"_May I borrow my fiancé for a moment," Klaus asks interrupting Caroline and Katherine's conversation._

_Katherine smiles and leaves to go find a fine gentleman she could dance with._

"_May I have this dance?" Klaus asks extending his hand for Caroline to take._

"_You may," Caroline giggles._

"_You look ravishing as always sweetheart," Klaus says pulling her closer on the dance floor._

_Caroline still hasn't gotten used to the way Klaus spoke to her and how easy it was for him to speak to her so directly. So every time he'd compliment her she'd only blush and thank him._

"_You make me so happy Caroline. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," Klaus says completely enamored. "I love you."_

_Caroline silently gasps surprised by Klaus' confession. She couldn't say it back. She didn't love him the way he loved her. She was still heartbroken from Tyler's betrayal and that wound cut through her heart too deeply. _

_She smiled and moved closer to Klaus then reached up and pecked his lips. _

_As the night went on, they received guests and talked to everyone in attendance. Then a moment came when Klaus was alone with Elizabeth._

"_The rest of your family couldn't attend?" Elizabeth asks._

"_No, only Rebekah and Henrick. My brothers are extremely busy with problems in their estates. Seems like the war has reached to their lands," Klaus answers._

"_What a shame, will they be here for the wedding though?" Elizabeth asks curiously._

"_I'm sure they will be," Klaus says smiling because he spotted Caroline laughing with her three best friends._

"_You know I only met your father a few times, but I knew your mother a little more-"_

"_Esther wasn't my mother," Klaus cuts her off._

"_Oh, I didn't know your father married again?"_

_Klaus takes a long sip of champagne and responds, "he didn't."_

_Elizabeth was taken by surprise with Klaus's revelation. "Are you saying you were born out of wedlock?" she asks confused._

_Klaus turns to look at her seriously, "that's correct. I'm Mikael's bastard," he says grabbing another glass of champagne. _

"_Oh," is all Elizabeth says. She couldn't allow her daughter to marry a bastard she thought. She has to stop this engagement. But then again, no man would ever give them as much money as Klaus. Maybe everything will be fine as long as nobody found out._

"_Is that a problem Lady Forbes?" Klaus asks_

_Liz smiles, "no of course not. But I would really appreciate it if you could keep the origins of your birth secret?" Elizabeth asks casually. "It would really be best, there wouldn't be any type of speculation surrounding Caroline," she adds._

_Klaus looks at her seriously and nods._

**Wedding day:**

"Well you know some families are like that Nik. They'll do anything to hide any kind of indiscretion that will shame them in front of society," Stefan tells Klaus.

"Yes," Klaus says with a sigh, "I've learned that now that I'm part of the upper class."

"I'm just excited to see Lady Gilbert again," Damon says with a smirk.

Klaus chuckles "Look at us. If you had told me ten years ago I'd be here, I wouldn't have believed you. I can't wait to marry Caroline and have her next to me day and night-"

"Next to you. Or under you?" Damon asks chuckling.

Klaus laughs, "Careful Damon, we're talking about my future wife here."

Damon and Stefan chuckle, "sorry mate, didn't mean to offend."

Klaus smiles and walks next to the window in his bedroom, "I've been thinking a lot about Caroline," he says looking out the window," "Maybe she's not really who I think she is. Maybe her bashfulness isn't because of the way she was raised but maybe that's the way she really is," He turns to look at both Damon and Stefan, "But then I see this fire in her eyes when she talks about things that interest her and I know that this woman is passionate and smart and that's what I like about her." Klaus says sincerely, "I want to see who she really is. I want her to show me that side of her that nobody else gets to see. I want her to feel comfortable letting go of all her proper manners and let her instincts take control, I want her to feel free with me," Klaus says excited.

Damon and Stefan stare at their best friend happily.

"I hope all your dreams and desires come true Nik, and that you find in Caroline that love you deserve." Stefan says with a tear in his eye and embraces Klaus in a hug.

"And that you have kids running around here soon," Damon adds mischievously.

Klaus chuckles letting go of Stefan and embraces Damon in a hug as well.

"I should get ready," Klaus says looking at the time, "I'll be a happily married man in a few hours."

* * *

Caroline wakes up before sunrise on the day of her wedding. She looks at the engagement ring Klaus gave her then walks to her drawer looking for the engagement ring Tyler gave her. _Did she still love him? No, Tyler broke her heart. There was no possible way that she could still love him. Then why did she still have the ring he gave her?_

Caroline sighs sadly and puts the ring back in her drawer. She then hears a knock on her door and her mother walks in.

"Oh honey I'm glad you're up already. We have to get your hair and makeup done. And make sure that your dress is perfect," Elizabeth says excitedly. "I'll go wake up your aunt so that she can get started on your hair," she says exiting her room.

Caroline walks to her bed and lets the tears fall. _Why am I so miserable_ she thinks? _Please God; help me make the right decision today she prays._ She wipes away the tears when her aunt and mother walk back in. _Let the show begin_ she thinks.

* * *

"I can't believe we made it out safely," Mason says excitedly looking at Tyler. "What are you going to do now that you're back?"

"I'm going to look for Caroline. I can't just go to her house," Tyler says seriously. "She always spoke of a friend called Katherine and how they would do anything for each other. I'll ask for her help."

Tyler starts walking to the Gilbert's residence when Mason stops him.

"Tyler wait," and Tyler turns to look at his friend. "It's been three months," Mason continues, "what if she moved on?"

"No, she would never. She loves me. I know it," Tyler says confidently. "I'll write her a letter and ask Katherine to give it to her."

When they arrive at the Gilbert's mansion, Tyler asks Mason to knock on the door and hand the letter to a maid that will deliver the note to Katherine.

* * *

"Elena! Did you grab my favorite gloves?" Katherine asks angrily walking inside her sister's room.

"No, maybe you should take better care of your things Kat," Elena mocks.

"I take perfectly good care of my things it's you who-" Katherine's banter is interrupted by their maid who walks inside Elena's bedchambers.

"Miss Katherine," the maid interrupts, "a man brought this letter asking if you could hand it to Lady Caroline."

Katherine opens the letter and gasps surprised.

"What does it say?" Elena asks.

Katherine hands Elena the letter.

Elena gasps, "It's from Tyler Lockwood," she says worried. "Kat, you can't give this to Caroline," she pauses. "She's getting married today."

_This is unsettling; I don't know what to do_ Katherine thinks. She looks up at Elena annoyed.

"Of course I'm not going to give it to her," Katherine lies snatching the letter away from Elena. "I have to go finish getting ready. And look for new gloves," she adds jokingly.

She quickly finishes getting ready and heads over to the Forbes' estate.

* * *

Aunt Mary is combing Caroline's hair back and braids it in a beautiful up do. But lets her long beautiful curls show. "I'm almost finished honey," Mary tells Caroline.

"What was your first night like aunt Mary, was it hard?" Caroline asks.

"My first night in bed with my husband?" she asks.

"Yes, do you ever miss him?" Caroline asks curiously.

"Of course I miss him. I loved him very much," aunt Mary says sadly remembering her late husband. "But I was only hard in the beginning. After not so much," she replies kindly.

"I think it will always be hard for me," Caroline says sadly.

Mary stops and looks at Caroline through the mirror. "I don't think so. You might not love your husband right now, but Klaus is a young and attractive man. You might even enjoy making love with him," she says tenderly. "All done."

Caroline smiles and puts on her wedding dress and veil. A knock on the door sounds and Elizabeth walks in with a jewelry box in her hand.

"Oh my, Caroline look at this! It's beautiful!" Elizabeth says handing her the necklace and matching bracelet with a note.

"Klaus sent it," Caroline says reading the note.

_My love,_

_I hope you're not to nervous or afraid hours before our wedding. All I ever want to do in this life is make you happy. You're the best gift life could ever give me. I love you Caroline._

_Fondly, _

_Nik_

She lets the tears in her eyes fall and whispers, "I can't do this."

"Mother I can't do this! I can't Marry Klaus. I won't marry him," Caroline yells out exasperated.

"Caroline honey you're just nervous," aunt Mary says.

"No! I'm not nervous, I'm desperate!" Caroline yells at the top of her lungs. "I can't marry Klaus. I don't love him. I can't do this to him. I never should have let things get to this point," she says crying.

"What on earth is going on in here?" Matt asks walking into Caroline's bedroom.

Caroline runs crying to Matt and drops on her knees, "Please Matt. Talk to Klaus; tell him that I can't marry him. Tell him that we'll pay him back for everything he's lent us but I can't marry him."

Matt crouches down next to Caroline and holds her up, "Care," he says heartbroken seeing his little sister like this, "it's too late for that."

"Please, I'm begging you," Caroline cries.

"Care, think of the consequences. " Matt says seriously, "This family's name will be ruined. You'll be talked about everywhere and by everyone and you'll never find a husband again."

"I can't. Please, why are you doing this to me? Doesn't anyone care?" Caroline yells out crying.

"Care, our father wouldn't survive another attack. And if you tell him, it could be the end of him," Matt says sadly.

Caroline turns around and cries on her bed.

"Care," a small sympathetic voice calls her.

"Katherine?' Caroline looks up at her friend.

Katherine looks up at Caroline's family and they all leave her alone with Caroline.

Kat sits next to Caroline and hugs her tightly.

"I can't marry him Kat, I don't love him," Caroline sniffles.

"Care look at me." Katherine says, grabbing her face gently. "Yes you do, you've told me yourself. Not in those exact word but I see the way you look at him. And the way he looks at you, he loves you Care, more than anything in this world." Katherine says sincerely. "He makes you feel alive and free, a way you've never felt with anyone else. He lets you be your own person and you love him for that because he accepts you just the way you are," Katherine says passionately. She grabs Caroline's hands and asks, "are you really going to break his heart?"

Caroline looks at Katherine panting, "No, I wont," she says.

Katherine embraces Caroline in a hug and smiles, "Come on, we have a wedding to get to. But first let me fix your makeup," she says laughing.

_Should I give her Tyler's letter? NO, Tyler is a lying cheating bastard. Caroline deserves someone better. Someone like Klaus _Katherine thinks.

* * *

"You look nervous honey," Bill Forbes tells Caroline helping her down the carriage.

Caroline smiles and embraces her father in a tight hug, "No daddy, just excited," she says touching the diamond necklace Klaus gave her.

Bill smiles at his daughter, "are you ready?" he asks.

"Yes."

Caroline walks down the aisle looking down nervously. She then looks up and sees her aunt, mother, brother, Jeremy, Elena, Bonnie, Katherine and all the other gusts and they're all smiling. She gets closer to the altar and looks up to see Klaus mesmerized by her. The look in his eyes was more that just lustful, that one look in his eyes gave Caroline hope—hope for their future together. She doesn't take her eyes off him and he doesn't take his eyes off her. Bill hands Caroline over to Klaus and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"You look stunning," Klaus whispers in her ear and Caroline giggles.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she teases.

Klaus grins happily at Caroline's response. When he saw her enter the church he almost fainted. There was no doubt in his mind that he was madly, and irrevocably in love with her.

"_Do you Niklaus Mikaelson take Caroline _Forbes to be your lawfully wedded wife, to_ have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death __**do**__ you part.__"__ The priest asks._

Klaus grabs Caroline's hands and stares into her eyes, "I do."

"_And do you Caroline Forbes take Niklaus Mikaelson _to be your lawfully wedded _husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death __**do**__ you part.__" the priest asks._

Caroline smiles from ear to ear happily and says, " I do."

"_Then by the power vested in me I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."_

Klaus immediately pulls Caroline in for a hungry, passionate kiss—their first kiss as a married couple. Caroline pulls away from Klaus smiling and pecks him one last time before looking over at their guests. They walk out of the church ready for their reception.

* * *

"Nik!" Henrick yells running to embrace his older brother. All the siblings have gotten really close since Mikael's death. Klaus would go to his estate in the capital, where Rebekah and Henrick lived, and visit his siblings or usually they came down to Mystic Falls and visit him there. But nevertheless they were all family, always and forever.

"I'm so happy for you!" The fourteen-year-old boy yells out happily.

"Yes Nik, congratulations on marrying the lovely and intoxicating Caroline," Kol says with a smirk walking up behind Henrik.

"Don't be an ass Kol," Rebekah says.

"Children please stop bickering, we're at Niklaus' wedding reception, try to act civilized," Elijah scolds. He then looks at Klaus and says, "Niklaus, congratulations brother. I'm very happy for you. May you be blessed with everything you desire with Caroline."

"Thank you brother," Klaus says embracing Elijah.

"Congratulations Nik!" Rebekah squeals. "I'm so happy for you, and for me, I'll finally have a sister," she says excitedly.

"Yes, what they said Nik," Kol says mockingly. "Congratulations big brother. Now where is your beautiful wife?" Kol asks wiggling his eyebrows.

"I believe she's around here somewhere," He responds.

"Nik," Damon calls out distressed.

"What is it Damon?" Klaus asks worried.

Damon looks at Klaus seriously and whispers in his ear what he just witnessed.

* * *

Katherine is a little intoxicated at Caroline's reception. The guilt is eating her alive. _She should have told Caroline about Tyler's letter! Why didn't she tell her?_ She starts walking through the crowd of guests looking for Caroline when she bumps into a tall handsome man.

"Sorry," Katherine slurs.

Elijah chuckles, "No, the fault was all mine my lady," he says grabbing her hand for a kiss.

Katherine is hypnotized by this man. _My, he's gorgeous_. But she immediately snaps out of it.

"Katherine, my name is Katherine," she slurs with a smile.

"Let me take that drink off your hands Lady Katherine, I think you've had enough for today," Elijah says taking the drink out of Katherine's hand.

"On the contrary, I don't think I've had enough for what I'm about to do," she replies taking the drink back and gulping it down. "Excuse me," she says leaving Elijah with a smile on his face.

"Caroline," Katherine says finding her.

"Kat, hey" Caroline replies helping her stand. "I think you've had a little to much to drink," she says giggling.

"Care listen to me. I received a letter this morning and I was meant to give it to you but—I didn't. And I just feel like I need to give it to you but you look so happy and I really don't want ruin that for you but I can't keep secrets from you so here-" she says, handing her Tyler's letter. "please don't hate me," she whispers.

Caroline takes the letter suspiciously and opens it:

_Care,_

_Meet me at the kiosk in your garden at 4. I'll explain everything. _

_Tyler_

Caroline looks up at Katherine shocked. She gives her a tight hug, "I could never hate you Kat," she says with a smile.

Katherine sighs relieved, "Thank you Care. Are you going to meet him?"

Caroline thinks about it and says sadly, "No. Or you know what? I will. I'll show him that I'm happy without him and that I don't need him," she adds bitterly and walks out to the gardens.

Damon is outside smoking when he sees Caroline walk past him in a hurry and suspiciously.

After a few more puffs he puts out his cigarette and silently follows Caroline out to her garden. But when he arrives, he's shocked to see Caroline with a man that is **not** her husband.

* * *

"Tyler," Caroline says indifferently.

"Is that a-," Tyler starts but Caroline interrupts him.

"Yes, it's a wedding dress. I just got married," she says uncaring.

"Why Caroline? Why didn't you wait for me?" Tyler asks, heartbroken.

"Wait for you?" Caroline scoffs. "Why would I wait for you when you abandoned me! You made me promises and then you left the moment your wife arrives. I was going to leave my family for you! Leave all this, but you lied to me! You have a wife and a son and you told me that you loved me!" Caroline yells out furiously.

"What are you talking about Care?" Tyler asks confused. "I'm not married! I've never been married and I don't have a son."

Caroline looks at Tyler confused, "Your wife came here-"

"I don't have a wife," Tyler interrupts enraged. "They captured me and sent me to prison Care. I even have this to show for it," Tyler shows Caroline the terrible laceration and stitches on his leg. "I'm pretty sure it was your brother and mother who sent me there. They threatened me before, I don't doubt it was them."

"Wha-what?" Caroline stutters, upset.

"I never left you Caroline. I love you." Tyler says grabbing Caroline's hands.

"Tyler, I'm married now. There's nothing we can do."

"Do you still love me Care?" Tyler asks.

Caroline looks into Tyler's eyes confused, _does she still love him? She never thought she would have that chance to answer that question but here he was—in front of her once again._

"Yes," she whispers. "I still love you." Tyler pulls Caroline closer to him and captures her lips with his.

"Then run away with me," Tyler suggests.

Caroline gasps, "no, I can't."

"Care, they took me away from you! Your family did this. And your husband probably knew about it. I was in his way and they wanted me to stay away. They ruined our chances of being together, don't let them win. Run away with me." Tyler says.

Caroline thinks about what Tyler just said. _Klaus wouldn't do this to me. But then again I wouldn't have accepted his proposal if I hadn't been so heartbroken from Tyler. Maybe he had a part in this whole plan too. But Tyler was back; the love of my life was back. And he never lied to me, my family lied to me._

"Okay," Caroline whispers, "I'll run away with you."

* * *

OMG. I didn't know if that's how I wanted to end this chapter but I didn't know how else to end it so I'm sorry guys, cliffhanger. Also it's about time we see crazy evil Klaus just like on TVD. I love nice Klaus, but he needs to start acting a bit more impulsively. What do you guys think will happen? Will Klaus be able to stop Caroline or will he let her go? And more importantly, HOW WILL KLAUS REACT to Caroline's betrayal? Next chapter is going to be crazy. Honestly guys did you like this chapter? Please review; I enjoy reading your comments very much. And thank you so much to those of you that comment! You make me want to update everyday. Reading your beautiful comments inspire me to keep this story going. So please review! And stay tuned for the next update!

Love,

MC


	8. Chapter 8

_Warning: A tiny bit of violence in this chapter and there is some rated M material at the end. Just thought I'd let you guys know. Don't forget to review! Now enjoy!_

Two Real Loves Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Klaus was enraged, furious, broken. After Damon told him that he saw Caroline kissing another man and of her plans to escape and leave him he ran looking for her. He went out by the gardens then ran up the staircase to her bedroom. Nothing could stop his anger. He barges into her bedchambers and sees that she's changed into a simple pink gown.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Klaus screams.

Caroline gasps scared seeing Klaus.

"Nowhere, I just came upstairs to change," Caroline answers nervously.

Klaus grabs Caroline roughly and yells at her, "Don't lie! They saw you at the kiosk making plans with your lover! Admit it!" he shakes her again aggressively.

"Yes! I admit it!" Caroline says pushing Klaus away. "I love another man and I'm leaving you no matter the consequences!" she screams enraged.

Klaus is hurt by her confession and is seething. He doesn't know what comes over him but he slaps Caroline across the check and she falls to the ground knocking over a small table.

Caroline is sobbing uncontrollably on the floor trying to cool down her red cheek when Klaus kneels next to her ready to apologize.

Caroline sobs, "you said you only ever wanted to make me happy-"

"Don't remind me of all those stupid promises and love declarations I made you!" he says angrily getting up.

"We made a mistake Klaus. We never should have gotten married," Caroline sobs. "but we can get an annulment and we'll pay you back for all the money you lent my family-"

"So you knew? You knew all along? You like your brother and mother knew!" Klaus says feeling betrayed. "And I thought your lack of emotions towards me was because you were shy, but all along it was because you despised me! And I was so foolish telling you that I loved you."

"No-" Caroline starts but Klaus interrupts her.

"Pack your things this instant, I want to leave." Klaus says angrily.

"You're leaving?" Caroline asks.

"No," Klaus says picking her up from the floor. "We're leaving! Because I'm taking you with me. You're mine Caroline." He says possessively, "You have my last name, I paid off your family's debt and I saved your father from dying in shame. If they sold you or if you sold yourself I don't care, I paid for you and you're mine." He says walking away, "and don't even think of meeting your secret lover because I swear Caroline I **will** kill him!" Klaus says leaving Caroline's bedroom slamming the door shut.

_God what have I done?_ Caroline thinks.

Klaus walks down the staircase furiously when Elizabeth asks, "is there a problem?"

"Come with me," Klaus says walking into a private room.

"Looks like the merchandise you sold me isn't as good quality as you said!" Klaus yells.

"Excuse me-?"

"Don't act dumb! You knew that Caroline had a lover and you never said anything!"

Elizabeth sits on a chair stunned by Klaus' accusation.

Klaus takes her silence as a yes, "so you knew, did General Forbes know too-?"

"No!" Elizabeth interrupts, "NO, and I beg you not to tell him anything."

"Fine, tell the servants to put Caroline's luggage in the carriage," he says walking out or the room.

"Ah, Klaus I was looking for you," General Forbes says walking into Klaus. "I know you'll be leaving with Caroline soon, but I'll be retiring to my chambers a little early. Won't you come up before you leave so I can say goodbye?"

Klaus calms down a bit, "Certainly."

Elizabeth walks away with Bill and helps him to his bedroom.

Damon and Stefan walk up to Klaus, "What are you going to do Nik?" Damon asks worried.

"I'm taking her with me," Klaus says angrily.

"But Nik-"Stefan starts.

"I bought her didn't I?" Klaus states.

"You're making a mistake," Damon says.

"Perhaps, but I have so much rage inside me that if I don't let it out someway I feel like I'm going to explode," he cries out walking out of the Forbes mansion.

"What happened?" Elijah asks walking towards them. And Damon and Stefan turn to look as him with a pained expression.

* * *

"Tyler never lied to me auntie," Caroline says sobbing. "My mother and Matt planed everything and I'm sure Klaus knew about-"

"No, Caroline," Mary interrupts. "Klaus didn't know anything."

"But they did didn't they?" Caroline asks.

"They-"

"What did you do Caroline!?" Elizabeth asks furiously walking into Caroline's bedroom.

Caroline turns away angry," My aunt will tell you."

"Was it Tyler Lockwood?" Elizabeth asks and Mary nods yes.

"How could you have been so thoughtless **so** stupid-"

"ENOUGH, mother!" Caroline screams. "You're to blame for everything! You've destroyed my life, my hopes, my dreams," she cries. "Look what's become of me?" Caroline weeps.

"It's your fault for falling-" Liz starts.

"STOP!" Caroline screams, "the only satisfaction I'll get from this is that I'll be far away from you and I'll never see you again, you hear me?! Never!" Caroline yells furiously leaving her room.

* * *

"Niklaus!" Elijah calls.

Klaus turns around with a pained expression on his face and Elijah embraces him in a hug.

"Niklaus, I'm so sorry brother."

"She made a fool out of me "lijah," Klaus says not letting the tear in his eye fall. "I opened my heart to her and she stomped all over it."

"Niklaus, you have to calm down. I believe you've only heard one side of the story, has Caroline-"

"She admitted EVERYTHING!" Klaus interrupts. "She never loved me."

"I'm taking her with me to my estate in the Capital," he whispers.

"Okay, I'll send Rebekah and Henrick over right away," Elijah says patting Klaus' back.

* * *

"So you won't be leaving on your honeymoon today?" Bill asks Klaus.

"No, some problems came back and we have to postpone it."

"Alright," Bill nods. "Take care my darling," he says giving Caroline a kiss on her forehead. "Don't forget to write," he says with a smile.

"Goodbye father," Caroline whispers with a sad smile then leaves her fathers bedroom with Klaus on her tail.

"She looked scared Liz. Did something happen between them?" Bill asks his wife.

"No of course not. She's just anxious and nervous to start her new life without us."

And Bill nods understanding.

* * *

"What happened mother?" Matt asks walking though the front door after Caroline and Klaus leave. "Caroline looked absolutely terrified."

"Your sister-"

"Caroline! Caroline!" Tyler yells walking through the front door.

"What are you doing here?" Liz asks surprised.

"I'm here for Caroline. Either you call her or I go up and get her myself."

"She left with her **husband **so I suggest you leave!" Matt yells, while Elizabeth runs into Bills study and takes out a pistol.

"Leave, or I will shoot you," Liz says pointing the gun at Tyler.

"I'm going to find her," Tyler says scurrying out of the Forbes Mansion and Matt takes the gun from his mother.

"Were you really going to shoot him mother?"

Elizabeth sighs, "I don't know."

* * *

"Why don't you just forget about her?" Mason asks while chugging down another beer.

Tyler looks up from his drink, "have you ever truly been in love?" Tyler asks Mason slurring his words. "Have you ever loved someone so much that you feel them get deep inside you, feel like you have that woman in your blood up to your very bones?" Tyler asks Mason seriously.

"No, never like that," Mason whispers.

"Well I have." Tyler says sadly. "I always new her family wouldn't let us be together. I thought of leaving her countless of times- but I couldn't. I couldn't." Tyler says. "Perhaps if I would have spoken to her father and he denied her to me then maybe I would have left her, But not like this," he says angrily. "They lied to us- and I won't let them get away with it. I'll find her… I'll find her and bring her with me."

* * *

_Caroline was confused. She didn't know why she had agreed to leave with Tyler. It was anger form what Tyler told her that made her react so impulsively. She felt betrayed by her family and by Klaus. She reacted on revenge and didn't think of the consequences. Thinking straight like she is now she never would have agreed to leave him. She loved Klaus. She loved him? But she also still felt something for Tyler. He was her first love but Klaus would be her last. Tyler was sweet, but Klaus was passionate. And she wanted passion. She made a huge mistake, and it was going to be hard for her to try and mend Klaus' heart. I fear Klaus will never forgive me for this._

"When did you find out about my deal with your mother?" Klaus asks Caroline calmly in the carriage.

"Almost immediately."

"And you sold yourself off to me?" Klaus asks bitterly.

"It wasn't like that," Caroline whispers. "I didn't agree at first. I thought I was in love with Tyler but then my mother orchestrated this plan to separate us and it worked. I was so hurt I agreed to marry you. It was selfish, I didn't think of your feelings and I'm really sorry," she says sadly.

Klaus looks away from Caroline snidely. "If you loved someone else then why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because I was a coward!" Caroline cries. " Because since I was a little girl they always told me that I could never marry someone out of my social class, that it was my duty to put the good name of my family before anything else including my feelings and that I should sacrifice myself if necessary," she sobs out. "But things have changed Klaus," Caroline says grabbing his hands. "You've grown on me and-"

"Please you expect me to believe you," Klaus scoffs.

"If you hate me so much now then why did you bring me with you?" Caroline asks upset. "I gave you the chance to leave me and you decided to bring me with you!" she says pulling away from him.

"And how was your family going to pay back all the money I paid for you?" Klaus mocks.

Caroline shakes her head angrily, "my father would have found a way."

Klaus leans closer to her angrily, "your father would die of shame if he found out what his wife did and that his precious daughter is a whore," Klaus says bitterly and Caroline out of anger slaps him across the face.

Klaus looks up at Caroline angrily, "I guess I owed you that one."

Caroline looks out the carriage window and sobs quietly.

"Are we going to stop at an inn?" she asks a few minutes later.

"NO," Klaus says.

"Why not?" Caroline whispers.

Klaus looks up at Caroline and he can't help but ask, "do you want to?" _Even when he was furious with her he couldn't help but want to keep her safe, protect her. He knows he hurt her with his cruel words, but he wanted her to hurt as much as he was hurting. The way __**she**__ hurt him. But she said she was starting to fall for him and he couldn't help but wonder if it was true. _

Caroline interrupts his thoughts when she quietly says, "well I just wanted to freshen up and-"

"That's fine we'll stop and rest soon," Klaus responds.

* * *

"Please come in," the man at the inn said. "Will you be needing a room?"

"Yes please," Klaus says.

Caroline is quietly standing behind Klaus when he asks her, "do you want to eat something?"

Caroline looks up at Klaus timidly and shakes her head, "I'm not hungry, thank you."

Klaus nods and turns to the man at the desk, "can someone please show my wife to our room? I'll take some dinner," he says.

After a few drinks and a proper meal Klaus walks up to his room. He opens the door roughly and closes it loudly trying to wake Caroline up. Caroline wakes up scared after Klaus enters their room and tries covering herself with the bed sheets. She looks at Klaus timidly as he walks up to a chair and starts to strip his clothes off. He takes off his shirt and his pants and his underclothes were next to follow along with his shoes. Caroline looks away embarrassed because she could easily she the evidence of his arousal being freed. He slowly walks towards Caroline and hovers over her looking down at her covered body. Caroline nervously moves back away from Klaus as he moves the covers from her body and Klaus takes her movement as a form of rejection and roughly pulls her back and rips her thin chemise in two freeing her breasts. Caroline whimpers and struggles to cover herself but Klaus pins her arms down and leans down to kiss her neck.

"Klaus, please," Caroline begs him to stop.

"I desire you Caroline. I've wanted you since the first day I saw you," Klaus says kissing down her neck reaching her breasts. "I married you so that I could have you, and now I will," he continues discarding her chemise and taking one of Caroline's nipples in his mouth and massaging the other one with his hand.

"Klaus you're hurting me," she says because Klaus' hold on her arm was getting really tight.

Klaus grabs her by her shoulders and shakes her softly. "Look at me Caroline—look at me. I want you to realize that the man in your bed tonight is me and not him," he says bitterly.

"Please Klaus," Caroline whispers softly with a tear running down her check. _She wants him to make love to her, but not like this. He's angry and out for revenge and she wants her first time with him to be slow and passionate and for both of them to enjoy it._

Klaus notices Caroline crying and stops to wipe the tears away then slowly lets go of her and starts moving away. But Caroline holds on to his face and caresses his check then slowly inches closer to him. Klaus lifts her chin, their noses almost touching, and slowly captures her lips with his. He moves down leaving a trail of kisses on her neck on her throat down to when he reaches her breasts. "Genuine beauty," he whispers then takes her pink erect nipple in his mouth and sucks on it eliciting a moan from Caroline. Taking her moan as an approval to keep up his ministration he moves to do the same with her other nipple.

He looks up at Caroline with a predatory look in his eyes and sees Caroline's face flushed with emotions. "Don't stop, "Caroline pants.

Klaus chuckles and moves his hand down until he reaches her thighs.

He grabs her sex and massages her clit with his fingers. Klaus could feel the evidence of her arousal and couldn't help but get harder than he already was. He needed to have her because he didn't know how long he would last like this.

Caroline was nervous with anticipation, she didn't know what Klaus was doing but it _felt good. _"I want you inside me Klaus," Caroline moans out.

That was the last straw. Klaus kisses Caroline's lips forcefully needing to show her the burning passion he felt.

As their kiss continues Klaus slowly moves the tip of his manhood closer to Caroline's moist center, he stops their kiss to gauge her reaction and is surprised to be met with a smiling Caroline.

He slowly fills her—her tight womanhood accommodating every inch of him.

He's a little worried when he hears her gasp in pain, afraid that he hurt her and asks, "did I hurt you, was I too rough?"

Caroline shakes her head, "no, don't stop," she groans.

He moves deeper inside of her and feels the evidence of her virginity break, and Caroline lets out another small whimper.

He slowly starts moving his hips; he pulls out, and thrusts back in. He was desperate for the pleasurable friction their skin was making and quickens his pace. He moves her legs around his waist and Caroline tightly holds on to him.

Caroline whimpered and moaned below him, clenching her legs around his waist.

They continue like that, their bodies covered in sweat when Klaus felt a rush of fluid surround him inside her," Klaus," she yells. He slowly pulls out and thrusts back in moaning out her name. After a few more pushes Caroline orgasms again and Klaus spills his seed inside her, "Caroline," Klaus moans out in pleasure.

They're both panting exhausted and Caroline drops her legs from his waist.

He moves so that Caroline is on top of him while he's still buried deep inside her.

Caroline gently rests her head on his chests and slowly moves her fingers caressing his arms. Klaus caresses her naked back enjoying the feeling of her naked breasts on his chest and was already getting hard for her again being deep inside her.

"That was nice," Caroline giggles out.

"Yes, sweetheart I enjoyed it too," Klaus says pecking her lips.

"Did you really?" Caroline asks shyly.

Klaus chuckles and moves her chin up so that she's facing him," yes, love, I enjoyed it very much," he says sincerely and Caroline smiles continuing her ministrations.

_Klaus didn't want to ruin the moment but this question was plaguing his mind; he had to know. _"Were you really going to leave me?" he asks heartbroken.

Caroline stops her movements and looks up at him sadly. "Yes," she whispers.

Klaus is hurt by her sincerity and quickly pulls out of her causing Caroline to whimper at the loss of contact. He gently moves her to her side of the bed and gets up to put on his underpants. Caroline rushes to cover herself and says, "But it was a mistake, a BIG mistake. I wasn't thinking straight I was being impulsive." Caroline says moving across the bed towards him. She stands next to him holding the sheet tightly on her body. She slowly grabs his arm and turns him towards her. She gently grabs his cheek, "I will never leave you Nik," she says rising on her toes to reach his lips.

She lets go of the bed sheet and grabs his face with both her hands and Klaus wraps his arms around her tiny waist and carries her to the bed.

He drops her on the bed and hovers over her already hard. He roughly thrusts into her and Caroline can't help but moan at his intrusion.

Klaus thrust roughly inside her and Caroline moves her hips trying to keep up with him. She feels that familiar hot sensation taking over and soon loses all control and comes yelling out his name. Klaus thrusts a few more times and then spills himself inside her.

"I love you Nik," Caroline says.

"You called me Nik twice," Klaus acknowledges.

Caroline moves out from under him and snuggles next to him. "I hear Damon, Stefan and your family call you that," she says. "Do you mind if I call you Nik?" she asks shyly.

Klaus grabs her waist and pulls her closer to him smiling, "not at all sweetheart."

Caroline feels his arousal again and giggles, "I'm really tired Nik," she says with a yawn.

Klaus pecks her lips, "sleep then sweetheart, we have a long ride tomorrow."

And Caroline closes her eyes falling into a deep slumber confortable in her husband's arms.

Klaus stares at his beautiful wife. _He always knew he would forgive her no matter what, but her betrayal hurt. He was willing to leave all that behind because it was all in the past now and the woman he loves, loves him back. She told him she loved him,_ his heart clenched with happiness and he smiles, "I love you Caroline," Klaus says before falling asleep holding on to her like his life depended on it.

* * *

WOW, so this is my first smut EVER. Please be kind with your comments, please no mean reviews about this chapter because I feel nervous about it already. I hope you guys are okay with it. I really hope you guys liked this chapter and YES, finally, Klaus and Caroline are together! SO sorry for the wait. And I'm so sorry about the slap Klaus gives Caroline, but I feel like that slap and his furious persona really knocked some sense into her you know? "_Like what I'm doing is just horrible."_ But of course I don't condone violence to be solution EVER, but in this case why not? Really hope you guys don't hate me too much Thank you so much for all your nice reviews. There's still so much more to this story. Please stay tuned for my next update. And don't forget to review! I love reading your comments.

Love,

MC


	9. Chapter 9

_Warning: More Smut Material_

Two Real Loves chapter 8

Chapter 8

Caroline wakes up to the smell of food. She's happily sore and smiles remembering the events that took place last night. She looks down and notices that the sheets moved off her body and her perky breasts are out on display. She grabs the sheet and sits up when she sees Klaus sitting on an armchair, staring at her, and scribbling on a notepad. She slowly gets up leaving the sheet and walks sensually towards Klaus. She takes the notepad from him and puts it on a nearby table and straddles his lap wrapping her arms around his neck.

Klaus moves his arms around her waist and slowly moves them to grab her behind.

"Good morning sweetheart," Klaus says.

Caroline giggles, and kisses Klaus' cheek. "A very good morning," she says mischievously kissing his other cheek.

"I asked them to bring up some breakfast. I wasn't sure what you liked so-"

"I'm not hungry," Caroline interrupts him while kissing down his neck.

Klaus growls and pulls Caroline closer to him and she grinds her naked hips over the thick material of his underpants.

"I want you Nik," Caroline moans.

Klaus stands up and Caroline wraps her legs around his hips as he pulls down his briefs. Caroline is shocked when she sees the size of his length. _That was inside me _she thinks. He then sits back down and Caroline straddles him once again.

"You're not too sore?" Klaus asks worriedly.

She shakes her head no grabbing his lips in a passionate kiss and Klaus grabs Caroline's large breast with his hands. Caroline slowly moves over him and guides his large length inside her and moans trying to adjust to his size.

"You're so tight, Caroline," Klaus pants out. "Roll your hips sweetheart," he orders.

Caroline does as he tells her and can't help but moan at the friction; Klaus helps her by guiding his hands on her behind and thrusting his hips with her.

Caroline bounces on Klaus' lap and Klaus finds it extremely erotic having his wife on his lap while he's inside her. Caroline starts panting more rapidly and then climaxes spent. Klaus thrusts inside her a few more times and then spills his seed inside her. Caroline kisses his lips and then reaches for the notepad by the tables.

She gasps surprised, " you drew this?" She asks recognizing herself in the drawing. It was of this morning while she slept.

"I did love." Klaus replies.

"It's really good," she whispers.

Klaus smiles at her and starts kissing Caroline's neck then starts sucking her sensitive nipples. He can feel himself getting hard inside her again but Caroline pulls him out when she stands up. Klaus is surprised and left extremely horny and Caroline giggles.

"I'm hungry now," she says smirking.

Klaus chuckles at his wife's antics. He thought she was a shy little girl but apparently not. She knew the effect she had on him and she was teasing him now.

Caroline opens up her luggage and takes out a thin robe that still lets Klaus see her glorious body.

He growls and Caroline giggles walking up to him and pecking his lips. She then walks to the table and grabs some toast, bacon and some orange juice.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" Klaus asks walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Mhm,"Caroline says taking a small sip of orange juice. Klaus kisses her neck and pulls her back to his front letting her feel his desire for her.

Caroline giggles and pulls away from him, "aren't you going to eat?"

Klaus shakes his head, "I already ate."

"Oh. Do you think I could take a bath before we leave?" Caroline asks.

"Of course sweetheart, I'll ask the maids to bring up some water," he says moving to dress and exits their room.

Caroline puts down her food and walks up to the bed looking at the sheets they slept in last night. She sees the evidence of her maidenhood on the sheets and can't help but smile at it. She lays down on the bed, closing her eyes and stretches her sore body.

She feels a body hovering over her and quickly opens her eyes to see her husband smiling at her.

Klaus chuckles at Caroline's surprised look and opens her robe, displaying her naked body to him.

He moves his hand to caress every part of her body, first her arms then her breasts, down to her toned stomach and finally between her legs. He inserts two fingers inside her and Caroline moans excitedly.

There's a knock on the door and Caroline quickly pushes Klaus away to covers herself.

Klaus chuckles and opens the door and two maids bring in buckets of warm water.

Caroline giggles after they leave hiding under the sheets and Klaus chuckles.

"They probably know what we're doing in here," Caroline says embarrassed.

"There's nothing wrong with what we're doing love," Klaus saying moving the sheets away from her. "We're husband and wife," he adds with a peck on her lips.

Caroline giggles, getting up from the bed and heads to the bathroom when she turns around looking at Klaus. "Care to join me?" She asks seductively.

* * *

"My father wants me to look for work," Matt tells Jeremy while walking through the streets of Mystic Falls.

"My father's cut me off and Elena and Katherine refuse to give me any more money," Jeremy says annoyed. "You know I've been thinking Matt," Jeremy says," do you have any plans on marrying anytime soon?"

Matt looks at Jeremy confused. "No, not any time soon."

Jeremy smirks at Matt and says, "well what if you married a very rich girl and got your hands on her dowry?"

Matt looks at Jeremy unconvinced. "No. You know I don't want to get married."

Jeremy scoffs, "what if you didn't really get married?" he asks seriously.

Matt looks confused at Jeremy, "What the hell are you going on about?"

"The lovely Alexia Branson just inherited a large amount of money from her parents," Jeremy says mischievously.

Matt laughs uncontrollably, "You're kidding right? Lovely? She's hideous Jeremy."

"But she's a very rich girl, and she's all alone in this world," Jeremy says. "Well except for her brother but he lives in Europe," he adds.

"No, there's no way. I can't even look at the poor girl without feeling sorry for her," Matt says chuckling.

"Matt think about it; you marry her and all our problems are solved! You could easily take control of all her money and I'll make sure that you'll never really get married."

Matt looks at Jeremy seriously, "and why don't you court her?"

"Because I've known her since we were kids, she doesn't like me that way, " Jeremy responds.

"What's your plan?" Matt asks.

Jeremy smiles cunningly and says, "you court her, she falls in love with you, and you ask her for money discretely. Then you'll ask her to marry you but the wedding will be fake of course."

Matt smirks looking at Jeremy and says, "this might actually work."

* * *

"Tyler mate," Enzo says walking into the pub.

"Enzo, so good to see you old friend," Tyler says embracing his fellow private.

"What happened mate? You just disappeared three months ago," Enzo asks curiously.

"You don't know?" Tyler asks surprised.

"Know what?"

"They arrested me and sent me to Belle Isle," Tyler says angrily.

"No, we all thought you left," Enzo says confused. "Why were you arrested? How are you here?"

"I escaped. I've been asking around and General Grant ordered my arrest. There was no real cause only my relationship with Caroline Forbes. You remember right?"

"Yes, I remember her. She came asking for you on base about three months ago. I told her you weren't around. And you escaped? No one escapes that place."

Tyler sighs sadly, "well **I** did, it wasn't easy, but I'm here now. Do you know who she married?"

"I believe his name is something, Mikaelson." Enzo says trying to remember.

"As in Mikael Mikaelson? He's an old man." Tyler asks with distaste.

"No, one of the sons, Niklaus! Niklaus Mikaelson." Enzo says remembering.

_Niklaus Mikaelson Tyler repeats in his head_. "Thanks Enzo," Tyler says, "Have a drink with me?" he asks.

"Of course mate. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get her back," Tyler responds.

* * *

Caroline looks back at Klaus who's sitting on the bed and she takes off her robe leaving it outside the bathroom. Klaus follows Caroline and sees her checking the temperature of the water in the bathtub. He quickly walks up to her and slams his lips to hers. He picks her up without disturbing their kiss and Caroline wraps her legs around his waist as Klaus walks to the nearest counter and places her on it.

"You drive me crazy Caroline," Klaus says taking off his shirt.

Caroline licks her lips and helps him take off his pants freeing his erection.

Klaus savagely thrusts into her and Caroline moans loudly. He massages her breasts and pinches her pink nipples until they turn red. Caroline was panting with desire and Klaus moves inside of her. He slides out and then slams back inside setting a constant pace.

"Niiik," Caroline cries out and Klaus feels the heat rush through her body as she clenches onto him. With a few more thrusts Klaus orgasms inside of Caroline and moans out her name. He pulls out of her and Caroline whimpers at the loss of contact, he carries her into the bathtub and starts washing her body. Caroline shifts closer to him and Klaus grabs the soap and lathers it around her chest, legs and center, then rinses her off. Caroline grabs the soap and washes Klaus' body next and that's when she notices scars on his chest and back.

She gently traces them and asks what happened?

Klaus pulls her closer and embraces her. "I didn't have the best childhood Caroline. My father used to beat me and whip me as a young boy. Before he sent me off to England," Klaus says remembering Mikael's cruelty.

Caroline hugs him tighter trying to hide the tears in her eyes and whispers sadly, "I'm so sorry Nik."

"It was a long time ago, it doesn't hurt anymore," Klaus says noticing her tears. "Sweetheart, don't cry. It was a long time ago," he says wiping her tears.

"But you were just a boy."

"Yes, but I forgave him. It's all in the past now," he responds pecking her lips.

Caroline nods and smiles then grabs some scented oil to wash his hair with. She sits on her knees and leans over to get a better angle. Her chest is leveled out with Klaus' eyes and Klaus can't help but appreciate this new position. He gently grabs a nipple with his mouth and sucks on it.

"Niik," Caroline moans but pulls him off. Klaus looks at Caroline confused that she rejected his ministrations and Caroline smiles. "It's just that I'm a little sore," she whispers embarrassed.

_Klaus feels horrible. He kept thinking of his own needs and his desire for her and didn't think that maybe she was sore. Last night was her first time with a man and he knew she would be sore, but when she came on to him this morning and said she was fine he didn't think about it anymore._

"Of course sweetheart. And there's nothing to be embarrassed about," he says moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

Caroline smiles and continues to rinse out his hair. When she finishes she notices Klaus' massive erection and she blushes timidly.

Klaus chuckles at his wife's immediate change.

"What happened to the unladylike goddess of moments ago," Klaus teases.

Caroline gasps embarrassed and turns away from Klaus.

Klaus moves her chin gently so that she faces him. "Hey sweetheart, what's wrong?" He asks worried.

"It's because- well- you want to-" Caroline says timidly pointing at his erection.

Klaus chuckles and gently grabs her hand and puts it on his erection and Caroline's eyes widen at his actions.

"What-"Caroline starts.

"There are other ways you could pleasure me sweetheart," Klaus says moving his hand over hers, guiding her to move it up and down his shaft.

She gently wraps her small hand on his manhood and starts jerking him off.

"Just like thaaaat-" Klaus moans tilting his head back.

Caroline's excited that she can pleasure her husband with just her hands and he seems to be enjoying it. She moves closer to him never letting him go and grabs his lips with hers.

Klaus grabs Caroline's head and brings her closer to him. Caroline feels him tense up and speeds up her ministrations. Klaus lets go of Caroline's lips and let's out a loud groan as he cums all over her hand.

Caroline giggles and sucks one of her fingers tasting his cum. She makes a displeased face and Klaus chuckles.

"It doesn't taste so good," Caroline giggles.

"No, I wouldn't think it does," Klaus responds. "Come the waters getting cold," he says getting up and pulling Caroline with him.

They're both dripping water and Klaus grabs a towel to dry Caroline and Caroline grabs a towel to help dry Klaus.

Caroline puts on her robe and Klaus starts getting dressed.

"You should get dressed sweetheart. We'll be leaving soon."

Caroline nods and looks for a dress to wear. Klaus comes up behind her embracing her and puts his head on her shoulder.

"Thank you love."

Caroline turns around putting her hands on his shoulders.

"For what?"

"For making me the happiest man alive," Klaus says.

Caroline smiles but then her smile turns sad.

"So you're not still mad about what happened yesterday?" Caroline asks nervously.

Klaus sighs and let's go of her.

"You hurt me Caroline. It's not going to be easy to forget but I'll try," he says seriously. "And you're doing a great job at keeping my mind off it," he jokes squeezing her behind and Caroline squeals.

She pecks his lips once more before getting ready for their journey home.

"I'm worried Elena," Katherine says pacing inside their home.

"You never should have told Caroline about the letter," Elena scolds.

"Well I did. I couldn't keep a secret like that from her."

"But Klaus found out and took her! Damon told me he was furious, ready to kill anyone who got in his way," Elena says worriedly.

"Do you know how he found out?" Katherine asks.

Elena looks away nervously and Katherine asks again, "do you Elena?"

"It was Damon," she whispers. "He saw her with Tyler and heard their plan to escape and he told Klaus."

Katherine looks at Elena angrily.

"Poor Caroline. What if we go to the capital and visit her? Damon said that was where he was taking her right?"

Elena looks at Katherine and says, " I don't think that would be prudent Kat. Especially if things aren't okay with them."

"What if he's hurt her?" Katherine says ignoring her sisters' comment. She couldn't help but feel responsible for everything. "I'm going," she says.

"Kat don't you think you should write them a letter letting them know first?"

Katherine scoffs, "that's not my style little sister. Anyways Caroline will let me stay in her home. And I'm sure Klaus won't let me sleep out on the streets," she says with a smirk running out of their sitting room.

"Where are you going?" Elena asks.

Katherine stops and turns to look at her sister," to pack my things of course," she says leaving Elena alone.

"Lady Elena," their maid says.

"Yes Agnes?" Elena asks turning to look at her.

"You have a visitor my lady," she replies.

"Who is it Agnes?"

"Lord Damon Salvatore," she says with a smile.

Elena gasps excitedly and gets up straightening out her dress," let him in please."

Damon walks in and Elena runs to him embracing him in a hug and kiss.

"Oh Damon I've missed you!" She says pecking his lips.

Damon chuckles and wraps his arms around her waist.

"I missed you too."

"What are you doing here?" She asks.

"Elena, you've made me the happiest man alive these past months. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you." Damon says seriously kneeling before her and taking out a diamond engagement ring.

"Will you marry me?" He asks.

Elena squeals in excitement and hugs him. "Of course I'll marry you!"

Damon chuckles and slides the ring on her finger.

"Oh my gosh I have to tell Kat!" Elena yells. "I'll be right back," she says pecking his lips. And Damon chuckles at Elena's goofiness.

* * *

Hey guys! More smut…oh gosh. Please be kind. And I wanted to write a little bit of Delena, there really won't be much on the other ships that aren't Klaroline, just small things like this. Maybe a little bit of Kalijah just because I really love Katherine. Please be kind with your reviews! And stay tuned for the next update.

Love,

MC


	10. Chapter 10

Two Real Loves Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Nik," Rebekah yells out worriedly when she seems him walk out of his carriage. She runs to embrace his brother in a hug when she sees Caroline stepping out after him. She stops running and angrily stares at Caroline. Elijah had told her what happened during their wedding reception and Rebekah was furious that someone could do that to her brother.

Caroline sees Rebekah and immediately smiles at her but then she sees Rebekah scowl at her and looks down embarrassed.

"Rebekah, sweetheart," Klaus says walking towards his only sister and embracing her in a hug. He noticed the awkward interaction between Caroline and his sister and feared that Rebekah would try to make Caroline's life here at their estate nearly impossible.

"Be nice," he whispers in Rebekah's ear.

Rebekah frowns and then smiles cunningly, "Now why would I be nice to a whore that tries escaping with her lover on the day of her wedding?" Rebekah taunts looking at Caroline.

"Rebekah!" Klaus scolds angrily.

"What Nik?" Rebekah asks innocently.

"I asked you to be nice, please apologize to Caroline," He says.

Rebekah stares into Klaus' eyes angrily then looks at Caroline who's timidly standing behind Klaus. She scoffs angrily and without saying anything walks back inside the estate.

Caroline hugs Klaus sobbing. "She hates me."

"No sweetheart," Klaus says holding on to her. "She's just a bit reckless. She'll come around eventually."

"What if the rest of your family hates me too?" Caroline asks sadly.

Klaus lifts Caroline's chin to look up at him and kindly says, "they'll love you because they'll see how happy you make me. And that's all my family wants for me. To see me happy."

Caroline looks at Klaus sadly and nods as he pecks her lips. She pulls away slowly and Klaus offers Caroline his arm as they walk into their new home together.

* * *

"Niklaus," Elijah says walking out of Klaus's study. "I hope you don't mind but I decided to stay in your estate a few days."

"Not at all brother," Klaus says.

"Lady Caroline," Elijah acknowledges coldly with a nod.

"Elijah," Caroline says barely above a whisper. One thing was getting Rebekah to like her, but Elijah was a lot older and much too serious. He was always very nice and courteous towards her but now she just felt uncomfortable under his cold stare.

"I think I'm going to go freshen up," Caroline tells Klaus.

Klaus smiles at her, "Of course sweetheart-"

"April will you please help Lady Caroline get settled," Elijah interrupts, and the quiet maid by the entrance moves towards Caroline. "Niklaus may I have a word with you?" he asks gesturing him to follow him inside the study.

"Certainly." Klaus says but then turns to Caroline, "I'll be up soon love," and Caroline nods shyly.

"I see things are better between you and Caroline," Elijah tells Klaus when they're alone.

Klaus chuckles happily," Yes, brother. Things couldn't be better between us."

"I'm sure you'll tell me everything," Elijah says, "But the reason I need to talk to you is that your estate administrator was murdered yesterday. I came in early today when your foreman told me."

Klaus looks at Elijah shocked, "do you know if he had any family?" he asks.

"He didn't. But I already wrote a letter asking Damon if he could send a replacement. You know he's good with that kind of stuff."

"Yes, thank you Elijah. We must tell father Kieran. He'll want to dedicate a mass in his name."

"I'll get right on that," Elijah says. "You must be tired you should go rest. And Niklaus, I'm glad Caroline makes you happy," he adds with a smile leaving Klaus' study.

* * *

"Thank you April," Caroline says to her chambermaid after she shows her Klaus' bedroom. _Their bedroom she thinks._

"Do you need anything else my lady?" April asks gently.

"No April. Thank you," Caroline says kindly.

April bows and is about to leave when she turns around and says to Caroline, "We're all very glad you're here my lady. We've never seen Lord Niklaus happier than he is now." Caroline smiles at April as she walks out of Klaus' bedroom.

She sighs relived and lies on the bed. Seeing Klaus' family after everything that happened was not easy. She felt so alone here, she thought everything would be okay and her relationship with Klaus' family wouldn't change, but it was naïve of her to believe that.

Klaus walks into his bedroom and sees Caroline spread on his bed and can't help but smile at his adorable wife. He takes off his coat, walks towards their bed and lies down next to her.

Caroline turns to looks at her husband and in an instant straddles him and giggles at his surprised expression.

"I thought you were sore sweetheart," Klaus says moving his hands on her hips.

Caroline starts unbuttoning his pants and kissing his neck then whispers in his ear seductively," I am. But I really need you inside me right now."

Klaus grins at his wife like a Cheshire cat and Caroline stops what she's doing.

"What?" She asks putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing sweetheart," he says switching their position so that he was on top. "It's just that you're insatiable," he adds ripping open the top of her purple gown.

"Hey!" Caroline protests.

And Klaus just smirks. "I'll buy you new dresses love," he says lifting her so that he could unlace her corset. "You really don't need this sweetheart," he says kissing her shoulder.

"Of course I do, every proper woman wears a corset. Keeps everything- in place," she giggles. "And it makes your waist look smaller," she adds.

"But you're absolutely perfect," Klaus says.

Caroline quickly grabs his hands and Klaus stops unlacing her corset. She looks into his eyes, wraps her arms around his neck and moves her lips near his, "I love you Nik," she says then crashes her lips to his in a passionate wet kiss.

Without breaking their kiss Klaus picks her up from their bed and places her feet on the floor so that he could take off her skirt.

Caroline pulls away from Klaus' lips with a pop and giggles at Klaus' annoyed expression.

He tries going in for another kiss but Caroline stops him by putting her hand on his chest and shaking her head no. He looks at her confused and she pushes him down on their bed. She then sensually takes off her skirt and straddles him once again.

"I want to be on top?" she says mischievously.

Klaus' eyebrow rises at his wife's boldness.

"By all means sweetheart," he says letting her take control. He never let a woman take control. He was always on top but with Caroline it was different. He wanted her to take control of him because he was hers and she was his.

Caroline giggles happily and stands up. She then tantalizingly slow takes off her corset along with her drawers then lastly her chemise leaving her completely nude in front of Klaus.

She straddles him again and Klaus sits up grabbing her large breasts with his hands and starts stroking her swelled nipples. Caroline groans and leans her head back as Klaus insets two fingers inside her wet center.

"Nik," she moans and Klaus increases the pace of his fingers. He feels that familiar hot moisture rush out of her as Caroline yells out his name once more. Klaus was ecstatic that he could make his wife come so quickly. He then inserts those same two fingers in his mouth and sucks on them. "Delicious," he says smiling.

Caroline looks at Klaus' smiling expression and she teasingly glares at him. She then roughly rips his shirt open and pulls down his pants. She gently grabs his erection and starts stroking it eliciting a moan from Klaus.

"Do you like that?" She teases and Klaus nods excitedly.

She then moves all her hair to one side and positions herself over his large cock and Klaus roughly bucks his hips entering her wet core. Caroline pushes Klaus down on the bed as she rides him. She slowly pulls out then forcefully thrusts him back in. She moans loving the feeling of Klaus inside her.

Klaus keeps his hands on Caroline's behind helping her roll her hips. He thrusts his hips with hers keeping up with her rough pace. Watching her take control was extremely stimulating for Klaus. When it came to her he couldn't help but feel possessive, _she was his and only his he thought._ Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice that Caroline was about to cum until he felt her walls clench him tightly and felt that familiar warm liquid spill.

Completely spent Caroline slows down but notices that her husband hasn't had his release yet. She wickedly smiles and pulls him out then moves down to his thighs and grabs his erection with her delicate hands. She looks up at Klaus who's staring at her dumbfounded and smirks then wraps her mouth around him. She hears a gasp escape Klaus as she sucks on him. Taking this as encouragement she runs her tongue on his tip then takes him in even deeper. She feels his legs flex and he pushes her head down even more.

"Just like that Caroline," he moans.

She tastes the same salty liquid as before and knows that he's close to finding release. She sucks on him harder and finally feels the salty liquid enter her mouth. "Caroline," Klaus yells and she removes herself from him swallowing all of his release.

Klaus grabs her face and smashes his lips with hers tasting himself on her and she giggles pulling away.

"Did you like it?" She asks innocently.

"Like it? Sweetheart I bloody loved it!" He says surprised by his little vixen.

Caroline laughs as he pushes her down on their bed and he hovers over her. He gently moves hair from her face and nibbles on her lips.

"I love you Caroline."

Caroline smiles and grabs his face gently, "I love **you** Nik."

* * *

"Oh stop being a brat Rebekah," Kol says.

"I'm not being a brat," Rebekah says angrily. "Tell him I'm not being a brat Henrick."

"You're being a little mean," Henrick says. "Caroline hasn't done anything for you to dislike her like this," he adds.

"She-"

"Rebekah do shut up," Kol cuts her off giving her a warning look not to tell Henrick anything about the events taken place at their brother's wedding reception.

Rebekah glares at Kol and scoffs, "Henrick could you leave us please?" Rebekah asks her little brother kindly.

"You guys never tell me anything," he mumbles irritated leaving Rebekah's bedroom.

"She's a harlot Kol!" Rebekah yells angrily after Henrick leaves.

"You can't judge her without knowing what really happened Bekah," Kol says seriously. "They looked quite cozy-"

"How would you know? You didn't even see them when they arrived," she interrupts.

"The maids talk Bekah. April said Caroline was happy," he says. "They're sharing a bedroom, I truly doubt all they do in there is sleep,'" he adds mischievously.

Rebekah turns away angrily and sits on her bed.

"You were so happy to have another girl live here Bekah," Kol says walking to sit next to her. "Don't let your stubbornness get in the way of you having a sister."

Rebekah looks up at Kol and sighs, "I just want Nik to be happy. He's had a rough life."

"And Caroline makes him happy," Kol says. "Give her a chance."

Rebekah looks up and laughs, "You sound just like Elijah."

Kol laughs, " Please sister, the only reason I want you to talk to Caroline again is so that I can see her beautiful face more," he says jokingly.

"Nik will kill you if he hears you talking about his wife like that," Rebekah says.

Kol rolls his eyes, and says," just promise you'll think about it,"Kol says getting up.

"I'll try, but no promises," she replies. "Now leave my bedroom you wanker," she teases.

"Such language little sister, if someone hears you talk like that and they'll think you're a trollop," he says running out of Rebekah's room barley missing the pillow she throws at him.

* * *

Klaus wakes up with Caroline in his arms. To be honest he was drained from their night before. After their sexual tryst they fell asleep but Caroline woke up in the middle of the night demanding for more, she was truly insatiable. But he didn't mind, at the rate they were going Caroline will be with child soon. Klaus smiles at the thought of having a little girl that looks just like Caroline or a little boy running around their estate. He would love his children more than anything in this world and would spoil them endlessly. He turns to look at his wife sleeping, _she truly looks like an angel._ He moves a strand of her blond hair from her face and admires her natural beauty. He moves the sheet covering her body and grabs his notepad and starts drawing this moment.

Caroline stirs in her sleep and reaches to Klaus' side of the bed. But to her surprise she finds it empty, instead there's a drawing of her with her breasts out on display with a note on the bottom saying "genuine beauty." She giggles and lies back down. She was so happy with Klaus, if she had to do everything all over again the only thing she would change is trying to escape with Tyler on the day of her wedding. _She wondered how he was doing. If he was okay. _But she's completely smitten with Klaus and she knows she wouldn't be able to live without him. In that moment Klaus walks into their bedroom with breakfast.

Caroline smiles at her husband as soon as he walks through the door.

"Sweetheart you have to eat something," Klaus says concerned. "You really haven't been eating well since our wedding."

"Well I'm famished," she says standing up and putting on her robe.

She sits down on the chair in front of their table and takes some food for her plate. Klaus sits in front of her and grabs some breakfast as well.

"Why are you dressed so early?" Caroline asks with a pout.

Klaus chuckles at his wife's expression and says," we have a funeral to attend to sweetheart."

Caroline gasps," oh Nik. Who died?" She asks concerned.

"My administrator sweetheart. He was murdered two days ago," Klaus says worriedly.

"Oh Nik, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine love, just finish up your breakfast and get dressed we have to be there in less than two hours," he says.

Caroline nods and continues eating her breakfast.

* * *

Klaus is pacing in their sitting room waiting for Caroline to come down. They were already late for the mass and Rebekah was getting anxious.

"Seriously Nik, can't we just leave her," Rebekah says. She was trying very hard not to show her distaste for Caroline put she really hadn't gotten the opportunity to talk to her.

Klaus scowls at Rebekah and is about to rebuke when Caroline walks down the staircase dressed in a beautiful black gown with lace around the edge of her cleavage and sleeves. Her hair was in a half up do with braids intertwined together making it look like a crown and the rest of her hair was loose in her natural curls.

Klaus immediately walks towards her and stretches out his arm for Caroline to take. Caroline smiles and takes Klaus' arm and he pulls her to him and plants a kiss on her lips.

Rebekah scoffs and says, "finally the princess decides to come down."

Kol just stares at Caroline like a little kid stares at a candy store. Elijah awkwardly looks away and Henrick laughs at his older brothers discomfort.

Caroline looks up at Rebekah and smiles kindly at her. "I love your dress Bekah."

Rebekah looks at Caroline a bit surprised at her comment and smiles thanking her.

"Caroline, ravishing as always," Kol says kissing her hand with a smirk on his face.

Klaus pulls Kol away form Caroline and whispers angrily in his ear, "Say another word and I'll tear out your liver."

Kol laughs and pats his older brother on his back, "I'm just jesting brother. Things are always more fun when the lovely Caroline is around," he says with a wink and Klaus scowls at him.

"Caroline!" Herick says excitedly kissing her hand then embracing her in a warm hug and Caroline giggles. "Kol is right, things are always so dull here. But as soon as you arrive everything gets better."

And Caroline can't help but giggle and give the fourteen-year-old boy a kiss on the check.

"May we please leave now?" Elijah asks. And they all start heading out to the carriages.

Klaus pulls Caroline towards him and asks," should I be jealous sweetheart? We all know Henrick loves you just as much as I do," he teases and Caroline slaps his chest playfully.

"I only have eyes for you Nik," she says pecking his lips.

* * *

"That was a lovely mass Nik," Caroline says to her husband.

"Yes sweetheart, here I want you to meet the priest who is also my godfather," he says walking towards father Kieran with Caroline on his arm.

"Godfather, I'd like to present you my wife," Klaus says looking at Caroline adoringly. "Caroline Mikaelson."

"Father Kieran," Caroline curtsy's and gives him a kiss on his hand.

"Caroline, so good to finally meet you. Niklaus has spoken so much about you," father Kieran says kindly. "Will you be attending mass here frequently?" he asks.

"Yes, of course," she says.

"I'll expect your visits then," he says excusing himself.

"He's nice," Caroline tells Klaus after father Kieran leaves.

"Yes he is. You know he practically raised me."

"Really?" Caroline asks surprised. "Not your mother?"

"Caroline," Klaus sighs. "There's something I have to tell you-"

"Nik!" a women's voice calls and interrupts Klaus.

Klaus turns around and sees his childhood friend, "Camille," he says with a smile.

She embraces Klaus in a hug and Caroline can't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. _Who was this woman touching her husband?_

Caroline clears her throat and Klaus lets go of Camille laughing.

"So sorry sweetheart, Camille this is my lovely wife Caroline. Caroline this is Camille and old friend of mine."

Caroline stares a Camille coldly, "pleasure to make your acquaintance," she says with a fake smile.

Camille looks at Caroline and replies, "the pleasure is all mine," pretending to actually mean it.

They stare at each other for what seems like hours until Caroline smiles mischievously and turns to Klaus. "Nik, I'm really tired. May we leave?" she asks putting a hand on his chest to show that harlot in front that this was **her** man.

"Of course love." Klaus says then turns to Camille. "I'll see you and my godfather at dinner tonight?" he asks.

"Yes, you will," Camille says staring at Caroline.

Caroline glares at her and pulls Klaus away possessively.

* * *

"So how close are you to Camille?" Caroline asks on the carriage back home.

Klaus looks at his wife teasingly and chuckles, "are you jealous love?"

Caroline scoffs and looks away angrily, "of course not."

"You have nothing to be jealous of sweetheart, "Klaus says grabbing Caroline's waist and pulling her towards him. "Camille is just an old friend of mine. We practically grew up together. She's my godfather's niece and she was left an orphan at a young age and Kieran raised her. As he raised me."

Caroline looks at Klaus sadly and grabs the hem of his shirt, "is that supposed to make me feel better?" she says with a pout. "That you care for another woman just as much as you care for me," she adds with jealousy evident in her voice.

Klaus chuckles, "so you are jealous?" he teases.

Caroline pushes him away and rolls her eyes, "No. It's just that she's a really pretty girl. She has blue eyes and blond hair just like me-"

"I care for her like a sister sweetheart. Like I care for Rebekah," he cuts her off. "What I feel for you is a lot different. I desire you," he says kissing her neck. "I want you to be the mother of my children, "he says kissing both her cheeks. "I love you Caroline," he says seriously then leans in to grab her lips passionately and they both get lost in the kiss.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update. But here's a new chapter! And I'll be posting a new one tomorrow! Stay tuned and please don't forget to review! I love reading your comments.

Love,

MC


	11. Chapter 11

Two Real Loves Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I don't like her Nik!" Caroline yells furiously walking into their bedroom after having dinner with father Kieran and Camille.

"Sweetheart Camille is an old friend of mine. That's just they way we are," he says wrapping his arms around Caroline's waist.

Caroline pulls away from him angrily, "Oh and do all friends make googly eyes at friends?!" she says. "And she couldn't keep her hands off you! What was that about?" she says jealousy evident in her voice.

"There is nothing between us Caroline. She's my friend, just drop it," Klaus says starting to get annoyed.

Caroline scoffs surprised at her husbands remark, "drop it? I will not drop it!" Caroline says aggravated. "She likes you Nik, I don't know how you don't see it. I'm your wife and-"

"I said leave it alone Caroline," Klaus interrupts raising his voice a little.

Caroline gasps surprised at her husband's outburst and scoffs angrily. "Fine," she says walking towards their bedroom door ready to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Klaus' voice stops her.

"To sleep somewhere else. I will **not **be sharing a bed with you tonight," Caroline says angrily grabbing the doorknob.

Klaus rushes towards Caroline and picks her up carrying her to their bed. He drops her on the bed and then hovers over her.

"We had a little spat love. I'm over it now," he says trying to kiss her but Caroline moves her head sideways so that he kisses her cheek instead.

She smirks wickedly and says, "aww well I'm not," then pushes him off her.

"Come on love what can I do to acquit myself?" Klaus asks with his puppy dog eyes.

Caroline looks at Klaus with hooded eyes and says, "You could start by apologizing for raising your voice at me."

"Well sweetheart you raised your voice-" Caroline stops Klaus with a pointed glare and Klaus chuckles. "Sweetheart, I'm truly sorry for raising my voice at you," he says with his arms outstretched.

"Now promise me you'll keep your distance from Camille," and Klaus is about to protest when she says, "let me finish. I'm not saying you have to stop being friends, just that you don't allow so much—familiarity between you two." She moves towards him and grabs his face roughly, "You're mine Nik," she says crashing her lips to his in an ardent kiss.

Klaus moves his hands down trying to reach under her skirt when Caroline pushes him away. "Not tonight. I'm tired," she says walking into their bathroom leaving Klaus aroused with a large bulge in his pants.

* * *

Klaus is already in bed wearing only his drawers sketching on his notepad when Caroline comes out of their bathroom in only her robe. She walks to her side of the bed and slowly opens her robe confirming what Klaus already thought. She was completely nude under it. Klaus puts down his notepad as Caroline slides under the sheets. He moves towards her but Caroline stops him, "I said I was tired," she says sourly.

Klaus groans frustrated that his wife won't let him touch her.

"Then why aren't you wearing anything to bed?" Klaus asks curiously.

Caroline turns to look at him, "I've gotten used to sleeping in the nude—I quite like it," she says flirtatiously.

Klaus scoffs at his wife _two can play this game sweetheart._ He takes off his drawers and throws them on the floor then grabs Caroline by her waist and pulls her towards his erection. Caroline squeals and Klaus whispers in her ear, "this is the effect you have on me love. You walk into a room and I immediately get the need to have you. No other woman has had this effect on me, only you." Caroline gasps at Klaus' admission and he tightens his hold on her. Caroline tries shimming out of his hold but Klaus holds on to her all night long.

* * *

Klaus woke up to an empty bed the next day and groaned annoyed. Caroline was toying with him and he didn't know how long he could last like this. He got up and quickly took care of the problem between his legs imagining his blond goddess. He got dressed and walked downstairs to find his family and Caroline in the dinning room eating breakfast. Caroline was laughing at something Kol said as were the rest of his siblings. He couldn't help but think how _well she fit in with them_.Rebekah apparently had forgiven Caroline because they were giggling like old friends.

Elijah notices Klaus standing by the door and ushers him towards them. "Niklaus won't you join us?"

"Or are you just going to stand there like a creep," Kol jokes and Caroline giggles.

Klaus couldn't help but feel a pinch of jealousy towards his brother. He took his seat at the head of the table with Caroline sitting to his right and the maids quickly brought him a plate of food. He reached for Caroline's hand and received a quirky smile in return.

"What are your plans for today Nik?" Rebekah asks.

"Well I was planning to take Caroline into town, she might need a few new dresses and-"

"Oh shopping!" Rebekah says excitedly. "I'll show you the best boutique of all Virginia I know the owner," she adds excited for their day ahead.

"Rebekah I don't remember inviting you?" Klaus says annoyed that he won't get the time alone he wanted with his wife.

Rebekah scoffs, "well I'm going. Caroline would love my company," she says with a smirk and Caroline nods.

"I need to go check on a few things in town. I'll be coming as well," Elijah says casually.

"Well the whole bloody pack is going, I guess I'm going too," Kol teases.

"Can I come too?" Herick asks.

"Of course you can Henrick," Caroline says kindly and the young boy smiles.

* * *

"I can't believe Nik bought us all those things," Rebekah says walking inside their estate with her arms intertwined with Caroline's.

"I think we bought waaay to many things Bekah," Caroline says a little worried. She didn't know if Klaus bought her all those dresses and shoes because he felt bad saying no to his sister or because he didn't want to embarrass **her** in front of his family. She didn't feel comfortable asking him for anything involving money, not after what happened between her mother and him.

"Nik doesn't care how much he spends on Caroline, darling sister," Kol says walking in behind her.

Caroline rolls her eyes and Rebekah scoffs, "come Caroline let's go to my bedroom where we can speak in private," Rebekah says pulling Caroline upstairs.

"Rebekah!" Klaus calls after them and the girls stop. "Would you mind giving me a moment with Caroline."

Rebekah frowns but nods leaving to go to her bedroom.

"Come sweetheart, I want to show you the gardens," Klaus says kindly.

Caroline is surprised by the beautiful gardens in Klaus' estate. There were all kinds of flowers blooming and Caroline was excited to start tending them.

"I had the gardens fixed after I proposed to you," he says breaking the silence.

Caroline looks up at Klaus surprised and he continues, "I knew you liked gardening so I asked them to clean them up for your arrival."

Caroline grabs Klaus face and pecks his lips gently, "Thank you," she says and Klaus nods.

"There's also a lake I'd like to show you it's up by the fields about 20 minutes from here. My siblings and I loved going up there and play when we were young," Klaus says happily.

"That would be nice," she replies sadly.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Klaus asks troubled. "You've been acting strange since we got back."

Caroline sighs, "It's just that you spent so much money on me today-"

"I don't mind Caroline. Truly, I have more than enough," Klaus says chuckling.

"I know, but I don't feel comfortable accepting money from you-"

"You never complained before," Klaus interrupts referring to the money he lent her family.

Caroline gasps hurt by Klaus' accusation.

"Sweetheart I didn't-"

"No! Save it," Caroline says crying. "I know how you feel about me and my family. Is this what our marriage is going to be like from now on? You reproaching me for the rest of my life," Caroline asks angrily letting the tears fall.

"Well if you wouldn't be so bloody difficult all the time!" Klaus yells angrily.

Caroline glares at him _if looks could kill she thinks._ Then walks away from him entering their estate. She runs up the staircase into Rebekah's bedroom and Rebekah notices the tears in her eyes.

"Care, what happened?" she asks softly.

"Your bother," she sobs, "he's an ass."

"You two were so happy when you arrived though, what's changed?" Rebekah asks concerned.

Caroline sighs sadly and decides to tell Rebekah everything that's happened between Klaus and her. Everything—starting with Tyler Lockwood.

* * *

"Wow," Rebekah says surprised.

"Yeah," Caroline says sadly.

"So it was your mother and brother that planned everything?" she asks.

"I'm not completely sure, but I believe it was them," Caroline says.

"Well-" Rebekah starts but is interrupted when her door suddenly fly's open.

"Carooo-line!," Klaus slurs. "Caroline come here."

"Nik you're drunk," Caroline says walking up to him.

"No sweetheart I'm completely sober," he lies. After Caroline left crying he couldn't help but feel guilty. He didn't know if he should go after her and apologize and ended up going to his study and drinking a whole bottle of bourbon.

"Let me take you to bed," she says helping him stand.

"Let me take **you,"** Klaus says trying to kiss Caroline but failing.

"We'll talk tomorrow Bekah, good night," Caroline says leaving Rebekah's bedroom.

"Good night."

* * *

"Nik, stop it," Caroline says for the fourth time. She was trying to undress him so he could go to bed but he kept trying to kiss her and take off her close.

"I need you Caroline. I haven't had you in two days, and I need you," he begs.

"Not like this, you're drunk," she says.

"I'm not," he says again this time a little more angrily.

Klaus grabs Caroline roughly and throws her on the bed and straddles her pinning her down on the mattress with his hips.

"Niiik, get off!" Caroline yells struggling to push him off.

"No, You've denied me far too long. I need you," Klaus says ripping open the top of her gown.

Caroline sobs uncontrollably and fights him, she ends up scratching his cheek and Klaus loses his balance falling on the floor. Caroline takes this opportunity to run out of their bedroom when she bumps into Elijah in the hallway.

"Caroline?' Elijah says worriedly when he sees her disheveled hair, ripped dress and tears running down her face.

"Elijah," Caroline says trying to compose herself.

"Caroline, did Niklaus hit-"

"No," Caroline cuts him off, "He just drank a little too much, that's all," she says trying to hold back her tears.

"I'm going to look for Rebekah," she says excusing herself.

* * *

Elijah walks into Klaus and Caroline's chambers and sees Klaus' sitting on his bed with his head hanging low and his hands grabbing his head.

"Caro-" Klaus stops when he sees it's Elijah. "I need to go find her-"

"Niklaus sit down," Elijah commands. "What has come over you? You treat your wife with no respect, do you have any idea how frightened she looked when I saw her leaving this room?"

"I know 'lijah, that's why I have to see her," Klaus says anxiously.

"Not today, she'll be sleeping with Rebekah tonight. You'll see her tomorrow," Elijah says. "And I suggest you cut down the drinking," he adds before he leaves.

Klaus yells angrily and grabs the closest lamp and throws it towards the wall smashing it in pieces.

* * *

"She's completely smitten with you Matt," Jeremy laughs uncontrollably.

"I can't stand that troll!" Matt yells exasperated. "She's so clingy and needy all the time. I can't do this anymore," he says looking at Jeremy.

"No we can't stop now, we have to keep it up! She already gave us $2,000. Imagine how much more money we could get out of her!" Jeremy says excited.

"Fine," Matt says because he could really use the money. His father kicked him out of their home until he got a job and hopefully with some of Lexi's money his father will let him go back home.

"I still say you marry that witch," Jeremy giggles and Matt scowls at him angrily.

"No," is his reply and he walks inside the pub to try and get his mind off things.

* * *

Katherine walks up the Forbes mansion and knocks on the front door. Elizabeth Forbes opens the door instead of their usual maid and Katherine finds that extremely strange.

"Lady Forbes," Katherine says with a smile.

"Katherine honey, come in," Elizabeth gestures her inside.

"Thank you," she says, "Mia not around?" She asks curiously.

"Elizabeth sighs and says, "no we had to dismiss most of our staff, we can't afford to keep this place running much less pay for more staff," Elizabeth says, "But I'm sure you knew that," she adds snidely.

"I knew a little, my mother mentioned something."

"Well what brings you here?" Liz asks changing the subject.

"Right, well I'll be leaving to visit Caroline tomorrow and I was wondering if you had any letters you'd like to send her."

"Oh yes, I'll bring those right away. Thank you Katherine," Liz says leaving to go get the letters.

"You'll be visiting Caroline?" Mary asks walking inside the sitting room.

"Yes, I'll be leaving tomorrow morning," Katherine responds.

"Would there be room for one more person," Mary asks smiling.

Katherine chuckles," I'm sure I can make some room. Caroline will be ecstatic to see us both," Katherine says excitedly.

* * *

"Caroline, love, please look at me," Klaus begs. Klaus woke up alone in his bed again; he didn't like not having Caroline in his arms. But when Caroline walked into their bedroom Klaus stood up immediately and tried talking to her but she kept ignoring him, pretending he didn't exist.

"What?" she asks annoyed turning to look at him.

Klaus is taken aback by the tone of her voice but nevertheless tries reaching for her hand. Caroline lets Klaus grab her hand but stares at him menacingly.

"I'm truly sorry sweetheart, I've been horrible to you lately when all you've done is try to please me in everyway possible," he says. "I didn't mean what I said yesterday at the gardens it was a bloody stupid remark, and I would do anything to try and take it back," he adds sadly. "Especially the way I treated you last night, that was completely disrespectful and I'm sincerely sorry," he says kissing her hand.

Caroline smiles and wraps her arms around his neck, "I forgive you Nik," she says biting her lip. Klaus wraps his arms around his waist and pulls her in for a passionate lip-biting kiss.

Caroline tries moving away but Klaus has a tight hold on her and she giggles. "I have to get dressed Nik."

"Lets just stay in here all day," Klaus says kissing her neck and moving down to her breasts. He opens her robe to find her completely naked under it. "Did you sleep nude in Rebekah's room?" he asks confused.

Caroline discards her robe and says smirking, "No I took off my chemise before I came to our room."

Klaus growls at his wife's admittance and grabs her behind as Caroline wraps her legs around his waist.

"I missed you love," Klaus says breathless.

"Me too," She replies sucking on his necks pulse point.

He pushes her on to a nearby wall and removes his drawers as Caroline continues to kiss him on his neck and chest. Without warning her enters her and Caroline gasps in pleasure at his intrusion. He quickly sets a rough pace thrusting in and out of her soaked center and soon enough they both come moaning each other's names.

Without pulling out he carries her to their bed and hovers over her. Caroline giggles and pulls Klaus out surprising him. She moves over him and whispers sensually, "I want you to take me from behind."

Klaus is shocked at Caroline's insinuation but excited. He immediately turns Caroline, her behind facing him and leans over her back, "we'll take this slow," he says and Caroline nods excitedly. She could feel his erection on her back as he grabs her hot core and inserts to fingers making her moan with ecstasy. He then slowly eases into her stretching and filling her up completely. _He fits so perfectly they both think. _He slowly pulls out then thrusts back in rolling his hips in the process and repeats this motion over and over again stimulating her wet core at the same time.

"You feel so good Caroline," Klaus groans and Caroline replies with a loud moan. He starts picking up his rhythm and Caroline quickly feels the burning sensation in her core. Klaus feels Caroline's walls contract and immediately lets go pouring his seed inside her. All you could hear for hours was the sound of skin hitting skin and the loud moans coming from both Caroline and Klaus as they both reached their peaks.

* * *

"They've been going at it for hours," Rebekah, says annoyed trying to cover her ears.

You could easily hear the loud moans coming from Klaus and Caroline's bedroom and Rebekah was starting to feel uncomfortable.

Kol chuckles at his sisters discomfort and says, "If it annoys you so much why don't you go downstairs," Kol says enjoying hearing Caroline's moans _his brother was a really lucky man._

"Do you guys hear that noise coming from inside Klaus's chambers?" Herick asks entering Rebekah's bedroom.

Both Kol and Rebekah burst out laughing when April knocks on her door and walks in.

"Excuse my Lords and Lady Rebekah, but two women say they are here to visit Lady Caroline. But I didn't want to interrupt her and Lord Niklaus-" she says shyly.

"Right, I'll tell them," Kol says excitedly.

"Who are they?" Rebekah asks curiously.

"Lady Caroline's aunt Mary and her friend Lady Katherine Gilbert," April says and Rebekah feels a little bit jealous that she wouldn't be Caroline's only friend here anymore.

* * *

"Thank you April, I'll let them know," Kol says leaving Rebekah's bedroom.

Klaus is thrusting into Caroline ready to reach release when a knock on the door sounds.

"What?" Klaus asks angrily still inside Caroline and Caroline can't help but moan and stiffen finding her own release.

"_Could you stop humping Caroline for a second, she has visitors," Kol's voice is heard outside the door._

"Who is it?" Caroline's sweet voice is asks.

"_Your aunt Mary and Lady Katherine," Kol says and you could hear his footsteps retreating._

"Oh," Caroline yells excitedly trying to get out from under Klaus.

Klaus groans frustrated that he didn't get his release and Caroline giggles innocently.

"Oh Nik, I'm sorry," Caroline says teasingly.

"Sweetheart they can wait a little longer just come here," Klaus says sitting up on the edge of their bed.

Caroline rushes towards him and straddles him taking him in in one thrust.

Klaus loves the feeling of being inside Caroline and can't help but groan at the stimulating feeling of Caroline's wet core stretching. She thrusts in and out reaching release once again then feels Klaus stiffen inside her and spill out his release. Klaus grabs Caroline's breasts in his hands and starts sucking her nipples. Caroline throws her head back in pleasure but quickly pushes him away and gets up from his lap pulling him out of her.

"Thank you Nik," she says in a naughty tone then quickly runs off to wash herself and get ready to greet her guests.

Klaus chuckles seeing Caroline running around their bedroom trying to get ready and exhaustedly lays his back on their bed and closes his eyes.

When she's about to go downstairs Caroline sees that Klaus fell asleep and hovers over him planting a kiss on his lips. "I love you Nik."

* * *

Here's the chapter I promised you guys! I actually have about 6 more chapters already finished but I just have to read them over make sure they're okay. But I'm really excited to post them and get your feedback! Please review! I love reading your comments.

Love,

MC


	12. Chapter 12

Two Real Loves Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Kaaaaat!" Caroline yells out excitedly running down the staircase and embraces her best friend in a hug. "Auntie Mary," she goes to her next and gives a tight hug as well.

"Oh you have no idea how happy I am to see you both!" Caroline says.

"Caroline honey you're glowing, have things gotten better between you and your husband?" Aunt Mary asks.

Caroline sighs happily enamored. "Yes! I've completely fallen in love with him," she says twirling like a little girl.

"Are you tired? Hungry? Let's get you settled in," Caroline says calling a maid to help them.

"So sorry we didn't send a letter letting you know of our arrival Care," Katherine says smirking.

Caroline giggles," yea right Kat. But you know you're always welcome," she says embracing her friend once again.

"Care," Katherine says pulling away from Caroline. "I was really worried, I had to come see if you were okay. I really feared the worst," she says worriedly.

Caroline smiles kindly at her best friend, "I'll tell you everything don't worry. But first let's get you two settled in."

* * *

After a talking to Katherine and her aunt for a few hours letting them know of everything that's happened so far she walks inside her bedroom to see Klaus still passed out on their bed. She takes this moment to just stare and her husband and admire him he looked so calm and beautiful while sleeping and Caroline could help but chuckle.

Klaus wakes up when he hears Caroline's beautiful laugh and sees her sitting next him staring at him.

"How long was I asleep for?" He asks with a smile his voice groggily from sleep.

"A few hours," Caroline answers caressing his naked chest. She moves to lie across their bed and lays her head on his chest while he plays with her hair.

"I love you," she says.

"And I love you," Klaus replies.

They stay like that for a few minutes just in silent when Caroline lifts her head.

"You should get dressed. We're having dinner in an hour."

Klaus smiles wickedly, "can't we just have dinner in our room?"

Caroline giggles, _this man really has no shame, _"no my aunt and Katherine are here we're eating dinner downstairs."

Klaus pouts, "how long will they be staying? I don't want them taking you away from me for too long," he says moving his hand to caress her face.

"Mmm I don't know," Caroline answers. "Would you really mind if they stayed though?" She asks worriedly.

"Of course not sweetheart,"

Caroline jumps happily and says," good. Because they'll be staying a while!"

Klaus scowls and is about to protest when Caroline says, "please Nik. It would really make me happy." She says with her cutest begging pout.

Klaus can't help but roll his eyes and agree _he really would do anything for this woman._

"Thank you Nik. It will just be until my birthday I promise."

Klaus moves his hands towards her hips and Caroline pecks his lips lightly.

"Go get dressed Nik," Caroline says softly.

Klaus nods pulling away from their kiss and heads into the bathroom.

* * *

"What are you preparing for dinner today?" Mary asks the cook at the Mikaelson estate.

"New York strip steak and French onion soup," the cook replies excitedly.

"Mm sounds delicious. How are you preparing the soup?"

"Well I'm starting with-"

"Oh no no let me help you with that," Mary cuts her off. "If you start with a little bit of butter..."

Exactly one hour later Mary and the Sophie had become very good allies, exchanging recipes and preparing dinner and a lemon tart for desert.

* * *

"This is delicious!" Kol exclaims taking another bite of his dinner.

"I have to agree, Sophie and Lady Forbes did an amazing job," Elijah adds.

"Yes auntie, thank you," Caroline says with a genuine smile.

"Just wait until you taste the lemon tart," Mary says excitedly.

"Oh, my aunt makes the best lemon tarts in all Virginia," Caroline says giggling.

"I have to agree with Care," Kat says taking a sip of wine.

"Miss Gilbert do you really think it's wise for you to be drinking?" Elijah chastise remembering her state at Caroline's wedding reception.

Katherine and Caroline both choke on their drink and look down quietly.

"Leave it up to Elijah to make things awkward," Kol says gulping down his wine.

"I was only saying that I don't want Miss Gilbert to get inebriated once again, "Elijah defends himself.

"Thank you for your concern **Elijah," **Katherine says emphasizing his name, "But if I wanted to be reproached by someone I'd look for my father. Are you my father? I didn't think so," she says taunting him drinking all the wine in her glass. "More please," she asks kindly.

Kol bursts out laughing and stares at Elijah's shocked face.

"Do close your mouth big brother," Kol teases.

"Kol don't be an ass," Rebekah says.

"Children language," Father Kieran says. "But I must agree dinner tonight was at its peak," he adds finishing his food. "Wouldn't you agree Cami?"

"Yes uncle, Thank you Lady Forbes for this delicious dinner," Cami says feigning kindness. This time Caroline made sure she didn't sit anywhere near her husband.

Caroline scoffs at Cami's reply and Klaus turns to look at her with a warning look. She smiles at him innocently and then says, "Camille are you planning on getting married anytime soon?"

Cami turns to look at Caroline, "Please call me Cami. I do hope to be good friends, as you're Nik's wife and Nik and I are very close friends," Camille says mockingly.

Caroline bites her tongue so that she doesn't say something she might later regret and feigns a kind smile.

"But no, no plans of marriage anytime soon," she continues. "I first have to find a man that interests me. And it seems that all those men are usually unavailable," she adds discretely glancing at Klaus.

Not everyone noticed this but Caroline, Aunt Mary and Katherine did, and Katherine being Caroline's best friend had to intervene.

"But don't you think you're getting a little old, I mean you're twenty-three, and still don't have a man courting you. What if you get old and can't have children," Katherine says feigning concern.

"I don't believe that will be a problem, women can conceive for many years," Cami responds a bit harshly taking a sip of her wine.

"Caroline, is seventeen and she might already be with child," Mary adds. And Cami coughs almost chocking on her drink.

Caroline's eyes widen and Klaus looks at Caroline surprised. "Auntie!" Caroline scolds.

"What honey?" Mary asks innocently.

"A baby!" Rebekah exclaims excited, "Oh I hope it's a girl, there are far too many boys in this family."

"Please sister we all know it's going to be a boy. We Mikaelson's give birth to mostly boys," Kol says proudly.

"Kol you couldn't possibly know that unless you've had children of your own?" Elijah asks.

"Oh Nik, are you really going to be a father?" Henrick asks excited for his big brother.

"I don't know, am I sweetheart?" Klaus asks Caroline with a smirk because he knows this question will make her uncomfortable.

Caroline looks at her aunt angrily who is just eating her dinner like nothing happened then at Klaus who's smirking at her enjoying her discomfort.

"I don't know, it's still to early to tell," she says with a shy smile. "But it's possible," she adds looking at Klaus seriously. And Klaus looks at Caroline adoringly. Although he knew it had only been five days since they'd been together, and she probably wasn't pregnant he still loved the idea of Caroline carrying his first child.

"Well when you do have your first child I hope you'll consider me to be the priest in charge of your child's christening," Father Kieran says happily. Klaus was like a son to him and he would be so proud to see him become a father.

"Of course," Caroline says with a genuine smile and Klaus just stares at her adoringly.

"Let me go get the lemon tart," Mary says changing the subject.

* * *

"What was that piece of theater back at dinner," Klaus asks Caroline in the comforts of their bedroom.

Caroline looks up from her book, after dinner she excused herself saying she was really tired from a long day.

Caroline sighs and closes her book, "I might have told my aunt and Katherine about Cami and they can get a little protective sometimes."

"You told them about our problems?" Klaus asks a bit angry.

Caroline nods shyly and asks, "are you angry?"

"Sweetheart I'd really appreciate if we could keep our marriage problems between the two of us."

"Nik but Kat's my best friend and I tell my aunt everything-"

"Yes Caroline but you're a married woman now," Klaus interrupts.

Caroline looks like a little kid who just got in trouble and nods.

"But do you really want a child?" Caroline asks changing the subject.

"Of course I want a child Caroline. You'd make me even happier than I am now," he says grabbing her waist and picking her up like she weighed nothing.

Caroline giggles and Klaus puts her down.

"I want to give you **many** children Nik," Caroline says sincerely.

"Well then lets get started sweetheart," Klaus says unbuttoning her dress.

* * *

"Camille do you have feeling for Niklaus?" father Kieran asks his niece on the way home.

"Just like a sister would love a brother," Camille lies. "Why would you ask me that?"

"It's just that you've been acting differently since Klaus mentioned he was engaged. And now your interaction with his wife—it just seems as if you two are competing."

"There is nothing to worry about uncle, I love Nik as a brother nothing more."

"Good. But you know maybe you should start looking for a husband honey. I'm getting old and if I die who will take care of you," father Kieran says concerned.

"I guess you're right uncle I should start looking for a husband," Camille says. _I could always try seducing Klaus and give him a child. Then he would never leave me she thinks._

* * *

"I have to say Care, Klaus' estate is impressive. The Mikaelson's know how to live nicely," Katherine says admiring the Mikaelson estate from the garden.

"It's nice isn't it?" Caroline says.

"Sure is," Katherine says.

"I just don't feel like it's my home yet," Caroline says sadly.

"All newly married women usually feels like that when they move into their husbands homes," Katherine reassures her.

"Maybe," Caroline sighs. "It's just that the way everything started between Nik and me was so horrible I just—I sometimes don't feel comfortable talking with him about certain things."

"Like what?" Katherine asks.

"His parents for one. I don't really know much about him or his family," she says. "Anything concerning money or my family is off limits."

"You should tell him how you feel Care. If not, things might just get worse if you never speak about them. Oh that reminds me, your father sent you and Klaus a letter," Katherine says. "I'll go get them," she says walking inside.

"Lady Gilbert," Elijah's voice stops her.

Katherine smirks excitedly and turns to him.

"Yes Elijah?" She asks innocently walking towards him swaying her hips side to side.

Elijah clears his throat and says," I wanted to apologize for my behavior at dinner yesterday. It was not my place to say anything."

Katherine smirks and walks really close to him grabbing the hem of his shirt. She stands on her toes and whispers close to his lips, "No it wasn't." She bits her lips and quickly pulls away and says, "But apology accepted," she says with a smile.

Elijah gulps nervously and clears his throat again.

"Do I make you nervous," Katherine teases stroking his arm.

"Not-" he clears his throat again, "not at all Lady-"

"Call me Katherine," Kat interrupts.

"I don't think that-"

"Please," Katherine begs with her best innocent face that can drive any man crazy.

"Katherine," Elijah nods.

Kat smiles sweetly and gives him a slow kiss on the side of his lip just barely touching it and walks off to find the letters General Forbes sent Caroline.

* * *

Elijah is shocked; no woman has ever left him tongue-tied, but Katherine just did. She was so beautiful and wild. She was perfect for a man as serious as him. He could use a little excitement in his life. Katherine could show him how to be wild. He definitely wants her, and he always gets what he wants.

"Bother I was thinking-" Kol says walking into Elijah's bedroom. "Why do you have that smile on your face? You never smile." He says suspiciously.

"Nothing Kol. What were you thinking?"

"Well that if Nik and Caroline have a boy, Kol would be a great name for a baby," he says excitedly.

"Kol I really doubt they'll want to name their first child after you," Elijah says with a chuckle.

"So do you think they'd say no to Kollet if it were a girl?" Kol asks seriously and Elijah just stares at him.

"I'll ask Caroline and get her opinion," Kol says casually. "Now, is the reason for that smile a very witty brunette?" he adds mischievously.

Kol please go bother Rebekah or Herick, I have things to do," Elijah says avoiding the question.

"Ahh so it is Katherine," Kol says with a chuckle.

"Leave Kol."

"Alright brother, I'll go see what Herick is doing," Kol says leaving Elijah alone.

* * *

"Kol you really need a girlfriend," Herick tells his brother.

"And what do you know? You're only fourteen," Kol says upset by his brother's comment.

"I'm just saying. You cause too much mischief. What if you married as well, I think a wife could keep you occupied for a while," Henrick says. "Can we go practice my archery?" Herick asks excitedly changing the subject quickly.

Kol laughs at his little brother, _maybe he did have a point a woman would be good for him. But no he was still too young for marriage._ "Sure lets go."

* * *

A piercing scream is heard through the Mikaelson estate and everyone there heard it. Klaus immediately looks up from his sketch and runs out of his bedroom towards the gardens. Elijah and Katherine bump into each other on their way down stairs and Katherine asks," What happened?"

"I don't now," Elijah says worriedly, "Come I heard it coming from the gardens," he says pulling Katherine's hand.

"Caroline was in the gardens," Katherine says concerned running down the stairs.

"Katherine honey, did you hear that?" Aunt Mary asks walking out of the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Rebekah comes running down.

"I think it was Caroline," Katherine says running towards the gardens and sees Klaus Henrick and Kol already there.

* * *

"Caroline!" Klaus yells out scared when he sees her on the floor crying with all her gardening materials on the floor.

"What happened? Sweetheart talk to me," Klaus says worriedly checking to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Caroline!" Henrick yells running towards her with Kol behind him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I tripped and lost control of the arrow."

Caroline was sobbing and hugging Klaus like her life depended on it. That's when Klaus saw the arrow stabbed through Caroline's basket on the floor.

"Is she okay Nik?" Henrick asks frightened.

"Yes, the arrow didn't hit her. She's just shocked."

"Nik, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen," Henrick says on the verge of tears.

"Caroline," Katherine yells out.

"Niklaus, What happened?" Elijah asks concerned seeing Caroline on the floor crying.

"Henrick lost control of an arrow and it came straight at her, the impact of it must have pushed her and frightened her," Kol says worried.

Mary gasps, "Oh, Dear Lord!"

"Sweetheart does anything hurt?" Klaus asks Caroline and she whimpers when he tries pulling away.

"My hip hurts," she sobs.

"You must have hurt it when you fell," Klaus says picking her up ready to carry her to their bedroom and Caroline snuggles closer to Klaus wrapping her arms around his neck. "April please bring some hot towels and my medicine bag to our room," Klaus orders. By this time everyone had run outside and were extremely worried for Caroline.

"Nik-" Henrick says, he can't help but feel really guilty for what happened.

"Henrick everything is alright, you just have to be really careful when you're holding an arrow," Klaus says kindly turning to Henrick and walking inside.

Henrick wipes away his tears and nods.

"Henrick, everything is going to be okay," Rebekah says kindly.

"Yea mate, Caroline will be fine," Kol adds.

"You have to be more responsible Henrick and you too Kol. You should have been watching him," Elijah says.

"I'm going to go check on Caroline," Katherine says.

"I'll come with you," Mary says.

"So will I," Rebekah adds.

* * *

"Caroline, sweetheart you have to let go of me," Klaus says gently and Caroline shakes her head snuggling closer to him.

"I have to check your hip," he adds. "It'll be quick."

Caroline lets go of Klaus slowly as he gently lays her on their bed. He slowly starts removing her dress and skirt and leaves her in her chemise.

A knock on the door sounds and April walks in with Katherine Rebekah and Mary all carrying towels water and Klaus medicine bag.

"Oh Care," Mary says concerned.

"I'm fine auntie, I just got frightened," Caroline reassures them with a smile.

Klaus asks Caroline to turn around and lay flat on her stomach so he can check her back and hip. He then puts some hot wet towels over her chemise on her back and hip," We'll leave these on for five minutes then change them again." "April please keep bringing hot water," and April nods leaving Klaus' bedroom.

"Does it hurt a lot Care?" Katherine asks.

"A little, I must have hurt it when I fell," she replies.

"I'll go down to the kitchen and prepare you an herbal tea to help with the pain," Mary says.

Klaus switches the towel with a new one and Katherine sits on the bed next to her Caroline, "You really scared us," she says moving a strand of hair from her face.

Caroline giggles at her friend's concern for her well- being and then turns to Rebekah, "were you concerned too?"

"Of course! We all were," Rebekah says sincerely.

Caroline smiles and nods, then looks at Klaus who was staring at her.

"We'll leave you two," Katherine says pulling Rebekah out of the room.

"Were you worried?" Caroline asks Klaus quietly.

"Sweetheart how can you even ask that? Of course I was. You have no idea what went through my mind when I heard you scream. I was so scared thinking that something horrible happened," he says grabbing her face and gently smashing his lips to hers.

"Let me put some ointment on your hip love," he says lifting her chemise and displaying her behind to him.

_God he wanted her so bad, but right now he was more concerned about her well-being than anything else._

"My father sent you a letter," Caroline says changing the subject.

"Did he?" Klaus asks.

"Yea—it's by my mirror," she says.

Klaus stands up to get the letter and opens it reading it.

_Niklaus,_

_I'm embarrassed to tell you that I do not have the money you lent us three months ago yet. I hoped to have at least half by now but things have gotten worse and I'm afraid it will take longer for me to get the money. Please be patient and take care of Caroline._

_Fondly_

_Bill_

"What does he say?" Caroline asks.

"Nothing sweetheart, just that he misses you and tells me to take care of you," he says pecking her lips then kisses her forehead. "I'll let you rest love," he adds leaving their bedroom to go send a telegram to his accountant in Mystic Falls.

* * *

Here's another chapter! I hope you liked it! And don't forget to review.

Love,

MC


	13. Chapter 13

Two Real Loves Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"How are you feeling?" Kat asks Caroline walking into her bedroom the next day.

Caroline laughs, "I'm fiiiiine," she says rolling her eyes playfully.

"We're just worried for you Care."

"I know," she says, "it's just that you have no idea how Klaus has been these last few hours."

Katherine laughs, "he's smothering you."

"Yes! " Caroline says chuckling. "I just want to get up but Klaus, being a doctor, says I need to rest for a day—honestly I feel fine," she says. "Oh Klaus told me he received a letter from Damon! He proposed to Elena! Why didn't you tell me?!" Caroline asks.

"Oh Care it completely slipped my mind! But yes, Elena is getting married. "Katherine says excitedly. "A lot before me might I add."

Caroline giggles, "don't be bitter—I heard from some of the maids that they saw you with Elijaaaah," Caroline teases.

"Those maids have nothing better to do!" Katherine exclaims jokingly. "I like him Care and I know he likes me too. He's just too serious to ever try anything, "she scoffs annoyed.

"Well maybe I an help with that," Caroline says planning a way to get Katherine and Elijah alone.

* * *

Katherine leaves when Klaus comes checking on Caroline again.

"How are you feeling love?" Klaus asks concerned.

"Oww it hurts right here Nik," Caroline says pointing at her hip.

Klaus immediately rushes to her and puts his hand on her hip.

"Mm right there," Caroline says giggling then quickly moves to straddle him.

"Not funny Caroline," Klaus scolds and carefully trying to move Caroline off him.

"It's a little funny," she says kissing his neck.

"You should be resting you could hurt yourself moving like that," he says trying to ignore her caresses.

"I'm fine," she says and kisses his lips.

Klaus pulls away from their kiss and carefully slides out from under her. "I don't want to hurt you love," he says running his hands through his blonde curls.

"You won't hurt me," she says sitting up on her knees and pulling him to her but he pulls away.

"Ugh—do you not want me anymore?" She asks annoyed.

"Of course I want you," he says frustrated.

"Then take me," she commands taking off her chemise.

Klaus stares at Caroline with hooded eyes battling with himself _he wants to but doesn't want to hurt her. I can be gentle, just like our first night._

He slowly walks to her and gently pushes her on the bed. Caroline smiles happily and Klaus teasingly slow sucks her perky nipples. He wraps an arm around her waist and opens her legs inserting two fingers inside her. Caroline moans with ecstasy and tries sitting up but Klaus keeps her down with his arm across her torso. He kisses between her thighs and finally swirls his tongue around her clitoris.

"You're so wet sweetheart," he says and Caroline bucks her hips in response.

He moves his fingers inside, stretching her and twirls his tongue over and over until Caroline stiffens and Klaus tastes her sweet release in his mouth.

Caroline's panting and says, "that was amazing."

Klaus chuckles and moves off Caroline and sits on the edge of their bed taking off his shoes.

"Your turn," Caroline says embracing him from behind and pulling off his shirt. She then rubs her sensitive nipples on his back and Klaus feels himself get harder. She unbuttons his pants and Klaus gets up taking them off. He turns around and gently pushes her on the mattress. He hovers over her and very slowly eases into her.

"Are you okay?" He asks worried.

"Yes," Caroline pants bucking her hips towards his. He starts moving slow and then faster and faster pushing in deeper with Caroline bucking her hips trying to keep up with him. Caroline explodes around him as Klaus pounds rapidly inside her. He's relieved when he feels her moist walls clench him and let's go. He stills then spills his come inside her.

Caroline rolls them over so she's on top with Klaus still buried deep inside. She lays her head in his chest and slowly traces the scars on his chest as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"Will you tell me about your parents?" She asks quietly.

Klaus tenses under her and Caroline notices the change in his body.

"What is it?" She asks lifting her head.

Klaus tries getting out from under her but Caroline wraps her legs around his thighs locking him down.

He sighs and caresses her face. "If I tell you I fear you might not want me anymore," he says sadly.

"I will always want you Nik, I love you," Caroline says seriously.

He's silent for what seems forever with Caroline staring into his eyes with her beautiful after sex glow when he says, "I'm a bastard"

Caroline's facial expression changes from shocked to confused.

"But—you're a Mikaelson." She says looking at him.

"Mikael recognized me a few years before his death and added me to his will."

"So who's your mother?" She asks.

"I don't know—I never met her. She's probably dead," he says caressing her back. "You're taking this quite well," he adds surprised.

"Did my mother know?" she asks ignoring Klaus comment.

"Yes, I told her the day of our engagement party."

Caroline scoffs, "all her talk about marrying within your social class and she -" she stops when she notices what she's saying. "No I didn't mean it like that..." She tries saying but Klaus quickly pulls out of her and moves out of the bed.

" I get it! You agreed to marry a Mikaelson not a bastard. And now you find out -"

"Stop!" Caroline cries out. "Just stop! I didn't mean it like that what I meant is that my mother is a hypocrite! I love you Nik. I don't care who your parents are, I love **you** not your last name," she says moving closer to him. "Please come back to bed," she begs.

He sits down on the edge and Caroline pulls him back, "Just lie down with me," she says. Klaus lies down next to her and she wraps her legs over his and stretches her arm across his chest.

* * *

"We'll hopefully be there by noon, "Tyler tells Mason.

"So what's your plan when you get there? I really doubt you'll be able to go in and ask for her," Mason says.

"I don't know. I haven't thought that far yet."

They're walking through the main road that leads to the capital when they hear a gunshot and they immediately run for cover. They stay down for a few minutes then decide to walk towards where the gunshot was heard.

"Why do I feel like we're walking into a trap," Mason says worriedly.

"Someone could be hurt," Tyler says looking at Mason.

"And if the person with the gun is still there it won't just be one person but three," Mason replies.

"There," Tyler points at an older man on the ground. They run towards him and check his pulse. "He's dead," Tyler says.

"Well lets leave before someone finds us and think we killed him," Mason says looking around.

Tyler sees a blue paper sticking out of his pocket and grabs it.

"What are you doing? You're not supposed to grab dead peoples stuff," Mason says seriously.

"It's a letter for Thierry Vanchure, he was on his way to his new job position at-" Tyler stops.

"Where?" Mason asks confused at Tyler's sudden silence.

"Mikaelson manor," Tyler says looking up from the letter.

A smile spreads on Tyler's lips and Mason starts laughing, "well isn't this a coincidence," Mason says.

"This is great! I can pretend to be Thierry go-"

"Wait what if they know him?"

Tyler looks at the letter again, "no I don't think so—it says to tell Niklaus Mikaelson that Damon Salvatore sends him and to show him this letter. I don't think they've ever seen him."

"Come on we should get going," Tyler says standing up putting the letter in his pocket but then looks down at the body. "We should probably bury him. Don't you think?" Tyler says.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Mason asks irritated because they didn't have a digging tools.

"Better get digging with our hands," Tyler says and starts digging.

"Poor man they probably shot him trying to steal from him, he doesn't have any belongings," Tyler says sadly.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" father Kieran asks surprised.

"I've received all your letters and I'm here to see my son," The older woman whispers.

Kieran smiles kindly, "It's about time. He's a very important man now. Mikael recognized him as a legitimate son—gave him his last name and left him a lot of money."

Rose smiles sadly and asks, "do you think you could get me work at his estate?"

"Work? Why would you want to work there if your son is owner," father Kieran asks.

"If he's as important as you say, he'll be ashamed to have a mother like me. I just want to see him. See what kind of man he's grown into," Rose says letting the tears fall.

"You wont tell him you're his mother?"

"No—I can't. I wouldn't be able to handle the pain of him rejecting me," she says miserably. "And you can't tell him either! You made me that promise 25 years ago."

"I swear to you Rose, I will never tell him," Kieran says. "But he has a right to know who his mother is," he adds seriously and Rose looks down.

"Come, let's go meet your son."

* * *

"Lord Niklaus," April knocks on his bedroom door.

Caroline and Klaus stir in their sleep and April knocks again.

"What is it April?" Klaus asks groggily and Caroline tightens her hold on him.

"Father Kieran is here and he's asking for you," April says through the door.

Caroline immediately opens her eyes and replies excitedly, "Tell him we'll be down soon!"

"We? No sweetheart you're staying here. You need to rest," Klaus says rubbing his eye.

Caroline scoffs amused, "I think I just showed you I'm perfectly fine," Caroline says getting up. "Please Nik. I really want to see father Kieran. I want to confess," she says innocently.

Klaus raises and eyebrow in surprise, "and what confessing do you need to do?" he asks teasingly.

"I've been a very naughty girl," she says biting his lip.

"Fine but promise me you'll come up and rest after he leaves?"

Caroline smiles, "I promise."

* * *

"You can still change your mind Rose," Father Kieran says.

"No, I don't want him to know who I am," she says and father Kieran nods in acceptance.

"Father Kieran!" Caroline says walking down the stairs holding on to Klaus' arm.

"Caroline," father Kieran says happily, "Niklaus told me about the accident yesterday, we were all very worried."

Caroline giggles and playfully slaps Klaus' chest, "he exaggerates, I'm perfectly fine," she says kissing his hand.

"I'm glad to see that," he says with a chuckle. "Niklaus, I've come to ask you for a favor…"

_Caroline looks at the woman standing close to father Kieran. She has a sad look in her eyes, but then they brightened as soon as she saw Klaus. There seems to be so much sadness behind them, a lot of suffering. _

Rose inhales a deep breath seeing her son after 25 long years. She sees Caroline staring at her and looks at her shyly but Caroline smiles at her happily and she can't help but smile back. _This was her son. He grew up to be so handsome and he looks so kind, especially the way he treats his wife. And he has a gorgeous young wife__—__she looks so refined and kind as well._ _He looks happy she thinks_

"I'm sure we could find something for her," Klaus' voice brings both Rose and Caroline out of their thoughts.

"She could work for me," Caroline says looking at Klaus then at Rose.

"Sweetheart you already have April to help you," Klaus says.

Caroline turns to looks at Klaus, "But she's always so busy, I could use the extra help," Caroline says putting her hand on his chest. "Please say yes," she begs sweetly.

Klaus smiles and chuckles, "I can never say no to you sweetheart," he says pecking her lips.

Caroline smiles happily and turns to Rose. "I'm Caroline," she says politely and removes herself from Klaus. "I'll show you around and introduce you to the rest of the help. I'm sure they'll all be happy to meet you-"

"Caroline, we said you'd go back upstairs and rest after-"

"I won't be long Nik. I promise."

"Caroline-" Klaus says warningly.

"Nik I promise-"

"No lady Caroline, I can go myself," Rose cuts her off kindly, not wanting to see her son and wife argue because of her.

Caroline turns to look at Rose and nods in agreement, "Okay, well let me go tell April to show you around then," she says leaving to go get April.

"Thank you so much Father Kieran," Rose says kissing his hand. "And thank you Lord Niklaus," she adds nervously without looking up and April leads her to the kitchen.

"Thank you son," Father Kieran says.

"Where is she from?" Klaus asks curiously.

Father Kieran looks at Klaus seriously, "she's from here—grew up in Virginia," father Kieran says. "I should get going, will I see you at mass tomorrow Caroline?" he asks and Caroline nods happily. Both Klaus and Caroline bid goodbye to Father Kieran and he leaves the Mikaelson estate.

"Time for you to go upstairs and rest," Klaus tells Caroline.

Caroline rolls her eyes and stomps upstairs making a big scene out of it.

* * *

Caroline is in her bedroom reading a book when Henrick shyly knocks on the door and walks in. She puts her book down and smiles at him warmly.

"Caroline," he says looking at his feet.

"Come sit next to me Henrick,"Caroline says gesturing for him to sit next to her on the loveseat.

Henrick slowly walks to sit next to her and says, "I'm really sorry I didn't come yesterday. I wanted to but I was scared."

Caroline lift his face gently, "I don't want you to ever be scared to come talk to me. We're family now," she says with a smile.

Henrick nods, "I'm really sorry for the arrow incident, I really didn't mean to hurt you."

Caroline giggles, "You didn't hurt me Henrick. I fell and hurt myself, but I'm fine. Nik exaggerates too much."

Henrick cracks a smile and Caroline grabs his hands, "will you help me with something?"

Herick nods excitedly," I know Elijah promised to take you into town tomorrow but I was hoping you could pleeease postpone it?" Caroline pleads.

"Why?" Henirck asks suspiciously.

"Well Katherine likes Elijah-"

"Oh I see," Herick interrupts smiling.

"I'll ask Nik to take me out explore the fields, and I'll ask Katherine and Elijah to join us," she says smiling.

* * *

"Lord Niklaus," Diego the estate foreman calls walking into Klaus' study.

"What is it Diego?" Klaus asks looking up from his paperwork.

"The new estate accountant just arrived."

"Send him in," Klaus says immediately.

Tyler walks into Klaus' study and Klaus stands up greeting him.

"Niklaus Mikaelson," Klaus says smiling extending out his hand.

Tyler looks at Klaus tensely and shakes his hand, "Thierry Vanchure."

"Well Mr. Vanchure Damon said great things about you. Said that you have a lot of experience managing estates."

"Yes," Tyler responds.

"Forgive me, but you look awfully young to have so much experience," Klaus says curiously.

"Age doesn't determine one's ability and experience to work. You're also very young and you own all this," Tyler says.

Klaus chuckles, "yes of course.," Klaus saying pouring himself a drink. "would you like one?"

"No, thank you," Tyler says.

"So I'm sure Damon told you what you need to do but if you have any questions Camille will come in tomorrow, and she can answer any questions. She's a very good with numbers," Klaus says. "I'll also introduce you to my wife tomorrow—she's a bit indisposed at the moment," he adds.

Tyler immediately feels all the air leave his lungs. _Did this bastard have the audacity to hit her? Has he hurt her? Act normal Tyler you don't want to get caught so soon._

"Oh, is she sick?" he asks casually.

Klaus chuckles, "no there was an incident yesterday with my younger brother, but she's fine. Just resting in bed today," he says. "Do you have any luggage?" Klaus asks.

"No we were ambushed on our way here some rebels took all our money and luggage," Tyler lies.

"It's getting dangerous out there, my last administrator was murdered a few days ago. I'll go speak to the mayor tomorrow morning," Klaus says seriously.

Tyler nods, "well if that's all-"

"Ah yes, I'll get Diego to take you to your house. You'll have a small home out by the back. And if your hungry feel free to step inside the kitchen and ask Sophie for something to eat," Klaus says with a smile.

Tyler nods and extends his hand, "Thank you Lord Mikaelson."

"Please—call me Klaus," he says shaking Tyler's hand.

* * *

Dun dun duuuuun. Tyler is back in the picture! So guys I got really lazy and didn't check for any mistakes in the writing so if you see any on this one or in the last chapter I'm sorry just try to ignore them. Also I want to make a deal with you guys. I honestly love reading your reviews and I would love to see more. **So how about if I get 80 reviews I'll post 2 or maybe 3 more chapters today? I have 60 right now, just 20 more reviews!** And thank you to those of you who comment constantly, I love reading what think.

Love,

MC


	14. Chapter 14

Two Real Loves Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Did you see your girl?" Mason asks Tyler when he walks inside their small household.

"No, apparently there was an accident yesterday and she's indisposed," Tyler says worriedly. "I just hope that's true and that Klaus doesn't have the habit of hitting women," he adds angrily.

"Tyler calm down, I'm sure she's fine," Mason says grabbing Tyler's shoulder.

"You're right," Tyler nods. "I'll see Caroline tomorrow, and convince her to leave with me as soon as possible. I just hope she's not too surprised and gives us away," he adds.

* * *

"Why don't you ask Matt to elope with you Lexi?" Jeremy asks casually.

Lexi giggles and snorts, "elope? He hasn't even asked for my hand in marriage."

"He wants too." Jeremy says seriously and Lexi looks at him with wide eyes.

"He does?" she whispers not believing what Jeremy just said.

"Yes, he's completely in love with you."

Lexi giggles nervously and sips on her tea. "No," she shakes her head.

"He's told me himself. Problem is he's already engaged to Lady Jenna," Jeremy lies. "And you know a promise of marriage is practically unbreakable."

Lexi nods understanding, "You're right, but he hasn't made his intentions towards me clear. He visits me often but there's really not much to it," she says sadly.

"Because you haven't been clear with him," Jeremy says. "He doesn't believe that a woman such as yourself could ever fall for him."

"Of course I can!" Lexi replies a little too quickly and looks away embarrassed.

"Well tell him that!" Jeremy says excited. " Better idea why don't you show him?"

Lexi looks at Jeremy confused, "how?"

"Run away with him. Sell your property here in Mystic Falls—marry him ad run away together." Jeremy says happily that Lexi seems to be falling right into their trap.

Lexi laughs excitedly, "okay, I will. But I need him to propose to me first, and he must speak to my brother-"

"No!" Jeremy interrupts and Lexi looks at him suspiciously. "I mean, your brother can't know because if he finds out Matt is engaged to someone else he'll never allow you to be together," he adds moving closer to her. "You do want to be with him right?" he asks grabbing her shoulder gently.

"I do," Lexi says happily.

* * *

"Kat," Caroline says walking into Katherine's chambers.

"Mmm," Katherine responds not looking up from her diary.

Caroline glares at her then laughs, "At least look at me."

Katherine just keeps writing in her journal and Caroline waves her hand in front of her, "hello, earth to Katherine."

"Shouldn't you be resting Care?" Katherine finally says after closing her diary and putting it away.

"Well I was," Caroline scoffs. "But I wanted to tell you my plan for getting you and Elijah alone tomorrow—but you seem a bit preoccupied. I'll just come back later," she teases walking to the door.

Katherine's eyes widen and she smiles excitedly, "NO—No. I'm sorry, I was just writing in my diary about Elijah," she says pulling Caroline to sit on her bed with her. "What's your plan?"

"Well Klaus told me about this lake by the fields a few days ago, he said he wanted to take me there. So you and Elijah will join us, we'll have a picnic and then Klaus and I will conveniently get lost for a while—leaving you two alone," Caroline says raising an eyebrow.

"Mm, sounds perfect!" Katherine says excitedly. "Thank you so much Care," she says embracing her in a hug. "Now we just have to convince Elijah to go."

"Don't worry about that. I'll talk to him," Caroline says leaving Katherine's room.

* * *

Elijah can't stop thinking about Katherine. _The way she moves her hips_—_and the way she looks at him not cowering down in front of him. It's him who cowards down at her. She smells so good and her lips were so close to mine. But she's so young, but very mature for her age. He could feel the bulge in his pants grow just thinking about her _and was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," he calls.

Caroline's head pops through the door and Elijah smiles. " Niklaus will get angry if he finds out you're not resting," Elijah chastises.

"Well he won't find out," Caroline says casually walking towards him. "Not unless you tell him," she adds teasing.

"You have my word I won't."

"Okay!" Caroline claps happily. "How would you like to join Klaus and me for a trip to the lake tomorrow?"

Elijah chuckles, "I wouldn't want to disturb any plans Niklaus has for you tomorrow."

"Kat will be there," she adds trying to get a reaction out of him.

Elijah thinks about it,_ I could get her alone for a while. Henrick came in earlier saying he didn't want to go into town anymore. Maybe this was his chance._

Caroline notices the different emotions on his face a giggles, "Please Elijah. It will be fun, the four of us will have a picnic and see the lake-"

"Alight Caroline," Elijah chuckles. "Noon tomorrow?"

Caroline squeals excited and pecks his cheek, "Yes, I'll let Nik know," she says running out of his room.

* * *

Caroline walks into her bedroom to find Klaus standing by the balcony.

_Oh no I'm in trouble Caroline thinks. _She quietly walks towards him a wraps her arms tightly around his waist.

_Why doesn't she ever listen to me? All she had to do was rest for a day. I know she's fine, she showed me herself earlier but I just do this because I don't want to see her get hurt again. _Klaus feels slender hands wrap around him and he can't help but smile and turns around to see his wife grinning at him.

Caroline smiles happily at Klaus when he turns around and pecks his lips.

"I love you," she says giggling.

Klaus looks down at her wanting to scold her for not listening to his orders but ends up chuckling. "You're absolutely enchanting love," Klaus says grabbing her lips with his in a slow and sensual kiss. He picks her up from her behind and moves their session over to their bed. He pulls away from their kiss and unbuckles his belt as Caroline unbuttons his vest and shirt leaving him standing in front of her only wearing his drawers.

"You're far too dressed sweetheart," Klaus says unbuttoning her dress.

Caroline goes in for another kiss and Klaus starts unlacing her corset.

"I thought I told you, you didn't need this love," Klaus growls because it takes way to long to take off everything she has on.

"I like wearing corsets," she says casually right when Klaus finished unlacing her corset and he gives her a wicked smile.

"Get up sweetheart," he demands.

Caroline gets up quickly and Klaus doesn't waste time getting her out of her skirt.

He pulls down her drawers and leaves here completely naked. Caroline bites her lip expectantly waiting for Klaus' next move and he grabs her behind pulling her right into his chest. Caroline rubs her nipples on his naked chest and Klaus growls feeling himself grow hard. She kisses up his chest then his neck and finally reaching his lips.

Their kiss grew more passionate and Caroline pulls downs his underpants freeing his hard erection. She gently grabs him and starts pumping him with her hand dragging out a moan from Klaus.

"Faster sweetheart," Klaus pants and Caroline speeds up her ministrations. Feeling himself ready, he stops Caroline's hand and Caroline looks up at him confused.

"I want to come inside you sweetheart," Klaus whispers and Caroline flushes red.

He slowly pushes her down on the bed and pushes himself inside her hot center.

Caroline moans loving how perfectly Klaus fit inside her. He begins to move and Caroline moans louder. She bucks her hips and moves in rhythm with him. Klaus start thrusting savagely and Caroline knows he's close to his release. He's panting hard and moves his mouth down to Caroline's nipples and starts sucking on them eliciting a moan from Caroline.

Caroline quickly switches positions to much of Klaus' dismay. She bounces on top of him and Klaus sits up grabbing her behind and guiding her.

"Take me to the lake tomorrow Nik," Caroline pants out.

Klaus is thrown off balance by her request but continues thrusting his hips up.

"Sure sweetheart," he pants.

Caroline stops moving and Klaus tries taking control but Caroline stops him, "Can Katherine and Elijah come too?" She asks sweetly.

Klaus bucks his hips up but Caroline once again stops him and Klaus growls in frustration, "please," she begs.

"Yes, they can come," he hisses.

Caroline happily starting thrusting in and out again moving faster and faster and Klaus grabs her lips in an ardent kiss. Caroline feels herself still and clenches Klaus' manhood and abruptly comes.

Klaus feels Caroline's hot orgasm around his cock and lets go releasing inside her.

"Wow," Caroline says trying to catch her breath. She giggles and pulls out smiling at Klaus. Klaus chuckles and pulls her on top of him.

"You're magnificent love."

Caroline giggles and rests her head on his chest.

"So about tomorrow-"

Klaus scoffs and slaps Caroline's behind making Caroline gasp.

"Hey," she says playfully slapping his chest.

"You little temptress," he says squeezing her behind.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she says feigning ignorance.

Klaus chuckles, "Yes sweetheart you do. But why do you want Elijah and Katherine to come? I really wanted to have you up there all alone," he says kissing her neck.

"Well Kat really likes Elijah, and I have reason to believe that Elijah-"

"Likes Katherine," Klaus interrupts.

"Has he told you anything?" Caroline asks lifting her head from his chest.

"No—not yet."

_Humph,_ Caroline puts her head back on his chest and Klaus gently stokes her naked back.

"Will you stay with me in bed the rest of the day?" Caroline asks tempting.

Klaus smirks kissing her forehead and the erection Caroline felt by her abdomen was answer enough.

* * *

"Father Kieran is always so inspiring," Caroline tells Katherine after mass the next morning.

"I agree-"

"Caroline," Cami interrupts then looks at Katherine. "And Katherine. Lovely mass don't you think?"

"Delightful," Katherine answers.

"Are you heading home Caroline?" Camille asks.

"Yes. Nik is waiting for me-"

"Oh he's waiting for me too," she cuts her off trying to get a rile out her.

Caroline looks at her annoyed, "really? And why is that?"

"Oh he sent me letter asking me to meet him today. Don't really know what it's about," she lies knowing that it's so she can help the new administrator get up to date with the accounting books.

Caroline smiles irritated, well whatever it is I'm sure it won't be long. You see we have plans today."

"Mm, well if you wouldn't mind taking me with you? Since we are heading the same way," Camille says pretending not to hear Caroline's last comment.

"Actually-" Katherine starts.

"Of course we don't," Caroline interrupts giving Katherine a look.

"Perfect, shall we get going?" Camille asks.

* * *

"Yes of course," Caroline smiles walking ahead of Camille with Katherine by her side.

Klaus is in his study talking to Elijah about his meeting with the mayor.

"No he doesn't know anything about it. Apparently no reports have been made and no one else has been threatened," Klaus tells Elijah.

"Could it really just be coincidence?" Elijah asks.

"Both my administrators attacked? One dead and the other one assaulted, do you really think that's a coincidence?" Klaus asks.

"I don't know brother maybe."

"_Stop lying you crazy she-devil!" Katherine yells._

Both Klaus and Elijah hear the commotion outside and rush towards the girls.

Katherine is about to pounce on Camille when Elijah jumps in and carries her upstairs.

"Let go of me Elijah! I'm going to kill her!" Katherine yells out angry.

Elijah puts her down and Katherine notices that he took her to his chambers.

"Katherine calm down. Tell me what happened."

"What happened is that—that woman is malicious and evil. How have none of you ever noticed?" Katherine asks exasperated.

"I don't know what she's done to you but maybe she feels strange around you and Caroline. You two really haven't been too pleasant towards her."

Katherine looks at Elijah angrily, "she insinuated that you two were romantic once. Is that true?"

Elijah sighs looking down. "It was a long time ago, nothing happened. I felt lonely and she was there—it was a few kisses nothing more. It didn't mean anything."

Katherine is angry, she really shouldn't be because it really wasn't uncommon for men to fool around and all they did was kiss. But she hates Camille so that gives her enough reason to be angry.

She angrily stomps out of his bedroom and heads to Caroline's room.

* * *

"Oh Nik," Camille runs to embrace Klaus after Elijah took Katherine.

Caroline angrily stares at Klaus and Camille and subtly coughs.

Klaus notices Caroline's angry stare and can't help but enjoy her jealous reaction.

"Are you okay?" Klaus asks Camille pulling her away.

Camille sniffles, "yes, I'm fine. Thank you," she says embracing him once more.

_Okay that's enough Caroline thinks._

She walks up to Klaus and Camille and roughly pushes Camille off her husband.

"Get away from him you whore!" Caroline yells angrily. "All you've done is throw lies at Katherine and me—insinuating things that aren't true and pretending to be the victim so you can try to get your hands on **my** husband."

"Caroline stop-" Klaus says.

"No. I'm tired of you being so blind Nik. I'm tired of her being around you and trying to make me jealous all the time! You and me Camille" She saying pointing at her and at herself," we're not friends, and we never will be," she finishes walking upstairs angrily.

* * *

"I'm sorry Cami," Klaus apologizes. "Caroline's just-"

"No. I know she hates me. But I really haven't given her reason too Nik," she cries. "I swear. I've only even been nice to her, and if I said those things to Katherine it's because she made me!"

"It's okay I believe you. Come into my study I'll call Thierry to come so you can meet him," Klaus says.

* * *

"Thierry mate, this is Camille," Klaus introduces them when Tyler walks in. "Camille here is really good with numbers and was taught using these same books by my brother Finn. If you have any questions she can most certainly answer them," Klaus says.

Camille extends her arm and Tyler kisses her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Thierry," Camille smiles.

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Camille," Tyler responds.

"I'll leave you two, I should be back by supper," Klaus says. "Thierry would you join us for dinner today?"

Tyler looks up at Klaus and nods, "It would be my pleasure."

"Well then I'll see you two later," Klaus says leaving his study.

* * *

"Can't stand her!" Caroline says pacing in her bedroom.

"Worst part is, she wasn't lying Care," Katherine sniffles.

"Kat honey, Elijah already said it was nothing. A few kisses really don't mean anything, and it was a lot before he met you," Caroline says walking next to Katherine.

"How would you feel if it was Klaus that kissed her?"

Caroline stills and feels jealousy spread all around her body, "I wouldn't want her around either."

"You see my point?"

"I do," Caroline says softly. "Do you still care for Elijah?"

"If I didn't would I be sobbing like I am right now?" Katherine says.

"You're right foolish question. Let's go to our picnic as planned and see where things lead from there, yes?"

Katherine smiles and nods.

"Okay I'll go downstairs and see if April prepared our basket," Caroline says excitedly. "Now you go freshen up Miss Gilbert," she orders giggling.

"Ugh, when did you get so bossy?" Katherine teases.

"I've been asking myself the same thing," Klaus interrupts. "And don't worry about the basket sweetheart everything is in the carriage already."

Katherine chuckles and excuses herself.

Caroline looks into Klaus' eyes defiantly and Klaus just shakes his head but doesn't say anything.

"Aren't you going to lecture me on my ungracious comments?" Caroline asks agitated.

Klaus chuckles, "now why would I do that sweetheart?" He asks walking towards her and wrapping his arms around her waist, "I quite like your outspoken opinions," Klaus teases and Caroline rolls her eyes.

"I'm serious love, I want you to tell me everything that goes on in that precious head of yours," he says grabbing her cheek. "Promise me you'll always be honest with me love."

Caroline smiles and pecks his lips. "I promise."

"Good, because I won't stand for another betrayal," he whispers.

"Never again Nik."

* * *

As promised here's another chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews. For some reason they're not showing on the website but I got notifications on my phone and read them so thank you again! I'll post the next chapter in a few minutes and I hope to read your guy's comments.

Love,

MC


	15. Chapter 15

Two Real Loves Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The ride to the fields took about 20 minutes and the silence inside the carriage was—awkward. There were a few giggles escaping Caroline's lips and Klaus would scoot closer towards her trying to give her a kiss here and there. Elijah and Katherine didn't exchange any conversation and Katherine just scowled at him. Diego Klaus' foreman conducted the carriage so that the couples could _enjoy _the company of each other but things didn't turn out the way Caroline wanted.

When they arrived to the farthest point of Klaus' estate both Caroline and Katherine were surprised at the beauty of the fields. Everything was green and there were colorful flowers blooming.

They get out of the carriage and a gasp escapes Caroline's lips, "Nik, this is beautiful!" she squeals wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It really is," Klaus says chuckling.

"Diego go back to the estate, I know you have things to do. But come back in three hours please," Klaus tells his foreman.

Diego nods and hands the picnic basket to Klaus.

"Oh good, I'm starving," Caroline says grabbing the basket from Klaus.

Katherine and Caroline find and spot under a tree and start setting down their little picnic.

"Here let me help you with that," Elijah tells Katherine when she tries spreading the blanket on the floor.

Katherine smiles and lets him take the blanket and Elijah can't help but feel relieved that Katherine seems to be opening up to him once more.

Klaus spreads another blanket next to Elijah and Katherine and helps Caroline sit on the floor.

They take out the food aunt Mary and Sophie prepared for them and start eating.

"So how long to you plan on staying Katherine?" Klaus ask.

"Just until next month but I'll be back for Caroline's birthday festive in October," Katherine says. "Unless something else holds me back," she whispers looking at Elijah.

Elijah clears his throat and shifts uncomfortably under Katherine's gaze. And Klaus and Caroline can't help but chuckle.

"Will you be planning a party Caroline," Elijah asks changing the subject.

"Of course!" she responds excitedly. "Rebekah and Kat will help me prepare it. My birthday is my favorite day of the year," Caroline adds looking at Klaus.

"I love birthday's too sweetheart," Klaus tells Caroline and moves closer to her.

Caroline giggles and feeds him a bite from her plate then pecks his lips.

They finish eating and lay down enjoying the fresh air. Caroline snuggles close to Klaus and he wraps an arm around her shoulder.

"This is nice—so relaxing," Caroline tells Klaus.

* * *

"Why don't you look at me Elijah?" Katherine asks laying next him.

"I am looking at you," he responds.

"That's not what I meant," she huffs.

Elijah sighs and looks at Klaus and Caroline who seem to be ignoring them by having their own little conversation. "I didn't think you would want me to speak to you after what happened earlier," he says. "You were so angry."

"I was angry," Katherine says. "But I'm over it now," she adds with a smirk.

She moves closer to him and Elijah grabs her small hand into his and gives it a long kiss.

"You've completely captivated me Miss Gilbert," Elijah says seriously.

Katherine smiles and scoots closer to him. "I can't stop thinking about you Elijah," Katherine confesses leaning towards him.

"Nor, I you," Elijah says and Katherine smiles. He leans in and captures her lips with his in a slow kiss.

_Finally Katherine thinks. _She wraps her arms around his neck and Elijah pulls her closer towards him, but then remembers Klaus and Caroline and quickly pulls away.

He turns too look for the couple but they're nowhere near them.

Katherine giggles and pulls him in for another passionate kiss.

* * *

"Do you think they kissed?" Caroline asks excitedly. Klaus pulled her away as soon as he saw Elijah turn to look at them.

"It's possible sweetheart," Klaus chuckles.

"Ohh, I just want Kat to be happy!" she says lovingly.

Klaus picks her up and Caroline squeals surprised. He holds her by her thighs and Caroline holds on to his shoulders for support. "They will be happy sweetheart," he says. "Maybe not as happy as us, but close to it," he adds teasing.

Caroline giggles and leans down to kiss him. She pulls away from the kiss and asks, "are we close to the lake yet?"

"It's right behind those trees," he says putting her down and grabbing her hand pulling her towards the lake.

"Wow Nik, It's beautiful," Caroline, says astonished by the waterfall and clear water.

Klaus wraps his arms around her waist and puts his head on her shoulder.

"My siblings and I would come here when we were young. Finn used to bring us every time father got angry. It was an escape for all of us."

Caroline turns around sadly, "did he beat all of you?"

"No," Klaus says holding on to her tighter. "Just me. He would never lay a hand on his legitimate children," he adds.

Caroline stokes his hair and pulls him down for a slow and passionate kiss. _She wanted to erase all those horrible memories he had as a child. She didn't ever want to hurt him like she did on the day of their wedding. He's already been through so much and he's finally found someone who he loves and that's me. Best part is that I love him back with every fiber in my body._

Caroline pulls away from their kiss and Klaus reluctantly lets her. She grabs his face gently and caresses his stubble. "I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you," she says.

"I will never stop loving you Caroline," Klaus says sincerely.

Caroline smiles and pulls him closer to the lake.

"Thank you," Caroline says.

"For what love?"

"For sharing this place with me," she responds looking into his eyes adoringly.

Klaus nods silently and smiles. They sit on the floor with Caroline between Klaus' legs leaning on his chest.

"It's sooo hot today," Caroline says leaning back and extending her chest out.

Klaus chuckles, "It sure is," he says looking down at her cleavage. Although he hated the corsets she wore he did appreciate the way it fit around her chest and displayed the top part of her breasts to him.

"I'm going for a swim," she states getting up and undressing.

"Let me help you with that love," Klaus says unlacing her corset slowly and placing a kiss on her shoulder.

Caroline gasps and grabs his lips with hers. She pulls away giggling and finishes undressing then walks to the lake and dips in.

"Come join me Nik! The water is perfect," she yells out while treading water.

She dips her head back and swims farther away from the edge. Klaus quickly undresses himself and dives inside the lake and swims quietly towards Caroline.

Caroline is swimming towards the waterfall when she feels something grab her leg and immediately yells.

Klaus grabs Caroline's legs from under and swims up laughing when he hears her scream.

"It is not funny!" She says seriously splashing him.

"I know, I know," Klaus says still chuckling.

"Then stop laughing," she says and Klaus stops laughing but smirks.

He swims up to her and wraps his arms around her behind and Caroline wraps her arms around his neck.

"You're beautiful Caroline," Klaus says tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Caroline looks into Klaus' blue eyes and smiles completely in love.

Klaus immediately brings his lips to hers and Caroline moans into his mouth. He expertly moves his tongue inside her mouth and Caroline joins him stroking his tongue with hers. She feels his erection by her thigh and can't help but giggle.

Klaus pulls her closer to him and presses his erection by her hot center. Caroline moans feeling his hard manhood and wraps her legs around his torso giving him complete access inside her. She thrusts her hips towards his and Klaus thrusts himself inside her. He pulls one of her nipples into his mouth and sucks on it.

"Harder, Nik," Caroline purrs.

Klaus increases his pace and thrusts into her savagely and Caroline arches her back allowing him to take all control. She moans and pants as Klaus pulls in and out of her creating an enormous amount of fiction.

"You're so tight sweetheart," Klaus pants out.

"Faster," Caroline pants out breathless and Klaus speeds up his thrusts.

"I'm so close Niiik," Caroline says and Klaus feels her tight womanhood clench his cock then feels her warm liquid around him.

Klaus savagely thrusts a few more times then let's go spilling his release inside her. They're both panting and Caroline warps her legs tighter around his torso. Slowly pulling out of her Klaus swims back to the edge of the lake. He walks out of the lake with Caroline still wrapped around him and lays her on the grass with Klaus hovering over her.

"I will never get tired of you sweetheart."

Caroline giggles and tightens he legs around him.

"Make love to me again then," she whispers seductively and Klaus slowly thrusts into her again.

* * *

Katherine is straddling Elijah and grinding her hips over his pants. She could clearly feel his large erection wanting to be freeing but she knew they couldn't go as far. She continues kissing his lips and sucking his neck and Elijah moans.

"I want you Katherine," Elijah pants out and Katherine stops kissing him.

"I want you too," she whispers quietly. "But we can't," she says pulling away. Elijah nods understanding and pulls her in for another heated kiss.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," he admits grabbing her face.

Katherine giggles happily and pulls him in for another kiss.

Just then they hear a carriage close by and imagine it to be Diego.

"Wow, time fly's when you're having fun," Katherine chuckles.

"Yes, and still no sign of Klaus or Caroline," Elijah responds.

They get up and start packing their blankets and remaining food into the basket.

* * *

"We should probably head back," Caroline tells Klaus.

"Mm," Klaus responds caressing her naked back.

"Nik," Caroline says again.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Diego will be back soon, "she says getting up from on top of him.

Klaus sighs and sits up watching her dress. He can't help but want her again. _He wishes they could stay here all day just the two of them_.

"Niiik," Caroline giggles.

Klaus chuckles getting up and starts getting dressed.

* * *

"See I told you they would be waiting for us," Caroline says pulling his hand and trying to walk faster.

Klaus stops walking and pulls her back towards him. "Let them wait," he says grabbing her lips in a passionate kiss.

Caroline pulls away smiling and starts walking towards the carriage again.

"Well it's about time," Katherine says looking at them mischievously.

"Sorry Kat," Caroline blushes. "Were you waiting long?"

Katherine chuckles and pulls Caroline inside the carriage with her. "No, Diego just got here."

Klaus and Elijah walk inside the carriage and Klaus takes his seat next to Caroline. She snuggles closer to him and closes her eyes.

Elijah pulls Katherine towards him and pecks her lips discretely making Katherine smile.

* * *

Caroline wakes up when they arrive back at the Mikaelson estate and Klaus plants a kiss on her forehead.

"We're here sweetheart," he tells her.

Elijah and Katherine walk out from the carriage first with Caroline and Klaus behind them. Katherine drags Caroline with her inside the estate and they wait for the men inside. They're waiting for Elijah and Klaus when Camille walks out giggling from Klaus' study and Caroline scoffs turning away from her.

Klaus and Elijah walk in and Klaus sees Camille walking out of his study with Thierry behind her.

Caroline walks towards Klaus and hugs him tightly.

"Caroline sweetheart, I'd like to introduce you to our new estate administrator," Klaus tells Caroline pointing at Tyler.

Tyler is staring at Caroline shocked and angrily seeing her so close to Klaus.

Caroline turns around smiling and gasp seeing Tyler in front of her. So many things go through her mind in one second. _How is he here? Why is Klaus acting so normal and not trying to kill him? Dear lord Klaus is going to kill me when he finds out._

There are so many things going through her head and seeing Tyler is too much—so she faints.

Klaus catches her in his arms. "Caroline!" he gasps.

"Care!" Katherine yells out worriedly.

"Tell April to bring my medicine bag and warm water, quickly Elijah!" Klaus says carrying Caroline up to their bedroom.

Elijah runs to get April and Katherine decides to run get Klaus' medicine bag.

"Oh my I wonder why she fainted so suddenly," Camille asks.

Tyler's worried and wants to run after Caroline to make sure she's fine but he has to stay in place acting normally.

He clears his throat," I don't know," Tyler says excusing himself.

* * *

"Caroline," Klaus says putting a warm towel on her forehead and placing a small cotton ball with alcohol in front of her nose.

Caroline gasps after sniffing the alcohol and Klaus pulls it away quickly.

"What happened?" Caroline asks.

"You fainted love."

"Oh," Caroline says sitting up with her back on the headboard. "I'm fine," she adds with a small smile.

_What she dreaming? Was she imagining Tyler? Who was that man? Klaus said it was their new administrator._

"Sweetheart," Klaus says worriedly seeing her so quiet.

"I'm fine," she says seriously taking off the hot towel from her forehead.

Klaus' taken aback by her abrupt seriousness and raises an eyebrow.

Caroline notices the change in her tone and sighs," I'm sorry Nik. I'm fine," she adds caressing his stubble.

Klaus smiles gently and nods.

"I'll have Sophie make you an herbal tea," he says kissing her forehead.

"Care, "Katherine makes herself known after Klaus leaves.

"Kat!" Caroline says worriedly.

She quickly gets up from the bed and starts pacing back and forth.

"Care you should sit down. Stop pacing you'll get dizzy," Katherine says.

"Who is that man?" Caroline asks ignoring Katherine's orders.

"Who?"

"The man downs stairs," Caroline says exasperated.

"Klaus said he was your new administrator. Why?" Katherine asks confused.

"It's him Kat!" Caroline says on the verge of tears

"Who?" Katherine asks not understanding Caroline's half sentences.

"Tyler! Tyler Lookwood!"

"What?!" Katherine gasps. "Are you sure?!"

"Yes—well I think so I mean I don't remember much after," Caroline says trying to remember. "Could you find out who he is?"

Katherine's speechless but nods,"su-sure," she stutters.

"Go Kat. Please. Then come back and tell me," Caroline says and Katherine nods leaving her room.

* * *

"How is she?" Elijah asks Katherine when she walks into his bedroom.

"She's fine," she says a little nervously.

"What's wrong?" Elijah says walking up to her.

Katherine smiles, "nothing!" She says pecking his lips. "So who was that man downstairs?" She asks walking to Elijah's bed.

"Thierry?" Elijah asks.

"Well I don't know his name. But Klaus said he was the new administrator," Katherine says casually.

"Ah yes Thierry Vanchure," Elijah says hovering over her. "Why so much interest?" He asks suspiciously.

"No reason," Katherine says. "Except that he was really attractive," she adds teasing.

Elijah chuckles and grabs her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

Katherine moans into Elijah's mouth and pulls away.

"I should go," she says getting up and walking towards the door.

"Of course. I'll see you later," Elijah says casually trying to hide the disappointment in his voice and Katherine nods.

* * *

"Care. Elijah said-" Katherine starts saying but stops when she sees Klaus there with her. "Sorry I should have knocked," she apologizes.

Klaus chuckles, "it's fine Katherine come in. What did Elijah say?" He asks.

Katherine looks at Caroline nervously then back at Klaus who's looking at her suspiciously.

She smiles and giggles walking over to Caroline and grabbing her hands, "that he thinks he might be in love with me!" She says excitedly and both Katherine and Caroline squeal.

"Oh Kat!" Caroline says embracing her in a hug. "I told you everything would work out!" She says pulling her to her bed. "Tell me everything!"

She turns to look at Klaus' amused face and smiles mockingly, "Nik would you mind?"

Klaus chuckles, "of course love. Excuse me," he says leaving their bedroom.

"Care, Elijah said his name is Thierry Vanchure. He's the new estates administrator. Are you sure it was Tyler?" Katherine says.

Caroline sighs," I thought it was him. I'm not sure anymore."

"I just hope it's not him," Katherine says worriedly.

"I need to be sure it's not him," she says getting up from her bed and walks out of her room.

"Care!" Katherine yells walking after her.

"Are you crazy?!" Katherine whispers grabbing her arm. "You can't go see this man alone what if someone-"

"Then come with me," she says pulling her with her.

"Ugh fine. We have to be discreet though," Katherine whispers. "Where should we look for him?" She adds.

"Umm—I don't know," Caroline says looking at Katherine uncertain on what to do next. "Let's go ask Rose! She might know," she adds.

* * *

"Rose," Caroline calls the older woman with a smile.

Rose dusts her hands off and walks towards Caroline. "Lady Caroline," she says not keeping eye contact with her.

"Rose, come with me," she says pulling her to a place no one could hear them. "I need you to do something for me. But you must promise to be extremely discreet," Caroline whispers.

"Of course my lady. What is it?" Rose asks worried.

"I'm trusting you Rose. Please don't betray me."

"Never my lady," Rose says with a smile. _She could never betray his son's wife. She saw how happy she made Niklaus and would never want to do anything to hurt either. And she was so kind to her._

"I need you to find out where the new administrator lives," Caroline says nervously.

"Why my lady?"

"Please don't ask me," Caroline begs nervously.

"Okay," Rose nods. "Well he lives in the house close to the servants quarters. April asked me to take him some warm water earlier today."

"Thank you so much Rose," Caroline says hugging her and heads out with Katherine.

* * *

Tell me what you guys think! If I get 5 more reviews I'll post one more chapter! I really love reading your comments!

Love,

MC


	16. Chapter 16

Two Real Loves Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Care are you sure you want to do this? What if someone sees you and they tell Klaus?" Katherine says worried.

"No one will see us. I won't even talk to him I swear," Caroline promises. "I just need to make sure it's not him."

"Okay. Let's act normally then. We'll walk by the gardens and then head over to the servants quarter."

"I need you to lure him out for me though," Caroline adds nervously.

"What! No Care—I can't do that what if someone sees **me** and tells Elijah?!"

"I'll keep an eye out don't worry," Caroline says. "Please Kat I promise you'll never have to do something like this again."

"Ugh! Fine!"

They walk by the gardens and then discreetly wander off the to the administrators home.

"Go knock," Caroline says hiding behind some trees.

"Care..."

"Please Kat," Caroline begs again.

Katherine walks to the front door and lightly knocks on the door but there's no answer. She turns to look at Caroline and Caroline motions for her to knock again.

Katherine knocks again and a tall brunette man opens the door.

Katherine gasps nervously and the man smiles at her leaning on the doorframe. "How can I help you my lady?" Mason asks.

Katherine clears her throat and asks, "umm are you Mr. Thierry Vanchure?"

Mason chuckles, "who's asking?"

Katherine looks at him angrily. "Are him or not?! I have an important message for him—from Klaus."

Mason looks at her confused _Lord Niklaus wouldn't send a lady to ask for Tyler. Is this Caroline? Maybe she's Caroline! But I remember Tyler mentioning she was blonde. _

"No—I'll call him for you. You're welcome to wait inside," Mason says politely.

"I'll wait out here thank you."

Mason goes in and Katherine shakes her head at Caroline telling her that, that is not Thierry. Caroline nods understanding then gasps when she sees Tyler walk up to Katherine. _It's him she thinks. He's come for me._

"My lady?" Tyler asks walking to the door.

"Katherine. Lady Katherine," she replies.

Tyler looks at her surprised _could this be Caroline's best friend Katherine Gilbert? Maybe Caroline sent her he thinks._

"You have a message for me?"

"Umm ... Are you Thierry?" she asks nervously.

"Yes."

"Umm ... You know what? I forgot what the message was. It must not have been important if I forgot so quickly," she chuckles nervously.

"Just forget I came here. Please," she says walking away.

Tyler watches her walk away and can't help but think that it might have been Caroline who sent her. He closes the door and heads over to Mason.

"What did she want?" Mason asks curiously.

"Nothing. She asked if I was Thierry and then told me she forgot what the message was," Tyler responds.

"Well that was strange. She sure is beautiful though," Mason says chuckling.

"Watch it Mason. She's a lady, and you respect ladies," Tyler says seriously.

"You're right I'm sorry."

"I think Caroline might have sent her. I'm pretty sure she's Katherine Gilbert her friend," Tyler says seriously.

"Well why didn't you tell her anything?!" Mason asks.

"Because I wasn't sure! I never met her."

"Oh," Mason says.

"I need to find a way to speak to Caroline, " Tyler says.

"How? You said she fainted the second she saw you?" Mason asks.

"I don't know. But I'll find a way."

Caroline quickly pulls Katherine with her towards the Mikaelson manor.

"Was it him?"

"Yes!" Caroline panics.

Katherine gasps. "Care you have to tell Klaus!"

"What? Are you crazy? He'll kill him if he finds out!" Caroline says scared.

"Care stop!" Katherine says and both girls stop walking.

"Calm down we have to look normal. You can't just go back looking as stressed as you do right now."

Caroline takes a deep breath and calms down.

"Okay let's walk back now, "Katherine says.

* * *

"Caroline!" Klaus calls worriedly from inside the sitting room. He stops talking to Diego and walks to her.

"Where were you? I was just telling Diego to help me look for you. I was afraid something happened again," Klaus says worriedly grabbing her face gently.

"I went out for some fresh air with Katherine," Caroline smiles.

"You should have been resting. You fainted probably from being out in the sun all day," Klaus says seriously.

"You're right. I'm not feeling too good," Caroline says.

"Come I'll help you upstairs, "Klaus says wrapping his arm around her waist for support.

* * *

"You have to be more careful sweetheart," Klaus tells Caroline after tucking her in.

"I'm so sorry Nik," she says crying. _Everything that just happened came crashing back to her. Tyler being here. Klaus apparently not knowing who he is. This game of deceit towards Klaus starting all over again. I should tell him about Tyler. But I can't, he'll think I asked him to come here and then he'll kill him._

"Love it's fine. Please don't cry," Klaus says embracing her.

"I'm so sorry. I love you Nik," Caroline sobs out.

"Sweetheart please calm down."

"Nik promise me no matter what you'll never stop loving me. Please promise me," Caroline begs grabbing his face.

"I promise Caroline. I love you more than anything in this world," he says seriously.

"I love you too," she whispers calming down.

Klaus looks at Caroline worriedly. _Why is she acting so strangely?_

_Is there something bothering her?_

"Sweetheart are you sure you're fine?" Klaus asks wiping away some tears.

Caroline breaths out harshly, "everything's fine—I just love you so much I can't bare the thought of you not loving me anymore," she sniffles.

"I will never stop loving you."

"Thank you," she says and smashes her lips with his. "I," she says pecking his lips, "love," pecks his lips again, "you," and pecks his lips one more time.

Klaus chuckles, "I love **you** sweetheart."

"Rest now," he says getting up but Caroline grabs his arm.

"Stay with me."

Klaus smiles and gets under the sheets with her and Caroline snuggles closely to him holding on to him tightly.

* * *

After Caroline falls asleep, he tries getting out from her embrace but she's holding on to him really tightly. He doesn't want to wake her so he closes his eyes and sleeps for a while.

A knock on the door wakes him up and he turns to see Caroline still sleeping. Her arm around his waist loosened and he's able to slowly get out. He opens the door and sees April outside.

"Lord Niklaus I was wondering if we should serve dinner?" April asks.

"Yes, of course." He says and April nods. "Caroline won't be joining us today," he adds closing the door and heading to Elijah's bedroom.

He knocks lightly then walks in and is surprised to see Katherine straddling his brother.

"Oh-" Klaus says looking away.

Katherine looks up and quickly pulls away from Elijah and tries fixing her messy hair and dress.

"Forgive me brother. I thought you were alone," Klaus says smirking.

Elijah stands up straightening his suit.

"Well I'm not alone brother," Elijah says uncomfortably.

"I can see that," Klaus says chuckling and Katherine just glares at him. "Forgive me lady Katherine. But you should be glad it was me and not Kol who found you…" he motions towards the bed, "Umm—here," he adds smirking.

"Did you need something Niklaus?" Elijah asks.

"Actually yes. Katherine where did you and Caroline go to?" Klaus asks seriously.

"We went out to the gardens," she says casually clearing her throat.

"Really?" Klaus asks walking closer to her. "I looked for you two in the gardens and you were nowhere near them," Klaus accuses.

Katherine stares at Klaus nervously and stutters," we—went to the gardens then to the chapel next to your gardens. Did you check there?" She asks seriously.

Klaus stares at her suspiciously, "no."

"Well there you have it! You worry to much Klaus!" Katherine says smiling relived that she didn't get caught lying.

Klaus shakes his head and chuckles. "You're right. I'm sorry Katherine. Dinner is being served shall we go?" He asks both Elijah and Katherine and they head downstairs.

* * *

Caroline wakes up alone in her bedroom and immediately panics remembering everything that happened. _I have to talk to Tyler she thinks_

She hears a light knock on the door and jumps startled. "Who is it?"

"It's Rose lady Caroline."

"Come in!"

"Lord Niklaus asked to have your dinner served in your room," Rose says with a tray of food.

"Where's Nik?"

He's downstairs with his brothers. I believe their playing card games," Rose says.

"Thank you Rose, "Caroline says kindly.

Rose nods and sets the tray on the table.

"Do you need anything else my lady?"

"Yes!" Caroline says getting up quickly. " I need you to give a note to Ty-Thierry. The new administrator," she says writing a quick note.

_Meet me in the chapel tomorrow 9am._

She hands it to Rose and Rose looks at it suspiciously.

"My lady I know you told me not to ask, but I'm not doing anything bad am I?"

"No Rose, I would never do that to you," Caroline says kindly.

Rose nods sadly, "I'll give it to him."

She starts walking away when she adds, "I know it's not my place to say anything, but please don't do anything that could hurt your husband he seems to love you very much."

Caroline looks at Rose as she walks out of her bedroom and sobs quietly.

_Why is this happening now? I love my husband, and Tyler being here complicates everything._

She's not even hungry and when April comes in to pick up her tray she looks at her worriedly. "Lady Caroline, you didn't eat anything," she says.

"I'm not hungry April," Caroline says.

"My lady please, Lord Niklaus will get angry if he finds out you didn't eat anything," April begs.

Caroline sighs and grabs a piece of bread and takes three bites of steak.

"It's cold now. And that's all I'm going to eat," Caroline says sadly.

April nods and walks out with the tray.

* * *

Klaus sees April walk down the staircase with Caroline's food tray and sees it almost full.

"She didn't eat? " Klaus asks.

"She said she wasn't hungry my lord," April says nervously.

"Thank you April."

He walks up to their bedroom quickly and finds Caroline lying on their bed looking out in the distance.

"Sweetheart, tell me what's wrong," Klaus, says sitting next to her.

"Nothing," she whispers turning to him.

"You keep saying nothing but you've been acting strangely since we got back from the lake!" Klaus says starting back to get agitated.

"I keep saying nothing because nothing is wrong!" Caroline says raising her voice a little.

Klaus looks at her suspiciously and leans in to kiss her but Caroline moves her head so he kisses her cheek instead.

"What is wrong with you?!" He says angrily. "You're behaving strangely, you looked nervous when you came back from the chapel, and then you move away when I try to kiss you!" he yells out angrily getting up from the bed.

"Nothing is wrong!" Caroline says exasperated. "I'm just not feeling well Nik," she adds sobbing. "I don't know what's wrong with me," she says walking towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Klaus wraps his arms around her waist and hugs her tightly. _He can't stand seeing her cry. And he feels guilty thinking that he's the reason she's crying._

"Sweetheart I'm sorry for raising my voice at you."

"No Nik I'm sorry," she whispers kissing his cheek. _He doesn't have to find out that Thierry is actually Tyler she thinks._

"I'm going to take a bath," Caroline says pulling away.

"I'll tell Rose to bring up some water," Klaus says.

* * *

Caroline walks out of the bathroom in her robe and sees Klaus already in bed reading the letter her father sent her with Katherine.

"I hope you don't mind love," Klaus says looking at Caroline and gesturing at the letter. "It was here on your nightstand and I was curious."

"No, not at all," she whispers taking the letter from him and looking at it again:

_My darling Caroline,_

_I couldn't help but worry after you left on your wedding day. You looked so scared and your husband so angry. I just hope that if there were any problem between the two of you that they have been resolved. I'm getting old sweetheart and it's not just my body that's exhausted it's also my soul that is tired. The only relief that I have is to know that you've married a man who is kind, loyal and responsible. I unfortunately haven't been able to pay him back the money he's lent us. I just hope that he's patient and gives me more time. I love you my sweet Caroline. I hope to see you soon. _

_Love_

_Your father_

She puts the letter inside her drawer and then walks to her side of the bed. She takes off her robe and sees Klaus's eyes fill up with lust. She lies down and snuggles close to him under the sheets.

Klaus kisses her forehead and says, "you're father loves you very much sweetheart."

Caroline smiles," I know," she whispers and falls asleep.

Klaus thinks back to the day of their wedding. _Caroline's betrayal hurt more than anything, but he knows she will never hurt him like that again because if she did_—_he doesn't know what he would do._

He looks at his wife sleeping in his arms and smiles, _I know she'll never break my trust again Klaus thinks._

* * *

As promised! Thank you for your lovely reviews. I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow. And I'd love to know what you think about this chapter, please review.

Love,

MC


	17. Chapter 17

Two Real Loves Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Rose notices it's after dark and quietly walks to Tyler's house. She knocks on the door and Tyler opens it.

"Rose what are you doing here so late?"

"Mister Thierry, my lady Caroline sends you this," Rose says handing him the note.

Tyler immediately takes it and reads it. "Thank you Rose," Tyler says and closes the door.

"Who was that?" Mason asks.

"Rose. It's a letter from Caroline," Tyler says excitedly. "She wants me to meet her in the chapel tomorrow. We might be leaving sooner than I thought," he adds happily.

* * *

Klaus wakes up early the next morning and watches Caroline sleep. _She's absolutely perfect he thinks._

He sighs and gets up getting ready for the day ahead. He received a letter from his ranch a few towns down. Apparently the army wants to get their hands on his cattle and he has to go make sure everything keeps on working smoothly.

He heads downstairs to find Kol with luggage in the sitting room.

"Leaving so soon brother?" Klaus asks.

"Unfortunately yes. I've received word that rebels want to take over my lands and I must put a stop to it," Kol says seriously. "Try not to miss me big brother, although it will be nearly impossible," he adds smirking.

"Have a safe trip," Klaus says ignoring his last comment and embracing him in a hug.

"I wanted to say goodbye to our sweet Caroline, but it doesn't seem like I'll get the chance too," Kol teases.

Klaus clears his throat, "my Caroline—Kol," he clarifies.

"Yours, ours, she's part of the family Nik," Kol chuckles. "I'll be back soon. Please tell Caroline I said goodbye," he adds walking out of Klaus' estate.

Klaus chuckles and walks into his study to find Elijah sitting in his desk.

"If I remember correctly this is still my study?" Klaus teases.

"Apologies Niklaus, I just have some work I must get done. I'll be heading over to my manor tomorrow, more problems with the war," he sighs.

"Yes Kol just left for the same reason," Klaus says sitting in front of him.

"Yes, he came in earlier to say goodbye," Elijah says.

"I'll be heading over to my ranch a few towns down. But I didn't want to leave Caroline alone. She hasn't been feeling well and I don't want to go just yet," Klaus says worried.

"Why don't you send Thierry? He surely knows how to handle a ranch and-"

"No, I know Damon recommended him but I don't trust him just yet," Klaus interrupts.

"You're right, we just met him."

"Well I've got work to do," Klaus says grabbing some books from the shelf.

* * *

Caroline wakes up soon after Klaus leaves their bedroom and quickly gets ready. It's 8:45 and she heads down to the chapel.

She's standing inside the small chapel of her home and nervously looks around not seeing anyone.

_Lord help me-_

"Care," Tyler calls walking out from where he was hiding.

Caroline immediately turns around to see Tyler walking towards her. He runs and embraces her in a hug and she hugs him back.

"Tyler," she whispers crying.

"Care, don't cry," he says wiping her tears. "I'm here—I'm here for you."

Caroline slowly pushes him away and looks around to make sure they're alone.

"Tyler-"

"We can leave as soon as you pack your things. I'll arrange everything," Tyler interrupts.

Caroline grabs Tyler's face," I'm not leaving with you Tyler," Caroline whispers.

"Why—why not?"

"Because I'm married, Nik is my husband"

"So what? He was your husband when you accepted to leave with me on the day of your wedding. What's changed?" Tyler asks exasperated.

"Things have changed!" Caroline yells looking at him. "I—I love him," she whispers.

Tyler looks at Caroline betrayed and Caroline looks down to the floor_. She loves him... In that moment Tyler's heart shatters in a million pieces._

"I'm sorry," Caroline whispers crying. "I never should have led you on that day."

"No," Tyler whispers moving closer to her but Caroline steps back. "I won't accept that Caroline."

"Please Tyler. What we had isn't possible anymore," she cries.

"Care, they took you away from me! They lied to us! They sold you to him! They never showed any consideration for out feelings! What we have together is pure and good." Tyler yells out crying.

"What you're saying is true but that won't change anything. I will not go away with you," Caroline says wiping her tears. "I asked you here today to tell you that there's no reason for you to continue this deceitful game. And for you to leave," Caroline says walking away.

"I won't leave Caroline! I won't leave with out you! Do you hear me?!" he yells out after her. "I'll stay here forever if I have too! I swear!"

Caroline runs out of the chapel crying. She stops by a tree and takes a deep breath and falls to the floor and cries. She doesn't know how long she's out there for when Rose comes running towards her.

"Lady Caroline," Rose whispers kneeling next to her.

"Oh Rose," Caroline cries and embracing her in a hug.

"My lady what's wrong? Did you have a fight with your husband?"

"No. Please just hug me," she whispers and Rose hugs her tightly.

"We should get out of here my lady, before someone else sees you."

Caroline nods and they walk inside the house quietly and up to Caroline's bedroom.

"Do you wish for me to call your aunt?"

"No, could you call Katherine please?"

"Of course," Rose says and leaves Caroline's bedroom.

Caroline sobs more and can't help but feel extremely guilty.

"Care," Katherine walks in wearing her robe. "Care, what happened?"

"Oh Kat! I talked to him today," Caroline sniffles.

Katherine gasps worried and sits next to her. "What did you say to him?"

"I told him I loved my husband and asked him to leave but he doesn't want to!" Caroline cries.

"You should tell Klaus, Caroline! If you tell him now, he won't be angry with you!" Katherine says.

"No Kat! I can't do that. If Nik finds out that our new administrator is Tyler he'll kill him! He told me so on the day of our wedding."

"Serves him right for trying to take you away from your family and husband," Katherine huffs.

"What are you saying Kat? Caroline asks surprised. "I don't want Nik to kill him. I love Nik but I still care for Tyler. I loved him once and don't wish his any harm," Caroline whispers.

"Well conceive him to leave this place before Klaus finds out who he really is!" Katherine says grabbing Caroline's hands.

* * *

"You look radiant as always Lady Lexi," Matt says walking into Lexi's sitting room. He grabs her hand and gives it a long kiss.

"You're too kind," Lexi giggles nervously.

Matt looks into her eyes, _you can do this. Don't be such a coward. Just kiss her. But she's so unattractive._

Lexi looks away from him and asks, "what brings you here today?"

Matt shakes his head breaking out from his inner battle. "I've come visit you like I have every other day of the week," he replies casually.

"Right," Lexi laughs snorting.

Matt looks at her with a fake smile and chuckles at her.

"Tea?" she asks.

"No thank you," Matt says getting serious.

Lexi sits on the couch in front of Matt and he slowly walks to her kneeling in front of her.

He grabs her hands, "you have the softest hands," he says caressing them.

Lexi giggles nervously.

"Lexi—may I call you Lexi?"Matt asks and Lexi nods.

"You've completely bewitched me my love. This short time I've spent with you has been enough for me to realize that you're the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with," Matt says trying to sound sincere.

Lexi gasps, "what-"

"Will you marry me?" he asks pulling out a simple engagement ring.

Lexi gasps surprised and excited, "yes—yes. Of course I'll marry you!"

Matt embraces her and pecks her lips slowly._ Oh what have I gotten myself into he thinks?_

"You've just made me the happiest man alive!" Matt tells Lexi.

"When do wish to get married?" Lexi asks excited.

"How about tomorrow?" Matt asks and Lexi looks at his surprised.

"Why so soon?"

"Well I don't know if know this my love, but I'm promised to Lady Jenna-"

"Yes, Jeremy told me," she says sadly looking down.

Matt gently grabs her face," but I love you. And once we're married no one can do anything but accept our marriage."

"You're right," Lexi smiles.

"We can move to Europe for a few years, and hope that my parents aren't too angry by the time we come back," Matt says.

"Of course, I'll go with you anywhere," Lexi says and Matt leans in for another kiss.

* * *

_Next Day Matt and Lexi's wedding day:_

"Oh nana. I'm so happy," Lexi tells the elder lady that's taken care of her since the day she was born.

"Sweetie, do you really think this is a good idea? Marrying a man you hardly know without telling your brother."

"We will tell him nana, but after Matt and I are married," Lexi says.

"I just don't think you should be getting married like this," she says worriedly.

"Nana, I never thought I would ever get married and if the Lord has made someone as attractive as Matt fall for me then I'll do anything in my power to keep him happy," Lexi says. "Please just be happy for me," she adds hugging her eldest companion.

"I'm happy for you honey."

* * *

"What does it feel like to be a married man?" Jeremy asks chuckling.

"Don't even get me started," Matt replies annoyed.

"Well I've paid off the priest and judge, obviously the wedding was a fake. Now all you have to do is get Lexi to give you access to all her bank accounts and we'll leave as soon as we take all the money out," Jeremy says excitedly.

"I don't know if I can keep up this charade Jer," Matt says feeling guilty.

"What do you mean? We've gotten this far don't ruin things for us!" Jeremy says. "All you have to do is pleasure her," he adds chuckling.

Matt looks at Jeremy angrily. "I'm not going to do that," he says taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh come on, just turn off the lights and close your eyes-"

"It's not that!" Matt says annoyed. "I don't want to harm her reputation more than we already have. She's a good girl she doesn't deserve what we're doing to her."

"Well it's to late to start feeling regret," Jeremy says seriously.

"Don't you feel any regret?!" Matt asks Jeremy.

Jeremy frowns and looks up at Matt seriously. "Like I said, it's too late for regret," he sighs. "If we tell her the truth we'll be in a lot of trouble."

"Fine, we'll just take her money and leave. We won't take the property money. I want to leave as soon as possible."

* * *

"I need you to put more men on watch Diego," Klaus says.

"Of course Lord Niklaus, how many?"

"I think 15 should do," he says.

"I'll do that right away, excuse me," Diego says walking out of Klaus' study.

"Niklaus," Elijah says walking in. "I'll be heading out now."

"Safe trip 'lijah," Klaus says getting up from his desk and embracing him in a hug.

"I'll be back soon. I feel like I can't stay away from Katherine for a long time. I'm going to miss her," Elijah sighs.

"I'm sure she'll miss you too," Klaus chuckles.

"I'm planning on selling my estate in Louisiana, purchase a manor in Mystic Falls or here in the capital."

"That would be great brother! You would be a lot closer. Fin and Kol should do the same," he says serving himself a drink.

"Kol might, but I believe Fin will be moving to Europe with Sage next month," Elijah says sadly.

"Yes, he told me, Klaus says.

"Well I should get going. I hope to be back next week," Elijah says and embraces Klaus in a hug.

"Goodbye brother."

* * *

"Did Elijah leave yet?" Caroline asks walking into Klaus study.

Klaus immediately gets up from his seat and grabs Caroline's hand. "Yes, he left an hour ago. Are you feeling better sweetheart?" Klaus asks concerned.

"Yes," she whispers pulling away.

Klaus notices this and can't help but feel that she's hiding something. Something is wrong he thinks.

"Katherine was a ball of tears," she says interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes, I can imagine. Elijah plans on selling his estate in Louisiana and buying a manor closer to us and Mystic Falls."

Caroline smiles, "that would be great Nik."

"It would. Love are you sure you're fine?"

Caroline looks up at Klaus nervously, "yes, I'm fine."

There's a knock on the door and April walks in.

"Lord Niklaus, Lady Caroline Lord Parker and his family are here."

"Thank you April. We'll be with them shortly," Klaus says and April excuses herself.

"Who's Lord Parker?" Caroline asks curious.

"He's our neighbor. Come let me introduce you to them," Klaus says extending his arm for Caroline to take and they walk to the sitting room.

"Joshua, so good too see you again," Klaus says embracing the older man.

"Niklaus, It's been too long."

Klaus chuckles, "ten years."

"Like I said—too long." Lord Parker says. "You remember my children?"

"I remember them being children," Klaus chuckles looking at the teenagers.

"Malachai my eldest. Lucas and Olivia my youngest."

All three Parker children walk up and bow, as does Klaus giving Olivia a kiss on her hand.

"I don't believe you've had the pleasure of meeting my wife, Caroline Mikaelson," Klaus introduces and Caroline extends her hand for all three men to kiss.

"Lovely wife you have Niklaus," Lord Parker says.

"Can I offer you a drink?" Klaus asks.

"Bourbon please."

"Same for us," Kai and Luke say.

"And for the ladies?" Klaus asks.

"None for me Nik," Caroline says kindly.

"I'm fine thank you," Liv says.

Klaus hands the men his drinks and sits next to Caroline on the sofa.

"When did you get married?" Liv asks excitedly.

"About two weeks ago," Caroline answers happily looking at Klaus. _In this moment she doesn't think about Tyler being here and enjoys her time with her husband._

"You look so young," Liv tells Caroline.

"I'll be 18 in a few months. I'm throwing a ball to celebrate you're more than welcome to come," she tells the Parkers.

"Oh that would be so much fun!" Olivia yells out. "Could we father?"

"Please father we never do anything when we visit the Capital," Luke says.

"Oh, where do you live?" Caroline asks.

"Portland," Lord Parker answers.

"Oh that's so far!" Caroline exclaims.

"Yes, we come here in the spring and stay for about 6 months then head back," Lord Parker says.

"So you'll be here for my birthday," Caroline says. "And if you're ever bored you're all more than welcome here. I'm always bored here too," she teases looking at Klaus.

"You wound me sweetheart," Klaus says putting his hand over his heart.

"It's true Nik," Caroline says looking at him with loving eyes.

_Now this is my Caroline Klaus thinks._

"Lord Niklaus, I'm truly sorry to interrupt but a peasant was wounded with an axe and needs immediate attention," Tyler says worriedly running into the sitting room.

Caroline gasps seeing Tyler so close to them again.

"Excuse me," Klaus says running to get his medicine bag.

"Oh, I do hope everything is okay," Liv says worriedly_. She saw Tyler and couldn't help but find him extremely attractive. There was something about him that pulled her towards him. Was it love at first sight?_

"Why did they call your husband though," Kai asks Caroline confused.

"He's a doctor," Caroline says smiling.

"I hope everything is okay," Caroline says.

* * *

Half an hour later Klaus comes back with a bloody shirt and excuses himself to go take a bath.

"We've over stayed our welcome," Lord Parker says standing.

"Not at all," Caroline says politely. "I would love if you and your family joined us for dinner today," she adds.

Lord Parker chuckles, "How about that children? Would you like to stay?"

"Yes father!" Liv says excitedly.

"Of course!" Luke says.

"It would be our pleasure Lady Mikaelson," Kai responds with a glint in his eyes while looking at Caroline. _She really is a beauty he thinks._

"Great!" Caroline says. "You won't regret it my aunt loves cooking and backing and makes the best deserts," she adds. "I wonder where she is?"

"I heard we had visitors and made my famous lemon squares," Aunt Mary says walking into the living room with Rose carrying a tray. _Speaking of the devil Caroline thinks chuckling._

"This is my aunt Lady Mary, she's here to keep me company for a while," Caroline says kindly.

"Pleasure," Mary tells Lord Parker when he grabs her hand for a kiss.

"The pleasure is all mine Lady Mary," Lord Parker purrs.

"Please children, eat!" Mary says pulling her hand away.

"Mmmm. These are incredible" Kai says taking another bite.

"I have to agree with Kai," Luke says.

"Delicious, thank you Lady Mary," Liv says.

"They'll be staying for dinner," Caroline tells aunt Mary.

"Oh marvelous! I'll be making lasagna and Imam Bayildi, stuffed eggplant, tonight."

"Sounds amazing," Caroline says and the Parkers nod agreeing.

"Caroline would you show me around your estate?" Live asks.

"Of course!" Caroline says putting down her plate, "I'll call Henrick down maybe you boys can play some ball," Caroline tells Lucas and Kai.

"That sounds like a lot of fun," the boys say agreeing.

* * *

Few hours later Caroline, Liv, Rebekah and Katherine are drinking lemonade out by the gardens watching the boys play a friendly game of football.

"Why can't we play like that?" the sixteen-year-old girl asks annoyed.

Caroline, Katherine and Rebekah chuckle, "I think we should be allowed," Caroline says getting up.

"Where do you think you're going Car?" Katherine asks.

"I want to play a friendly game of football against those boys," Caroline says lifting her skirt.

Liv, Rebekah and Katherine giggle following, "They will never allow you to play," Liv says.

"We'll see about that," Caroline says determined.

* * *

"That's 42 to 42. Next point wins!" Kai yells out excitedly.

"Come on mate! We have one less player," Henrick says exhausted.

"But my father is an old man so he doesn't really count," Kai responds chuckling.

"I heard that!"

"You were meant too," Kai yells laughing.

"Room for one more boys," Caroline says smirking.

"Sweetheart this really isn't a game for girls," Klaus say running up to her and kissing her cheek.

"And why not?!" Caroline asks displeased.

"You could get hurt Lady Caroline," Luke says.

"And Nik would never let us live it down," Henrick adds smirking at Caroline wanting to laugh.

"Women can play any sport a man can play," Rebekah responds.

"Maybe but not this game," Kai says smiling at Caroline.

"But you Mikaelson boys are tied," Caroline points out at Klaus and Henrick. "You could definitely use my help," Caroline says grabbing Klaus shirt and pulling him close to her.

Klaus falters for a second and could feel the bulge in his pants start to grow. _Not know Klaus thinks._

"Please Nik," Caroline begs getting really close to his lips. Klaus breaths out hard and licks his lips. He unconsciously nods and Caroline quickly pulls away excitedly.

"Great! Let's start," Caroline says excitedly.

"You gave in too soon Niklaus," Lord Parker chuckles slapping his back.

"You Mikaelson's will never win with a girl on your team," Kai yells out teasing.

"We'll see about that!" Caroline yells out picking up her skirt a little.

Luke catches the ball and starts running towards the field goal when Caroline pops up in front of him and Luke stops running right in front of her.

"Lady Caroline you should really move out of the way," Luke says smirking.

"Make me," Caroline says getting close to him intimidatingly.

"I-I"

And Caroline takes his distraction as an opportunity to steal the ball and run with it with Klaus and Henrick blocking the Parkers.

She reaches the end zone and squeals excitedly. Rebekah, Katherine, and Liv run excitedly towards Caroline and squeal embracing her.

"And **that** is how you do it boys," Caroline says giggling.

Klaus runs up to Caroline and picks her up. "You were incredible love," he says pecking her lips.

Caroline giggles and pulls away holding on to his neck.

"Does this mean we win?" she asks.

"Yes sweetheart," Klaus chuckles putting her down.

"Not fair! She cheated!" Luke says.

"There were no rules mate," Henrick chuckles patting his back.

"Maybe next time boys," Rebekah chuckles.

"Are you thirsty?" Caroline asks Klaus shyly.

"Parched," Klaus growls and Caroline can't help but think that there's a meaning behind this.

"Lets get you all lemonade," Caroline says excitedly pulling Klaus with her.


	18. Chapter 18

Two Real Loves Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"So how did you meet your lovely wife?" Lord Parker asks Klaus during dinner.

"Well I was in Mystic Falls, where she's from, and I saw her walking through the streets with her friends and I instantly knew that she was the woman for me, "Klaus says adoringly grabbing Caroline's hand.

"Did you know that Caroline?" Olivia asks.

"No," Caroline says chuckling. "But now that you mention it I do remember a man staring while I was walking out of a boutique," she adds.

"That was me love," Klaus says chuckling.

"I mean men stare at me all the time," Caroline teases. "But you were different."

"And how is that?"

"Your stare made me uncomfortable," Caroline teases and everyone at the table laughs.

"I'm sure it wasn't so bad," Lord parker says.

"No," Caroline answers looking at Klaus. "I love my husband more than anything."

"Oh, father! I wish to be married soon," Liv says after seeing how much in love Caroline and Klaus are. _I would love to marry that man that walked in earlier. I need to find out who he is. Klaus' story just showed me that love at first sight does exist._

"Dinner was incredible," Lord Parker says ignoring his daughters comment. _After losing his wife four years ago to consumption he couldn't bare the thought of his only daughter leaving him._

"Yes, aunt Mary—superb as always," Caroline says turning to her aunt.

And everyone at the table thanks Mary for the delicious meal.

"Why don't we move this to the family room and play a friendly card game?" Klaus suggests.

"Not unless there's a real wager," Lord Parker says chuckling.

"But of course," Klaus says getting up and helping Caroline get up.

* * *

"It's not too dark outside I can still have Rose deliver this note to her," Tyler says.

"Tyler—lets just go. She already told you she doesn't want to leave," Mason says trying to knock some sense into him.

"She's confused!" Tyler yells out angrily. "She thinks she's in love with him but I know she doesn't want to leave him because she would bring shame to her family. So she's made herself believe that she actually loves her husband."

"Are you sure that's the only reason why?" Mason asks sadly. _He heard the maids talking about how happy Caroline and Klaus were and couldn't help but feel bad for his friend._

Tyler looks at him angrily, "yes. I know she still loves me."

"I'm going to look for Rose," he adds leaving their house.

* * *

Rebekah is playing the piano and the men are playing cards and smoking cigars.

"Caroline may I ask you something," Liv says.

"Of course Liv," Caroline says kindly.

"Who was the man that came in asking for Klaus earlier?"

Caroline looks at Liv nervously. _Was she asking about Tyler? Why is she asking about Tyler?_

"Thierry?" She asks. "Our estate administrator I believe."

"Wow, he looks very young. Can I tell you something and you promise not to tell anyone?" Live asks Caroline.

"Of course," she answers worried about what she's about to hear.

"I found him very charming. Thierry I mean."

"But—you don't even know him," Caroline answers.

"I don't have to," Liv says enamored. "I know he's a good man. I could see it in his eyes, the worry he felt do that man that got hurt. You could see that he cares for others."

Caroline looks at Liv speechless. _She should be happy for Tyler maybe he can find love with Olivia but there was a twinge of pain in her heart. Tyler would move on just like she did with Klaus. She should be happy for him. She is happy for him._

"You should follow your heart Liv. Don't let anyone dictate who you love," Caroline says seriously. Thinking back to how she gave up on Tyler so easily. But she feels no regret for that because she loves Klaus immensely.

"What are you ladies talking about?" Katherine asks excitedly sitting next to them.

"Nothing," Liv says quickly and Katherine smirks.

"You look chirpy," Caroline states.

"Well I decided not to let Elijah's absence ruin my time here with you."

"Great! How about we go horse back riding tomorrow? Would you like to join us Liv?"

"Yes! I'd love too!" She says excitedly.

"Great we'll have lunch then go out and explore some more!" Caroline says excitedly.

* * *

"Thank you so much for the lovely company," Caroline tells lord Parker.

"No thank you, for being a marvelous hostess," he replies kissing her hand.

"You're all welcome here any time," Klaus says politely.

"Thank you Niklaus, it was so good to see you again," lord Parker says embracing him in a hug.

"You too Joshua," Klaus replies.

"Olivia told me she'll be coming tomorrow for lunch with Caroline," lord Parker says.

"Yes, I'd love for her to accompany Katherine, Rebekah and I tomorrow," Caroline says politely and lord Parker nods.

Everyone says their goodbye and Klaus, Caroline, Katherine and Rebekah head back inside the Mikaelson estate.

"Today was lovely," Caroline tells Klaus grabbing his hand.

"It sure was," he says pulling her to him and capturing her lips in a rough kiss.

"I'll be retiring to my bedroom now," Katherine says awkwardly.

"As will I," Rebekah says making a disgusted face at her brothers and friends display of affection.

Klaus wraps his arms tightly around Caroline's tiny waist and pulls her close to him. They're kissing in the middle of the parlor and Caroline pulls away giggling. She kisses his checks then goes down to his neck but she hears light footsteps and pulls away.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry," Rose says.

Caroline and Klaus both chuckle. "It's fine Rose. Did you need something?" Caroline asks.

"Yes, ummm—well, I was hoping," she looks at Klaus nervously then at Caroline and Caroline understands what she's trying to say.

"Klaus would you give us a second," Caroline says turning around and pecking his lips.

"Of course love, I'll wait for you in our room," he says and walks up the stairs.

When Caroline is sure that he's gone she pulls Rose to the sitting room. "What is Rose?" she whispers nervously.

"Mr. Thierry sent this for you," she says shyly handing her the note.

Caroline looks at Rose nervously and grabs the note:

_Meet me in the chapel 9am_

"Thank you Rose. Could you get rid of it please," she says handing the note back to her.

"Of course my lady," Rose says.

"And Rose," Caroline says grabbing her hands. "I promise you I'm not doing anything wrong."

"I—I know."

Caroline nods and heads up stairs.

_Is not telling your husband you ex lover is living under his roof not wrong? Her conscious tells her._

Caroline walks into her bedroom and sees Klaus undressing. He turns around smiling and walks towards her but Caroline looks away shyly and walks around him.

Klaus huffs, "sweetheart..."

"Nothing is wrong Nik," Caroline says pulling the pins out of her hair. "I just don't feel like making love tonight," she says casually.

"You seemed to want to a few minutes ago. What did Rose want?" He asks suspiciously.

"Nothing! She's having some problems and asked me for help."

"I don't believe you," he accuses.

"Excuse me?" Caroline asks angry. "You don't believe me?"

"I don't. I know you're hiding something and I want you to tell me what it is!" He yells angrily walking towards her.

"I'm not hiding anything!" Caroline says furiously.

Klaus stops really close to her and stares into her eyes and scoffs. "You're lying," he whispers angrily.

"You're so irritable Nik!"

"I'm irritable? What about you? You're sweet and considerate once second then you change and get distant and cold!" he screams. "You don't even want to have sex anymore! We're 2 weeks in our marriage and you're already tired of me!" Klaus says.

"You want to have sex so badly?! Then fine let's have sex," she says unbuttoning her top.

"Caroline stop!" Klaus says grabbing her hands.

"I don't want to fight sweetheart. I just wish you'd be more open with me and tell me if anything is troubling you," Klaus says grabbing her face gently. "I love you Caroline and I want to be there for you always."

Caroline lets the tears fall down_, come on you cowards this is your chance. Just tell him Tyler is here. Tell him!_

"Nik," she says grabbing his face, "there's nothing troubling me," she whispers.

"Okay," Klaus says kissing her cheek.

Caroline pulls away from him and finishes undressing as does Klaus and they head to their bed.

Klaus pulls Caroline's back to his chest and holds her waist tightly all night long.

* * *

"Caroline sweetheart," Klaus says moving her gently.

"Mm," Caroline groans.

"Sweetheart it's 11am," Klaus says chuckling.

Caroline gets up quickly, _I didn't meet Tyler she thinks. It's probably best I didn't._

"I believe Olivia will be here soon, you should get ready," Klaus says pecking her cheek.

Caroline turns to look at him, "you're right—can you ask Rose to bring up some water please?" Caroline says nicely.

"Of course love," Klaus says walking out of their bedroom.

Caroline sighs distressed. _Why won't Tyler just leave?! _

* * *

An hour and a half later she walks down and gasps seeing Tyler in the sitting room with Klaus.

"Drink Thierry?" Klaus asks

"Yes please."

"So how do you like working here?" Klaus asks and hands him a drink.

"It's very accommodating, thank you," he says turning to look at Caroline who's now standing by the entrance.

"What are you boys talking about?" She asks smiling but on the inside shaking terrified.

"Your husband was asking if I like working here Lady Caroline," Tyler responds.

"Mm," Caroline nods and looks away nervously and Klaus walks up to her planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Do you know what time Olivia will come over sweetheart," Klaus asks.

"She should be here soon," Caroline says.

"Oh I'll be right back," Klaus tells Caroline and Tyler. "I forgot I have to send a letter to my godfather! I need to write it before Diego leaves to town. He'll be joining us for dinner," he tells Caroline.

"Okay," Caroline nods feeling uncomfortable being left alone with Tyler inside her house.

When no one is around anymore she whispers angrily, "you have to leave! I can't believe you're inside my home having drinks with my husband! Please just leave."

"You didn't come this morning," Tyler states ignoring her last comment.

"Because I don't want to see you!" She whispers angrily getting up from her seat.

"Well that's too bad! Because I'm not leaving this place without you!" Tyler says grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him.

"Let go of me!" Caroline says pushing him away.

"Care, please," he begs trying to grab her again but then they turn abruptly when they hear someone gasp surprised.

"How could you Caroline?!" Aunt Mary asks angrily. "You have this man here under your roof!"

"Auntie let me explain-"

"You will explain nothing! You have to get rid of him this instant," Mary says furiously.

"I'm trying but he won't leave!"

"You," Mary saying pointing at Tyler, "are an inconsiderate young man! Just leave Caroline alone, she's married now!" Mary says. "If Klaus finds out-"

"It was a pleasure meeting you!" Tyler interrupts suddenly when he sees Camille snooping close by.

Tyler walks away suddenly and Caroline gasps seeing Camille.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asks Camille annoyed.

Camille gives Caroline a smirk, "I came to see Nik."

"Why?" Caroline asks angrily.

"Because he's my friend," Camille says bluntly.

"Thierry-" Klaus says walking into the sitting room. "Oh, Cami? What are you doing here?" Klaus asks nervously seeing Caroline's scowl. _They were already having problems and he didn't need Cami adding anymore._

"I came to visit you!" Cami says excitedly embracing him in a hug and Caroline scoffs leaving them with Mary on her tail.

"Cami," Klaus says pushing her away gently. "I told you we have to keep our distance-"

Camille sobs, "Because of Caroline? She's making you do this!"

"No—it's just that she gets jealous easily and-"

"It's fine, I understand Nik. I also came to see if Thierry needed any help with the administration."

"Oh well he was here moments ago, he must have left," Klaus says looking around.

"Yes, he did. I actually found him here with Mary and Caroline," Camille says smiling. "Mary was yelling at Caroline when I came in," she adds feigning concern.

"She was?" Klaus asks suspiciously.

"Yes, and in front of Thierry," Camille says.

Klaus looks at Camille suspiciously. _Why would Mary yell at Caroline in front of Thierry? If she was scolding her for something she would wait until they were alone not in front of someone else._

Klaus snaps out of thoughts and smiles at Camille. "I'm sure it was nothing. Come I'll take you to Thierry."

* * *

"How dare you Caroline? Why is he here!?" Mary screams in the comforts of Caroline's bedroom.

"It's not my fault! He just appeared here!" Caroline says.

"You should have thrown him out!"

"I tried! He won't leave!" Caroline cries.

"Then you should tell Klaus, so he can get rid of him!" Mary yells furiously.

"Auntie keep it down!" Caroline hisses. "Some one can hear you."

"Caroline listen to me! You have to tell Klaus now! Before it's too late."

"You don't understand-"

"I understand perfectly. You still have feelings for the other one and you want them both here at your beck and call!"

"Stop it!" Caroline yells. "I told you I had nothing to do with Tyler's arrival! I love my husband!" Caroline sobs.

"Then tell him! You can still save your marriage," Mary says grabbing Caroline's hands.

"You don't understand! They'll kill each other! Is that what you want?" Caroline says exasperated. "I'm not to blame for what's happening. Look at me! I'm desperate, scared, I don't know what to do—I hardly sleep anymore. I live in constant fear that an indiscretion or a mistake will make Nik discover everything. You don't know how much he loathes and despises Tyler," Caroline weeps uncontrollably.

"Well, it's normal-"

"NO! Nothing of what's happening is normal!" Caroline says angrily wiping away the tears. "And if I'm living this hell it's because of all of you! My mother for selling me. Nik who accepted and you auntie because you knew what was happening and you never told me anything!" She adds furiously walking inside her bathroom.

* * *

Half an hour later Caroline is calmer and Klaus comes inside their bedroom.

"Sweetheart, Liv is here," Klaus says.

Caroline looks up excitedly, "I'll go tell Katherine and Rebekah," she says getting up from the love seat.

Klaus grabs her hand when she passes by him and Caroline looks at him anxiously.

Klaus scoffs sadly, "I wish you'd tell me what's bothering you," he murmurs.

"Nothing is bothering me," Caroline says.

Klaus nods and lets go of her hand. Caroline wants to lean in for a kiss but decides against it and leaves the room.

"You're hiding something Caroline, and I'm going to find out what it is," Klaus says out loud.

* * *

The girls rode horses and ran around the gardens playing tag and hide and go seek when they finally lay on the grass exhausted.

"Today has been so much fun!" Liv yells out happily.

"I agree! We must do this more often!" Rebekah says.

"Definitely!" Katherine says breathless from running.

Caroline giggles and jumps on top of Katherine kissing her cheek.

"Eww Care! Go kiss Klaus," Katherine teases.

"I've missed having girl time like this," Caroline says.

In that moment Tyler walks by the gardens and Caroline looks away frowning.

Liv squeals excitedly, "Care, there's Thierry. Should I go talk to him?" she asks nervously.

"Y-yes," Caroline stutters.

"Okay, I'll be right back," she says getting up and running towards Tyler.

All the girls watch Liv talk and flirt with Tyler and Caroline excuses herself.

* * *

"Mr. Vanchure!" Liv yells out running towards Tyler.

Tyler stops and looks at the beautiful blonde girl running to him.

"My Lady," Tyler bows.

"Call me Liv please," Live says kindly.

"Then please call me Thierry," Tyler says smiling.

"So—umm Thierry, would you perhaps like to go for a walk sometime?" Liv asks shyly plying with her hair.

Tyler chuckles but then looks at where Caroline was and sees that she's gone.

He looks back at Liv's expecting eyes and smiles warmly, "I don't think it's proper for you to asks a man out for a walk," Tyler says.

"Why not? I'm only asking to go for a walk."

Tyler chuckles, "No what I meant was that **I** should have been the one to ask you."

"Well then why don't you ask me?"

"My Lady-"

"Liv—I told you to call me Liv," she interrupts.

"Liv," Tyler sighs. "You're very young and I'm flattered that you seem to have taken an interest in me but I don't believe you parents would allow you to be with a man like me."

Liv looks at Tyler sadly and holds back the tears. "My father will understand. I will talk to him," she says expectantly.

"You're very beautiful Liv," Tyler says grabbing her hand and kissing it. "And I'm sure you'll find someone you'll love and who will love you back."

Liv nods sadly and walks away with Tyler walking the opposite direction.

_I__** have**__ found someone I love, and I know he'll fall in love with me too Liv thinks._

* * *

"We're heading back to Mystic Falls tomorrow," Matt tells Lexi.

"So soon? But we haven't even had our wedding night," she says looking away.

"Don't remind me," Matt scoffs looking away. "Just pack your thing we're leaving."

"But Matt-"

"Are you disrespecting my orders?" Matt asks angrily.

"No, of course not-"

"We've been married two days and you're already making demands," Matt says annoyed.

"Matt I'm sorry," Lexi cries.

_Don't cry, please don't cry Mat thinks._

"I'm sorry Lexi, I'm just under a lot of pressure with my family not having any money and-"

"Don't worry about the money. I have more than enough and I've spoken to my estate administrator he'll be selling my property," Lexi says excitedly.

"Don't sell your property Lexi," Matt says grabbing her hand.

"But-"

"Just don't sell it," Matt says walking away.

_I'll go back to Mystic Falls take control of all of Lexi's money and move far away Matt thinks._


	19. Chapter 19

Two Real Loves chapter 18

Chapter 18

_Three days later:_

Things between Klaus and Caroline were the same Caroline was distant and Klaus was getting more aggravated with time.

"I can't take this anymore Tyler!" Caroline hisses inside the chapel. "I'm begging you to leave!"

"I already told you I'm not leaving without you!" Tyler says grabbing her hands.

"Let go of me!" Caroline says pulling her hands away. "Don't you understand-"

"What crime have I committed Care? Is it my fault that I don't have a good last name? Or that I wasn't raised by a wealthy family? Don't good feelings and human qualities count at all?" Tyler interrupts.

"Of course they count," Caroline says sadly. "But we live a world with customs of what is good and what is bad. It might not be fair and I might sound shallow but I will not leave with you Tyler."

"Caroline you're mine!"

"No I'm not yours anymore. Tyler please, I love my husband."

"If you love him as you say you would have told him who I really am," Tyler accuses.

"I haven't told him because I care for you! I don't want anything to happen to you, but I don't love you anymore," Caroline says sadly walking out of the chapel.

* * *

"Nik," Rebekah says walking inside Klaus study.

"Yes Bekah?"

"I know things between you and Caroline have been strained recently-"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Klaus interrupts. _He doesn't want people to know about his problems with his wife._

"Nik—you don't have to lie to me," Rebekah says. " I have to tell you something I saw. I've noticed Caroline go to the chapel a lot lately so I followed her. I saw her crying and then Thierry walked into the chapel and they talked for a little-"

Klaus looks at Rebekah feeling jealousy rise up, "what were they saying?"

"I don't know, but she looked very distressed. Something is bothering her and she was opening up to a complete stranger and not to us—her family," Rebekah says worried.

"Thank you Rebekah. I'll talk to Thierry see what I can find out."

Rebekah nods and heads out of Klaus' study.

Klaus gets up and heads to the administrators house. He cuts through the gardens when he sees Caroline walking out of the chapel in tears.

Caroline looks at Klaus and immediately tenses. They stare at each other for a few seconds but then Caroline walks past him quietly. Klaus sighs sadly and holds back a tear. _Why won't she open up to me? She opens up to a complete stranger but not me!_

He continues walking to Thierry's house and knocks.

"Lords Niklaus," Mason answer.

"Mason," Klaus says with a smile. "Is Thierry around?"

"Umm he stepped out for a little but he should be back soon."

"Well, when he comes back could you tell him I need to talk to him please?" Klaus ask.

"Of course," Mason says.

"Thank you," Klaus says walking back to his study.

_That's where he's been spending most of his time. Away from him bedroom and from Caroline. She seems to despise seeing him. She shutters every time he gets close to her. She can't even keep eye contact with him for more than a few seconds. Her attitude towards him only leads him to believe that all she must not love him anymore._

* * *

"Alaric! What are you doing here?" Lexi asks embracing her brother.

"Well I've come to visit my little sister of course," he says smiling.

"You never visit," she answers sadly.

"Well to be honest Lexi I received a letter from you estate administrator telling me that you planned on selling your property and I've come to see why," Alaric says sitting down on a couch.

"Oh- well I'm moving to Europe!" She says excitedly.

"Europe? Why is that?" Alaric asks surprised.

"Well I got married," she says smiling.

"Married?!" Alaric says shocked standing up. "To who? When?"

"Five days ago to Matthew Forbes," Lexi says happily. "But Matt told me not to sell the property so I won't be selling it anymore."

"So where's Matt?"

"Umm- out," Lexi says.

Alaric nods suspiciously, "let me see your marriage certificate," he says seriously.

* * *

"Father Kieran," Caroline says walking down the staircase and kissing his hand.

"Caroline, I haven't seen you in mass lately."

Caroline sighs and looks away," I know, I would really like to confess," she says.

"Of course, shall we go to the chapel by the gardens?"

Caroline nods and walks with father Kieran to the chapel.

"Forgive me father for I have sinned. It has been a week since my last confession. I don't know what's happening to me father. I think I'm a horrible woman. I've lied to my husband." Caroline says in confession.

"Explain yourself to me my child, I don't completely understand." father Kieran says.

"I'm in love with my husband father, but I can't stand being close to him because I all I feel is guilt. I can't breath and I feel that my world is falling apart."

"What guilt?" Father Kieran asks.

"Tyler,"

"As in your first love?" Father Kieran asks.

"You know?" Caroline says surprised. "Did Nik tell you?"

"Yes he did. I know many things have transpired between the two of you but I know you've both fallen in love and any problems that you had are in the past now."

"No father it's not the past! He's here—Tyler is here," Caroline cries.

"What?!" Father Kieran says walking getting out of the confession box. "You mean he's here?"

"Yes," Caroline cries. "He's out new administrator," she sobs.

"Dear Lord," father Kieran says.

"I don't know what to do! I've been living in despair this last week," Caroline says. "I've tried to ask him to leave but he won't."

"Caroline," father Kieran says. "You're a good woman. You have to do the right thing and tell Niklaus the truth. You cannot keep living like this and you can't keep hurting Niklaus either. He's a good man and has suffered a lot throughout his life. Don't betray him like this again," father Kieran says seriously.

Caroline cries," I never asked for this to happen father."

"I know you didn't my child but you must make things right," father Kieran says sadly and Caroline nods.

* * *

"Jeremy! Jeremy!" Matt yells walking into the Gilbert's mansion.

"Matt would you please lower your voice," Elena says walking down the staircase.

"Sorry Elena, but do you know where Jeremy is?"

"In his bedroom, you're more than welcome to go-"

Elena doesn't finish what she's about to say because Matt dashed past her up to Jeremy's bedroom.

"Jeremy open up!" Matt knocks on Jeremy's door.

"What?" Jeremy says opening his bedroom door still groggily from sleep.

"Lexi's brother is here," Matt says worriedly walking into Jeremy's bedroom.

"What?! How do you know?"

"I was on my way to her house when I saw him walk out of his carriage!" Matt says.

"Are you sure it was him?" Jeremy asks concerned.

"Yes! I remember Alaric! It was him," Matt says pacing.

"Matt what if Lexi tells him about the wedding?!"

"Of course she's going to tell him!" Matt yells.

"He'll figure out it was a fake," Jeremy says upset.

"We have to leave Mystic Falls now," Matt says.

"Where will we go?"

"We'll go to the capital, it's about time we pay Caroline and her new husband a visit," Matt says.

* * *

Klaus looks up from his paperwork to see Thierry standing by the door.

"Thierry please come in," Klaus motions him to take a seat in front of him.

"You asked for me?"

"Yes I need you to go to Mystic Falls and give my father in law this money," Klaus says handing him a bag with a large amount of gold coins.

Tyler looks at the bag and shifts in his seat, "that looks like a lot of money-"

Klaus chuckles, "I trust you Thierry. You've proved your loyalty to me this past week. I ordered my accountant to send them the money but there's been a problem with the bank so I'm asking you to take it. Also let General Forbes know that as soon as the problems at the bank are solved my accountant will be in contact with them."

"Of course," Tyler says grabbing the bag.

"When do you want me to leave?"

"Today if possible," Klaus says.

Tyler nods, "I'll leave right away."

"Will you be riding?" Klaus asks.

"Yes."

"It's a long trip to make by horse," Klaus says surprised.

"I'm used to it," Tyler says casually.

"Really? Were you in the army by any chance?" Klaus asks curiously.

Tyler looks at Klaus surprised and nods, "I was." _Have I been discovered? Does Klaus know that I was in the military?_

Klaus smiles, "have a safe trip. Oh and please don't tell Caroline about this," he adds.

"No of course not-"

"I know you've gotten close to her. You've been seen together a lot," Klaus says suspiciously. "What do you two talk about?"

Tyler looks up at Klaus nervously. "I'm in love with-" Tyler pauses standing up and motioning for a drink," may I?"

"Yes of course," Klaus says trying to figure out what he was about to tell him. _In love with who? Caroline? I hope not, because I will not hesitate to get rid of him._

Tyler sits back down and takes a sip from his drink. "I'm in love with a girl but I know I can never have her," Tyler says. "Her family will never allow it and they've already tried separating us once," he adds. "You see, she comes from a rich family and I don't have anything."

"SO you talk about her with Caroline?" Klaus asks suspiciously and Tyler nods.

"Caroline knows her very well," Tyler responds.

"Who is it?"

_Tyler thinks about how he can end this game once and for all. Tell Klaus the truth and see what happens. He honestly started feeling guilty trying to take Caroline with him. He got to meet Klaus and he realized that he's actually a good man. And Caroline seems to really love him. But he can't give up just yet. _

"Lady Olivia Parker," Tyler lies.

* * *

Caroline's sitting on the love set in her bedroom knitting when Henrick knocks on her door.

"Come in," Caroline yells out.

"Hi Caroline," Henrick says cheerily.

"Henrick," Caroline says smiling. "I feel as if I haven't seen you in forever," she giggles.

"Yes I know I've been so busy my tutor has me doing a lot of work. Keeps telling me boys in my statues have to be educated," he says with a sigh. "I wanted to come visit you before my first lesson though."

"Oh well that's true you know. I was lucky enough that my father allowed me to get an education. Most women aren't allowed to you know?" Caroline says. "What time is your first lesson?"

"Ten,"Henrick responds nonchalantly.

"Henrick it's 10:30," Caroline says giggling.

Hendricks eyes open wide, "Is it?"

"Yes," Caroline giggles but then immediately stops because she starts feeling sick. She quickly gets up from her seat and runs to her bathroom throwing up all her breakfast.

"Ugh," Caroline sighs. Then throws up again. When she's done she takes the bucket of water sitting on the side and washes off the sink and brushes her teeth.

"When Henrick hears the vomiting sounds stop he walks in the bathroom after her.

"Caroline are you okay?" He asks worriedly.

"I'm fine, I just haven't been feeling very well these past days," she sighs. "Could you ask Rose to bring me a ginger ale tea?"

"Of course,"Henrick says running down to look for Rose.

"Whoa, careful there Henick," Klaus says chuckling. "Shouldn't you be with your tutor?" He asks.

"Not now Nik," Henrick says.

"What?" Klaus chuckles amused. "You young boy have to go-"

"Nik I was with Caroline and she started feeling sick and ran into your bathroom throwing up. She asked me to go get Rose and ask her for some tea," Henrick interrupts Klaus.

"Right now?" Klaus asks worried.

"Yes!" Henrick yells running away.

Klaus immediately rushes to his bedroom to find Caroline laying on their bed.

"Caroline," Klaus says worriedly.

Caroline looks up_, he's stopped calling me pet names she thinks sadly. He now calls me Caroline. I really miss having him close to me._

"Nik," she whispers.

Klaus awkwardly stands by the door not knowing if he should try getting close.

"Henrick told me you were feeling sick," Klaus says worriedly.

Caroline nods sadly and sits up and Klaus rushes to help her. He sits next to her and Caroline smiles.

She grabs his hand and starts caressing them. "I haven't been myself lately," Caroline mutters. "You were right every time you said something was bothering me. I haven't been feeling well. I feel sick all the time and tired," she sighs. "And I'm so sorry I've been distant with you," Caroline whispers caressing his stubble. "I love you Nik," she says pecking his lips.

She pulls away feeling dizzy and Klaus immediate checks her temperature.

"You seem to be fine sweetheart, have you been under a lot of stress lately?" He asks and Caroline nods.

"And you haven't been eating properly," he adds scolding and Caroline shakes her head agreeing with Klaus.

"Well Rose will bring a ginger ale tea and that should help settle your stomach," Klaus says. _Could she be with child? It's still to early to tell Klaus thinks._

"Thank you Nik," Caroline says smiling and laying down again.

Klaus smiles and stands up ready to leave.

"Please stay," she says.

Klaus immediately smiles and lays on the other side of the bed.

Caroline snuggles closer to him and Klaus wraps his arms around her waist. She leans in to peck his cheek and Klaus smiles. "I love you sweetheart," Klaus whispers to her when she's fallen asleep.

* * *

There's a light knock on the door and Rose rushes in quietly no wanting to wake Caroline up.

"I'm really sorry it took so long we were all out of ginger and we had to go into town and buy some," Rose says nervously.

"That's okay Rose, she'll need it as soon as she wakes up," Klaus says smiling. "Could you also make sure we have enough ginger for about 3 months," he asks smiling.

Rose nods happily, _could Caroline be with child? Expecting her sons first child. __**Her **__first grandchild._

"Oh rose could you bring up some peppermint? It the smell should help Caroline with her nausea," Klaus adds.

"Of course lord Niklaus," Rose says excitedly exiting the room.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Matt asks Jeremy when he walks into his bedroom at the gilbert mansion.

"Yes, let's get out of here."

"We'll rent a carriage so that no one knows where we went," Matt says." The trip is about 8 hours we should be there around 7," he adds.

"No stops?" Jeremy asks upset.

"We have to get away as soon as possible! So no!"

"We'll have to stop eventually," Jeremy grumbles.

"Let's just get out of here first."

"Did you say goodbye to your parents?" Jeremy asks.

"No, they don't want to know anything about me and I'm sure after they find out what we did to Lexi they'll disown me," Matt replies.

Jeremy nods, "I feel the same way. I just told Elena I had some business to attend and that I would be gone a while."

"Then let's go," Matt says picking up one of Jeremy's suitcases.

* * *

Caroline wakes up a few hours later still feeling sick. She turns to see Klaus watching her. She smiles but quickly frowns feeling a headache and her stomach churn.

"Rose has been bringing a new pot of warm ginger ale tea every half an hour," Klaus says smiling.

Caroline sighs, "she's too kind."

"Here she just brought this one a few minutes ago it's still hot," he says handing her a cup.

"Mm," Caroline says closing her eyes. "It's so good."

Klaus looks at Caroline concerned.

"What?' Caroline asks.

"I wish you had shared with me how you were feeling days ago. I started thinking you were already tired of me," Klaus says sadly.

Caroline puts down her cup of tea and gently grabs his face places her forehead on his. "Never," she whispers grabbing his lips with hers in an ardent kiss.

Klaus pulls away smiling, "you should finish your tea sweetheart," Klaus says.

_Oh I do love the way he uses those words of endearment Caroline thinks smiling._

* * *

Klaus and Caroline spent the rest of the day in their bedroom and ate dinner in their room.

"You hardly ate anything sweetheart," Klaus says worriedly.

"I feel like throwing up everything Nik."

"You should still eat more," Klaus scolds.

"I will, just not right now," she says smiling and pulling him for a kiss.

Their kiss is interrupted by a knock on their bedroom door and Klaus growls pulling away.

"What?" He asks.

"Lord Niklaus lady Caroline's brother is here," Rose's voice says behind the door.

"Matt?" Caroline asks surprised.

"Yes my lady the Lord Matthew Forbes," Rose says.

"I'll be down in a minute. Thank you Rose," Caroline says and you hear her retreating footsteps.

"I wonder why he's here?" She asks worried.

"I must go greet him," Caroline says.

"I thought you weren't feeling good?" Klaus asks.

"I'm feeling better," Caroline giggles. "I'm worried it might be about my father," she adds worriedly and Klaus gets up from the bed.

"Well then let's go."

* * *

"Matt!" Caroline says running towards him in the sitting room.

"Care!" Matt says embracing his sister.

"Is father okay?" She asks worried.

"Yes, Care, father is fine," Matt chuckles pulling away.

"Oh—then why are you here?" Caroline asks confused.

Matt chuckles, "can't I come visit my sister and her husband? Hello Klaus," Matt says.

"Matt," Klaus acknowledges

"Really Matt, why are you here?" Caroline asks.

"Jeremy has some business in town and we though we could stay here for now," Matt says.

"Jeremy," Caroline says embracing him in a hug.

"Klaus you remember Jeremy right?" Matt asks. "He was at your wedding."

"Yes of course Katherine's brother," Klaus says shaking Jeremy's hand.

"Pleasure as always Klaus," Jeremy says.

"Same," Klaus responds with a smile.

"Jer!" Katherine yells running towards her older brother.

"Oh what are you doing here?" Katherine asks excitedly.

"I'm here on business little sister. And we were hoping Caroline and Klaus would be kind enough to let us stay here."

"You're always welcome," Klaus says politely.

Caroline quickly tenses remembering that Matt knows Tyler_. Oh no. I have to get Tyler to leave now! She thinks._

"April will get you settled in," Caroline says calling April over.

"Matt!" Aunt Mary says walking towards him.

"Auntie Mary!" Matt says.

"Oh my boy," Mary says kissing his forehead. "Are you hungry? Have you eaten?" She asks.

"We haven't we're famished," Matt says.

"Well come on let's get you boys settled in then get you some food," Mary says.

* * *

"Come sweetheart you should go rest," Klaus tells Caroline.

Caroline looks around for Rose but she doesn't see her anywhere.

"I'll be up in a minute I'm just going to the kitchen—I got a little hungry," Caroline says.

"Well I'll bring it to you, what do you want sweetheart?"

"Mm I don't know. It's okay Nik I'll go and see what I want," Caroline says smiling and pecking his lips. "I'll be right up."

Caroline walks swiftly into the kitchen and sees Rose cleaning up.

"Lady Caroline would you like another tea?" She asks.

"No," Caroline says shaking her head. "I need you to do me a favor," she whispers.

Rose looks at Caroline suspiciously, but nods.

"Can you please tell Thierry that my brother is here, and that he needs to leave. He'll understand, you just need to tell him that."

Rose looks at Caroline sadly. _She doesn't know what's going on between Thierry and his sons wife but she imagines its nothing good._

"I can't do that lady Caroline," Rose says seriously.

"Rose please I'm begging you. This is really important," Caroline begs.

"No my lady, what I mean is that I can't give Mr. Thierry your message because he left."

Caroline looks at Rose surprised. "H-he left?" she asks.

* * *

Oh gosh how do you guys think Caroline is going to react? Also I won't be posting anymore chapters today. I have to write a really long research paper and will be busy doing that all day. _(How boring I actually rather write fanfiction, but duty calls)._ I'll try to write a chapter tomorrow and post a new one by tomorrow evening. Enjoy the rest of your weekend and please don't forget to review!

Love,

MC


	20. Chapter 20

Two Real Loves Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"No my lady, what I mean is that I can't give Mr. Thierry your message because he left."

Caroline looks at Rose surprised. "H- he left?" she asks.

"Yes, this morning," Rose replies.

Caroline sighs extremely relieved. _He left_—_he finally left. But I can't help and feel guilty. I know he still loves me but I can't control my feelings. I'm in love with Nik, and now that Tyler left I can breath again._

Caroline smiles and hugs Rose, "thank you so much Rose," Caroline says happily and runs off to her bedroom.

Klaus is undressing and only wearing his underwear when Caroline barges in. _He looks so sexy with his torso and muscles on display._

Klaus is startled by Caroline's abrupt entry and turns to look at her.

"You didn't bring any food?" Klaus asks.

Caroline snaps out of her thoughts," no," she says walking towards him.

Klaus notices her lustful stare and can't help but feel ecstatic.

Caroline steps in front of Klaus and grabs his strong arms then caresses his chest. She grabs his neck and roughly pulls him towards her crashing her lips with his in a passionate kiss. Caroline tongue begs for access and Klaus immediately allows it. Caroline twists her tongue in Klaus mouth and Klaus can't help but moan. He grabs her by her waist and carries her over to their bed. He gently lays her on the mattress without breaking their kiss and begins undressing her.

Caroline pulls him closer and wraps her legs around his waist.

And Klaus helps Her lift her body from the bed pulling off her skirt leaving her only in her corset and underwear.

"I need you Nik," Caroline pants out. And Klaus not wanting to wait any longer roughly rips her corset in half freeing her breasts. He pulls off her drawers and takes his own off and starts kissing her abdomen. He moves up leaving a trail of kisses from her stomach up to her neck then grabs her lips with his and slowing moves his erection to her entrance. Caroline instinctively spreads her legs open allowing him better access. He slowly eased his manhood into her and feels her body trying to adjust to his size.

"Oh, Nik," she cries out at his penetration.

He moves his hips back then pushes back into her, slowly marveling how warm, and tight she is.

"Caroline," He groans into her mouth, unable to hold it in. She fits him so perfectly like if they were made for each other.

Caroline hooks her legs behind his torso and moves her hips up as he eased his way back inside of her. He bends his head, capturing one of her nipples and Caroline moans. He feels her inner walls tightly clench him and he thrusts in deeper. He increases his pace feeling the need to be buried deep inside her.

Caroline responds by wrapping her legs around him tighter and grinding her center hard against his.

"Nik," she moans and they find a rhythm that brings them both closer to the edge. Klaus savagely plunges into her deeper with more force and feels Caroline's walls clench him and feels her hot moisture elapse him.

"Niiiik," Caroline moans out in pleasure.

Klaus thrusts a few more times and releases inside her. They're both panting and Caroline can't help but giggle and grab Klaus' lips completely devouring him. She moves them so that she's now straddling him and grinds her hips against his.

"Oh..." Caroline moans into his mouth. And Klaus sits up tightening his arms around her behind. She can feel his member throbbing inside her and increases her pace thrusting in and out. She feels herself close and lets go with Klaus close behind her once again.

* * *

_Mystic Falls the next morning:_

"How could you have been so stupid?" Alaric yells at Lexi angrily when he walks into her bedroom.

"I don't know what you're talking about " Lexi says confused.

"Matthew Forbes—he lied to you. You're not really married."

"Wha-what?" Lexi stutters.

"I found your sudden marriage extremely strange so I went looking for the judge and priest that "married" you and they** don't** exist," Alaric says angrily.

"No, That can't be..."

"Where did you get married?" Alaric asks.

"In Jeremy Gilbert's family manor outside of town," Lexi cries.

"So he's involved with this too," Alaric says furiously. "I'm going to talk to their parents," he adds leaving Lexi's home.

**_Three hours later:_**

Alaric walks back into Lexi's home and finds her sobbing.

"Stop crying. You brought this onto yourself," Alaric says.

"Did you find him?" Lexi asks wiping away her tears.

Alaric scoffs angrily, "They must have left town when they realized they'd been caught," he says pouring himself a drink.

"Do you know where they went?" Lexi asks sadly.

Alaric stares at Lexi coldly, "do you think if I knew where they went I would be here right now?" he asks and Lexi looks down ashamed.

"Their families are obviously covering for them saying they don't know where they went," he scoffs. "General Forbes promised that Matt will marry you as soon as we find him."

"But if he was just playing with me then-"

"He either marries you or I'll challenge him to a duel!" Alaric yells out angrily.

"Please Alaric, just let it be. No one has to know what happened," Lexi begs crying.

Alaric looks down at his little sister and sighs sadly. "I will not let that man make a fool out of you Lexi—make a fool out of our family."

Lexi nods and Alaric wipes her tears away, "I'll find him. I promise."

* * *

Tyler walks up to the Forbes mansion and sighs. _Last time I was here I was kicked out with a revolver being pointed at me._

He knocks and Elizabeth Forbes opens the door. She immediately scowls at him and tries closing the door but Tyler puts his foot on the door blocking her.

He pushed past her and walks inside.

"What are you doing? Get out!" Elizabeth yells.

Tyler turns to look at Elizabeth angrily, "I'm here to speak to general Forbes," Tyler says casually.

"You're out of your mind if you think I'll let you get close to him," Elizabeth growls.

"Look lady Forbes I'm here on behalf of Niklaus Mikaelson," Tyler says.

"What?" Elizabeth asks confused. "What are you doing with Klaus?"

"I'm his new estate administrator."

"You're living under his roof—under Caroline's?" She asks shocked that her daughter would allow something like that.

"I'm not here to discuss that with you, I need to speak to General Forbes," Tyler replies.

"He's indisposed right now. He received some bad news and isn't feeling well," Elizabeth says referring to what Lord Alaric told them an hour earlier.

"Well I guess I'll have to speak to you then," Tyler says and Elizabeth stares at him.

"Lord Niklaus heard about your financial troubles and sends this to your husband," he says handing her the bag of gold coins.

Elizabeth gasps and takes the bag.

"He also said that his accountant here in Mystic Falls will meet with your husband soon and give him some more," Tyler says walking towards the door.

He turns and bows at Elizabeth, "Good day Lady Forbes," he says walking out.

* * *

Klaus watches Caroline sleep soundlessly and smiles. He finally feels that he has his old Caroline back. Caroline stirs in her sleep and the bed sheet covering her naked body moves displaying her perky breasts. Klaus smiles and moves closer to her and kisses neck then moves down between her breasts.

Caroline wakes up to Klaus sucking on one of her nipples and unconsciously moans.

"Nik," she breathes out. But then immediately pushes him off her and runs to the bathroom.

Klaus can hear her throwing up and walks inside after her. He kneels next to her and holds her hair back.

"No Nik, go away. I don't want you to see-" Caroline starts but stops and lets out another barf.

"Ugh," she says getting up and wiping her mouth. "I don't want you to see me like this Nik," she adds brushing her teeth.

"Sweetheart, our marriage vows say 'in sickness and in health,'" Klaus says kissing her temple. "I'll ask Rose to make you some tea," he says walking out of the bathroom.

Caroline looks at herself in the mirror and can't help but smile. She finishes brushing her teeth and grabs her belly. _How long since I last bleed? Three weeks before Nik and I got married. I'm late she thinks excitedly. I'm never late._

She runs out of the bathroom and sees Klaus putting on some clothes and immediately jumps on him wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Wow, sweetheart," Klaus says grabbing her thighs.

"Nik, my period is late," she says smiling and Klaus looks at her thrilled.

"Oh sweetheart," Klaus says chuckling and grabs her lips with his. "You make me so happy," he says kissing her cheek and moves down to her throat.

"I'm so happy Nik," Caroline says giggling.

"I love you so much sweetheart," Klaus says pecking her lips and walking them to their bed.

"I love you too," Caroline says letting a tear fall as Klaus lays her on the bed. "We're going to have a baby," she adds excitedly.

Klaus nods excitedly and kisses her flat belly.

Caroline giggles and softly strokes his blonde curls.

"You have to eat right, love. You're eating for two now," Klaus adds seriously.

Caroline nods happily. "Yes—I want to take a bath first and then we can head down for breakfast," she says getting up from the bed walking into the bathroom.

* * *

"Good morning ladies," Klaus tells Rose, Sophie and April.

"Good morning Lord Niklaus," the three respond simultaneously.

Klaus smiles then looks at Rose. "Rose, could you please make Caroline another ginger ale tea and bring it up?" he asks kindly.

Rose smiles happily and nods.

"And April would you please bring up some warm water? Caroline wants to take a bath."

"Yes, my lord I was actually on my way up already," April says carrying buckets of warm water.

"Let me help you," Klaus says grabbing the two buckets and April grabs another two buckets.

* * *

"Don't wear the corset sweetheart," Klaus tells Caroline after he walks out of his bath and Caroline turns to look at him confused.

"It's better for the baby if you don't confine him inside a tight corset," Klaus explains grabbing her waist.

Caroline smiles but then looks at him teasingly, "Him?"

"Uh—I mean **it,"** Klaus chuckles running his fingers through his hair.

Caroline wraps her arms around his neck and says smiling," It could be a girl,"

"Yes, that was my mistake," Klaus says a little embarrassed.

Caroline smiles and pecks his lips, "I won't wear the corset," she says pulling away from him and finishes getting ready.

Caroline and Klaus head downstairs to the dinning room with Klaus holding on to Caroline's waist close to him.

"Well it's about time," Katherine says when she see's the couple walk in.

"Finally Nik—we're starving," Henrick adds.

"Caroline sit next to me," Rebekah says excitedly and Caroline walks to the chair next to Rebekah. Klaus quickly moves and pulls the chair out for her and pecks her lips. He then takes a seat at the head of the table with Caroline to his right.

"Well where's the food?" Mary asks and in that moment April and Rose walk out with their breakfast.

"Henrick how are your lessons going?" Caroline asks kindly.

"Fine. I guess," Henrick says shrugging.

"Oh come on Henrick, You must be learning something," Rebekah says.

"Well Shane is teaching me bout the war that's going on right now."

"This war is horrendous," Caroline says sadly.

"Yes I hope it ends soon, there's so much starvation and diseases going around," Klaus adds.

"Worst part is those that can't afford proper care don't get checked by any doctors," Caroline says. "Nik, you're a doctor—why don't you open a small hospital and help anyone who needs medical attention."

"That's a great idea Care," Katherine says. "Only people who can afford a private doctor get checked."

Klaus smiles at his wife's proposal. _He can definitely afford to open a hospital for anyone who needs medical attention and can give them what they need for free. He has more that enough money to last him for generations and helping those in need is definitely something he wants to do. That's why he became a doctor in the first place._

Caroline's looking at Klaus eagerly when Klaus reaches for her hand, "Of course love. I'll get working on that right away," he says kissing her hand.

Caroline smiles widely, "thank you Nik."

"Is there room for one more?" a voice interrupts their moment.

"Stefan!" Rebekah squeals getting up from her seat and hugging him.

"Bekah," Stefan says embracing her and kissing her cheek.

"Stefan, mate. So good to see you again," Klaus says getting up and embracing him as well. "Is there something I should know?" Klaus asks suspiciously pointing at both at Stefan and Rebekah.

Rebekah looks down nervously and Stefan chuckles grabbing her hand.

"Nik, I promise I only have noble intentions with Rebekah. We've actually been sending letters to each other for a few months now and wish to have your blessing," Stefan says sincerely.

Klaus looks at Stefan seriously. "Blessing for what?"

"Well to court her of course—and then marry her," Stefan says looking at Rebekah enamored.

Klaus smiles and stretches his hand for Stefan to shake, "you have my blessing," Klaus says and Stefan shakes his hand and embraces him in a tight hug.

"Thank you Nik," he says.

Rebekah squeals and hugs Klaus, "Thank you Nik!" she says happily and pecks his cheek.

She pecks Stefan's cheek and grabs his hand pulling him with her to the table to sit next to her.

"Congratulations!" Caroline tells Rebekah and Stefan and hugs Rebekah when she sits down.

"Best wishes to you and Stefan, Bekah," Henrick says shyly.

"Thank you Henrick," Rebekah says kindly.

"I wish you all the happiness in the world," Mary says kindly.

"Thank you," Rebekah says kindly.

_Katherine just looks around sadly. Am I the only one that's alone now? I feel like a burden here without Elijah. No don't think like that Kat. Caroline is your best friend and she's happy to have you here she thinks happily._

"Congratulations Bekah," Katherine says with a kind smile.

"Thank you Kat," Rebekah says happily.

Caroline turns to look at Klaus and he discretely shakes his head no telling her that he doesn't want to tell his family about the baby just yet. _He doesn't want to take any of the spotlight from his little sister._

"Of course you'll still have to tell Elijah, "Klaus adds taking a sip from his orange juice.

"And good luck with Kol," Rebekah says gigging and Stefan grabs her hand giving it a slow kiss.

"I wish to tell the whole world," Stefan says looking at Rebekah. "You make me so happy," he adds squeezing her hand.

Rebekah smiles happily and everyone continues to chatter especially about Rebekah and Stefan.

* * *

Caroline is standing in her balcony when she hears a giggle in the distance and sees Rebekah walking in the gardens with Stefan. _She can't help but smile and be happy for Rebekah. She really deserves to be happy just like she is with Klaus._

"What are you thinking about, love?" Klaus asks wrapping his arms around her waist paying extra attention to her belly.

Caroline smiles and puts her hands over his. "I'm just so happy for Rebekah," she says.

Klaus chuckles and Caroline turns around, "You're adorable sweetheart."

"Adorable huh?" Caroline asks seductively.

Klaus nods and kisses her cheek then grabs her lips with his a loving kiss.

He picks her up and moves their kissing session inside their bedroom. He then quickly discards her skirt and Caroline turns around moving her hair to one side so that Klaus can unbutton her blouse.

"You're so beautiful," Klaus says giving her shoulder a kiss and rubbing his hands by her hot core.

"Nik," Caroline moans out and turns around tugging his pants forward to bring him closer. Klaus looks at her Caroline smiling—loving how bold she's become. Nothing like the shy girl he meet four months ago.

Caroline licks her lip slowly and unbuttons his pants while Klaus pulls off her undergarments leaving her completely naked in front of him. He then helps her pull off his pants and drawers and removes his tunic. He picks her up wrapping his arms around her thighs and Caroline wraps her legs around his waist. He carries her to their bed and gently lays her on the mattress.

Caroline giggles wrapping her hand on his neck and brings him closer to her for a kiss. She spreads her legs widely and Klaus slowly inserts two fingers inside her center. Caroline moans and Klaus smiles at how willing and responsive she is.

He quickly starts stroking her, moving his fingers around in a circle. He feels his fingers being clenched and quickly feels her hot moisture trickle down his fingers.

He removes his fingers and stares into Caroline's eyes as he sucks his two fingers and Caroline look down blushing.

"You taste delicious sweetheart," Klaus purrs. He then moves down and kisses her tummy. "How's my big boy?" Klaus ask rubbing her belly, "or my little princess," he adds kissing her tummy again.

Caroline giggles and gently runs her hand through his hair.

"I love you sweetheart," Klaus says kissing her lips then slowly positions himself by her entrance and pushes his manhood inside. He slowly moves in and out and Caroline moans, her breathing becoming more erratic and Klaus speeds up his pace when he feels her walls clench his erection.

"Niiik," she growls and he feels her hot moisture surround him. With two more sharp thrusts he pours his release inside her.

"God, sweetheart," Klaus groans pulling out of her and rolling on his back.

Caroline sighs spent and straddles him laying her head on his chest and Klaus wraps his arms around her back.

"I love you Nik," Caroline says.

"I love you more sweetheart," Klaus chuckles and Caroline smiles happily.

"When do you want to tell our family about the baby?" Caroline asks excitedly.

Klaus smiles happily, "we'll tell them tonight," he says placing a kiss on her temple and Caroline nods.

_This is barely the beginning for Klaus and her, time to forget everything that's happened in the past and just start a family of their own. Their future together is looking great already Caroline thinks._

* * *

"You and Jeremy missed breakfast today," Aunt Mary accuses.

"Sorry auntie, after dinner last night Jeremy and I went into town for some drinks. We got back pretty late," Matt says when he and Jeremy walk down for an early lunch.

"Why are you really here?" Mary asks suspiciously.

Matt takes a bite from his food and looks at Jeremy. "I told you—Jeremy has some business to take care off."

"Yes, Lady Mary I have some equipment that will be arriving into town soon," Jeremy adds taking a sip of juice.

"What kind of equipment?"

"Oh you know some new machines for my textile industry," Jeremy lies.

"Mmm," Mary says suspiciously. "I just hope you're not trying to sabotage your sisters marriage. She's been through enough that poor thing," Mary tells Matt.

"What do you mean? She was in very good spirits last night. It seems to me that her and Klaus have forgotten her—small indiscretion," Matt says tauntingly.

"Quiet." Mary says angrily. "Caroline is trying to work things out with Klaus and I will not let you ruin everything."

"I don't understand what's gotten into you. I haven't given you any reason to think that I want to ruin Caroline's marriage."

"I know you Matt. And you will wait for the right opportunity to come up and you'll try to get money out of sister or Klaus," she hisses.

"Well Klaus is extremely rich is he not? He should help his family who's in ruin," Matt spits out angrily.

"I knew you came here seeking something else," Mary says disappointed.

Matt sighs, "I'm sorry to disappoint aunt Mary."

"You are despicable Matt. Get a job and help your father," Mary snaps. "I'm going to tell Caroline to kick you out of her home—you'll only make everything worse."

"Worse?" Matt says suspiciously. "What is my darling little sister hiding?"

"Nothing," Mary says looking at Matt nervously.

Matt stares into his aunt's eyes trying to intimidate her but then a voice interrupts them.

"Oh, I'm sorry they told me Lord Niklaus-" Tyler starts but stops as soon as Matt turns to look at him.

"**You!?" **Matt hisses.

Tyler looks and Matt tensely and excuses himself.

"So **that's** what Caroline is hiding," Matt says turning to look at his aunt and Jeremy.

* * *

Oh no. Tyler is back… Do you guys hate Matt? What do you think he's going to do with this new information…And don't worry Caroline will eventually tell Klaus about Tyler… but how do you think he'll react? Ahhh I'm so excited to keep writing! Please comment let me know what you think!

Love,

MC


	21. Chapter 21

Two Real Loves Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"So **that's** what Caroline is hiding," Matt says turning to look at his aunt and Jeremy.

Mary looks at Matt shocked and doesn't say anything.

"Nothing to say auntie? You're not going to insult me again?" Matt taunts.

"Mattie-"

"No," Matt interrupts. "Let me tell you what's going to happen. Caroline is going to give me $10,000 if she wants to keep her little secret—secret. And I want the money by the end of the week, and if she doesn't come up with it I'll let Klaus know that his little wife is a lying cheating-"

"Caroline doesn't have any money Matt!" Mary yells angrily.

"But Klaus has millions! I'm sure she can find a way to ask him for some," Matt says and continues eating his breakfast.

Mary just sits there glaring at this deceiving little ass.

"Did you need anything else aunt Mary?" Matt asks.

Mary huffs and gets up leaving the dinning room.

Jeremy stares at Matt shocked. "Matt, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Caroline will find a way to get the money. I'll never have to tell Klaus anything," he says taking a bite from his breakfast.

"What if she doesn't?!" Jeremy asks worried.

"She will!" Matt yells angrily. "I just can't believe she has the audacity to have her lover living under the same roof as her husband," he adds scoffing.

Jeremy shakes his head in disbelief, "so that's Tyler Lockwood?"

Matt nods taking a sip of his juice.

* * *

"Dear Lord, please help us," Mary says walking up the staircase and heading for Caroline's bedroom.

She nocks and Klaus opens only wearing his drawers.

"Mary," Klaus says chuckling when he sees her turn her head sideways blushing.

"Um, Klaus, may I speak to Caroline?" She asks and Klaus opens the door completely allowing her inside. He puts on his a tunic and some pants while Caroline walks out of the bathroom only wearing a thin silk robe.

"Auntie," Caroline giggles a little embarrassed.

"Care sweetie," Mary says then looks at Klaus who's staring at them.

"Nik honey, would you give us a moment," she says walking up to him and pecking his lips. Klaus wraps his arms around her behind and pecks her lips again giving her butt a squeeze. Caroline playfully slaps his chest and pushes him out the door.

"I love you sweetheart," Klaus says kissing her lips again and then walks out.

Caroline looks at her aunt happily and jumps on the bed giggling.

"I'm so happy!" Caroline yells out excitedly.

She turns to look at her aunt's worried face and quickly frowns.

"What is it auntie?"

"Care—it's your brother," she says trying to figure out a way to tell her what Matt told her.

"Ugh, what did Matt do this time?" Caroline asks annoyed.

"He uhh—he saw Tyler," she says.

"Where?" Caroline asks confused _did they cross paths on his way here?_

"Here," Mary says worried.

"Here? But he left," Caroline says confused. "I thought he left," she adds realizing that her problems weren't over yet.

"He's here Caroline, and your brother saw him."

Caroline gasps afraid, "he's not going to tell Nik is he?"

"He—he said to give him $10,000 by next week and he'll stay quiet," Mary whispers.

"What?!" Caroline yells. "Where am I supposed to get that kind of money? Is Matt crazy?!" She screams with tears in her eyes.

"Care sweetie, tell Tyler to leave! Make him leave and tell Klaus everything. It's your only option."

Caroline nods and quickly gets dressed. Then walks down stairs to Klaus study.

* * *

"Thierry mate," Klaus says when he sees Tyler in the sitting room. "Come into my study. How did your trip to Mystic Falls go?"

"It went well. I didn't speak to General Forbes because he was indisposed, but I let his wife know," he says casually.

Klaus nods, "good. You made it back rather quickly," he adds pouring himself a drink. "Drink?"

"Yes please. And well it's about half the time on horse," Tyler says grabbing the glass from Klaus.

"You're right," Klaus says taking a sip from his drink.

Tyler nods looking down.

"Is everything alright Thierry?" Klaus asks concerned.

"I have my problems too," Tyler responds harshly and Klaus looks at him confused from his sudden out burst.

"Sorry, didn't mean to intrude," Klaus says raising his arms.

"Nik-" Caroline's sweet voice is heard and both men turn to look at her.

Caroline silently gasps and looks away nervously when she sees Tyler.

"Sweetheart," Klaus says putting down his drink and kissing her cheek.

Caroline stares at Tyler then at Klaus. "Would you give us a moment," she says to Tyler and Tyler nods walking out of Klaus study.

"You know sweetheart we've never made love in here," Klaus says kissing her neck.

"Nik, I have to talk to you," she says gently pushing him away.

Klaus looks at her worried and nods then they sit on the couch.

"What is it, love?" Klaus asks.

"Well—I want you to hear this from me first and not from anyone else," Caroline starts. "I've actually spent a little bit of time with the new administrator and-" Caroline stops when she hears Klaus chuckling.

"I know sweetheart, Rebekah told me. So I asked Thierry and he told me everything," Klaus says grabbing her hands and giving them a kiss.

"What?" Caroline asks. "What did he tell you?"

"That he's in love with a girl that he can never have because she comes from a rich family and her family would never allow it. So he came here to try and get her back," Klaus says casually.

Caroline looks at Klaus surprised.

"How can you be so calm about this?!" Caroline asks.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asks confused.

"Well because," Caroline starts.

"He told me he confines with you about her because you know her and he trusts you," Klaus says.

Caroline's turns back to looks at him completely lost, " I know her?" Caroline asks but it sounds more like a statement.

"Yes, lady Olivia Parker," Klaus says. "You two have become close haven't you?" Klaus adds.

"Ye-yes," she whispers.

"I don't know why you're upset love," Klaus says grabbing her waist.

"Well because I don't think he should stay here anymore," Caroline says. "It's not right what he's trying to do. He's trying to take her away from her family," she adds nervously.

"Sweetheart who are we to get in the middle of true love," Klaus says kissing her lips.

Caroline quickly pulls away and feigns a smile, "Nik I'm going to ask Rose for some tea," she says pecking his lips once more and heads out to look for Tyler.

She walks by the gardens and sees Tyler by the chapel and quickly runs to him.

"Tyler," she whispers pulling him inside the chapel.

"You have to leave," Caroline says.

"I told you not-"

"My brother is here and he's blackmailing me!" Caroline yells.

"What does he want?" Tyler asks.

"$10,000 dollars," Caroline sighs. "I'm begging you, if you really love me like you say you do you'll leave," Caroline says.

"It's because I love you that I'm staying!" Tyler screams.

"No! You being here is just stubbornness. I told you I love my husband and you being here just makes everything harder for me!" Caroline cries. "Don't you see that I'm not comfortable with you being here and lying. **I'm** lying to my husband and I don't want too!" She yells.

"Then don't! I'll go and tell him everything right now!" Tyler says walking away.

Caroline quickly grabs his arm and stops him, "please don't," she whispers.

"Why not? You just said you don't want I lie to him anymore. So let's go tell him the truth," Tyler says angrily pulling away.

"Tyler!" She yells and he stops walking. "I'm with child," she cries.

Tyler turns around shocked and heartbroken," you're pregnant?" he whispers.

Caroline nods looking down and Tyler walks ups to her. "Why Caroline?! Whyyy," he cries.

"Because I love my husband," she says grabbing his hands. "Tyler you'll find someone else you can love. Someone who can love you back with the same amount of passion." She says caressing his face. "What we had is in the past—it's over," she adds sadly.

Tyler nods sadly and grabs her face gently, "just one last thing Care. And then I'll leave."

"Anything," Caroline says.

"One last kiss," he says and Caroline looks at him with wide eyes.

"Tyler I can't-"

"Please Caroline, just one last kiss," Tyler begs.

Caroline looks at Tyler's broken expression and nods slowly moving towards him and grabbing his lips with hers in a slow kiss.

She pulls away quickly and Tyler kisses her forehead then wipes the tears away.

"Have a nice life—lady Mikaelson," Tyler says saluting then walks out of the chapel.

Caroline lets the tears in her eyes fall and sits in a bench crying. _She should be happy he's finally leaving but the hurt expression on his face broke my heart. Seeing his so broke_—_I never wanted any of this to happen she thinks._

"Lady Caroline," Rose growls angrily.

"Rose?" Caroline asks surprised.

"You're husband is a good man," she says. "Why are you betraying him like this?! " she asks angrily.

"Rose it's not what you think," Caroline cries.

"I may be ignorant, but I'm not blind. I know what I saw," she spits.

"Please let me explain," Caroline begs.

Rose looks at Caroline betrayed. _She thought Caroline was good and kind but she knows what she saw. Her and the estate administrator kissing. All those notes she was responsible for sending_—_oh lord she was an accomplice to their affair. How could she have been so naive? _

"Rose please let me tell you everything," Caroline begs and pulls her to sit on a bench.

_Caroline tells Rose everything from the beginning: how in love she was with Tyler, her mothers deal with Klaus. What happened during their wedding reception. How she realized that she really was in love with Klaus. How Tyler ended up here and she begged him for a week to leave. And finally how Tyler finally agreed to leave and his last request was a kiss._

"I promise you Rose, nothing ever happened between Tyler and I. I've been faithful to Nik," Caroline says grabbing Rose's hands. "I'm actually with child," she adds and Rose gasps happily.

Rose embraces Caroline in a hug and Caroline giggles.

"Oh my lady I'm so happy for you!" Rose says with tears in her eyes.

"Rose are you crying?" Caroline asks.

"Rose wipes the tears away, " no my lady, it's just very exciting," she says.

_She couldn't be happier right now. Her son was going to be a father. And she a grandmother__—__a grandmother who won't ever be able to actually be a grandmother she thinks sadly._

"Rose I want you to help care for the baby when it's born," Caroline says.

"Me?" Rose asks surprised.

"Yes," Caroline smiles," I don't know what it is about you Rose, but I completely trust you," Caroline says smiling. _The way Rose is always so attentive to her needs and Nik's. She seems to care a lot about her and Nik Caroline thinks._

"Thank you lady Caroline," Rose says happily. "Come we should head back," she adds.

* * *

"So we're leaving?" Mason asks Tyler.

"Yes, tonight. I just have to let Klaus know and we'll head out."

"You finally gave up on your blonde beauty," Mason states sitting down on the couch.

"Yes," Tyler sighs. "She doesn't love me anymore and she told me so a week ago, but I didn't listen," he says sadly. "She's also with child now," he adds.

"Pregnant? With the millionaires baby? Well isn't that great!" Mason mocks snidely.

"What are you trying to say Mason?" Tyler asks.

"That the two of us leave this place but do you forget that we're still refuges? You were sent to prison because of her and now she gets to live happily ever after with her husband who has a ton of money and we get to keep running from justice," Mason says angrily.

"She really ruined me didn't she?" Tyler asks sadly.

"I say you tell her husband who you are and then we get the hell out of here," Mason says casually.

Tyler shakes his head, "no I can't do that."

"Oh come on! What happened to you isn't fair!" Mason yells. "We should at least get some kind of satisfactions."

"I won't get any satisfaction from ruining her marriage," Tyler says.

"You were willing to take her with you a day ago!"

"Well things have changed!" Tyler yells. "Start packing your belonging were leaving tonight," he adds heading out and heads to Klaus study.

* * *

Tyler knocks on Klaus study's door and hears a low _"come in."_

"Thierry what is it?" Klaus asks.

"Lord Niklaus you have been very kind to me and I'm truly grateful for your employment but I'm here to resign."

"Why?" Klaus asks confused.

"I'm having some problems back home that need my attention and I won't be back," Tyler says.

"Oh, well what of Olivia?" He asks.

Tyler looks downs ashamed," I realized our love can never be so I'm leaving," Tyler says.

"Well if that's what you wish," Klaus says. "I'll give you a small gratification for you excellent work this last week."

"No—I'll only take the money I earned," Tyler says.

"Thierry please, you said you're having problems-"

"Please lord Niklaus, only what I've worked for," Tyler interrupts.

"Alright," Klaus says pulling out some money from behind his safe. "Here is what I owe you for the week," Klaus says handing him his payment.

"Thank you my lord," Tyler says taking the money and bowing.

"I wish you and your wife a happy life," Tyler adds shaking Klaus hand.

"Thank you Thierry, maybe we'll cross paths someday," Klaus says smiling.

Tyler feigns a smile and nods. _I hope not he thinks_

* * *

Caroline walks down the staircase towards Klaus study when she sees Tyler walk out and head the opposite way not sparing her a glace.

She quickly walks into Klaus study and sees him closing his safe.

"Sweetheart!" Klaus says happily.

"What did Thierry want?" Caroline asks.

Klaus turns to look at Caroline confused, "why so much interest love?"

"Well—he meets with you a lot," she says wrapping her arms around his neck.

"He does," Klaus says pecking her lips. "He came in to resign. Strange man," he says.

"What do you mean?"

"Well he was very private and quiet, only did his work and would sometimes disappear. He only ever talked to his friend Mason, and you," Klaus says looking at her suspiciously.

Caroline nods and pulls away.

"Will we be getting a new administrator?" Caroline asks changing the subject.

"I was thinking of asking Camille," Klaus says. "She very good and is extremely responsible," he adds.

Caroline looks at Klaus angrily, _but she can't be angry didn't she have her ex lover living under her roof for the past week?_

"Do you mind sweetheart?" Klaus asks for her opinion.

"Well if she's as good as you say, then why not?" Caroline says smiling.

"Okay," Klaus says chuckling. "I was just asking because I know you two don't get along," he adds.

"As long as she keeps her hands off you and does her job, everything is fine," Caroline says grabbing the hem of his shirt.

"Oh sweetheart I'm glad you came in," he says pulling her to his desk.

"Here," he says pointing to where a picture frame was and now there's a visible safe, "is a small safe where I keep a few thousand of dollars. I'll be heading out for a few days and everyone will have to get paid. So I want you to be in charge of handling the money and giving it to Camille so she can give it to the workers."

"You—you trust me with this?" Caroline asks surprised.

"Of course sweetheart, what's mine is yours," he says hand in he a key.

"This key will open it, but you also need the combination, 10,23,10,17,13."

Caroline nods, "when are you leaving?"

"As soon as Elijah gets back. Which should be soon," Klaus says.

"Okay," Caroline responds and moves over to peck his lips.

Their kiss is interrupted by a knock on the door and Matt walks in smiling.

"Rose told me you were here," Matt tells Caroline.

"What do you want?" Caroline says snidely.

"To talk to you of course. We could talk here, or in private if you'd like," Matt says looking at her then at Klaus.

"I'm sure whatever you have to say you can say in front of me," Klaus says looking at Matt. _There really is something about him that he never liked. His mother and him were only ever interested in his money._

"Yes of course," Matt says looking at Caroline. "I just want to let my darling sister know that Jeremy and I would like to stay for a week—and by the end of next week we'll be gone," Matt says.

"Good," Klaus says. "Is that all?"

"Yes," Matt responds looking at Klaus then giving Caroline _a I need to speak to you alone look. _

"Jeremy and I will exploring your lands," Matt adds looking at Klaus. "And we won't be here for dinner," he adds looking at Caroline.

"Okay," Caroline says looking at him defiantly.

Matt nods and walks out of Klaus's study.

"Sweetheart, I know he's your brother but I can't stand him!" Klaus says annoyed.

Caroline pouts," I know," she says wrapping her arms around his neck. "I just want him to leave already. I'll talk to him and try to shorten his visit," she says pecking his lips.

"Mm, don't go," Klaus moans into her mouth.

"I'll be right back," she says pulling away and following Matt.

* * *

"Matt," Caroline says seeing him in the sitting room.

"I knew you'd come," Matt says pouring himself a drink.

"I want you to leave."

"I will. As soon as you get me my money," Matt responds casually. "I'm guessing my aunt told you," he adds.

"Yes, I'll get you your money but you can't stay here anymore," she says.

"Go into town and look for somewhere else to stay," she adds. _She needs him to leave so that he doesn't notice Tyler's absence and won't tell Klaus before she gets the chance too. She'll tell him as soon as Tyler leaves._

"Well I just find that rude Care," Matt says.

"Rude?! You're an ungrateful ass!" Caroline yells. "You want me to ask Klaus for $10,000! Excuse me if I don't want you to stay in my home!"

"Get out!" Klaus yells at Matt. _He walked in and heard Caroline telling Matt to find somewhere else to stay and that he wants to get $10,000 out of him._

"I don't want you in my house any longer. If you need a place to stay there are hotels in town," Klaus says walking up to him.

"Klaus I think there's something you need to know-" Matt starts but is interrupted with Katherine's yelling.

_"I want you to leave this instant!"_ Katherine yells at Jeremy walking into the parlor. _"I'm going to tell Caroline so that she kicks the both of you out!"_

Katherine walks in to the sitting room and looks at Matt angrily.

"Care, the only reason these two came here is because they tricked Alexia Branson into a fake marriage with Matt in order to steal all her money and now Alaric Branson is looking for them," Katherine states. "I just received this telegram from Elena," she adds showing Elena's letter.

"What?!" Caroline says surprised.

Klaus laughs without humor. "I want the both of you out of my house in one hour," he says pulling Caroline with him upstairs.

* * *

Soooo... Next Chapter Caroline comes clean about everything! I'll post that chapter in a few minutes! Enjoy.

Love,

MC


	22. Chapter 22

Two Real Loves Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"What Matt did is disgraceful," Klaus says walking into his bedroom.

"I know, I wonder if my father knows?" Caroline says worriedly.

"I'm sure your mother knows," Klaus says and Caroline turns to look at Klaus ashamed.

"He might know..." He adds.

"How do you know?" Caroline asks.

"I might have asked Thierry to go and give your father some money-" Klaus says and Caroline looks away nervously.

"We're family, love," Klaus adds grabbing her hands. "If your father needs help I'm going to help him."

Caroline nods and pecks his lips. "I'm truly grateful Nik," Caroline says. "So why do you think my father knows about Matts actions?"

"Thierry said your father was indisposed so he couldn't talk to him and instead spoke to your mother," Klaus says.

"Indisposed?" Caroline asks worriedly. "What if-"

"Sweetheart, he's probably fine. You're mother would have sent word immediately," Klaus says reassuring her.

"You're right," Caroline says sitting down on their bed.

"You shouldn't stress," Klaus says sitting next to her. "It's not good for the baby," he adds placing his hand on her flat belly.

"Nik," Caroline whispers.

"Yes sweetheart?" Klaus says leaning towards her.

"Promise me you'll never stop loving me?"

"I'll never stop loving you," Klaus says smiling.

"_Lord Niklaus!"_ Aprils voice sounds through the door. "_Your brother Elijah is back,"_ she says.

Klaus smiles and pecks Caroline's lips.

"I'll be right back love."

Caroline sighs. _I'll tell him as soon as he comes back. I should have told him from the beginning. Maybe he won't be too mad she thinks laying down on the mattress and closing her eyes._

* * *

"Sweetheart," Klaus shakes her gently.

"Mm," Caroline groans.

"Sweetheart it's time for dinner," Klaus says chuckling.

"Nik," Caroline says groggily from sleep.

Klaus smiles and pecks her lips.

"Come lets go downstairs-" he starts getting up.

"No, Nik I have to talk to you," Caroline cuts him off.

Klaus looks at her worriedly but nods sitting back down on the bed.

"Promise me you'll take this as best as possible," Caroline whispers caressing his cheeks.

Klaus grabs her hands and looks at her confused.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Promise me, "Caroline begs.

"You're starting to scare me Caroline what is it?" Klaus says.

Caroline looks at Klaus and takes a deep breath "the estate administrators name wasn't Thierry Vanchure," Caroline whispers.

Klaus looks at her confused, "then what was his name?"

"Tyler Lockwood," Caroline cries.

Klaus looks at Caroline shocked for a few second not saying anything but then his face changes to completely enraged and he grabs Caroline violently.

"How could you betray me like this again! " Klaus yells angrily shaking her. "You hypocrite, lying, deceiving woman!" He pushes her on the bed roughly. "You brought your lover to live here—under my roof, he ate from my table, shook my hand," Klaus screams breaking a lamp.

"Nik I swear-" Caroline begs.

"Shut up!" Klaus yells. "How could I have been so blind, so stupid!"

"I begged him to leave!" Caroline screams crying.

"Shut up! Everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie!" Klaus says pacing back and forth breaking things. "I'd never met a woman as manipulative and perverse as you!"

"I swear to you in the name of our baby-"

"No! You mean that assholes child!" Klaus screams walking out of their room.

"Please Nik don't say that," Caroline yells running after him. "I've only been yours- no one else's," she adds crying.

"I'd be an idiot if I believed you again," Klaus says stopping to look at her snidely. "That's the reason why you were so distant when he arrived! Because you were sleeping with him! And to make sure that I wouldn't doubt the paternity of that child you came back running into my bed!"

"That's not true!" Caroline screams.

"Of course it's true!" Klaus says grabbing her arms roughly. "I want you to get the hell out my house this instant. I want you to get out my life because I swear Caroline if I see you for one more second I will kill you!" He says pushing her away roughly and walks away.

"Nik!" Caroline runs after him. "Nik! I won't leave until you listen to me!" Caroline says grabbing his arm.

"Don't touch me!" Klaus says pulling away. "You have thirty minutes to leave!"

"Niiiik!" Caroline says dropping on her knees crying.

Katherine is walking by when she sees the fight between Klaus and Caroline.

"Care what happened?!" Katherine asks worried looking at Klaus retreating figure.

"I told him about Tyler!" Caroline sobs.

"You told him he was here?" Katherine asks afraid.

"Yes!" Caroline yells.

"Care sweetie!" Mary calls running out of her room.

"Auntie!" Caroline sobs.

"What happened?" Mary asks worried.

"I told him that Tyler was here!"

"Oh Care!" Mary says embracing her.

"He hates me! He doesn't want anything to do with me!" Caroline cries uncontrollably.

* * *

"Nik!" Stefan yells after a hearing his screams.

"Niklaus," Elijah says after Stefan.

"That cheating whore!" Klaus screams breaking things in the sitting room.

"What happened?!" Stefan asks.

"She had her lover living under my roof! Tyler Lockwood! He pretended to be my estate administrator!" Klaus screamed.

"Klaus!" Mary yells running down the staircase.

"What?!" Klaus growls.

"You can not kick Caroline out like this! You first have to hear what I have to say!" Mary says.

"Hear what?!" Klaus screams. "What?!" he screams again and Mary steps back afraid by his tone.

"That my niece is a good decent girl-"

"Of course you're saying that! I bet you knew about Tyler Lockwood!" Klaus yells shaking her roughly. "Are you going to deny that you knew he was here all along?!"

"Yes! I knew!" Mary screams

"Of course you knew!"

In that moment Rose walks into the sitting room with a vase of flowers.

"You!" Klaus growls angrily and pulls her towards him making Rose drop the flowers. "You helped Caroline too didn't you?!" He screams. "I found it strange that she grew attached to you so quickly, it's because you helped her stay in contact with her lover!" He adds shaking her.

"No," Rose sobs but Klaus pushes her.

"And you too Katherine!" Klaus says looking at Katherine. "I want you gone! All of you out! Out of my house! Out of my property!" And Katherine gasps looking at Elijah who looks at her angrily.

"Elijah!" Katherine sobs.

"Leave Katherine," Elijah says furiously. "I don't want to see you right now," Elijah says walking away with Klaus and Stefan

* * *

Caroline is pacing in her room when Katherine and Mary storm in.

"What happened?!" Caroline asks running to them.

"He didn't even let me speak!" Mary says.

"He told us all to leave!" Katherine sobs. "Elijah won't even look at me!" She adds sitting on Caroline's bed.

"Kat I'm so sorry," Katherine look at her sobbing and Caroline embraces her in a hug.

"What about Rose?" Caroline asks looking at her aunt.

"He kicked her out too!" Mary says.

"He's gone crazy!" Caroline screams getting up and heading to the door.

"Where are you going?!" Katherine asks.

"He's going to listen to what I have to say!" Caroline says defiantly walking out.

* * *

"Get Diego to prepare a carriage, please Elijah" Klaus says walking into his study and gulping down a drink serving himself another.

"I'll do that," Elijah says giving Stefan a sad look.

"I now understand so many things!" Klaus says. "Her refusal to be with me for a week, her strange behavior! It's all because she had her lover living here!" He adds. "It was all so obvious but I didn't notice because I was blindly in love! I desired her more than anything and wanted nothing more than to have her!" He cries.

"Nik, what if he just appeared here and she had nothing to do with it!" Stefan says trying to reason with him.

"No! Don't defend her Stefan!" Klaus screams. "I had Lockwood right in front of me this whole time!" he adds sitting on the couch.

"Do you realize how stupid I was?!" Klaus cries. "She led me to believe that she didn't love him anymore and that she had fallen in love with me! All the times I told her I loved her more that my life itself—she must have laughed at me."

"Nik-" Caroline says walking into his study.

Klaus turns to look at her hatefully.

"I need to talk to you," Caroline says.

"Well I don't want to talk to you!" Klaus screams.

Caroline shakes scared. "Well even if you don't want to listen to me I still have a right to explain myself," Caroline says.

"Excuse me-"Stefan says.

"No! Stay," Klaus tells Stefan. _If he leaves him alone with her he doesn't know what he might do_

"Well then! Speak!" Klaus says looking at her.

Caroline breathes out nervously, "before I say anything else, you have to know Nik that I love you. More than anything in this world. And if you make me leave I'll live miserable the rest of my life," Caroline cries.

"Enough with the dramatics!" Klaus screams.

"I didn't tell Tyler to come here. He found out where I was and he came here on his own. On his way here he found the real Thierry dead from a gunshot and thought it would be easy to impersonate him."

"He probably killed him, himself," Klaus spits.

"No! He's not a murderer. And he came here looking for me that's true—but I begged him every single day to leave! And if I didn't tell you anything before it's because I was afraid that it would cause a tragedy!" She cries.

"You were afraid that I would kill him!"

"I was afraid for you too! Because I love you Nik! Please believe me! And I swear this child I'm carrying is yours. You've been the only man in my life! Please don't make me leave," she sobs.

"Are you finished?" Klaus says stepping really close to her. "It's my turn now. You're dishonest, manipulative, and a gold digger, just like the rest of your family! I should kill you but you're not worth spending the rest of my life in jail for," Klaus says pushing her towards the door.

"I want you to get out my sight I want you to go to hell with that child of yours and never come back!" He adds pushing her out and closing the door.

"She's with child?" Stefan asks concerned.

"Don't remind me," Klaus says.

"The carriage is ready," Elijah says walking in.

"Good. It's time for her to leave," Klaus says looking at Stefan and Elijah.

* * *

Caroline walks back into her bedroom and April and Rose are almost done packing her things.

Mary and Katherine look up at Caroline hopefully and Caroline just sobs dropping on the floor.

"I don't want to leave," Caroline cries uncontrollably.

Mary runs to her side and embraces her," I understand sweetie," she crises. "But we can't do anything anymore. If only you had listened to me and told Klaus the truth from the beginning." She adds sadly and Caroline cries harder.

"Rose," Caroline says looking up. "You'll come with us," Caroline says.

"My lady?" Rose asks surprised.

"I want you around for when then baby is born," Caroline says getting up and Rose nods sadly.

"Your luggage is ready my lady," April says sadly and Caroline looks up at April crying.

"Thank you April," she says and April nods walking out.

* * *

"Nik," Henrick says walking into his study with Rebekah behind him.

Klaus looks at them with tears in his eyes then quickly wipes them away.

"Are you okay?" Henrick asks concerned.

Klaus walks up to his siblings and hugs them tightly. "No I'm not," he cries.

"Oh Nik," Rebekah says hugging him tighter.

"I'm sorry Caroline betrayed you like that," Rebekah says sadly. "I promise we'll never do that, we're a family—always and forever," she adds.

Klaus nods and pulls away, "go up to your rooms," he orders.

"But Nik-" Rebekah protests.

"Go Bekah, please," Klaus begs sadly and Rebekah and Henrick head out.

He serves himself another drink and then realizes that he might still find Tyler In the administrator's home.

He quickly runs out the doors with Stefan and Elijah following him.

"Diego!" Klaus yells.

"My lord?"

"Get me ten men! We're looking for the estate administrator! Quickly! "Klaus yells.

* * *

Mason who was walking close by hears the commotion and quickly runs to tell Tyler.

"I think we've been found out!" Mason yells running through the doors.

"What?" Tyler asks.

"Klaus, he's assembling 10 men to come after you! We have to leave now!" Mason screams.

Tyler quickly grabs the bag with money and they head out through the back door.

"There!" Mason says pointing at the torches in the distance. "They're coming," he says.

"Mason! Go, leave they're not after you!" Tyler says.

"I'm not leaving without you!"

"Mason if they find us Klaus will kill us both! Go!"

"No!"

"It's an order!" Tyler says and Mason looks at him sadly.

"Where will meet?"

"I don't know. But here," Tyler says giving him half of his money. "Stay in town I'll send word when I find a place," he adds. "Go!"

And Mason runs the opposite direction and Tyler runs towards the Parker's manor.

* * *

"Over there! I saw something move over there!" A man yells and Klaus quickly runs towards Tyler's direction with his men directly behind him.

Tyler feels the men after him closing by and doesn't know how long he's been running for when he reaches a large fence that separates the Mikaelson lands with the Parker's lands. He quickly jumps over it and runs towards the house when he sees a light on through the window. He expertly jumps up the trees and grabs on to a branch then jumps on the small balcony.

* * *

"There!" Klaus yells at his men. "He went into the Parkers manor."

They jump over the fence and Klaus knocks on the door. "Go look around the property," Klaus orders his men.

The doorman opens the door and Klaus asks for Lord Parker.

"Come in my lord," the doorman says.

Lord Parker walks down the staircase alarmed when he hears so much noise surrounding his home.

"What is going on?!"

"Joshua!" Klaus yells. "I'm extremely sorry for this disturbance but you remember my administrator right?" he asks and Lord Parker nods. "Well as it turns out he wasn't my real administrator and I have reason to believe that he killed the real Thierry in order to impersonate him," Klaus says.

"And you're following him?"

"Yes we chased him and lost him here by your property. I have my men looking around outside I just hope he didn't get inside the house," Klaus says.

"Well let's look around!" Lord Parker says.

"Louie will help you look downstairs and I'll look upstairs," lord Parker says pointing at the doorman and running upstairs.

* * *

Tyler opens the door quietly and sneaks in when he sees lady Olivia painting in a corner. She immediately turns around sensing the presence of someone else in the room and gasps surprised.

"Mr. Thierry," she gasps putting a hand over her heart. " Oh you really scared me," she says chuckling.

"Please lady Olivia don't be alarmed."

"I'm not," Olivia says smiling and walking close to him.

Olivia then hears all the noise going on outside, men screaming and she turns to look at Tyler worriedly.

"They're looking for me," Tyler says slowly.

"Why?" Olivia whispers.

"I promise to tell you everything but you have to help me," Tyler begs. "I swear I'm not a bad person, I won't hurt you," he adds grabbing her hands.

_"Olivia!"_ Lord Parker knocks on her door. _"Olivia open up!" _

Live turns to look at Tyler alarmed but nods pushing him towards her closet.

"Hide in here, quickly," she whispers.

"_Olivia!"_ Lord Parker yells.

"Father!" Liv says opening the door nervously.

"Oh Liv," he said embracing her in a hug. "I thought something happened to you! Why didn't you answer?"

"I'm sorry father I was in the bathroom," Liv responds.

Lord Parker walks towards her balcony and checks to make sure no one is out there then locks the door. "Keep all your doors locked. There's a murderer on the run. I don't want him anywhere near you, "lord Parker says looking around the room.

"A murderer? "Olivia asks shocked.

"Yes, you remember Niklaus' estate administrator? Him—if you see him don't hesitate to tell us," lord Parker says kissing her forehead.

"I will," she whispers and lord Parker walks out of her room.

Liv quickly locks her door and Tyler walks out of her closet.

"They say you're a murderer!" Liv whispers angrily.

"I swear I don't know what they're talking about," Tyler says with all sincerity.

"Why is it that I believe you?" Liv says with a tear in her eye.

"Because I'm telling the truth," Tyler says.

"Explain to me what's happening," Liv orders.

Tyler sighs and grabs her hand pulling her to sit on her bed.

"It all started 7 months ago in Mystic Falls. I fell in love in love with a rich girl and of course her family didn't accept us because I'm poor so they constructed a plan to separate us..."

* * *

"Nothing upstairs Niklaus. He must have continued running through the lands," lord Parker says.

"Ugh!" Klaus yells angrily.

"Shouldn't this be a job for the mayor and his guards?" Lord Parker asks.

"But he tricked me Joshua! He lied and deceived **me**!" Klaus yells.

"Yes but if he killed your estate administrator you should go to the police," lord Parker says.

"You're right," Klaus says calming down." It's too late. The mayor won't be there anymore. I'll go tomorrow morning. Thank you Joshua," Klaus says.

"Of course," lord Parker says and Klaus walks out of the Parker estate.

* * *

"So you came here trying to get her back?" Liv asks and Tyler nods agreeing.

"So who is she?"

Tyler looks down embarrassed and Liv gasps.

"Lady Caroline," she states. "It's her?" She asks surprised and Tyler nods.

"I don't think she loved you like she said she did," Liv says.

"Of course she did," Tyler says.

"No she didn't! If she had loved you she never would have doubted you and never would have agreed to marry someone who was not you!" Liv says angrily. "I would never let my father impose on me a husband that I did not want."

"I told you she had no choice," Tyler says sadly.

"We always have a choice," Liv says. "She chose her husband because it's him who she really loves," Liv says sadly grabbing his hands sadly. "I'll help you," she adds.

"Thank you," Tyler nods giving her hand a kiss.

* * *

Please review!

Love,

MC


	23. Chapter 23

Two Real Loves Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Caroline watches as her luggage is being tied around the carriage and starts to cry.

"I don't want to go," Caroline tells Katherine when she embraces her in a hug.

"You have to give Klaus some time—time to calm down," Katherine whispers in her ear.

In that moment Klaus arrives back at his estate with his men and Caroline looks up staring at him.

Klaus looks into Caroline's eyes and he feels his heart shattering into pieces_. Look away now he tells himself. Stop staring at her_—_if you keep looking at her you'll end up forgiving her. Just walk away._

* * *

Caroline stares at Klaus _please forgive me Caroline thinks. I can't live with out you._

But Klaus looks away and walks inside his estate.

"Nik," Caroline tries running after him one last time but Katherine stops her.

"Do not humiliate yourself anymore Care," she says sadly.

Caroline looks at Katherine, Mary and Rose and wipes her tears away.

"You're right. He doesn't want to forgive me and I understand," she whispers. "But there is one thing that I will **never** forgive him for and that's denying this baby," she says angrily grabbing her belly and walking into the carriage.

* * *

Elijah and Stefan are in the sitting room pacing when Klaus briskly walks into his study and locks himself inside.

"Should we-" Stefan starts but Elijah shakes his head interrupting.

"Let's just leave him alone for a while."

They hear yelling and things breaking inside and they can't help but flinch.

"He's in pain Elijah," Stefan says worriedly.

"I don't know what to do," Elijah says sitting down.

"I'm a little worried about Caroline," Stefan says and Elijah looks at him angrily. "She's with child," he adds.

Elijah's expression softens and he smiles. "An uncle," he whispers. "I'm going back to be an uncle."

"Nik says the baby isn't his," Stefan adds.

Elijah looks at him worriedly. "Do you think Caroline really committed adultery?"

Stefan looks at Elijah seriously and shakes his head no. "I don't think so," he says and Elijah nods understanding.

* * *

"It's so dark outside," Mary says worriedly. "Klaus didn't even have the decency to send us with some of his men to protect us," she adds with a huff.

"I don't really think he cares about us right now," Caroline says casually laying her head by the window.

"We should stop at an inn in a few hours," Katherine says.

Caroline looks up sadly and shakes her head. "We don't have any money Kat."

"I have some," Katherine says grabbing her hands and Caroline nods.

"Are you with child?" Katherine asks and Caroline nods sadly.

"Care," Mary says and Caroline looks at her aunt. "What will you tell your parents," Mary asks.

"The truth," she whispers looking away and closing her eyes.

* * *

Exhausted from breaking things and yelling Klaus sits down on his couch and cries feeling completely helpless.

_Why did she do this? I would have done and given her anything she asked me for. But she betrayed me again and with the same man. I will never forgive her. Who am I kidding I wanted to forgive her the second I saw her walk into my study. But something about the way she tries to defend Tyler just creates this anger inside me and I can't control myself._

He grabs a glass and serves himself some bourbon then quickly gulps it down enjoying how it burns his throat. He serves another one and continues drinking until he completely passes out.

* * *

_Next morning in Mystic Falls:_

After spending the night at a horrible inn the carriage finally stops in front of the Gilbert estate and Katherine bids goodbye to Caroline, Mary and Rose promising to visit tomorrow.

"You're mother will not take this well Care," Mary says sadly.

"I don't care what she thinks," Caroline says angrily.

"But think of your father," Mary adds.

Caroline sighs sadly and nods. "I'll just tell him I missed them and I've come to visit."

The carriage stops in front of the Forbes mansion and Caroline sighs walking out of the carriage.

Immediately men come out to help carry their luggage inside and Caroline and Mary are greeted by Elizabeth in the parlor.

"Caroline," she says happily but then notices the dry tears in her eyes and the scowl on her face and immediately frowns. "What happened? What's wrong?" She asks worriedly and Caroline just walked past her up the staircase.

Elizabeth stares at her daughter walk up the stairs and then looks at Mary.

"What happened Mary?!"

"Oh Liz, the most horrific thing," she says sadly.

"Is it Klaus? Did he d-"

"No," Mary interrupts. "Well it is Klaus but nothing happened to him," she says looking around to make sure no one is around.

"Caroline's ex lover Tyler Lockwood appeared at Klaus' estate and he found out. He reacted terribly and kicked Caroline out," Mary cries.

Elizabeth gasps. "Oh, the shame!" She cries. "I knew he was living there but—but I just ... Ugh. What will we do?!" She says walking upstairs to Caroline's room and Mary gestures for Rose to follow her to the kitchen and to the servants quarters.

* * *

Caroline runs into her old room and immediately jumps on her bed and let's all the tears fall.

"Please Nik, come for me. Please forgive me," she cries. "Why Lord?! Why?!" She cries exasperated.

She cries uncontrollably on her bed when her mother walks in.

"You have to reconcile with your husband," Elizabeth says.

Caroline looks up angrily and sniffles. "You don't think I tried?!" she yells angrily. "I begged him! I humiliated myself running after him and begging him! He doesn't want me anymore," she says angrily looking away.

"He's angry right now, he'll get over in in a few weeks," Elizabeth says. "You'll write him a letter and make your affections known. And soon because if people notice that you're here without your husband they will start to talk!" She adds.

"I will not beg him anymore!" Caroline says. "He doesn't want to see me and he said horrible things about me! He won't even recognize this child as his!" She yells grabbing her belly.

"You're with child?!" Elizabeth gasps surprised and Caroline nods crying.

"This is perfect Caroline," Elizabeth says sitting next to her. "He'll come around eventually and forgive you because you're carrying his child." She says smiling. "It is his child right?" She accuses.

"Of course it's his!" Caroline yells. "I've only ever been his."

"Then don't worry honey, he'll come looking for you," Elizabeth says kissing her forehead and Caroline snuggles close to her.

"We can't tell your father," Elizabeth says stroking Caroline's hair.

"His poor heart wouldn't take more terrible news like this," she whispers. "You heard what your brother did?" She asks.

"Yes," Caroline sniffles.

"Do you know where he is?" Elizabeth asks.

"He came to our estate in the capital but as soon as we found out what he did Klaus kicked him out too," Caroline says.

Elizabeth sighs, "I just hope he comes back soon," she says.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Jeremy asks when Matt opens his door.

"I'm going to pay my darling sister a visit," Matt says walking out of his hotel room.

"I'll come with you," Jeremy says following him.

They walk out of the hotel when they bump into Cami and Matt looks at her lustfully.

"Forgive me my lady," Matt says grabbing her hand and kissing it.

Cami giggles, "oh I'm not a lady," she says seductively.

"Oh?" Matt says intrigued.

"Excuse me. I have somewhere to be," she says walking towards a carriage.

"She is exquisite," Matt growls.

Jeremy chuckles, "come on let's go," he says pulling Matt towards him to rent some horses.

* * *

When Matt and Jeremy arrive at the Mikaelson estate they notice Camille's carriage outside.

"Well it looks like we have friends in common," Matt says looking at the carriage.

"Who?" Jeremy asks confused.

"The blonde beauty I bumped into earlier," Matt says pointing at the carriage.

"Well isn't that coincidence," Jeremy says and they hand their horses to Diego.

"Do you feel strange?" Jeremy asks worriedly. "Like something has changed," he adds.

"You're hallucinating," Matt chuckles and walks to the front door.

* * *

"I don't understand Elijah," Cami says angrily. "Nik told me to come today!"

"I already told you Camille. He will not be seeing you today."

"Tell me why?! I have a right to know," she demands.

"You have no right Camille. Niklaus will send for you **if** and **when** he needs you," Elijah says.

Camille huffs but in that moment Jeremy and Matt walk through the doors and she smiles.

"Well isn't this a surprise?" Matt flirts. " Will you be running off again of will I get a name this time?" Matt says approaching Camille.

"Camille," she says extending her hand and Matt grabs it.

"Camille," he purrs.

"Excuse me but who are you two?" Elijah interrupts.

Matt scowls angrily at Elijah and says, "Lord Matthew Forbes, I'm here to see my sister Caroline Forbes," Matt says proudly and Elijah stares at him angrily.

"Get out," Elijah demands.

"Excuse me but who are you?!" Matt says furiously at the audacity of this man.

"Get out before I tell Niklaus' men to kick you out," Elijah says.

"I will not leave until I speak to my sister," Matt says angrily.

"Caroline is not here anymore," Elijah growls.

"What of Katherine?" Jeremy asks making his presence known.

"She's gone too, "Elijah says looking away.

"Where did they go?" Jeremy asks and Elijah looks at him confused. _Who is this man?_

"I'm her brother," Jeremy says reading Elijah mind.

"Home—to Mystic Falls," Elijah says and Cami is listening to all this and can't help but smile.

In that moment Klaus walks out of his study completely intoxicated when he sees Matt in his parlor.

"You!" He slurs angrily and walks towards him tripping.

"You knew about Caroline!" He accuses furiously." I told you to get out of my house!"

"Klaus-" Matt starts.

"Quiet!" Klaus yells." Your sister is a cheating whore! Who had her lover living under my roof!" Klaus screams. "And I'll bet anything you knew!" he accuses.

"Niklaus lets get you to your bedroom," Elijah says helping his brother walk.

"Leave," he tells all their visitors.

* * *

"Sweetie," Bill says walking into Caroline's bedroom ad Caroline pulls away from Elizabeth's embrace.

"Daddy," Caroline says happily and embraces him in a tight hug.

"Oh honey. Why are you back so quickly?" Bill says hugging her. "Not that I mind seeing my angel," he adds chuckling.

Caroline sniffles sadly and pulls away. Bill notices her change in attitude and grabs her hand gently. "What is it?" he asks.

"It's nothing," she smiles. "I just missed you and mother and I decided to come for a while."

"Without your husband?" Bill asks worriedly.

"He had some trouble in his ranch located outside of Virginia," Caroline says quickly.

"You should have joined him," Bill says. "You're newly weds," he adds. "You should want to be with him all the time."

"He said I could come," she says nervously and Elizabeth steps in when she notices Caroline's shaky voice.

"Tell him the truth," Elizabeth says seriously and Caroline looks at Liz confused.

"Go on. Tell him how Klaus has taken a mistress this early in your marriage," Elizabeth says.

"What?" Bill asks confused.

"No father, that is not true," Caroline says looking at her mother angrily. _What are you doing she thinks._

"Fine, rumors have been spreading that he has a mistress," Elizabeth says.

"Is that true honey?" Bill asks and Caroline looks at her father not knowing what to say.

"I—I don't know," she lies.

"Care, rumors are only speculations by people who have nothing better to do," Bill says seriously. "It is not a reason to fight with your husband. You should have talked to him instead of coming here," he adds.

"I know father, but I just missed you so much I wanted to come visit as well," Caroline says kissing his cheek and hugging him again.

Bill chuckles and kisses Caroline's forehead, "well I can't say I didn't miss you," he says.

* * *

"We have to go back to Mystic Falls," Matt says when they get back to their hotel.

"Are you crazy? Alaric is looking for us," Jeremy says.

"I don't care," Matt says. "I have to go see Caroline," Matt says worriedly running up the stairs to his hotel room. _Seeing Klaus so angry and that drunk struck something inside. And just thinking of what he could have done to his sister makes him want to vomit. What if he hurt her? Or what if he hit her? No, I hope not. I have to go make sure she's okay_.

* * *

"Niklaus, please stop drinking," Elijah says.

"Don't tell me what to do 'Lijah," Klaus slurs.

Elijah sighs and heads towards the door.

"Elijah," Klaus's voice stops him. "Why?" he asks.

"Why—what? Elijah asks confused.

Why are you loyal to me after all these years?" Klaus asks sadly.

"Because you're my brother, my family, and we stick together—always and forever," Elijah says.

"Why couldn't Caroline love me?" Klaus cries out taking another gulp of bourbon.

"Niklaus I believe she does love you," Elijah says.

"No, she doesn't. If she did she never would have brought her lover to live here," Klaus says angrily.

"What if you're mistaken Niklaus. What is she's not as guilty as you think," Elijah says and Klaus turns to look at him.

"Will you really give up on the chance of being a father?" he adds and Klaus looks at his surprised. "Don't give up on happiness Niklaus," Elijah says walking out of Klaus' bedroom.

_What if she's not as guilty? She sounded so sincere… no what are you thinking_ Klaus scolds himself and he takes another gulp of bourbon and falls on his bed. He finds a chemise under the pillow and brings it up to his nose and smells it. _It smells like her_—_vanilla and honey. I miss her so much Klaus thinks and he closes his eyes falling asleep with her chemise in his hands._

* * *

Sorry for the long wait guys! But here is this chapter! Let me know what you think, and I just want to tell you guys that Matt will actually try to be a better man now. I hope you guys can start to like him. Please review!

Love,

MC


	24. Chapter 24

Two Real Loves Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Niklaus!" father Kieran knocks on his bedroom door and walks into his bedroom. "Niklaus" he calls again when he doesn't get a respond and that's when he sees him passed out on his bed.

_Camille told him everything she had witnessed. And he immediately came over to the Mikaelson estate._

"Oh son," he says sadly. He notices the two bottles of empty bourbon and heads back down to the sitting room.

"Did you see him uncle?" Camille asks getting up from the couch.

"Yes, but he's completely passed out," father Kieran says sadly.

"Father Kieran," Rebekah says when walks into the sitting room with Stefan.

"Rebekah," father Kieran says kindly and Rebekah kisses his hand.

"I'm guessing you're here because of Nik," Rebekah says sadly.

"Yes, I know what's happened."

"Did you know father?" Rebekah gasps surprised.

"That I can not tell you," father Kieran says. "I need you all to do me a favor," he says looking at the few servants around Rebekah Stefan and Camille. "Do not send up anymore alcohol and do not give Niklaus any more alcohol." He adds and everyone nods understanding.

"Will you stay for lunch?" Rebekah asks.

"Yes, if it's not too much intrusion," father Kieran responds. "I wish to be here when Niklaus wakes."

* * *

"Should we take a carriage or ride?" Jeremy asks Matt.

"So you're coming?" Matt asks.

"Of course," Jeremy says. "Caroline is my friend too, and I must go see Katherine as well. I don't want to be angry with me anymore," he adds sadly.

Matt nods understanding, "we'll ride. I'll make sure our belongings get to our homes," Matt says when he finished packing.

* * *

_Mystic Falls:_

Caroline is in her room alone when she hears a light knock on her door.

"I brought some ginger ale tea," Mary says shyly.

Caroline looks up and smiles kindly," thank you Rose."

Rose smiles and is about to head out when Caroline's voice stops her.

"Rose!"

"Yes my lady?"

"Come sit next to me," Caroline says and pats the space next to her.

Rose slowly walks towards Caroline's bed and sits down nervously.

"Rose why do you get nervous around me sometimes? You hardly ever keep eye contact with me," Caroline says lifting Rose's chin. "Are you not comfortable around me? Have I done something to offend you?"

"No my lady! Never," Rose says grabbing Caroline's hands and kissing it.

"Okay," Caroline smiles. "May I ask you something Rose?"

"Anything."

"Did you ever have children?" Caroline asks interested.

Rose gasps and looks away.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked," Caroline says. "It's just that you were always so attentive with Nik and I..."

"I had a son," Rose says. "Twenty five years ago, but he was taken away from me when he was born," she adds crying.

"Oh Rose. I'm so sorry," Caroline says hugging her. "Who took him?"

"His father. He was a cruel man who had all the money in the world and he ripped my son away from me the day after he was born," Rose cries. "I looked everywhere for him, you see I didn't know where his father lived. But when I found him years had gone by. He was about 5 when I saw him playing with his older siblings... I saw how happy he was. I couldn't take him away from the life he was raised in." Rose says.

"So you left?" Caroline asks and Rose nods.

"Yes, I met with a priest and confessed telling him everything and he let me know that he would make sure my son was taken care off. That he would always protect him," Rose adds and Caroline looks at her suspiciously. _Could she be talking about father Kieran? And is the cruel man Nik's father, Mikael? Could Rose be Nik's mother? That would explain why she's always been so sweet and caring towards us... I need to know._

"Rose," Caroline whispers and Rose looks up.

"Are you Nik's mother?" She asks suddenly and Rose gasps surprised. _I should never have said anything Rose thinks. _

"No—no my lady," Rose stutters nervously and Caroline stares into her eyes.

"You're lying," Caroline says and Rose gets up from the bed. "Rose please, I'm sorry." Caroline says quickly following her.

"Rose, I'm sorry I won't mention it again," Caroline says grabbing her hand.

Rose nods and starts walking towards the door.

"Wait," Caroline says. "There's an empty room next to this one, my old nanny used to sleep there. I'd like you to move up here," she adds.

"I can't my lady," Rose says.

"Rose please, you'll need to be close when the baby is born," Caroline says.

Rose smiles and agrees. "Great!" Caroline says excitedly. "I'll have the maids bring your things up," she adds.

"I want another bottle!" Klaus yells angrily at April.

"My lord, please," April begs afraid.

* * *

"Either you bring me another bottle or I'll get it myself!" Klaus screams walking towards the kitchen and April runs away crying.

"Niklaus!" Father Kieran yells.

"What?!" Klaus answers annoyed.

"You will not have any more alcohol is that clear?" Father Kieran says and Klaus chuckles.

"And who's going to stop me? You godfather?" Klaus mocks.

"Watch the way you speak to me," Father Kieran says firmly. "Don't forget that I helped raise you since you were a little boy," he adds.

Klaus looks at father Kieran and immodestly regrets the way he spoke to him. "I'm sorry," he whispers.

"No need to be sorry son. I must speak to you but first you have to eat something," father Kieran says.

"I don't wish to see anyone right now," Klaus says.

"Then I'll have someone bring a plate to your study," he says gesturing Klaus to follow him inside.

"Sit," father Kieran demands and Klaus sits down on the couch eyeing the bourbon in his office.

"I told the maids to get rid of all the alcohol in the house," father Kieran huffs grabbing the bourbon in Klaus' office.

"What is it you wish to speak off?" Klaus asks a bit annoyed. Especially because of the horrible headache he has right now.

"You look awful," father Kieran says. "But I'd like to speak about Caroline," he adds.

Klaus scoffs annoyed. "Why is everyone is so determined to talk about her?" He says rubbing his eyes.

"Niklaus, haven't you thought that Caroline isn't as guilty as you think?"

"Not you too," Klaus says exasperated. "Caroline, the love of my life, the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, the woman I treated like a queen—she's nothing more than a cheating harlot," Klaus cries.

"How can you say something like that?" Father Kieran says sadly.

"I say it because every time she was in my bed telling me she loved me she was also sleeping with her lover!" Klaus sobs. "She didn't care about me—she never has. Did you know about this godfather?" Klaus asks looking at him.

Father Kieran sighs sadly, "yes, I did."

"And you never told me anything?" Klaus asks sadly. "Why? Why did you let her make a fool out of me?"

Father Kieran looks away ashamed.

"You were like a father too me! Why didn't you tell me?!" Klaus sobs.

"I'm sorry son," father Kieran says. "And I understand your indignation, but you know I can not talk about a secret told during confession. But I can assure you Caroline was never unfaithful. She came to me telling me how distraught she was having Tyler here. I saw it in her eyes—and I know she was honest," father Kieran says.

Klaus scoffs," she could easily have lied."

"No," father Kieran says. "For the love of God Niklaus, don't do something that you will regret for the rest of your life. You love your wife and she loves you," he adds.

Klaus nods and looks away. "I'll go speak to her next week," he says and father Kieran nods happily.

"Camille came as well, she was worried. She also said you sent for her," father Kieran says.

"Yes, I wanted to ask her if she was interested in being my estate administrator. I know she's very capable," Klaus says and father Kieran smiles.

"Yes of course. I'll let her know," father Kieran says and stand up. "Take a hot bath," he adds before walking out of Klaus' study.

* * *

"I have a carriage ready and you'll be able to leave in one hour," Liv tells Tyler. "My father and brothers will go out hunting and I'll be staying here alone. Well with the exception of the staff," she adds.

Tyler nods. "Thank you lady Olivia," Tyler says kindly.

"Where will you go?" She asks shyly.

"I—I don't know," Tyler says.

"Let me help you," Liv says happily. "My godmother is General Grants wife. You said it was General Grant who imprisoned you correct?" Live asks and Tyler nods yes.

"I can speak to my godmother—she'll make sure you're reinstitute in the army."

"Lady Olivia-"

"I told you to call me Liv," Liv interrupts.

"Liv," Tyler says smiling. "You've helped me more than enough already, I don't know how I could ever repay you," Tyler says grabbing her hands.

"You don't have too," Liv says caressing his cheek.

_If only I had met you before Caroline... maybe I would be fighting for you right now Tyler thinks._

"Olivia," Lord Parker knocks and Liv quickly pushed Tyler into her closet.

"Father," she says opening her door.

"We'll be leaving now," Lord Parker says. "I'll see you in a few hours, please take care," lord Parker says kissing her forehead.

Liv embraces her father in a tight hug and kisses his cheek. "I love you father," Liv says smiling.

"I love you too honey," Lord Parker says chuckling. "We'll be back later," he adds walking away.

Liv quickly locks the door and pulls Tyler out of the closet," they're leaving sooner that I thought," Liv says nervously.

"Do you want some food for the road?" Liv asks Tyler.

"No thank you," Tyler says politely. "I'll stop at an inn. I would really much prefer a horse though," Tyler says.

"None sense, if men are still looking for you they'll spot you easier on a horse than in a carriage," Liv says.

"I hear horses leaving," she adds running to her balcony. She sees her father and brother riding away with a few men behind them.

"Let's go," Liv says pulling him down to the stables where she has a small carriage for two people waiting.

"Lady Olivia," the stable boy says.

Olivia turns around nervously and Tyler looks at the stable boy worried.

"Where are you going?" The stable boy asks looking be at Tyler.

"Just out for a ride," Olivia says casually." So come and help me with this," she adds.

"Lord Parker gave orders to not let you leave," the stable boy says.

"I won't be going far," Liv says getting angry. "I'll be back, I just want to go visit the Mikaelson estate next door. Now I said help me with the carriage," Liv orders and the stable boy nods grabbing a horse and tying him on the carriage.

"Thank you, Joseph," Liv says walking onto the small carriage with Tyler helping her.

"I'm sorry lady Olivia, but who is this?" The young stable boy asks.

"No one Joseph," Liv says and Tyler whips the horse gently making him move.

"Liv..." Tyler says.

"Just keep going," Liv says. "You'll be safer if I'm with you," she adds smiling.

"Were you planning to come with me all along?" Tyler asks and Liv looks away blushing.

"No Liv, I have to take you back," Tyler says but Olivia stops him.

"Please Tyler! Let me help you," she begs. "We'll go to Richmond it's about two hours away—that's where my godmother lives."

Tyler looks at Liv and smiles. "Thank you," he says kissing her hand.

* * *

"Lady Olivia!" The doorman at the Grants manor says. "Please come in! Lady Grant will be happy to see you."

"Thank you," Liv says happily.

"Liv! Sweetie," Julia Grant says walking into the parlor. "It's so good to see you!" Julia says embracing Liv in a hug.

"You too godmother," Liv says smiling.

"And who is this fine gentleman?" Julia asks.

"Private Tyler Lockwood," Tyler says saluting and Julia extends her hand for Tyler to kiss.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," Julia says.

"Are your father and brothers here as well? Julia asks Liv.

"No," Liv says looking down.

"Does your father know you're here then?" Julia asks and Liv shakes her head no.

"Olivia," Julia scolds. "Your father will be very angry-"

"Please godmother I need your help. General Grant did something terrible," Liv says.

"Ulysses?" Julia asks.

"Yes."

"Come let's go to the sitting room," Julia says gesturing for them to follow her.

* * *

"I cannot believe Ulysses did something like that," Julia gasps after hearing Tyler's story.

"Liv, give me a moment with Tyler," Julia says and Liv smiles getting up and leaving the room.

"My goddaughter is in love with you," Julia tells Tyler seriously.

"I—I..."

"Don't say anything," Julia interrupts. "Her little face says everything. She's always been an open book and I can see the way she looks at you," she adds.

Tyler looks at her sadly. "She's a great girl and she's been extremely kind to me," Tyler says.

"Yes I know," Julia says. "I only wish to ask you for one thing."

"What is that?" Tyler says.

"You don't have anywhere to go, you say your parents are dead, you're alone in this world and you don't own anything," Julia says and Tyler looks at her confused.

I'm very good at reading people," Julia continues. "I know you're a good man." She says.

"I'm sorry but what are you trying to say?" Tyler asks.

"Marry Olivia."

* * *

"I'm very concerned with Caroline's reaction," Bill tells Elizabeth.

"Why?" Elizabeth asks.

"Well Niklaus has shown us that he's kind and loyal and he loves Caroline. She shouldn't have left him so easily." Bill says.

"Don't worry about them," Elizabeth says pecking Bill's lips. "Klaus will come for her soon."

Bill smiles and pecks her lips.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you," Bill asks Elizabeth.

"Only everyday since the day we married," Elizabeth teases.

"I love so much," Bill tells her.

"I love **you** Bill," Elizabeth says grabbing his lips with hers.

"You've made me the happiest man alive," Bill says interrupting their kiss. "And I'm so sorry we're going through so much difficulty," he adds sadly.

"Bill," Elizabeth says grabbing his chin. "We'll get through this," she says smiling and Bill nods.

"I wish to pay Niklaus a visit tomorrow," General Forbes says and Elizabeth gasps.

"Why?!" She asks worriedly.

"I want to talk to him personally."

"Bill don't go. Things will get better with time."

"Liz, I'm going," Bill says determined.

* * *

"Marry her?" Tyler asks shocked. "But I don't-"

"Since Olivia's mother passed Joshua has been extremely oppressive. She has to get away. This isn't the best way of achieving it but if she is happy with you her father will eventually understand," Julia says. "Agree to this and I'll make you one of the most powerful men in Virginia," Julia says.

"I will not be marrying her because of what you're offering," Tyler says. "If I agree it's because I feel that I could actually fall in love with Olivia. And because she is a kind and beautiful girl—I don't want anything from you. It was Olivia who insisted to come here," Tyler says.

"You're a very honorable man," Julia says. "Fine, if you don't want to accept my proposition then at least let me clear your name," Julia says. "For Olivia," she adds and Tyler nods.

* * *

"Caroline," Matt says walking into her bedroom.

"Matt," Caroline says sadly and Matt runs to embrace her.

"I'm guessing you know everything," Caroline cries in his arms.

"Yes," Matt says. "I went looking for you this morning and well… you know," Matt says and Caroline nods.

"Why are you back?" Caroline asks.

"I was worried. Did he hurt you?" Matt asks referring to Klaus.

"No," Caroline cries.

"I'm so sorry this is happening," Matt says kissing her forehead. "I want you to know—I never would have told Klaus," he adds sadly.

Caroline looks at him angrily. "Care, please lets leave that in the past," Matt says.

"Mother told me you're expecting," he adds and Caroline nods.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Matt asks.

"No," Caroline cries.

"Care, this is life. We have our ups and our downs. And right now we're going through some tough times but things will get better. I too have to sacrifice myself and marry Lexi." Matt says. "But at least we won't have to worry about our economic statues anymore," Matt says thinking about all of Lexi's money.

"You're awful Matt," Caroline says.

"No Caroline, I'm practical. We have to take what life gives us. We can't be moping around our whole lives," Matt tells Caroline. "What do you get from crying all day?" he adds.

"Perhaps nothing, but I can't help it! And what happened to me is very different to what's happening to you!" Caroline says crying. "I love Klaus, I fell in love with him for real. And you don't know how much it hurts to be rejected by someone you love especially when he thinks the worst of you and insults you with such hateful words," Caroline sobs.

"He'll forgive you Care. He loves you to much not too," Matt says grabbing her chin and Caroline shakes her head sadly.

"That's exactly why he won't forgive me," Caroline says. "I've hurt him too much and I've betrayed him too many times. He even thinks this child isn't his," she cries.

"I'll always be here for you Care," Matts says and Caroline nods. "As soon as I marry Lexi I'll help this family."

Caroline pulls away angrily, "Using her money?" she yells.

"Of course! She'll be my wife, I have the right," Matt says.

" Yes, you men have the right to do as you please! You can take our dowry, cheat on us, and abuse us if you please! And what do we have? We can't even defend ourselves when we're accused of atrocities," Caroline cries.

"Where is this coming from, Care?" Matt yells exasperated and Caroline sobs.

"I'm miserable Matt. And despite all my mistakes... I don't think I deserve it," Caroline cries.

Matt looks at Caroline sadly and embraces her in a hug. "No, you don't deserve it," Matt whispers and Caroline whimpers.

"And Lexi doesn't deserve to marry a shameless man like you," she cries.

"No, she doesn't," Matt agrees.

* * *

"Take my bags to the carriage please," Bill tells the maid. _It's time to pay Niklaus a visit he thinks._

* * *

Hey guys! So I feel like a lot happened in this chapter and the next chapter is going to have so much more. What do you guys think of Matt? Do you thinks he's a changed man? And what about Elizabeth and Bill's relationship? Do you guys like seeing a softer side to her? Spoiler: Next chapter will be very hard for me to write because a very emotional event will happen that will change a few things. *sigh*

Well anyways let me know what you thought of this chapter!

Oh and sorry for any mistakes in the text lately, I've gotten supper lazy and don't check for any grammar errors. (: Don't forget to review!

Love,

MC


	25. Chapter 25

Two Real Loves Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"You understand what you have to do correct?" Klaus asks Camille.

After father Kieran talked to Klaus both him and Cami stayed for dinner and now Klaus was in his study explaining to Camille what her new job position would be like.

"Of course Nik," Camille smiles walking close to him.

"And of course you being such a good friend can stay in the house, you won't have to move out to the administrators home," Klaus says smiling. _Although thinking about the administrator makes him furious he doesn't want to take it out on Cami._

"I'll be closer to you," Camille says getting really close to Klaus.

"Umm... Yes," Klaus says confused by the way Camille seems to be looking at him.

"Nik," Camille whispers by his lips. "I've always loved you," she admits. "Let me help you forget about Caroline," she adds and grabs his lips with hers.

She wraps her arms around his neck and Klaus grabs her hips. He pushes her on top of his desk and Camille wraps her legs around his waist. She grinds her hips on his large bulge and Klaus lets out a moan.

"Caroline," he groans and Camille pulls away immediately.

"Caroline?!" She yells angrily and Klaus pulls away from her.

"Cami...I don't know what came over me. What just happened won't happen again," Klaus says and Cami lets out a whimper.

"Nik please-"

"No!" Klaus yells. "I don't see you as anything more than a sister. I never have and I never will," Klaus says seriously. "This," Klaus says referring to the kiss," will never happen again."

"Nik, I love you," Camille says walking up to him. "I love you! Caroline never loved you! She only used you! But-"

"Enough! Do not speak of Caroline," Klaus yells angrily.

Camille nods and wipes the tears away. "Forgive me," she says and Klaus nods.

He opens the door and they start walking towards the sitting room where father Kieran is waiting for them.

* * *

"My lord," Diego says when he sees a stranger come out of the carriage.

"Will you please let Niklaus know that General Forbes is here?" Bill tells Diego.

"Of course," Diego says and he walks with him inside the Mikaelson estate.

* * *

"Will I still be sleeping in a room upstairs?" Camille asks nervously.

"Of course Cami," Klaus says. "I won't let what happened between us ruin-"

"So it's true!" Bill yells out angrily.

Klaus looks up abruptly when he hears a familiar voice.

"General Forbes," Klaus says walking up to him. "What's true?" He asks confused.

"What Caroline told me, that you have a mistress," Bill says.

"Is that what she told you?" Klaus asks. "Well isn't she a cynical, shameless-"

"How dare you?!" Bill yells furiously.

"It's your daughter who betrayed me general! It's her who had the audacity to bring her lover here and had him living under **my** roof," Klaus yells angrily.

"What are you talking about?!" General Forbes asks confused." Are you crazy?!"

"Yes! Crazy jealous and furious when I found out the type of woman I married!" Klaus yells.

"Wha-" Bill starts but then feels a pain in his chest.

"Niklaus!" Father Kieran yells trying to stop Klaus from saying anything else.

"Stay out of it godfather!" Klaus yells.

"Did you know that your darling daughter had a lover since before she married me?! And on the day of our wedding she tried leaving with him but of course, since she wasn't successful she brought him here!" Klaus yells. "Under my roof in order to screw him right under my nose!" He adds furiously and General Forbes tightens his hold on his chest.

"That's not true!" General Forbes says.

"Ask whoever you want! Klaus yells. "Your wife, your sister, or Matt! They all knew, just like they know that—that dog is the father of the bastard Caroline is expecting!" He screams and then General Forbes looks away falling on the floor.

"General!" Klaus yells. "Bring my bag, quickly! He's having a heart attack!" Klaus yells at Camille.

"General please, hold on," Klaus says worriedly. "General, I'm sorry," he adds.

"Niklaus," father Kieran says kneeling next to Klaus and General Forbes.

"No, he has to live!" Klaus yells trying to resuscitate the general.

"He's gone," father Kieran says sadly.

* * *

"We have to take his body to Mystic Falls," Klaus says sadly.

Elijah and Stefan stare at Klaus not knowing what to say.

"What have I done?" Klaus cries sitting on the couch.

Diego knocks on the door and walks in quickly, "excuse me my lords, but the casket is here," Diego announces sadly.

"I'll come with you to Mystic Falls," Elijah says and Klaus nods.

* * *

_Next morning in Mystic Falls:_

"Lady Caroline!" Rose yells running into Caroline's room.

"What is it Rose?" Caroline asks surprised by her abrupt entrance.

"Lord Niklaus is here!" She says excitedly.

"He's here?!" Caroline repeats smiling.

"Yes! He asked to speak with your mother but she's not here, so I guess he'll have to speak to you," Rose says.

"Yes," Caroline says and looks in the mirror. "Let's go," she adds walking out.

"Nik," Caroline says when she sees him in the sitting room.

Klaus turns to look at Caroline and can't help but think how beautiful she looks. "I asked to speak with your mother," he says.

"She went out early," Caroline says smiling. "Would you like something to drink?" She asks politely.

"No, thank you," Klaus whispers.

"Oh," Caroline says nervously. "Why are you here?" She asks.

Klaus sighs and looks down sadly. "Your father came to see me," he says.

Caroline gasps, "did you tell him?" She asks worriedly.

"He accused me of having a mistress!" Klaus says angrily.

"I'm sorry it was my mothers idea," Caroline says nervously.

Klaus nods and grabs the bridge of his nose. "Forgive me but I got angry and didn't measure the consequences and..."

Caroline gasps, "is he okay?" She asks worriedly.

Klaus stares into Caroline's blue eyes and shakes his head. "Unfortunately I couldn't do anything to save him."

Caroline feels as if she was punched in the stomach and gasps shocked. "What are you saying?!" Caroline chokes outs. "Did he die?" She cries.

Klaus just stares at her not knowing what to say. "Is he dead?! she screams, "is he dead?!" she screams louder grabbing onto his shirt roughly. "Answer me!" She screams sobbing. "Is he dead?!" She asks one more time and Klaus nods.

Caroline sobs uncontrollably and pounds her fists on his chest. "You killed him! You killed him!" She screams crazily. "I loath you Klaus! I loath you! You killed him!" she sobs falling on her knees.

* * *

"You shouldn't have spent so much on all that fabric," Mary scolds Elizabeth.

"I have to look nice for Matts wedding," Elizabeth says casualy.

"Dear Lord," Mary gasps. "There's a casket in front of our home."

"Who died?" Elizabeth asks walking up to Elijah.

"Morning ladies," Elijah says sadly.

"Klaus?" Mary asks shocked.

"No my ladies," Elijah responds.

"Then who?" Elizabeth asks worriedly.

"The General."

Elizabeth whimpers running to the casket. "No, no!" She yells.

"Bill!" Marry yells running towards the casket.

"Bill!" Elizabeth yells. "Bill!" Let me see him!" She yells sobbing uncontrollably.

Klaus' men put the casket down on the floor and Elizabeth throws herself on top.

"Bill!" She sobs. "Lord whyyyyy?!" She screams.

Mary sobs next to Elizabeth and Caroline comes out of their house running.

"Father!" She yells. "Father!" She yells again running towards the casket and kneeling next to her mother.

Klaus is behind Caroline and orders his men to take the casket inside the Forbes residence.

"You're happy aren't you?!" Caroline screams looking at Klaus. "You took all your anger out on my father!" Caroline sobs.

"Caroline, please," Elizabeth begs crying.

"It's the truth mother!" Caroline says looking at Liz then looks back at Klaus. "He knew my father was sick and he didn't care!"

"You don't know what you're saying Caroline!" Mary sobs.

"I know exactly what I'm saying!" Caroline yells looking at Klaus and standing up. "You're cruel and vindictive," Caroline tells Klaus. "Now it's me who doesn't want to see you anymore!" Caroline says grabbing him and shaking him roughly. "I want you out of my life! Leave, and never come back! Never!" Caroline yells uncontrollably and runs to hug her aunt.

Klaus walks up to Elizabeth and Elizabeth looks up at Klaus crying.

"You told him everything didn't you?!" Elizabeth sobs out.

"Yes," Klaus whispers and Elizabeth cries louder.

Klaus extends his arm and tries helping her up. "No," Elizabeth says shaking her head.

"Please," Klaus begs grabbing her hands.

"Take it inside," Klaus orders his men and they carry the casket inside the Forbes residence.

* * *

_Hours later:_

The few servants left in the Forbes residence are quickly working on preparing the house for the wake happening in a few hours.

Caroline is in the sitting room staring at a picture of her father when Matt walks in and pays his respects to his late father.

"Care," Matt says sadly. "Mother wishes to speak to us in private before the wake," he adds.

Caroline sobs and looks at Matt sadly but doesn't move. Matt moves to embraces Caroline and she cries in his arms. "Come," he says pulling her with him to their fathers study.

Elizabeth looks up from Bill's desk and smiles sadly. "Close the door please," she orders Matt.

"Your father was a decent, honorable man. Always did what was right," Liz chokes out. "Unfortunately these past months… horrible events have taken place," she adds sadly. "But we won't start blaming each other, we will each take responsibility for our own actions," Liz says. "We will do this for your father. We'll make sure that the Forbes' last name continues being a respectable one," she says wiping away the tears.

"Matt you will go get Lexi and bring her here, as your fiancé she must attend," Liz says looking at Matt.

"And you Caroline, will go talk to Klaus and convince him to attend your fathers funeral," Elizabeth tells Caroline.

"I can't do that," Caroline says crying.

"You can and you will!" Liz says angrily. "You have done some idiotic things and you have to fix it!"

"Mother, please!" Matt yells. "Our fathers body rests in the room next to this one."

"Do this one last thing for your father," Elizabeth tells Caroline and walks out of Bill's study.

Matt looks and Caroline and grabs her hands. "Don't worry, I'll go speak to Klaus," he says.

* * *

"You can't blame yourself for his death Niklaus," Elijah says. After dropping off General Forbes body they went to Klaus's home in Mystic Falls.

"No, but maybe if I had told him in a different manner…" Klaus says.

"It's a shame. Will you be attending the wake?" Elijah asks.

"I brought them the body, I've done my duty," Klaus says angrily.

"You've become so cold and insensitive," Elijah says disappointed.

"They did this to me!" Klaus yells. "With all their lies, and betrayal," he says.

"You knew that about her mother and brother Niklaus, don't act surprised," Elijah says.

"Yes, but I thought I was marrying a…good quality girl," Klaus mocks.

"Niklaus, I don't believe Caroline is as guilty as you think," Elijah says.

"Enough Elijah," Klaus says exasperated.

There's a knock on the door and Matt walks in.

"Your doorman let me in," Matt says.

"What do you want?" Klaus asks.

"I want to talk," Matt says.

"About your sister I presume?" Klaus asks annoyed.

Matt scowls at Klaus but continues with what he wants to say. "I'll admit, I'm not a good guy," Matt says. "I'm a freeloader and I've don't horrible things that I don't really regret," he adds. "I'm not a saint, and neither are you. You've had other women right?" Matt asks and Klaus stares at Matt angrily. "I'll take that as a yes. Well you've had experience and you know that Caroline is a decent well-raised girl."

"I did think that, but not anymore," Klaus says. "If this is you trying to defend Caroline, because you're wasting your time."

"No, I'm not defending Caroline," Matt says. "But I **am** defending a small being that has no fault in all this—the same way that **you** weren't to blame for being born a bastard."

"My situation is different!" Klaus yells. "My mother was a victim while your sister is a harlot!"

"Watch your tongue," Matt says angrily walking close to Klaus.

"Then you watch yours!" Klaus says trying to intimidate Matt.

"For God's sake Klaus!" Matt yells exasperated. "You can't be so stubborn!"

"Enough Matt! Klaus yells. "You've reached the limit to my patience. I will not forgive your sister and I will not go to your fathers funeral," he says angrily.

"Fine!" Matt says angrily. " But one last question. What are you planning to do with the baby Caroline is expecting?"

"Nothing. That is not my problem!" Klaus says.

"Did you not sleep with my sister? You didn't make love to her?" Matt mocks.

"But she also screwed around with Lockwood!" Klaus yells.

"Also? So you're aware that the child could be yours, right? Matt asks. "This must really bother you because deep down you know that, the baby is **yours!" **he adds.

"That's enough! Get out now or I'll kick you out," Klaus growls.

"I'm leaving," Matt says heading towards the door and Klaus turns to look at Elijah who was quietly sitting on the couch.

Matt reaches the door and turns back to look at Klaus. "But think about it a little longer, " he says. "Because having two bastards in the same family is too much. Wouldn't you agree?" he adds and Klaus turns to look at him furiously. "Good night," Matt says slightly bowing and walks out.

* * *

"You should go rest," Katherine tells Caroline.

"I don't want too," Caroline sniffles and snuggles closer to her father's casket.

"Care, the wake will go on all night. You have to rest," Katherine says.

Almost everyone in Mystic Falls was in the Forbes residence right now. Every respectable family and the highest-ranking army men are attending the General's funeral.

"Think about your baby, all this stress can not be good for it," Katherine adds sadly and Caroline looks up.

"You're right," Caroline nods_. I have to be strong Caroline thinks. I have to take care of myself because all I have left is my child. I'll be strong for this baby growing inside me_—_my baby._

* * *

_Three months later:_

"Nothing fits anymore!" Caroline says exasperated.

"Don't be dramatic," Mary says. "You can barely tell you have a bump," she says smiling and Caroline chuckles rubbing her belly.

"You know auntie," Caroline says sitting down on her bed, "I think it's a girl," she adds smiling.

"Really?" Mary asks teasing and Caroline nods. "And how do you know this?"

"I just do," Carline smiles.

"Caroline, will you please hurry!" Elizabeth yells walking into her bedroom. "We'll be late for the wedding!" she adds.

Caroline sighs and nods. "Do you think Klaus will be there?" she asks her mother.

"Maybe," Elizabeth says. "Damon is a very close friend of his."

"Matt will be attending with Lexi right?" Mary asks.

"Yes!" Elizabeth sighs. "They're married are they not?"

"I'm just asking," Mary says raising her arms. "You know things aren't well between them," she adds.

Caroline scoffs and grabs a beautiful pink gown with lace on the top and short sleeves.

"Why are you wearing that dress?" Elizabeth asks. "I thought you were going to wear the green one."

"It doesn't fit anymore," Caroline says casually.

"Well you look beautiful either way," Elizabeth says grabbing her cheek. "Pregnancy has given you this glow… and it makes you radiate with light," Liz says and Caroline smiles.

"Thank you mother."

"Maybe Klaus will change his mind after seeing how beautiful you look caring his child," Elizabeth adds and Caroline scoffs annoyed.

At first Elizabeth had ben relentless yelling at Caroline and telling her to send letters to Klaus but after a month she stopped a little and only told her about once a week.

"Even if he does, I don't want anything to do with him," Caroline says.

"Caroline..."

"He didn't come to my father's funeral, he left and hasn't come back for months and hasn't even written a letter!" Caroline says. "I don't care what he does anymore. My first and only priority is my baby," Caroline whimpers.

Elizabeth raises her arms showing that she's giving up on the subject for the moment.

"Lady Caroline," Rose says walking into Caroline's bedroom.

"Rose! You look beautiful," Caroline says excitedly.

"Thank you miss," Rose says shyly.

_After all these months Rose was a lot more comfortable with Caroline and her family. They all accepted her, with the exception of Elizabeth who was still a little rude to her sometimes. She suspected that they all knew about who she really was and confirmed it when Caroline started teaching her how to read and write. Caroline asked her to move to the bedroom next to hers and bought her beautiful gowns that suited her perfectly. She was always so kind and patient with her. And when Caroline accidently said that she would be a great grandmother, she couldn't help but be over joyed. The only sad part in all this is that Niklaus hasn't tried contacting Caroline, not even to know about the baby. _

"You do look lovely," Elizabeth tells Rose and Rose smiles.

_She really is trying to be kinder to Rose. She's Klaus' mother_—_might as well be at peace with her. Liz admits that at first she didn't want Rose around but as time went on she noticed that she really is special. She finds herself watching when Caroline is teaching her how to read and write and sometimes jumps in and helps. Things really have changed since Bill's death. The wound in her heart is still too new and she's tried getting closer to her family in order to keep that wound closed. Since Matt married Lexi they're economic problems have decreased drastically and Matt even opened up his own business with Jeremy _

"Ready," Caroline says smiling.

* * *

"Nik! So good to see you mate!" Damon says excitedly when Klaus walks into his bedroom.

"Same, Damon," Klaus chuckles then looks at Damon who is fidgeting. "Not getting cold feet are we?" he teases.

"Never," Damon responds. "Where have you been hiding?" he asks changing the subject.

"You know I've been busy," Klaus chuckles. "I opened the hospital a week ago and that's taking up most of my time," Klaus says.

_He continued Caroline's plan to open up a hospital for under privileged people and everything was going great. He would spend most of his days and nights at the hospital trying to keep his mind off Caroline. Caroline he thinks_—_he kept tabs on her all this time. He had Damon send him weekly reports about her and the child. God, he's an idiot, three months and he still can't get over her. He won't even remove the few belonging she left behind because they smell like her. He couldn't even be with other women because all he did was think about her. God, he misses her. _

"Stefan!" Damon runs and embraces his brother.

"This home is beautiful Damon," Stefan says.

"Yes, well this is where Elena and I will be living," Damon says excitedly.

"Rebekah, darling," Damon says embracing her as well. "How is married life treating you two?" Damon asks. _Coincidently Stefan and Rebekah married on the same day as Matt and Lexi._

"Everything is perfect," Rebekah says wrapping her arms around Stefan's waist.

"We should get going mate," Klaus interrupts. "You don't want to be late for your own wedding."

* * *

"Did you see Klaus and Elijah at the church?' Bonnie asks both Caroline and Katherine.

Both girls sigh sadly and nod. "Oh sorry," Bonnie says when she realizes that she asked a dumb question.

"It's fine Bon-bon," Katherine says smiling. "There are plenty of other men at this party," she says grabbing a champagne flute.

Caroline smiles and looks around the grand ballroom. She looks at all the guests talking and laughing and thinks back to her wedding day.

_How I wish things could have been different. I would stop myself from making so many stupid mistakes. Maybe my father would still be alive right now. Everything seems different now. After my fathers death things calmed down a bit and time just flew by. My belly started to grow slowly and I grew closer to Rose and my mother. Of course she misses Klaus but there really isn't much she can do but wait. Things are now a lot calmer and maybe_—_just maybe if_ _they cross paths she might convince him to forgive her._

Caroline feels someone staring at her and when she turns to look at Elena and Damon she notices Klaus sitting at a nearby table watching her attentively.

* * *

OMG! SO excited to know what you guys think about this chapter! I knoooooow so many things happened. And no one worry, Caroline is not going to lose the baby the event I was talking about was Bill's death. I found that really hard to write because it just made me so sad and I don't feel like I really did it justice but I tried. And did I scare you guys at the beginning with Klaus and Camille? I promise there will be Klaroline next chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review!

Love,

MC


	26. Chapter 26

Two Real Loves Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Caroline stares into Klaus' blue eyes and all those old feeling come rushing back. The love she felt for him, the heartbreak, and especially how much she blames him for her father's death. Se knows it's not really his fault. It's mostly hers because of her actions but she does blame him for being so stubborn and not believing in her when she told him the truth.

Caroline holds back the tears and walks outside to the Gilbert's gardens. Elena and Damon's wedding reception was taking place at the Gilbert's mansion.

Klaus watches Caroline turn away and walk outside and he immediately gets up following her.

Caroline is grabbing onto a pillar and breathing harshly. _Calm down Caroline, you need to calm down. So many feeling were rushing through her body: fear, hope, anger and love._

"Caroline," Klaus calls and Caroline holds her breath when she hears him call her name. She slowly turns to look at him and lets out a soft gasp.

They stare at each other, neither saying anything, for what seems like forever when Caroline starts fidgeting and gently places her hand on her small belly. Klaus follows her hands with his eyes and clears his throat.

"You look good," he says and Caroline looks at him sadly._ You look good? Really Klaus? You couldn't come up with something better Klaus scolds himself._

"Thank you," she whispers.

"Have-," Klaus starts but then clears his throat. "Have you been well?" he continues.

Caroline stares into his eyes and licks her lips nervously. "Yes," she says.

"Good, that's good," Klaus says running his fingers through his blonde curls.

"Excuse me," Caroline says walking past him but Klaus grabs her arm before she has the chance to leave.

She looks up at him and Klaus shakes his head, "sorry," he says letting go of her arm and Caroline looks up at him one last time then walks back inside to the party.

* * *

_One month later:_

Caroline and Rose are in a boutique buying fabric for new dresses and some materials to make dippers and baby clothes.

"This is beautiful," Rose says grabbing a lavender piece of fabric.

"Oh, it is!" Caroline says, "Put it in the basket."

"Caroline!" a familiar voice calls and Caroline turns around to see Olivia Parker.

"Liv," Caroline says happily and embraces her in a hug. "What are you doing here?" Caroline asks.

"I'm here with my husband," Liv says looking into Caroline's eyes.

"Husband? I didn't know you got married," Caroline says surprised. "I guess I must congratulate you," she adds smiling.

"Thank you,' Liv says shyly_. It's strange seeing Caroline after four months knowing what she did to Tyler. But she doesn't hold a grudge. _"I see you're expecting," Liv adds excitedly and Caroline smiles.

"Yes," she giggles.

"So tell me," Caroline says. "Who did you marry? Do I know him?" Caroline asks excited.

"Yes. I believe you do," Liv says and Caroline at her expectantly. "Captain Tyler Lockwood," she says and Caroline gasps looking away.

_After Tyler and her arrived at her godmother's home, Julia immediately went and spoke with her husband. Ashamed by his actions General Grant agreed to reenlisted Tyler in the army. And as a wedding present he raised him to the rank of captain. And now they've moved to Mystic Falls for Tyler's job._

"I know about you and Tyler," Liv says grabbing Caroline's hands. "Don't be ashamed," she adds kindly.

Caroline nods and smiles, "How long have you been here?" Caroline asks.

"We arrived two weeks ago," Liv says.

"Liv," Caroline says squeezing her hands. "From the bottom of my heart—I wish you and Tyler all the happiness in the world," Caroline says.

"Thank you Caroline," Liv says and embraces her in a hug. "I should go, Tyler will be home soon," Liv adds smiling and walks out of the boutique.

Caroline sighs and walks towards Rose who was watching her, "lets go," Caroline says and Rose nods.

* * *

Klaus is walking through the streets of Mystic Falls when he sees him. Tyler Lockwood—_he's living here he thinks angrily. _After Damon's wedding he left Mystic Falls and now he was back determined to win Caroline's heart again. But when he sees Tyler… he loses it.

He runs up to the soldier and abruptly turns him around but is shocked when he realizes that it's not Tyler.

"Do you need something my lord?" Enzo asks.

"No—no," Klaus says confused and walks away. _He's imagining things now. For a second he thought he saw Lockwood. What was he thinking he scolds himself. He's lost in his thoughts and bumps into someone._

_Humph_, Liv yells out when Klaus bumps into her.

"Lady Olivia?" Klaus says surprised.

"Lord Niklaus," Liv says nervously.

"Forgive me I wasn't paying attention," Klaus apologizes. "Are you here with your father?" he asks curious.

"No," Liv answers.

"Oh," Klaus says, "If you don't mind me asking, but who are you with?"

"My husband," Liv says raising her head.

Klaus looks at Liv curiously, "I didn't know you got married?" Klaus says.

"Yes, three months ago," Liv says. "Well if you'll excuse me," Live says walking away but Klaus discretely follows her.

Liv enters her home and sees Tyler already inside.

"Liv," Tyler says smiling and rushes towards her pecking her lips.

Liv looks at Tyler worriedly and Tyler frowns. "What is it?" Tyler says lifting her chin.

"I saw Caroline today," Liv says and Tyler looks away sadly. "But I also saw Klaus," she adds nervously.

_Klaus—Tyler thinks. I always wondered what happened between Klaus and Caroline. He found out who I was so he must have taken out his anger on Caroline. I thought about her for months, but slowly I've fallen for Olivia. She really is an angel and I love her._

"Don't worry about it," Tyler says smiling.

"But what if-"

"Shh," Tyler says hugging her, "Nothing is going to happen."

"Well you two are adorable," Mason says.

Tyler pulls away from Liv and smiles at his friend. "Mason," Tyler says embracing him in a hug.

"This is a nice place you've got," Mason says looking around.

Tyler chuckles and stretches his arm motioning Liv to walk towards them. "Mason, this is my beautiful wife—Lady Olivia Lockwood," he says kissing her cheek.

"Pleasure to meet you my lady," Mason says kissing her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," Liv says kindly.

* * *

"Hey, come here," Klaus calls a young teenage boy shinning shoes.

"Yes?" the boy asks.

"Do you know who lives there," Klaus says pointing at the house Liv walked into.

"A captain and his wife," the boy says and Klaus frowns.

"What's the captains name?" Klaus asks.

"I don't know, they just arrived here two weeks ago," the boy says.

"Thank you, "Klaus says handing the boy a gold coin. "Find out the Captains name and come to this address," Klaus says handing his a piece of paper with his address written on it. "And I'll give you a lot more money," Klaus says and the boy nods.

* * *

Klaus was on his way to Caroline's house when he bumped into Liv but now he continues his route back to the Forbes mansion. He knocks on the door and Rose opens the door.

Rose gasps when she sees Klaus in front of her, _he's here she thinks happily._

"Klaus?" Caroline sweet voice sounds_. _Rose and her had just arrived from the boutique and were standing in the parlor taking off their hats and gloves.

Klaus quietly winces when he hears her call him _Klaus._

"May we talk?" Klaus asks looking at Caroline.

"Sure," Caroline says gesturing him to follow her into the sitting room.

_Last time Klaus was here he came to tell Caroline about her father's death and she can't help but feel a little uncomfortable._

"Would you like something to drink?" Caroline asks politely and Klaus nods yes.

Caroline serves him bourbon because she knows that's his favorite and walks over to where he's sitting and hands him the glass. Klaus takes the glass from her and gently caresses her hand

Caroline pulls away and sits down on the couch in front of him.

Klaus takes a sip of his drink and sighs. He puts his drink down and moves to the couch that Caroline is sitting on. Caroline silently watches him and looks away awkwardly.

Klaus slowly sits down next to her and Caroline looks up at him.

"Tell me something Caroline—anything," Klaus whispers caressing her cheeks. "Convince me…"

"What do you want me to say? That I love you—that this is our child," she cries placing his hand on her swollen belly. "That you're the only man in my life."

Klaus looks into her eyes lovingly and gently garbs her lips with his.

"I tried so hard to forget about you," he whispers. "But here I am again…"

"We should talk…" Caroline says looking away and Klaus nods standing up.

* * *

"You're back early!" Lexi squeals excitedly.

Matt smiles sadly and sits down on the couch.

"Are you hungry? Have you eaten?" Lexi asks shyly.

Their marriage has been rocky since the beginning and Lexi has tried the impossible to make Matt more affectionate towards her. He has only taken her to bed once and that was on their wedding night. Sure he was kinder to her lately but he was indifferent towards her. She knows he doesn't love her, she's not the most attractive girl in Mystic Falls, but she is kind and noble. Shouldn't that be enough? And she cares for him—a lot.

"No, will you join me?" Matt asks and Lexi happily agrees.

"How's work?" Lexi asks while they have lunch.

"Lexi, please the last thing I wish to talk about is work right now," Matt says annoyed. His biggest costumer told him earlier that he would no longer be doing business with him, most of his clients were backing out on their deals. _I don't know what I'm going to do Matt thinks_.

"If it's money you need-"

"Lexi, I told you I won't take anymore of your money. I still have to pay you back for everything you loaned my family."

"I have enough money for generations Matt," Lexi says grabbing his hand gently, "please, let me help you," she says kindly.

"NO," Matt yells getting up from the table. "Why do you always have to make things so difficult Lexi!?" Matt says agitated.

"I'm sorry," Lexi cries looking down. "I just want to help," she whispers.

"Well I don't need your help," Matt says walking out of the dinning room.

* * *

"The first time I saw him I fainted," Caroline says. "When I woke up I didn't know if I had imagined everything so to make sure I had Katherine find out who he was and we—we went over to the administrators home and that's when I realized that it was Tyler," she adds and Klaus listens to her attentively trying to keep his rage down.

"I then asked him to meet me inside the chapel-" she continues.

"Why?" Klaus asks getting angry.

"To tell him that I didn't want him here, I begged him to leave but he didn't want too." Caroline says flustered. "He said he wouldn't leave without me and I know it's my fault because on the day of our wedding when I accepted to leave with him I know I gave him hope, and I shouldn't have," she adds.

"Why didn't you leave with him?" Klaus asks curiously.

"Because I loved you," Caroline says seriously.

"Did you tell him that?" Klaus asks.

"Yes!"

"And he didn't care?" He says irritated.

"No, he thought I was confused…"

"Did you love him?" Klaus asks seriously.

"I—I cared for him. You have to understand I did love Tyler once. Nothing compared to the way I love you but I cared for him," Caroline says looking away.

"So you must understand what I feel when I tell you that I don't like my wife caring about other men," Klaus says angrily.

Caroline nods sadly and grabs his hand gently. "Everyday that we spent together were the best days of my life. Every time you looked at me or touched me—I'd feel my heart flutter with excitement. I yearned for you every second of every hour," Caroline says. "But when Tyler was there I felt like I was in hell," she cries.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Klaus asks.

"Because I was scared! Scared to lose any of your affection. Afraid that you'd become a murderer of that Tyler would kill you," Caroline cries.

"Don't you think he deserves to die?" Klaus says getting up from the couch. "Anyone who tries steeling another man's wife deserves to die!" He yells

"He's a victim too!" Caroline yells.

"Enough Caroline! Don't defend him!" Klaus yells. "Tell me the truth," he demands grabbing on to her shoulders. "Did anything happen between you two?"

Caroline gasps nervously, "I've only ever been yours," Caroline cries.

"You're not answering my question," Klaus says aggressively.

"This baby is yours!" She screams grabbing her belly.

"You still haven't answered!" Klaus yells moving away from her.

"We kissed once! It was a goodbye kiss—he begged me for it," Caroline says looking away. "It didn't mean anything, I swear," she adds.

Klaus quickly smashes his lips with hers in a passionate kiss. He pulls away from her quickly and walks out of the Forbes mansion.

* * *

_The next morning:_

Liv rushes to the Forbes mansion as quickly as possible, _she has to speak to Caroline._

"Liv," Caroline says happily when she sees her walk through the front door.

"Caroline," Liv says worriedly.

"What is it? You look pale," Caroline says helping Liv sit down.

"Klaus—Klaus saw me in town yesterday morning and he asked me if I was in town with my father but I told him I was here with my husband," Liv says and Caroline gasps.

"Did you tell him it was Tyler?" Caroline asks.

"No, but he'll find out eventually," Liv says crying.

"Klaus kicked me out of his home—he thinks this child isn't his," Caroline cries. "We have to warn Tyler," adds says worriedly.

"Warn him? Why?" Liv asks afraid.

"Tell him that Klaus is in town and that he might look for him."

"Look for him?" Liv screams. "So that he can kill him?" she sobs.

"No-"

"Yes! I see it in your eyes!" Liv sobs. "Klaus hates Tyler so much he's willing to kill him!"

Caroline looks at Liv sadly and doesn't know what to tell her, _she could try talking to Klaus but things didn't end well between the yesterday…_

"Caroline please talk to your husband tell him that what happened between you and Tyler is over," Liv cries.

"I've already tried that," Caroline says sadly.

"Please, try again," Liv sobs. "I can't lose him!"

Liv, please calm down," Caroline says when she sees how hysterical Liv is getting.

"No, Caroline. Please, I can't lose him," Liv begs again. "I'm with child," she whispers looking into Caroline eyes.

* * *

"A man approached me yesterday morning and asked me to find some information for him," the young teenage boy tells Klaus's doorman.

"Lord Niklaus?" The doorman asks.

The young boy nods and hands him the piece of paper Klaus gave him yesterday with his address.

"Vey well, come in. I'll let him know," The doorman says.

"Do you have what I asked you for?" Klaus asks the young boy when he walks into his sitting room.

"Yes my lord. The young lady that lives in the house in Lady Olivia she moved here with her husband two weeks ago. Her husband is a Captain Lockwood—Tyler Lockwood," the young boy says.

Klaus looks at the boy and huffs out angrily. _He's here, in Mystic Falls he thinks angrily._

"Thank you," Klaus says handing the boy five gold coins and the boy nods leaving Klaus' home.

"Who was that?" Elijah asks Klaus when he walks into the sitting room. He saw the young peasant boy leaving and was curious to know who he was.

"Lockwood lives here, in Mystic Falls!" Klaus says ignoring Elijah's question.

"You saw him?" Elijah asks.

"No not him, his wife. That dog married Olivia Parker an not just that, he was reinstalled in the army as a Captain," Klaus says angrily.

"Niklaus calm down-"

"No! I can't calm down…" Klaus says pacing.

"My lord," the doorman says walking into the sitting room. "Lady Caroline is here."

Caroline walks in looking at Klaus seriously. "I need to speak with you," she says.

"Leave us," Klaus tells Elijah not taking his eyes off Caroline.

"Niklaus, please control yourself," Elijah says grabbing Klaus' shoulders and walking out.

"Why are you here?" Klaus asks.

"First of all I want you to hear it from me first," Caroline says. _It's time to start being honest with Klaus. _"Tyler lives in Mystic Falls—I swear I only found out yesterday when I saw Olivia at a boutique," Caroline says sincerely.

Klaus scoff, "I already knew that," he says angrily and Caroline gasps.

"What are you planning on doing?" Caroline asks worriedly.

"What do you think?" Klaus mocks.

"Please Klaus! Tyler is happily married now. Liv came to talk to me, she's with child—it's not fair," Caroline cries.

"I'll determine what's fair or not! That ass made fun of me, trampled all over my dignity, my pride, seduced my wife and yet you expect me to spare his life?" Klaus screams angrily.

"What if he kills you!?" Caroline asks hysterically.

"You'll be widow and rich, don't you like the sound of that?" Klaus mocks.

"No, of course I don't want that," Caroline cries.

"I don't either, but circumstances have put me in this position…"

"Lets talk about this as civilized adults!" Caroline begs.

"That man tried taking you away from me knowing that you were **mine**!" Klaus yells. "Do you think I'm going to allow that? Any man in my position would asks for a satisfaction and that's exactly what I'm going to do!" Klaus screams walking away from Caroline.

"Klaus!" Caroline sobs running after him, "I'm begging you, I don't want you to die!" she screams but Klaus ignores her and heads out.

* * *

"Tyler please!" Liv begs.

"Liv, I love you but if Klaus comes and challenges me to a duel I won't be able to back down," Tyler says sadly. "I'd be seen as a coward for the rest of my ife…" he adds wiping away her tears.

"Tyler…" Mason says. He doesn't want to loose his only friend.

"Mason you understand," Tyler says looking at him and Mason nods sadly.

"You do have the advantage," Mason says. "He's a doctor, while you're a Captain in the army," he adds. "You'll win for sure."

"Captain Lockwood," their doorman says. "Lord Niklaus wishes to see you."

Liv wraps her arms around Tyler's waist and begs him not to go.

"Everything will be fine," Tyler says kissing her forehead.

Klaus is pacing outside Tyler's town home when Tyler walks out wearing his military uniform.

"Do you know why I'm here?" Klaus asks angrily.

"Yes, and I'm at your disposal. When and where?" Tyler asks holding his head high.

"Tomorrow at sunrise by the canyon," Klaus says.

"Pistols?"

"Pistol," Klaus repeats.

"First shot?" Tyler asks.

No—to death," Klaus says and Tyler swallows harshly.

"As you wish," Tyler says walking back inside his home.

* * *

What do you guys think? Let me know! If I get 10 reviews on this chapter I'll post two more chapters! So please review guys!

Love,

MC


	27. Chapter 27

Two Real Loves Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Caroline rushes through the streets as fast as her pregnant state allows her. She knocks on Tyler's door and their doorkeeper opens.

"Is Captain Lockwood here?" Caroline asks.

"Yes my lady," The doorman says letting her in.

"Caroline," Tyler gasps when he sees her enter.

He had just told Liv that there was nothing to worry about that there would be no duel and Liv excused herself to her bedroom leaving Tyler and mason in the living room alone.

"How are you?" He asks.

"Did Klaus come see you?" Caroline asks ignoring his question because she's obviously not doing well.

Tyler nods and gestures her to sit down.

"I'm fine standing," Caroline says. "Please Tyler, don't allow this madness continue!" Caroline begs. "Don't do this, I'm not worth it," she begs. "If you two fight, one of you could die…" Caroline cries.

"It's not me who wants this," Tyler says.

"But you can stop it! Think about Olivia, she needs you!" Caroline begs.

"And you Care?" Tyler asks. "Do you need me? Do you ever think about me?" he asks and Caroline cries not answering him.

"I never would have left you if you carried my child," he whispers sadly. "I would have never doubted you," he adds.

"Please Tyler, don't accept!"

"I'm sorry Caroline, but I already did. I don't have any other choice," Tyler says. "I should have done this the when I found out you married him instead of trying to take you away in secret and hiding under your roof like a coward."

"All this is absurd and stupid!" Caroline screams. "All you two think about is your crazy pride! Don't my feeling and Olivia's count!?"

"Of course they do—but all this was inevitable," Tyler says seriously. "It's best you leave," he adds walking towards his door.

"Please Tyler," Caroline begs one last time.

"No," Tyler says ushering out.

* * *

"Rose, you're my last hope!" Caroline begs. She told Rose everything that's happening and Rose quickly agrees to telling Klaus the truth about her.

"I'll talk to him," Rose says seriously and walks out.

She arrives at the Klaus mansion and quickly knocks. _How will she tell her son the truth. Will he reject her? He'll probably be ashamed…_

"I need to speak to lord Niklaus," Rose says walking past the old doorman.

"_What you're planning is crazy!" Elijah yells._

"_I have to do this," Klaus growls._

"_But you're a doctor and he's in the military!" Elijah says pacing the room._

"_Will you ever forgive Caroline?" Elijah asks._

"_I don't know," Klaus sighs._

"_And what of the child? Are you convinced it's yours?" Elijah asks and Klaus nods yes._

"_If I survive this—I'll take the child from her," Klaus says seriously._

"**You cannot take the child away from Caroline!"** Rose yells walking inside the sitting room where Klaus and Elijah spoke.

_Elijah gasps when he sees Rose walk inside making demands. Four months ago when they were all at the Mikaelson estate Elijah accidently overheard a conversation between Rose and father Kieran. _

"_Rose, this will be the last time I say this," Father Kieran says. "Tell Niklaus you're his mother."_

"_His mother?" Elijah asks shocked. He was walking close by when he heard Rose and Father Kieran talking. "What do you mean his mother?" Elijah asks._

"_Nothing," father Kieran says nervously. "You must have heard wrong."_

"_No, I heard correctly should I let Niklaus know…"_

"_No!" Rose yells out quickly._

"_Then tell me everything," Elijah demands._

_Elijah promised to keep Rose's secret because it wasn't his secret to tell. Even though Niklaus is his brother, he couldn't betray Rose and father Kieran. When he saw her at Damon's and Elena's wedding he was glad to see that she was dressed in fine clothes and she let him know that Caroline was teaching her to read and write. He knew Rose would tell Niklaus eventully. Looks like the time has come._

"That is none of your business," Klaus tells Rose calmly.

"Excuse me," Elijah says walking out to give both of them some privacy.

"Even if you don't want to talk about it you shouldn't do it!" Rose cries out and Klaus turns away from her.

"A man who rips a child away from its mother is the beast!" Rose yells crazily. "You hear me!? A beast! Just like your father was—a beast!" Rose screams.

"Who do you think you are? Klaus asks shocked. "How dare you! Leave my home this instant!"

"I do dare," Rose says. "Of course I dare," she repeats angrily walking out of the sitting room.

Elijah runs after Rose and asks, "Rose! What happened?"

"He kicked me out!" Rose yells out not stopping.

Elijah runs back into the sitting room and sees Klaus serving himself a drink.

"You kicked her out!?" Elijah screams furiously.

"Who?" Klaus asks.

"Rose!" Elijah says.

"What do you care 'lijah," Klaus says. "She's a worthless-"

"How dare you Niklaus!" Elijah screams. "Don't ever speak like that about the woman who brought you into this world!"

"What did you say?" Klaus asks shocked.

"That woman that you just kicked out of your home and insulted with foul words is your mother," Elijah says.

"My mother?" Klaus whispers.

"Yes, your mother," Elijah repeats.

"No—no," Klaus says shaking his head and sitting down on the couch.

"What? Are you ashamed?" Elijah asks angrily.

"It can't be… my mother is dead," Klaus says.

"She's not."

"You're not lying to me?" Klaus asks sadly.

"Why would I lie to you Niklaus?" Elijah says.

"Because everyone around me lies to me!" Klaus screams getting up.

"I heard father Kieran and her talking about it one day-"

"And why didn't you tell me?" Klaus asks.

"Because she didn't want you to know! She was afraid of your rejection, of you being ashamed of her…" Elijah says sadly. "So I kept my mouth shut, just like father Kieran and Caroline did!"

Klaus looks up at Elijah shocked, "Caroline knew?"

"Of course she knew," Elijah says. "Why do you think she has her living in her house, and dressed her in fine gowns? She even taught her how to read and write," he adds.

Klaus looks up at Elijah with tears in his eyes. "My mother," he says.

* * *

"I wasn't able to talk to him," Rose tells Caroline pacing in the parlor.

"Oh Rose," Caroline cries.

There's a knock on the door and Caroline rushes to open the door.

"Klaus," Caroline gasps.

"How long?" Klaus asks.

"I don't—I don't understand," Caroline says confused.

"How long have you known that Rose is my mother," he clarifies.

"I was suspicious about it a few days after she arrived at our home," Caroline answers.

"I'd like to see her," Klaus says and Caroline lets him in.

Rose stares at Klaus with tears in her eyes and Klaus extends his hand for Rose to take. He places a kiss on her knuckles and Rose breaks down crying.

"Mother," Klaus says embracing her in a hug.

"My son," Rose cries.

"Let me take you home with me," Klaus says and Rose nods.

* * *

"Am I really your son?" Klaus whispers asking Rose.

"Would you rather I say no?" Rose cries.

"No, of course not," Klaus says. "It's just so strange…

"I understand," Rose says.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Klaus cries. "I never would have rejected you," he adds grabbing her hands.

"I was afraid, I'm a humble and ignorant woman and I saw how successful you had become and your beautiful wife…"

Klaus looks away sadly when Rose brings up Caroline.

"I know you're hurting," Rose cries. "But Caroline is good, and she loves you."

"Lets not talk about her," Klaus says wiping his tears away. "Too many things have occurred between the two of us…"

"I know," Rose says. "I know everything."

"Then you understand why I need to do this," Klaus says grabbing her shoulders gently.

"Please Niklaus," Rose begs. "I cannot lose you again," she cries.

"I have to do this," Klaus says kissing his mother's forehead and walking out of the room.

* * *

_Next morning an hour before sunrise:_

"Why are you up so early?" Tyler asks Liv.

"I can't sleep. I'm really worried about Klaus and-"

"Don't worry about it my love," Tyler smiles. "Klaus came to see me yesterday—he canceled the duel," he lies.

"Oh, Tyler," Liv says happily. "I was so afraid of loosing you," she cries in his arms.

"You won't lose me Liv," Tyler says. "I want you to know that I love you. You're an angel that walked into my life unexpectedly and I'll be eternally grateful for it," he adds smiling and Liv looks at him worriedly.

"I have to be at base early. I'll come home for lunch," he says pecking her lips and walking out of their bedroom.

* * *

Caroline rushes through the streets and stops in front of Klaus' mansion.

Klaus walks out of his home when he sees Caroline outside.

"Caroline," Klaus whispers.

"Nik," she gasps out and Klaus can't help but smile hearing her call him Nik again.

"I'll let you know that if I die—I left half of my belonging to our child, and the other half to my mother," Klaus says caressing her cheek.

"No," Caroline cries, and Klaus crashes his lips with hers roughly.

"I love you Nik," Caroline says pulling away. "If you die—I die with you," Caroline sobs.

"I love you Caroline, I've never stopped loving you," Klaus says and he smashes his lips with hers one last time before walking away.

"Nik!" Caroline yells to no use.

* * *

Elijah is pacing in the sitting room when Rose walks in looking completely drained.

"I've lost him," Rose cries. "I just got him back and-"

"No Rose," Elijah says letting a tear fall.

"We all know Tyler has a better aim than Niklaus," Rose cries. "He came into my room and said goodbye," she whispers.

"He said goodbye to me too," Elijah says sadly. _He has to try and stop this he thinks._

* * *

Caroline is in her room crying when Mary walks in. "I brought you some tea," she says.

"I did everything I could," Caroline says crying. "I feel so miserable."

"So do I honey—I just wish I knew what to tell you so that I could give you some comfort," Mary cries.

"You don't know how much I pray that this were a dream," Caroline cries. "If he dies, I won't survive without him!"

"Don't say that! He could win-"

"We both know that's not likely," Caroline sobs. "Why are men such stubborn fools!? I feel as if I should stand in front of both of them before they shoot-"

"Don't even think about it," Mary says. "Your child comes before any of those idiots."

* * *

"It's time," Klaus says looking at his pocket watch.

"Captain Lockwood isn't here yet," Enzo says worriedly.

"Nik you're still on time to cancel this," Damon says.

"Never," Klaus says.

"Nik!" Damon says trying to bring some sense into him. "You can accept an apology and end this!"

"Nothing you say will change my mind!" Klaus says pacing.

"Where is he?" Klaus yells at Enzo and all the other witnesses.

* * *

"Do you think it's over?" Caroline cries.

"I don't know," Mary whispers sadly.

"How will we know who… you know?"

"I'll have Matt to go ask," Elizabeth says.

* * *

"He's 20 minutes late!" Klaus yells.

"There!" Enzo yells seeing a horse riding alone. Or not alone, someone was on that horse but he seems to be gravely injured.

"Ooo, Ooo," Klaus stops the horse and carries Tyler down.

"Doctor Gilbert!" Enzo yells.

"He's alive," Klaus yells opening his uniform vest.

"Let me, " the other doctor present says. "The gunshot wound is too deep and he's lost a lot of blood we have to take him to the hospital now!"

"What do you think happened Nik?" Damon asks concerned.

"I have no idea," Klaus says looking at Tyler and sees Enzo glaring at him. "He must have been on his way here when he got shot," he adds turning to look at Damon.

* * *

Matt's standing outside Klaus' mansion when he sees his carriage arrive and Klaus step out with Damon behind.

"Klaus!" Matts yells out. "You're alive!"

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me," Klaus says walking past him and into his home.

"Mother!" Klaus yells embracing her in a tight hug.

"Oh Niklaus!" Rose sobs.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Klaus says breathing harshly.

"Elijah? Where's Elijah?" Klaus asks.

"He went out early," Rose says casually.

"Went where?" Klaus asks suspiciously.

"I don't know," Rose responds.

"Niklaus," Elijah says walking inside.

"'Lijah," Klaus says embracing him in a hug.

"Brother, you're alive," Elijah says letting the tears fall.

"The duel didn't take place," Klaus tell both his mother and Elijah.

"What happened?" Elijah asks.

"Someone shot him before he even arrived at the place," Klaus says.

"Really?" Elijah asks.

"Yes, we all found it very strange," Klaus says rubbing his chin.

* * *

"He's alive!" Matt yells running into the Forbes mansion.

Caroline gasps stands up immediately, "Nik?"

"Yes. I just saw him walk into his house unharmed," Matt says.

Caroline sighs relived.

"Care!" Katherine runs through the threshold of the Forbes mansion.

"Kat?"

"I heard about Klaus, and Tyler…" Katherine says. "I was with Elena…and what happened is just horrible."

"Tyler," Caroline gasps. "Is he dead?"

"Close to it," Katherine says. "But the worst part is that the duel didn't take place! Someone shot Tyler before he arrived to the place they arranged."

"What?" Matt asks.

"There's already rumors that Klaus was the one to order the ambush," Katherine adds.

"Dear Lord," Elizabeth gasps.

"NO, Nik wouldn't do that!" Caroline says but then realizes that Liv is alone and…"Olivia," she whispers and runs out the door with Katherine behind her.

* * *

"Klaus beat him?" Mason asks completely shocked.

"The duel didn't take place!" Enzo says angrily. "Someone ambushed him before he even arrived."

"What?" Mason asks. "It was Klaus who did it… I swear if Tyler dies I'll personally kill Klaus, no matter the consequences!"  
"Mason we must tell Olivia," Enzo says.

"I can't do that…" Mason says.

"Olivia!" Caroline walks into the sitting room.

"Lady Caroline," Mason says.

"Does Liv know?" Caroline asks.

Mason shakes his head no, "She didn't even know Tyler was going to go to the duel," he says sadly.

"Caroline, Katherine," Liv says happily walking down the staircase.

"Liv…" Caroline says with a frown.

"What is it Caroline?" Liv asks afraid.

"Someone shot Tyler," Caroline says.

"What? When? Where?" Liv asks panicking.

"We don't know," Caroline says.

There's a knock on the door and General Grant walks in.

"General!" Liv runs to him.

"Liv," General Grant says.

"Tyler, do you know what happened to him?" she asks frantically.

"Liv, he's doing better," General Grant says. "I've just come to ask if you'd like to see him, I'll escort you there."

"He's fine? Are you sure?" Liv asks.

"Well—he's still unconscious… but he's getting better," General Grant says nervously.

"I want to see him!" Liv says grabbing her hat

"Good day ladies," General Grant says bowing and walks out behind Liv.

* * *

"What will you do now?" Elijah asks Klaus.

"Wait for Lockwood to recover consciousness and see what happens then," Klaus says poring himself a drink.

"Will you give up on this madness?" Elijah asks.

Klaus looks at him sadly, "I don't know," he whispers.

"Nik!" Caroline yells running into his bedroom.

"Caroline," Klaus gasps.

Caroline rushes into his arms and crashes her lips to his.

"Nik," she sobs kissing his lips then his cheeks and then his lips again.

"I love you Nik," Caroline sobs.

"I love you Caroline," Klaus says wiping her tears away.

"I was so scared," Caroline cries.

"Shh, I'm here sweetheart," Klaus says and Caroline snuggles close to his chest.

Elijah quietly walks out of the room leaving his brother and Caroline alone.

"Sweetheart," Klaus says placing his hands on her swollen belly.

He falls on his knees and places his head on her tummy. Caroline lifts his head so that he faces her and she sees the tears running down his face.

"I'm sorry," Klaus cries out. "I'm begging you to forgive me," he adds.

"Nik," Caroline says slowly pulling away.

She sighs and looks at him so vulnerable on the floor.

"Caroline, "Klaus says defeated. "I know I've been an idiot, but you have to understand that I was filled with rage thinking that you betrayed me."

"But I told you oven and over that nothing happened!" Caroline cries.

"I know…" Klaus whispers.

"So? Why didn't you believe me? Why did you leave me all alone?" Caroline cries.

"I don't know what to say sweetheart," Klaus says looking down.

"You don't have to say anything," Caroline sighs.

Klaus looks up hopefully and Caroline smiles kindly.

She extends her hand and Klaus takes it standing up. He kisses her hand three times then wraps his arm around her waist pulling her to him.

"You and this child are the most important people in my life," Klaus says pecking her lips and carrying her to their bed.

* * *

Liv gasps when she sees Tyler agonizing on the hospital bed.

"Tyler," she cries kneeling by his bed. "You said he was better!" she yells looking at General Grant.

"He is better…" General Grant says.

"Olivia," Tyler says unconsciously.

"Tyler…" she gasps feeling his forehead. "He's burning up! Can someone bring me a wet towel or something?" Liv cries.

"Olivia," Tyler says again. "Don't leave me."

"I won't leave you," Liv cries.

"Captain Lockwood, can you hear me?" General Grant says.

"Mm," Tyler responds.

"Who did this to you?" General Grant asks getting closer. "Was it Niklaus Mikaelson?" he accuses.

"Klaus," Tyler says.

"Was it Klaus," General Grant asks again.

"Klaus, yes," Tyler says and falls unconscious again.

Live gasps worriedly and looks up at General Grant.

"Order a warrant for Niklaus Mikaelson's arrest," General Grant tells his men.

* * *

I feel Like this chapter and the next one will move by really quickly. It's only going to be like two days that go by but a lot of things will be happening! I hope you liked this chapter! I'll post the next one in a few minutes.

Love,

MC


	28. Chapter 28

Two Real Loves Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"I love you Caroline," Klaus says caressing her naked back.

"I love you," Caroline says moving up to peck his lips.

"I never stopped thinking about you," Klaus tells Caroline. "I built the hospital you suggested—it's been a success," Klaus says happily.

"Really?" Caroline asks.

"Of course sweetheart," Klaus chuckles pecking her lips.

* * *

"Elijah," Katherine says when she sees him walk down the staircase.

"Katherine," Elijah says rushing towards her embracing her in a hug.

"I'm sorry," Elijah says. "I knew about Caroline's innocence and I never came looking for you," Elijah says feeling guilty. "I love you," Elijah says grabbing her lips with his.

Katherine cries and pulls away, "I love you too," she says and smashes her lips with his.

"Nik, Elijah!" Kol yells walking into Klaus' mansion.

Stefan Rebekah and Henrick were close behind him looking concerned. Elijah had sent a telegram immediately when Klaus decided to go ahead with the duel. As a concerned family they all came rushing to his side.

"Where's Nik?" Rebekah asks worriedly.

Elijah smiles and walks to his sister. "He's upstairs," he tells his family.

"Alive?" Kol asks.

"Yes. Alive," Elijah responds.

"What happened Elijah?" Stefan asks.

"The duel didn't take place," Elijah says looking at Stefan. "Lockwood got shot before he arrived…"

Rebekah gasps, "So Nik is fine?" Rebekah asks.

"Yes, he's fine."

"I want to see him," Rebekah says.

"He's with Caroline right now," Elijah says looking away.

"Are they… fighting?" Rebekah asks.

"No, I don't believe so," Elijah says smiling.

"My lord!" Paul the older doorman rushes to the sitting room.

"What is it Paul?" Elijah says concerned.

"There's a picket of soldiers waiting outside—they say they're here to arrest Lord Niklaus."

"What?" Stefan asks.

"What for?" Kol yells.

Elijah looks at Katherine concerned.

Enzo walks in with a warrant, "Here's the warrant for Niklaus Mikaelson's arrest," Enzo says.

"For what charges?" Elijah asks angrily.

"For attempted murder against Captain Lockwood," Enzo says.

"No!" Elijah says pacing. "My brother is an honorable man!" he adds.

"Who accuses him?" Stefan asks.

"Captain Tyler Lockwood," Enzo says. "Either you go get him, or we'll bring him down by force," Enzo adds.

"No, I'll go," Elijah says walking upstairs.

* * *

Caroline giggles when Klaus kisses her belly but then they hear a knock on the door.

"_Niklaus!" Elijah yells through the door._

"We're a tad busy Elijah," Klaus yells chuckling.

"_Niklaus open up!" Elijah yells._

"Get dressed sweetheart," Klaus tells Caroline and she nods putting on her chemise and gown quickly.

"What is it Elijah?" Klaus asks opening his bedroom door.

"Our family is here," Elijah says walking inside.

"Why?" Klaus asks.

"I told them about the duel, they came to try and stop you—I don't know…"

"Elijah," Klaus says exasperated, "I'll go down soon," he adds.

"There's something else," Elijah says.

"What?" Klaus asks.

"There's a picket of soldiers downstairs…"

"Why?" Klaus asks.

"They're here to arrest you," Elijah whispers.

Klaus and Caroline gasp. "Why?" Klaus asks.

"Tyler Lockwood accused you for intented murder," Elijah says looking away.

"He lies," Klaus yells.

"Niklaus you can escape through the back door. No soldiers are waiting there," Elijah says looking at him.

"No, I won't run away like a coward. I didn't do it," Klaus says. "Lockwood lies!" he yells walking out of his door.

"Niklaus wait!" Elijah says grabbing his arm.

"What?"

"I'll tell them I did it," Elijah huffs.

"No, why would you do that?" Klaus says.

"Niklaus…"

"Elijah…" then when realization hits he gasps grabbing Elijah shoulders.

Elijah looks down ashamed, "Elijah—Don't tell me you shot Lockwood," Klaus gasps.

"It was me Nik," Elijah cries.

"Elijah, whyyy?" Klaus asks.

"I was afraid that he'd kill you! And your mother was so worried…" Elijah says. "But I'll tell them it was me…"

"Did my mother know?" Klaus asks.

"No, of course not! No one knows," Elijah says. "I'll turn myself in," he adds.

"Elijah it's not that simple. They know you're my brother! They'll think I sent you and we'll both be imprisoned!" Klaus says worriedly.

_How could he have been so naïve? Elijah is always the reasonable brother._

* * *

"I love you mother," Klaus saying kissing her forehead and walking out of her bedroom.

"Niklaus, don't go!" Rose yells but Klaus walks out.

"Nik!" Caroline yells. "Please don't go!"

"Everything will be fine sweetheart," Klaus says kissing her lips. "I love you," he adds then goes on to say goodbye to the rest of his family.

The soldiers arrest Klaus, so Kol, Stefan and Henrick go with them to the base where Klaus will be held for questioning.

Elijah, Katherine, Rebekah and Caroline stay in the sitting room when Elijah walks up to Katherine and embraces her in a hug.

"Everything will be fine," Katherine tells him.

"No, it won't be," Elijah cries. "I did something terrible," he gasps.

"What?" Katherine asks.

"I should be put in jail and not Niklaus," he says looking at the floor. "I shot Lockwood."

"No, Elijah," Katherine gasps as do Caroline and Rebekah.

Tell me you're lying!" Katherine yells at Elijah. "Please tell me this isn't true," he adds sobbing.

"I wish I could," Elijah says. "I just wanted to help Niklaus! Tyler's in the army, he would have killed him!" He screams. "It wasn't fair, he tries stealing his wife," Elijah says looking at Caroline, "then tries to take his life…I should turn myself in."

"No!" Katherine yells grabbing his arms and hugging him tightly.

"Stefan's a lawyer," Rebekah says. "He'll get him out," she cries.

* * *

"I'm his lawyer!" Stefan yells and the guards let him into the cells.

"Nik, you didn't do it did you?" Stefan asks.

"Of course not," Klaus says.

"Then I'll get you out here and we'll find the real-"

"I didn't do it—but Elijah did," Klaus says looking at Stefan.

"What?" Stefan gasps. "Why?" Stefan growls angrily and paces.

"I'll figure something out," Stefan says. "I'll get out of this place," he adds.

* * *

"Stefan!" Damon says when he sees Stefan walk outside the prison. "Katherine came to see Elena and told us what happened. I came as soon as I found out."

"You'll get him out right?" Henrick asks Stefan.

"Of course," Stefan tells them.

"We'll try to get Lockwood to detract his statement," Damon says.

"That won't be possible," Stefan says worriedly.

"Why not?" Kol yells. "Nik didn't do it!"

"He didn't do it but Elijah did," Stefan whispers harshly.

"No," Kol says closing his eyes.

"Elijah?" Henrick asks and Stefan nods yes.

* * *

Mason is smoking outside of the hospital at the base, which happens to be right next to the hospital when he hears Tyler's name.

"_We'll try to get Lockwood to detract his statement," Damon says._

"_That won't be possible," Stefan says worriedly._

"_Why not?" Kol yells. "Nik didn't do it!"_

"_He didn't do it but Elijah did," Stefan whispers harshly._

Mason drops his cigarette and walks inside the hospital.

"How is he?" Mason asks Liv.

"He's better, he wakes but falls back unconscious right after," Liv says looking at Tyler.

"You should go home and rest," Mason tells Liv.

"No, I want to stay here with him," she cries.

* * *

"Father!" Bonnie yells walking into her fathers study.

"Bonnie," Lord Bennett says looking up from his paper work.

"Have you heard about Klaus?" she asks sitting on a chair.

"Yes, it's a shame," Lord Bennett says.

"Can't you do something?" Bonnie asks worriedly.

"Why would I help him?" lord Bennett asks.

"Because Caroline is my friend! And she's desperate, please father help them," Bonnie cries kneeling next to him.

"On one condition," Lord Bennett says grabbing Bonnie's face.

"Anything!" Bonnie cries.

"You must marry," Lord Bennett says.

_Bonnie never believed in marriage, she never wanted to get married. She believed a woman should have the right to be independent if she wished and she had told her father that no one would impose a husband on her like Caroline's family had. But sometimes you make sacrifices for those you care about._

"I will," Bonnie cries.

* * *

"General Grant," Stefan says walking into his office.

"Who might you be?" the General asks.

"Stefan Salvatore. Niklaus Mikaelson's lawyer," he says shaking his hand.

"Ahh, I see," General Grant says motioning for him to sit down.

"My client-"

"Sorry to disturb," Lord Bennett interrupts walking inside the Generals office.

"Lord Bennett, as you can see I'm a little busy," the General says.

"I know, but you have to let Mikaelson out this instant!" Lord Bennett says.

"No," General grant says getting up from behind his desk.

"There is not written statement accusing Niklaus, and obviously he couldn't have done it because he has witnesses that can testify of his whereabouts when Captain Lockwood was shot," Lord Bennett says.

"He could have sent someone else!" General grant yells.

"So that person should be imprisoned not Niklaus," Lord Bennett says walking close to the general.

"No-" Stefan interrupts but Enzo rushes through the door.

"My general! Captain Lockwood has regained consciousness," Enzo says and all the men rush down to the hospital.

* * *

"You look better," Mason says happily.

"I feel like hell," Tyler says. "Liv," he smiles.

"I was so worried," Liv cries. "You lied to me," she says.

"I'm sorry," Tyler says grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"Don't ever scare me like this again," Liv says and Tyler chuckles.

"Did you see who did this to you?" Mason asks suddenly.

"No," Tyler responds.

"Well I'm going to tell you who did it," Mason says walking close to his bed. "It was Elijah Mikealson."

"What?" Tyler asks trying to sit up but groans when he feels the pain on his chest. "How do you know?" he asks.

"I heard a conversation between some of his friends and family," Mason says.

"Are you going to accuse him?" Mason asks and Tyler looks at him thinking.

"Captain Lockwood," General Grant says.

"General," Tyler says.

"I'm glad to see you're doing better," the general says.

"Thank you."

"Liv," general Grant says acknowledging her and kissing her hand.

"General," Liv says smiling.

"I brought the papers of your accusation, all you have to do is sign," General Grant tells Tyler.

"Accusation?" Tyler asks.

"Yes, you accused Niklaus Mikaelson," General Grant says.

"No, I didn't see me aggressor," Tyler says looking at Mason.

"But-"

"I didn't see anything," Tyler says.

"As you can see, Niklaus is innocent," Lord Bennett tells the general. "Will you order his freedom of not?" he asks.

* * *

_How did I get here Klaus thinks. Why was I so suborn? All this because of a woman—none of this would have never happened if Mikael hadn't left me so much money. If I would have been poor, Caroline never would have become my wife and I wouldn't be here right now he thinks sadly._

"Nik," Stefan says. "You're free."

"What happened?" Klaus asks.

"Well I honestly didn't do anything," Stefan says. "Tyler didn't see who shot him so he couldn't identify anyone."

"Oh," Klaus says. "I want to go see him," Klaus says.

"You know, Lord Bennett came down to defend you as well," Stefan says.

"That's strange," Klaus says.

* * *

"Caroline," Bonnie says walking into Klaus' mansion.

"Bonnie," Caroline says.

"Klaus is out," Bonnie says.

Caroline and all the other women gasp. "He's out?" Caroline asks excitedly.

"Yes. My father told me," Bonnie says.

"Thank you Bonnie," Caroline cries hugging her.

"I didn't do anything," Bonnie says embracing her.

* * *

"Why didn't you accuse Elijah!?" Mason asks Tyler angrily.

"Because I didn't see him!" Tyler says.

"But I told you it was him!" he yells.

"I know, but I just couldn't," Tyler says looking away.

"You were so close to death and you just let the man responsible for it go free."

"Mason, enough," Tyler says.

"I don't understand your way of thinking," Mason says angrily. He sees Klaus walk in the hospital room and scoffs. "Look who's here," he says.

Klaus stares at Tyler and sighs. "I'd like to speak to you alone," Klaus says looking at Mason.

"I think I'll stay, I don't want him to try and kill you again," Mason says bitterly.

"Mason," Tyler scolds. "Leave us," he orders and Mason leaves mumbling insults.

"I'm glad you're doing better," Klaus says.

Tyler doesn't say anything and only stares at him seriously.

"Thank you for not accusing me," Klaus continues.

"No need to thank me, you didn't do it. I wasn't going to let an innocent man stay in jail," Tyler says.

"Right, you know what that feels like," Klaus says.

"I find your comment extremely inappropriate," Tyler says angrily.

"Forgive me," Klaus says. "It's just hard trying to be civil with you," he sighs.

"Why are you here?" Tyler asks.

"Answer me one last question and I promise to not go forward with the duel again," Klaus says.

"What?" Tyler asks.

"Did anything happen between you and Caroline?" Klaus asks quietly.

"I wish I could say yes. Tell you that Caroline was mine and that—that child is mine and not yours. I'd like to see you suffer just as I suffered when I saw her dressed in a wedding gown and she told me she married you," Tyler says bitterly.

"Did anything happen between you two?" Klaus growls.

Tyler breathes harshly and stares into Klaus blues eyes. "No," he says. "She was loyal to you because she loved you—she told me herself."

"I never would have treated Caroline the way you did. The way you've humiliated her—I just hope you're not too late and can still fix your marriage," Tyler adds.

"There wouldn't be anything to fix if you would have just left her alone! We could have been so happy if you wouldn't have gotten in the way," Klaus says angrily.

"I think exactly the same," Tyler says thinking of how happy he could have been with Caroline if Klaus hadn't gotten in his way. _But I love my wife, and I wouldn't want to change anything if I could, Tyler thinks._

"It's best you leave," Tyler sighs. "I'm tired," he adds closing his eyes and Klaus looks at him one last time before walking out of the hospital.

* * *

"Nik!" Caroline runs into Klaus' arms when he walks into their home.

"Sweetheart," Klaus says kissing her temple.

"Niklaus," Elijah gasps.

"Everything is fine Elijah. Everything has been taken care off," Klaus tells him.

"Oh Nik, we were so worried," Rebekah says next and moves to hug him.

"Niklaus," Rose cries out.

"Mother I'm fine," Klaus says kissing her.

Henrick, Kol, Stefan, Damon, Elena, Katherine and Bonnie all tell him how glad they are that he's okay.

"If you all excuse me I wish to take a bath," Klaus says. "I want to take all this dirt off me," he adds.

* * *

"So everything is just peachy now?" Jeremy asks.

"Yes," Matt says casually_. Everyone in town already knew what was going on news traveled fast in this town. The only thing they didn't know was the cause for the duel. But things would start rumoring quickly Matt thinks._

"Matt!" Lexi yells running into their home. "Oh hi Jeremy," she says smiling.

"What is it Lexi?" Matt asks.

"I was out with Anna, my friend," Lexi says, "and well—we heard something," Lexi says looking down.

"What did you hear?" Matt asks.

"That the duel between Klaus and Captain Lockwood was because Caroline and the captain had an affair," Lexi says looking at Matt.

Matt sighs, _will all these problems ever stop?_

"Is it true?" Lexi asks curiously.

"Of course not!" Matt yells getting up from the couch.

"Oh," Lexi says looking away and Matt walks out of their house without saying a word.

Lexi sits on the couch sadly and Jeremy looks at her sadly.

"Are you happy in your marriage, Lexi?" Jeremy asks.

"No," Lexi sniffles. "Matt hates me—he cant even stand being in the same room as me for more than a few minutes," she cries.

Jeremy moves to sit close to her and grabs her hands. "Have you ever though of—I don't know, changing your style a bit?" Jeremy asks casually.

"My style?" Lexi asks.

"Yes. I mean wearing more modern gowns instead of these old lady dresses and a new hair due. Maybe wear some make up," Jeremy suggests.

"I don't know anything about style," Lexi says.

"Well I just happen to be brother's with a fashionista," Jeremy says. "And Caroline is amazing at makeovers as well," he adds. "I'll talk to them," Jeremy says kissing her hand.

_Matt won't know what hit him._

* * *

_A week later:_

"Where are you going?" Klaus asks trying to pull Caroline back into bed.

Things were moving along slowly. Caroline had moved in with Klaus and they were planning on staying here in Mystic Falls until their baby was born. Stefan and Rebekah headed back to the Capital while Henrick and Kol stayed in Mystic Falls for a few more weeks. Tyler was doing a lot better, he was discharged from the hospital a few days ago and everything seemed to be running smoothly.

"I'm going over to Lexi's home," Caroline says pecking his lips.

"Why?" Klaus pouts.

"Because she's been having some trouble in her marriage and Katherine and I want to help her," Caroline says giggling.

"No stay here," Klaus says grabbing her waist and gently throwing her on the bed.

He opens her dress and kisses her down her neck then grabs a nipple with his mouth. He lifts her hips gently and takes her skirt off leaving her completely nude from the waist down.

Caroline moans when she feels Klaus' hot breath by her core and lets out a groan when she feels his penetration.

Klaus thrusts his erection inside her moist center and moans.

He thrusts in and out and sucks of her perky nipples and massages the other one with his hand.

Caroline's breast were already pretty large but pregnancy seemed to have made them much larger and Klaus couldn't keep his hands off them.

"Niik," Caroline moans when Klaus sucks her nipples. They've been extremely sensitive and every time Klaus made love to her he paid extra attention to them.

Klaus continues to thrust inside her and Caroline wraps her legs tightly around him giving him better access to her sensitive core.

"Caroline," Klaus growls and releases inside her.

"Nik," Caroline moans and smiles when she feels her orgasm wash away.

Klaus pulls out of her and lays down next to her.

"Now I'm late," Caroline giggles sitting up trying to cover her naked breasts.

"Mm," Klaus moans opening her blouse again and grabbing her breasts.

"Nik," Caroline scolds slapping his hand away and gets up from the bed.

"Come on sweetheart, one week with you does not make up for the months we weren't together," Klaus says.

"And whose fault is that?" Caroline asks teasingly and Klaus looks down ashamed.

"Alright," Klaus nods smiling and helps her tie her skirt. "Be back soon," Klaus whispers in her ear and slaps her behind then walks into the bathroom.

Caroline giggles and walks out of their bedroom ready to transform Lexi from an ugly duckling into a beautiful swan.

* * *

I don't know how many more chapters I'll be writing but I think I'm almost done. I don't know what else I could really write. Maybe 3 or 4 more chapters. Thanks to everyone for your lovely comments. Don't forget to review!

Love,

MC


	29. Chapter 29

Two Real Loves Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Lexi do you ever brush your hair?" Katherine huffs out. They've been trying to brush the knots in her hair out for the past 15 minutes.

"Of course I do," Lexi says looking in the mirror.

Caroline put some white cream on her face, _it's meant to moisturize she told her_. But she looks like a ghost with the cream.

"Monsieur Van should be coming any minute," Caroline says excitedly.

"Who's Monsieur Van?" Lexi asks.

"Only the best gown designer in the world!" Katherine says.

"And he's here? In mystic falls?" Lexi asks.

"But of course!" Katherine says. "I sent him a letter," she adds smirking.

"My ladies, Monsieur Van has arrived," Lexi's nana says walking into Lexi's bedroom.

"Send him up!" Caroline squeals excitedly.

"Just a warning… he could be a little outspoken," Katherine tells Lexi, "just go along with everything he says."

"Katherine!" Vans says with a thick French accent.

"Van," Katherine says kissing both his cheeks.

"Oh and Caroline," Van acknowledges. "My beautiful muse you look radiant," he says kissing Caroline's cheeks and pointing at her belly.

"Thank you Van!" Caroline giggles.

Van turns to look at Lexi and squeals.

"Oh mon dieu!" Van exclaims covering his eyes. "What is she wearing?!" He asks in horror. "And that hair..."

"Van!" Caroline scolds when she sees Lexi look down ashamed.

"Forgive me," Van says chuckling and grabs Lexi's hand. "No need to worry my lady, you will look magnifique when I'm fished with you!" Van says excitedly.

"We'll take your sizes first then I will show you some fabric. I can have a dozen dresses brought to you by the end of the week," Van says taking out his measuring tape. Lexi smiles and nods.

"Now, about this hair..."

* * *

"I'm heading home early," Matt says walking inside Jeremy's office.

"But there's still a lot of work," Jeremy says getting up from his desk.

"I promised Lexi to be home for dinner," Matt says.

"But it's barely noon," Jeremy replies.

"So what?" Matt says agitated. "Maybe I want to go see my wife," he adds.

"Well are things better between you two?" Jeremy asks curiously and Matt sighs.

"I've been trying," Matt says sadly. "She's actually grown on me," he adds.

"But do you...you know?" Jeremy asks smirking.

"Do I desire her? Does she excite me?" Matt asks finishing Jeremy's question and Jeremy nods smiling.

"Yes, I've found myself attracted to her," Matt says.

"And you don't mind that she's not—the most beautiful girl?" Jeremy asks and Matt looks at him smiling.

"She's beautiful to me. She's kind and pure... I've actually caught myself watching her while she sleeps sometimes. I think I'm in love with her," Matt says sincerely.

"Well then go get her!" Jeremy says pointing at the door.

"That's what I was trying to do before you asked all your questions!" Matt says chuckling. "I'll see you tomorrow," he adds walking out.

* * *

"Wow," Katherine says when she sees Lexi's new hairstyle.

"Do you like it?" Lexi asks excitedly looking at Caroline and Katherine.

"Do we like it?" Caroline asks giggling. "We love it!" She yells. "I'm next," she giggles looking at Van.

"Lexi, sweetie, your husband is back," Lexi's nana says walking into her bedroom.

"Matt?!" Lexi asks worriedly. "He's back early!" She yells scrambling to put everything away and wash her face. She powders her nose and accidentally puts too much which leaves her a little whiter than she's supposed to be.

"Van you must leave!" Caroline yells.

"Moi?" Van asks feeling insulted.

"Yes!" Lexi says. "Matt doesn't know about this and I don't want him too—not yet," she adds frantically trying to pack all the fabrics.

"Ahhh," Van yells. "Just what I need, I jealous husband coming in and trying to kill me!" Van says grabbing his things.

"Wait here," Lexi says. "Katherine help him leave without Matt seeing him please," Lexi says walking out of her bedroom.

* * *

"You're home early," Lexi says trying to fix her dress and dust off some powder.

"Yes I-" Matt stops in the middle of his sentence when he sees Lexi's white face. "I- uhh—I promised to come home for dinner," Matt stutters looking at her face.

Lexi clears her throat and tries taking some powder off.

"Are you hungry?" She asks looking down.

"No," Matt says walking up to her. "You changed your hair," he adds and Lexi looks up smiling.

"Do you like it?" She asks shyly.

"It suits you," Matt says smiling and gently grabs her cheeks dusting some powder off.

* * *

"Quietly," Katherine and Caroline whisper. They open the front door and push Van out.

"What you're doing is very rude!" Van says faking annoyance.

"So sorry Van," Caroline says giggling.

"You can make it up to me by letting me dress your child when it's born," Van says kissing Caroline's cheeks then Katherine's.

"Au revior," he says and walks away.

* * *

"Oh Caroline and Katherine are here," Lexi says breaking the small moment they were having.

"Caroline's here?" Matt asks surprised. "Klaus let her out?" He adds chuckling.

Lexi giggles quietly and walks to pour him a drink.

"Would you like to do something today?" Matt asks nervously.

"Like what?" Lexi asks handing him the glass of bourbon.

"I don't know. Anything you want," Matt says smiling. "A walk in the park, shopping, spending the day in bed with me," Matt proposes quietly and Lexi gasps.

"In bed?" She repeats shyly and Matt nods looking at her.

"Would you like that?" Matt asks walking up to her.

Lexi looks at him shocked and nervously nods yes.

Matt chuckles and wraps his arms around her waist pulling her into a kiss.

* * *

"I think we should leave," Caroline whispers when she sees Matt and Lexi kiss.

"Yes. Now," Katherine says. And they quickly exit out.

Caroline walks into her and Klaus' mansion and she smiles when she sees Bonnie in the sitting room.

"Bonnie!" Caroline says excitedly.

"Hey Care," Bonnie answers happily.

"How long have you been waiting?" Caroline asks.

"I just got here she says," smiling.

"Oh, and you're just here waiting by yourself?" Caroline asks. "No one greeted you?" she asks surprised.

"Nope," Bonnie lies nervously.

_"Bonnie," Kol says when he walks down the staircase and sees her. _

_Bonnie rolls her eyes and feigns a smile. "Kol," she sneers._

_"Lovely as always," Kol purrs kissing her hand. _

_"What brings you here?" He asks circling her like a predator. _

_"I'm here to see Caroline," Bonnie says glaring at him. _

_"Mm," Kol says._

_"Unfortunately I'm on my way out," Kol says sighing walking in front of her. "I hope to see you again," he whispers in her ear and kisses her cheek. _

_Bonnie gasps pulling away and Kol chuckles walking out. _

"Oh well then come with me," Caroline says grabbing her hands and pulling her out to the gardens.

"Care," Bonnie sighs sitting down on the patio chair.

"What is it Bonnie?"

"I must marry," Bonnie says sadly.

"Why?" Caroline asks. "You always said you would never marry," she adds.

"I know," Bonnie sighs. "But when Klaus was arrested I wanted to do something to help you and I asked my father to intervene for him ... And he asked that in return I marry," she says looking at Caroline.

"Bonnie, you didn't have to do that," Caroline says grabbing her hands.

"I know, but I wanted too," Bonnie says smiling.

"Well—do you have anyone in mind?" Caroline asks smirking.

"I—I don't know," Bonnie says looking away.

"Well I know of someone," Caroline says mischievously.

"Who?" Bonnie asks.

"Kol," Caroline giggles.

* * *

"Ah, the two most beautiful ladies in this town," Kol says walking into the sitting room where Caroline and Bonnie had been gossiping in for the past hour. "And they're both here—right in front of me," Kol flirts looking at Bonnie.

Bonnie blushes and looks down.

Caroline clears her throat and excuses herself to go find Klaus.

"How was your trip into town?" Bonnie asks Kol.

"Productive," Kol says sitting on the couch in front of her.

"Productive how?" Bonnie asks wanting to know what he was up too.

"Are you curious?" Kol asks sitting forward. "Or jealous?"

Bonnie scoff, "why would I be jealous?" She asks.

"What if I told you I went to a brothel?" Kol teases. " Would you be jealous then?" He asks seriously.

"No," Bonnie huffs. _Please tell me you didn't Bonnie thinks._

"Oh come on Bonnie!" Kol says getting up from the couch and walks up to her. "What will it take for me to get a reaction out of you?" He asks kneeling next to her.

"I don't know what you mean?" Bonnie says.

"I like you Bonnie. I've never felt this way about any woman before," he says kissing her hand.

"Where did you go?" Bonnie asks looking into his eyes.

"I just signed the papers for the new property I purchased," Kol says.

"Here? In Mystic Falls?"

"Yes," Kol says looking at Bonnie.

"Why?" She asks.

"I think you know why," Kol says caressing her cheek.

Bonnie quickly moves close to him and crashes her lips to his. Kol pulls away smiling and Bonnie giggles.

"You're beautiful Bonnie," Kol says looking into her green eyes and grabs her lips with his again.

* * *

"Niiik?" Caroline sings out. "Nik?" She asks again walking into their bedroom. She frowns when she doesn't see him around and walks back downstairs.

"Oh Rose!" Caroline says when she sees Rose walking by the parlor. "Have you seen Nik?" Caroline asks sweetly.

Rose smiles and nods," yes I'll take you to him," she says pulling her back upstairs.

"He's in there," Rose says pointing at the white bedroom door.

"In there?" Caroline asks looking at Rose and she nods walking away.

Caroline slowly opens the door and gasps when she sees the room.

"Nik," Caroline says and Klaus turns to look at her.

"Sweetheart!" Klaus says rushing to her and pecking her lips. "Do you like it?" He asks watching her.

"I love it," she cries.

Klaus had been working on this room since him and Caroline had gotten back together, he really wanted to start off fresh with her and thought this would be a good way of starting over. He had new white wallpaper installed a crib brought in, there were toys and stuffed animals everywhere. He also had a rocking chair, a changing table and new dressers.

"Why is the bedding blue?" Caroline teases and Klaus chuckles.

"I have pink ones too," he says walking to the dresser and pulling out pink sheets.

"Good," Caroline says putting her hands on her waist.

"I also painted this," Klaus says grabbing a painting of baby animals.

"It's beautiful Nik," Caroline says crying.

"Why are you crying love?" Klaus asks walking up to her.

"I'm just so happy," she says hugging him.

"I love you sweetheart," Klaus says kissing her temple. "And I love you," he adds kneeling and kissing her swollen belly.

* * *

_3 months later:_

"Sweetheart all the guests have arrived!" Klaus says walking into their bedroom.

"Almost ready!" Caroline yells from inside the bathroom.

"It's your birthday love, you can't be late to your own party," Klaus says sitting down on the couch.

"The birthday girl is never late, everyone else is simple early," Caroline says walking out of the bathroom and Klaus gasps when he sees her.

She never stops amazing him. Her belly has grown a lot since 3 months ago but she is still the most beautiful girl in the world. Klaus stares at her with his mouth open and Caroline can't help but giggle.

"How do I look?" She asks seductively.

"Ravishing," Klaus says walking up to her and grabbing her lips with his. Caroline wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him as close as possible.

"Mm," Caroline says pulling away. "Let's go," she adds pulling him towards the door and Klaus growls.

* * *

"There's the birthday girl!" Katherine says when Caroline walks down the stir case with Klaus_. He always insists that he be around when she had to walk down or up the stairs, for her safety of course and for his peace of mind._

"Kat!" Caroline yells excitedly and rushes down to hug her.

"Ohh, I've missed you so much!" Caroline squeals. "How was your honeymoon?" Caroline asks.

Katherine sighs enamored and giggles. "Like a dream," she says looking at Elijah who's talking to Lord Parker.

"Care you're huge!" Katherine exclaims looking at her belly.

"Just two more months," Caroline says giggling and pulls her towards Bonnie and a very pregnant Elena. "I'll see you later Nik," she says and Klaus shakes his head amused.

"Is that an engagement ring I see on your finger Bon-Bon?" Katherine asks shocked grabbing her hand.

"It sure is," Kol says cutting in and kissing Bonnie's cheek.

"Kol you dog!" Katherine says. "How did you convince her to marry you?" Katherine teases.

"Same way you convinced Elijah to marry you," Kol teases back and Katherine glares at him.

"With your charm and smart mouth" Caroline cuts in giggling.

"You've become so rude lately Care," Katherine says feigning annoyance.

"How is that rude?" Caroline asks giggling. "It's the truth is it not?"

"Well I suppose it is," Katherine says.

"Caroline!" Liv says approaching her.

"Liv, I'm so glad you could come," Caroline says embracing her in a hug and both their bellies bump and they both laugh.

"You look so beautiful," Liv tells Caroline.

"As do you," Caroline says smiling. "Did you see your father and brothers?" Caroline asks.

"Yes," Liv says excitedly. "They were so happy to see me," she adds.

"I'm glad," Caroline says.

"You know, I think my father is quite taken with your aunt," Liv says pointing at Mary and Joshua.

"Really?" Caroline asks giggling and Liv nods yes.

"Well this will be good," Caroline says smiling.

* * *

"Lady Mary please," Joshua begs.

"I already said no," Mary says walking away but Joshua grabs her arm.

"One dance," he says smirking.

"No," Mary says trying to pull away but Joshua holds on to her.

"If you keep refusing me, I'll just have to make a scene…"

"Fine," Mary says walking towards the dance floor.

* * *

"Captain Lockwood," Elizabeth says greeting Tyler.

"Colonel actually," Tyler says kissing her hand.

"Oh, I didn't know," Liz says and after a long pause continues. "I wanted to apologize for the damage I caused," Liz says looking at him. "I know a simple apology probably doesn't mean anything, but I just had to you let you know that I regret it and I'm sorry," she adds sincerely.

"You're wrong," Tyler says. "It means a lot," he adds smiling. _If it weren't for her, I never would have meet Olivia and I wouldn't be as happy as I am now he thinks. Liv and the child we're expecting mean the world to me._

"So you accept my apology?" Liz asks a bit shocked.

"I accept it. Thank you," Tyler says kissing her hand.

* * *

Klaus is fooling around with Stefan and Damon when he bumps into a hard body.

"Sorry mate-" Klaus says chuckling but when he sees it's Tyler he turns serious.

"Tyler," Klaus says.

"Klaus," Tyler replies.

"Glad you could come," Klaus says.

"No you're not," Tyler says taking a sip from his bourbon.

Klaus looks away annoyed and is about to leave when Tyler's voice stops him.

"I'm sorry," Tyler says.

"I'm sorry?" Klaus repeats.

"I'm sorry," Tyler says again. "I want you to know that I'm sorry for any pain that I may have caused you and Caroline. Maybe if we would have met in different circumstances we could have been friends," he adds.

"Maybe," Klaus says looking at him seriously.

"I hope we can leave everything that's happened behind us and we can become friends one day," Tyler says sincerely.

Klaus huffs and looks into Tyler's eyes. "Perhaps one day," Klaus says patting Tyler's back and walking away.

"Perhaps one day," Tyler repeats.

* * *

"Rebekah, You know you can't dance in your condition," Stefan says worriedly.

"I'm pregnant, not sick Stefan," Rebekah huffs out. "I can dance if I want too, and if you won't dance with me then I'm sure I can find a fine gentleman to dance with me," she teases walking away but Stefan stops her.

"Never," he says and grabs her lips with his.

"Get a room you two!" Matt teases.

"Leave us be Forbes!" Stefan says chuckling.

Matt walks away chuckling and rushes to Lexi's side. "Drink my lady?" he asks wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Just water for me," Lexi says smiling_. Caroline and Katherine really did an amazing job Lexi thinks. Matt found out about Monsieur Van and he told her that she didn't have to change anything about herself but Lexi wanted to do this for her. She wanted to feel beautiful_—_even though Matt told her she was beautiful everyday she wanted to feel it herself. So all they did was put some makeup and change up Lexi's gowns to more modern ones, and 'voila', she was a changed woman._

"Just water?" Matt asks and Lexi nods excitedly.

"No?" Matt gasps happily. "Are you-"

"Yes!" Lexi squeals. "I'm with child," she says.

"My love, you make me so happy!" Matt says kissing her lips.

"I love you," Matt says.

"I love you too," Lexi replies.

* * *

"You've been ignoring me all night," Klaus says wrapping his arms around Caroline's waist.

Caroline giggles and turns around to peck his lips. "Forgive me?" she asks and Klaus nods kissing her lips again.

"But you'll have to do a lot more to make it up to me," he teases kissing her neck.

"I think I have a few ideas," Caroline whispers seductively in his ear and Klaus raises an eyebrow. "Tonight," she says kisses his lips again.

* * *

_Two Months later:_

"Push Caroline!" Doctor Gilbert says.

"No! I can't anymore!" Caroline yells crying.

She started having contractions about 8 hours ago and was in labor for about an hour already. She was exhausted and felt like she couldn't push anymore. _This was a lot more painful that what I thought she thinks._

"Caroline you have to push!" Doctor Gilbert encourages.

"I can't, I can't," Caroline sobs out.

"Sweetie you have to!" Elizabeth says wiping away the sweat from her daughter's forehead.

"It hurts so much mother," Caroline screams.

"Please Caroline," Rose says walking next to her. "Just a little more."

"You're strong Caroline!" Mary says.

"I want Nik!" Caroline yells. "Niiiiiik!" she screams.

* * *

Klaus is pacing outside of his bedroom where Caroline's giving birth. He couldn't take it anymore! All he could hear was Caroline's screams and everyone present had to hold him back so that he wouldn't barge inside. Even though he's a doctor and he's delivered hundreds of babies Caroline didn't want him to be the one to deliver their baby. _Weird ideas or something Klaus growls. _

"My father is one of the best doctors around," Katherine says putting her hands on Klaus' shoulders.

"I know," Klaus says and continues pacing.

"Nik, would you please stop pacing," Rebekah says. "You're making me dizzy."

"I'm sorry sister, but my wife is in there screaming and no one will let me in!" Klaus yells.

Everyone who is part of their family was outside waiting to hear the first cries of the newest Mikaelson baby. Katherine and Elijah who were now expecting their first child. Bonnie and Kol who were now happily married. Rebekah and Stefan. Elena and Damon. Matt and Lexi. Jeremy and his now fiancé Anna. And last but not least Henrick.

"Everything will be fine," Henrick says grabbing Klaus' hands.

Just then they hear Caroline scream out for Klaus and he immediately rushes inside.

* * *

"Sweetheart!" Klaus yells running inside the bedroom. His heart breaks a little when he sees Caroline crying and in pain, _maybe it was a good idea that he wasn't the one to deliver the baby Klaus thinks._

"Nik!" Caroline sobs and Klaus runs to her side grabbing her hands.

"You're strong sweetheart," Klaus says.

"The baby needs to come out now!" Doctor Gilbert yells.

"Push sweetheart!" Klaus says. "You are the strongest woman I have ever met," he says. "You're kind and beautiful and I know that you can do this!" he adds. "We're a family Caroline—always and forever," he says and Caroline pushes.

"I can see the head," Doctor Gilbert says. "One more!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Caroline yells and she squeezes Klaus's hands.

[baby crying]

Caroline sighs relived and Klaus kisses her forehead. "I am so proud of you sweetheart," Klaus says and Caroline smiles tiredly.

"Congratulations," Doctor Gilbert says. "You have a beautiful healthy baby boy."

"A boy?" Klaus says surprised. "A boy!" he yells excitedly.

Rose and Mary help wash the baby and then wrap him in a towel.

"Would you like to hold your son?" Rose asks Caroline and she nods happily.

"My boy," Caroline cries. "Our boy," she says looking at Klaus.

"He's beautiful sweetheart," Klaus says, "he has your eyes," he adds kissing their baby's tiny forehead.

"What are we going to name him?" Klaus asks Caroline.

"Henry Niklaus," Caroline says smiling, "Niklaus, like his father," she says and Henry looks up at his parents and giggles for the first time.

* * *

I'm honestly really sad to say that the next chapter will be the last one… I know I said maybe about 3 of 4 more but I feel like I got almost everything down in this chapter and the next will just be the epilogue. Thank you all for being super supportive throughout the story (I feel a tear falling right now). It's actually a lot harder that I thought it would be to wrap this up. I've been writing this story for the last month and I've got to say I got pretty attached to it, (maybe because it's my first story) but thank you all for your support and all your amazing reviews! I've got to say you're all amazing and super sweet and I hope you keep following or reading the rest of my stories. After I finish wrapping up this story I'll dedicate my time to my next story _At Dawn. _Thank you all again and don't forget to review!

Love,

MC


	30. Chapter 30

Two Real Loves Epilogue

Epilogue

_Two months later:_

"Who's the cutest baby in the world?" Caroline asks Henry. "You are," she says tickling him and he giggles.

"It's time for your nap Henry," she tells him and Henry quickly snuggles close to her breast and closes his eyes yawning.

Henry was the spitting image of Klaus, but as a baby. He has a chiseled jaw, that's covered by baby fat, and blonde curls just like him—but he has Caroline's eyes.

"Knock knock," Rose says quietly walking into Henry's nursery.

"Hey Rose," Caroline whispers. "He's just about to fall asleep."

"He's so beautiful Caroline," Rose says admiring Henry.

"He really is," Caroline says lovingly.

"Do you want me to put him in the crib?" Rose asks.

"No," Caroline says kissing Henry's forehead. "I'll hold on to him for a little longer," she says.

"Have you seen Nik?" Caroline asks concerned. "He always comes in after Henry eats," she adds.

"Oh last I heard he was in the stables," Rose says smiling.

"In the stables?" Caroline asks. "Actually Rose, can you hold Henry please?" Caroline asks sweetly.

"I'd love too," Rose says and Caroline hands her Henry who quickly snuggles with his grandmother.

Everyone loved Henry. He was the first baby in the Mikaelson family and he was spoiled senseless. Of course there where a lot more babies on the way but since he was the first everyone paid attention to him. All the family friends and family would come over and visit Henry using the excuse that they were actually visiting Caroline or Klaus, but of course they were just dying to see him. You could immediately tell that he loves being in the spot light and loved the attention. Especially Klaus'. He was a daddy's boy apparently.

_There was this time when Henry wouldn't stop fussing at night and wouldn't go to sleep. Caroline had tried everything, singing to him, reading to him, and rocking him but nothing. And then Klaus walks in the room and he stops crying and smiles at his father. Caroline was furious that Klaus didn't have to do anything and Henry would calm down with just his presence._

_"It's because he knows I mean business," Klaus told Caroline and she scoffs at him. _

_"I'll hold him sweetheart you go rest," Klaus says grabbing Henry and kissing Caroline's lips. And Caroline walks out of the room._

_"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," Klaus tells Henry who's quickly falling asleep in his arms. "But don't tell your mommy," he adds kissing his forehead. "I love you more than my life itself," he adds. "And I will do anything to protect you_—_to make sure that you have the life you deserve. And I'll personally make sure that you're not as impulsive as your father," he adds gently rocking Henry in his arms. _

_Caroline quietly leans outside the door and hears Klaus talking to their son and let's a small tear fall. _

* * *

"Nik?" Caroline asks walking inside the stables.

"In here," Klaus says behind some horses.

"You didn't go see Henry after lunch," Caroline says, "what is that?" She asks when she sees a tiny horse.

"It's a baby pony," Klaus says smiling.

"I know what it is Nik, I meant why do you have a pony?"

"It's for Henry," Klaus says casually.

"Nik, Henry is two months old," Caroline says crossing her arms. "He doesn't need a horse."

"Well no, but I wanted to get him one so that him and Henry can grow up together," Klaus says smiling and Caroline can't help but chuckle.

"You never stop surprising me," Caroline says walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That's a good thing right?" Klaus asks wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Definitely," she responds grabbing his lips with hers.

* * *

_5 years later_

"Henry please stop running around, you might hurt yourself and break something," Caroline scolds.

"Mommy, mommy," Rosemary squeals.

"Is this our new home?" Henry asks.

"Yes," Caroline says smiling.

A year after having Henry Klaus and Caroline decided to move back to Klaus' estate in the capital. Of course Caroline's family was sad and didn't want them to leave but they left anyways—the estate had to be managed by someone since Camille had moved away to a convent to become a nun.

"Moooommy," Rosemary whines.

"What is it baby?" Caroline asks picking up her 3 year old.

"I wanna play with Henwy," Rosemary says.

"Of course sweetie," Caroline says kissing her cheek and Rosemary giggles. "Would you like me to take you to the park?" Caroline asks both Rosemary and Henry and both children squeal excitedly.

"Can daddy come?" Henry asks.

"Of course daddy can come," Klaus' voice sounds through the door and Caroline rolls her eyes playfully.

"Daddy!" Henry yells charging towards Klaus and Klaus quickly picks him up spinning him around.

"Nik," Caroline scolds and both boys turn to look at Caroline guilty. "Don't spin Henry like that right after he had lunch, he'll get sick," she says.

Both Mikaelson boys a make a disgusted face and Henry agrees that he doesn't want to get sick.

"Well let's go to the park!" Klaus says. "We'll finish unpacking later."

"Wait!" Rosemary yells. "Where's gwandma?"

"Right here my precious," Rose says walking inside the house with some luggage.

"Mother let me get those," Klaus says putting Henry down and he runs to his grandma trying to drag a luggage with him too.

"You need help big guy?" Klaus asks and Henry nods sadly.

"I wanna be stwong like you," Henry says pouting.

"You will be," Klaus says picking up Henry.

"Let's go!" Rosemary says clapping.

"Owe," a five-year-old girl yells crying when Henry pulls her hair.

"Henry!" Klaus scolds. "Apologize to the young lady," he says seriously and Henry looks down sadly.

"Sowwy," Henry says shyly.

"You huwt me," the little girl says crying.

"Charlotte!" Tyler's voice sounds.

"Daddy!" Charlotte yells running towards him.

"Charlotte, I've told you not to run off like that," Tyler scolds picking her up.

"Why are you crying sweetie?" Tyler asks.

"He pulled my haiw," Charlotte says pointing at Henry who's hiding behind Klaus.

"Klaus," Tyler says when he sees him.

"Tyler," Klaus acknowledges.

"Last I heard you and Caroline moved away from Mystic Falls," Tyler says approaching them.

"We did, but we've decided to come back and stay permanently," Klaus says picking up Henry.

"Daddy why is he weawing a unifowm?" Henry asks Klaus.

"Because he's in the army," Klaus says pointing at Tyler.

"My daddy is a genewal," Charlotte says proudly.

"A general?" Klaus asks surprised and Tyler chuckles.

"Yes—General Grant became president and I was ascended to General," Tyler says.

"Well congratulations," Klaus says. "Please send my regards to Olivia," Klaus says shaking Tyler's hand.

"Same to Caroline," Tyler says.

"Say bye Charlotte," Tyler says and Charlotte snuggles closer to Tyler shyly.

"Henry kiss Charlotte's hand goodbye," Klaus says moving him closer to her and Henry gladly grabs Charlotte's tiny hand and kisses it. "Bye Chawlotte," Henry says with a smile.

"Bye," Charlotte says shyly.

* * *

_10 years later:_

"Henry you've been gone for hours," Caroline scolds.

"Sorry mum," Henry's accented voice says. All her children had that Mikaelson English accent that made Caroline swoon.

"Where's Bill?" Caroline asks. "He's probably starving."

"Hewe I am!" The four year old yells running inside the Mikaelson mansion.

"My baby," Caroline sequels. "Are you hungry Bill?" Caroline asks and Bill nods his head yes.

"You said you were taking him to the park, what took you so long?" Caroline asks.

"He wanted to play with the other children," Henry says shrugging.

"You know I can always tell when you're lying," Caroline says.

"Ugh," Henry groans. "I was with a girl," Henry says shyly. "But I was taking care of Bill I swear," Henry adds.

"And who is this girl?" Caroline asks curiously.

"You know her," Henry says.

"Who?" She asks.

"Charlotte Lockwood," Henry says looking at his mother.

"Oh," Caroline says. "Do you—fancy her?" Caroline asks and Henry nods his head yes.

"Well then you should tell her!" Caroline says excitedly.

"I'm planning on telling her," Henry says. "I want to tell her at my birthday party this weekend."

"Well then you'll have to get her something!" Caroline says excitedly.

"Like what?" Henry asks.

"Well your father gave me a diamond bracelet and necklace it on the day of our wedding but it still counts," Caroline says giggling.

"I'll get her a bracelet," Henry says. "I'll ask dad," he adds running off.

"Mommy," Bill says playing with Caroline's hair.

"Yes baby?" Caroline asks.

"You'we beautifuwl," Bill says and Caroline giggles.

* * *

_Henry's birthday party:_

"Demetrie come back with my gloves!" Nadia yells chasing the 15-year-old boy around.

"You have to catch me first!" Demetie yells.

"Demetrie!" Elena scolds stopping him.

"Mom," Demetie says shocked.

"Give me those," Elena says.

"We were just playing," Demetie says pouting and handing her the gloves.

"No we weren't aunt Elena," Nadia says angrily. "Thank you," she says smiling when Elena gives her the gloves back.

"Nadia," Elijah's voice calls her.

"Yes father?" Nadia asks politely.

"Come, I want to show you something," Elijah says and Nadia nods skipping off.

* * *

"Moooom. My bow tie is fine," Steven whines.

"It's not straight," Rebekah says.

"Bekah, leave Steven alone, he looks fine," Stefan says chuckling.

"Fine," Rebekah says.

"Mommy, can I have sweets?" George asks.

"Only a few," Rebekah tells their 8 year old. "If you eat a lot then you'll have nightmares and won't be able to sleep at night," Rebekah says and George nods happily running off.

"I'm going to look for Henry and Demetie," Steven says walking away.

* * *

Bonnie is sitting down with her two 4 year olds on her lap when Caroline approaches her.

"They grow so fast don't they?" Caroline says carrying Bill with her.

"Bill!" Both Abigail and Marylyn squeal excitedly and Bill giggles.

"Mommy can we go play?" Bill asks Caroline and she chuckles putting him down.

Bonnie and Caroline watch as their four year olds run off giggling and playing.

"Yes, the twins are growing so fast," Bonnie sighs and Caroline smiles.

"There you two are!" Katherine says walking up to Bonnie and Caroline with Elena by her side.

"Do you girls remember when we were little and we dreamed about being married with children?" Elena asks sitting down next to Bonnie.

"Yes," Caroline sighs.

"And now look at us!" Katherine says sitting down next to Caroline. "We're mother's to beautiful children, we're wives to amazing men and we still look amazing!" She adds giggling.

"You've got that right," Caroline says giggling.

"Life is good—no it's fantastic," she adds.

* * *

"Charlotte," Henry says grabbing her hand. He pulled her out of the party and took her to the gardens where they could watch the sunset.

"Yes Henry?" Charlotte asks.

"I don't really know how to do this," Henry says. "So I'm just going to say it. I fancy you Charlotte," he says.

"Why?" Charlotte asks shyly.

"Because you're smart and beautiful and every moment I spend with you I feel myself falling for you more," Henry says sincerely.

"Really?" Charlotte asks smiling.

"Yes," Henry nods.

"I fancy you too," she says giggling.

"Well that's good," Henry says chuckling.

"Are you going to kiss me?" Charlotte asks shyly and Henry quickly moves and grabs her lips with his.

* * *

"Are you happy sweetheart?" Klaus asks.

"I've never been happier," Caroline says wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So it seems that we'll be seeing Tyler a lot more now," Klaus says looking at Caroline who chuckles. After ally this time Klaus finally gotten over his differences with Tyler but he still liked to pretend that he didn't like him.

"Oh come on Nik," Caroline says giggling. "I know you go out every week and play cards with him!" She says.

"Only so I can take his money," Klaus scoffs.

"Is that the only reason?" Caroline asks and Klaus rolls his eyes playfully.

"He has a horrible bluff," he adds and Caroline stares at him. "He's a good man," Klaus says. "And Charlotte is a good girl," he adds.

"It seems that Henry has found real love with Charlotte," Caroline says watching Henry and Charlotte giggle.

"Didn't you have two real loves sweetheart?" Klaus asks.

Caroline stands on her tippy toes and looks lovingly into Klaus' eyes.

"No—only you," she grins and Klaus chuckles kissing her lips.

_The End._

* * *

And that's all folks. Thanks for all your support throughout this story y'all are the best! And I'm happy to read that many of you are excited to be reading my next story _At Dawn_. I'll continue to write that one soon. Thanks again! And don't forget to review one last time for this chapter.

Love,

MC


End file.
